L'Auberge du temps qui passe
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Le temps s'écoule… Si la situation était différente, sans doute l'aurait-il trouvé belle, sans doute l'aurait-elle trouvé beau. Mais la situation est telle qu'ils ne se posent même pas la question. Ils se regardent, se comprennent sans un mot, s'aiment sans le savoir. Et le temps s'écoule… (parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de Zorobin sur ce fandom)
1. château de sable

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Certaines me la réclamaient à corps et à cris, d'autres devaient l'attendre en soupirant pensivement devant leur écran, d'autres encore avaient oublié... Mais la voici ! Ma grande fic autour de ce fabuleux, excellent, délicieux pairing qu'est le Zorobin... Pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver, je tiens à signaler que je vénère le Zorobin, je le vois partout ! PARTOUT, bordel ! C'est mon pairing par excellence et il n'y a pas un seul soir où je me couche sans imaginer deux ou trois petits trucs sur ces deux-là. Oui, j'ai une imagination tellement débordante que ça suinte quand je dors... La classe !

Bon, on se fiche de mes nuits au sommeil difficile ! Parlons de cette nouvelle fic.

"L'Auberge du temps qui passe" tel est le titre... A première vue, qu'est-ce qu'il vous inspire, qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? Je suis le genre de lectrice qui tente d'imaginer l'histoire à partir du titre et du résumé avant de lire la fic en vrai. Des fois, ça donne lieu à des surprises et d'autres fois, à des déceptions. J'aime vraiment les bons titres, ceux qui ont un rapport avec le texte. Et je vous assure que je ne laisse jamais ça au hasard. Alors, n'hésitez pas à partager vos premières impressions !

Mais revenons à notre sujet principal. Oui ! Revenons à notre Zoro et à notre Robin... (oui, pour ceux qui me connaissent, ça y est, je m'incline face à vos remontrances, pour cette fic, je supprime un 'r' à Zoro, voilà) Revenons donc à notre couple favoris. Parce qu'il va leur en arriver des choses dans cette histoire, j'ai pas mis un thème un peu sombre juste pour faire joli. Oh et je le signale tout de suite, le raiting R va se transformer en M. Oui, oui. Malgré l'absurdité de la situation, Zuzu a prévu de faire un lemon... On verra ce que ça donne. Mais ne retenez que l'essentiel : histoire pas très très drôle et lemon un jour ou l'autre.

Pour ce qui est de la périodicité, pour le moment, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances (très peu, pour une fois) et j'essaierai au minimum de vous offrir un chapitre par mois, le vendredi. Je ne peux rien vous garantir. J'ai déjà fait un brouillon complet de l'histoire, je sais où je vais vous emmener, ça prendra environ une vingtaine de chapitre (oui, je dis environ parce que pour le moment, j'ai déjà trois chapitre de décalage sur mon programme ^^') et ça promet d'être énorme. Non pas que je sois fière de ce que j'ai écrit mais, j'ai vraiment voulu faire un truc à "grande échelle".

Bon, je papote, je papote mais c'est que vous l'attendez cette fic ! Alors, sans plus attendre, voici donc le premier chapitre de "L'Auberge du temps qui passe" !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda. La façon dont ils sont ici martyrisés, c'est du Zuzu.

Et je m'excuse d'avance... pour tout...

...

Enjoy :D

* * *

 **L'Auberge du temps qui passe**

 **~ chapitre premier ~**

 **château de sable**

 **.**

Le Sunny fend les flots, droit et fier. La figure de proue souriante est éclaboussée par les embruns. Sur le haut de sa tête de lion, un pirate au chapeau de paille assis en tailleur regarde les dauphins filer de chaque côté du navire. Le sourire immense, il souffle par le nez. Luffy est heureux. Il se lève et se retourne. Il regarde ses membres d'équipage affairés. Depuis quelques temps, ils ont l'immense honneur d'être les pirates les plus recherchés du Monde et pour cause. Il y a quelques temps, Monkey D. Luffy a été proclamé Roi des Pirates. Ça a créé quelques tensions au sein de la piraterie mais, très vite, les plus éminents représentants pirates ont prêtés allégeance au Roi. Ce qui fait que les plus petits flibustiers se sont vite ramassés avant d'être croqués par les plus gros. La Marine avait fait la grimace lorsque Luffy avait affirmé avoir trouvé le One Piece puis, elle s'était rendue compte que cet évènement avait fait un bon gros ménage sur le Nouveau Monde et au-delà. Les éminents membres de la Marine avaient soupirés de désespoir pendant que, dans son coin, Garp riait aux éclats. Ils avaient fait monter les primes en flèche… pour se rendre compte que tous les pirates ayant prêté allégeance à Monkey D. Luffy répliquaient de la manière la plus violente qui soit. Ils avaient soupirés une seconde fois tandis que Garp s'étouffait avec ses biscuits.

Le Roi des Pirates est tout à ses réflexions lorsqu'il entend une voix familière s'écrier :

\- À table bande de mollusque visqueux et sans pitié !

\- Sanji ! Tu traites les femmes de mollusques ?

\- La ferme, Usopp ! Je parlais de vous ! Les dames sont déjà à table, je te signale.

\- Où est Luffy ?!

\- No panic, Chopper. Il n'est jamais loin quand il s'agit de bouffe.

\- Qui va réveiller l'algue ?

\- Je suis debout et je t'emmerde !

Luffy éclate de rire en entendant ses compagnons se crêper le chignon. Il saute et atterris entre les deux belligérants en souriant.

\- Stop, ça suffit, déclare-t-il d'une voix posée. Maintenant, passons à table. Ce serait bête que ça refroidisse !

Le temps file à vive allure lorsqu'on est l'équipage du Roi des Pirates. Entre les bandits qui veulent votre peau, les civils qui vous agressent et les problèmes insurmontables qu'ils surmontent tout de même. Le temps file et le Thousand Sunny luit fièrement. Leurs rêves réalisés, les pirates poursuivent la route qu'ils avaient commencée, ils poursuivent d'autres rêves qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvés.

 **...**

Par un bel après-midi ensoleillé sur Grand Line, Brook à la vigie voit une forme se dessiner à l'horizon.

\- Île en vue ! hurle-t-il dans le haut parleur.

\- Vrai ?! Génial ! réplique son capitaine.

Nami prend ses jumelles. Une île ? Même pas indiquée par le Log ? Bizarrement étrange. Elle hausse les épaules. Luffy a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Ce sera l'occasion. Ils poursuivent lentement leur route.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'île, ils sont un peu déçus. Ce n'est qu'un immense rocher creux en forme de croissant de lune, seule la baie à l'intérieur de l'arc de cercle les attire. L'eau est bleue et claire et le sable est blanc et fin. En hurlant de bonheur, Luffy décide de s'y arrêter un peu. _Il ne pouvait pas savoir…_

Dès qu'ils sont dans la baie, Luffy demande à Zoro de jeter l'ancre. Le bretteur s'exécute aussitôt. En souriant, il lance l'ancre du navire qui s'enfonce dans l'eau claire et le sable blanc ( _erreur_ ). Usopp porte Chopper sur ses épaules et saute sur la plage en riant. Brook se met à rire fortement en demandant à Nami s'il peut la prendre dans ses bras pour la descendre sur la plage. Il est expédié sur le sable avec une grosse bosse sur le crâne. Mais, il continue à rire. Sanji a sorti le bermuda, Zoro se fiche de lui, les deux hommes finissent à l'eau, poussés par Franky. Robin se demande s'il y a des choses intéressantes à voir sur cette île. Elle pose la question à Nami qui hausse les épaules, plus intéressée par l'optique de bronzer sur le sable que de parcourir le rocher à pied. Luffy est ivre de joie. Aussi, lorsque Robin lui dit qu'elle va faire un petit tour, il approuve d'un signe de tête. Elle s'éloigne en souriant, espérant secrètement tomber sur quelques ruines intéressantes ( _erreur_ ).

L'air est doux et chaleureux, les sourires immenses. _Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir…_

Alors que Franky est en train de finaliser le château de sable des pirates et que Luffy, Chopper et Usopp terminent leur partie de raquette dans tous les sens, un coup de canon leur fait tourner la tête. Zoro, qui était resté sur le bateau, s'écrie :

\- Navire pirate droit devant !

\- Il va nous boucher la sortie ! s'écrie Franky. Ah les salauds ! On est pris au piège !

\- Tous sur le navire ! s'écrie Luffy. Usopp, au canon ! On réplique !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le sniper se retrouve derrière le canon et tire sur le bateau pirate. Il grimace en voyant le résultat.

\- C'est des coriaces, constate Nami. Ils ne lâchent rien.

\- On ne se laisse pas faire ! hurle Luffy. Ils vont voir ce que ça fait de s'en prendre au Roi des Pirates !

Sanji frappe le sol du bout du pied, Zoro sort ses sabres en grinçant, Franky remonte des cales et déclare :

\- On n'a pas assez de cola pour s'envoler sur des kilomètres mais on peut au moins se dépêtrer d'ici ! On fait quoi cap'tain ?

\- On attend de voir si on peut s'en sortir à la main.

\- Et Robin ? demande Chopper en regardant la côte.

\- Elle a dû entendre les coups de canon, elle va revenir.

Deux grappins viennent s'agripper au Sunny et une horde de pirates se jette sur eux. Les pirates au chapeau de paille commencent la bataille.

Luffy s'en donne à cœur joie ! Zoro et Sanji aussi, trouvant même le moyen de se hurler dessus car l'un a pris les ennemis de l'autre et vice versa. Usopp s'est mis en hauteur pour shooter ceux restés sur le navire et Nami se bat aux côtés de Chopper. Franky a percé la mêlée avec Brook et tout deux font du grabuge à la poupe.

Cette situation pourrait presque paraître normale, scène de la vie quotidienne des pirates au chapeau de paille. _Mais pas aujourd'hui._

Soudain, au beau milieu des tirs de pistolets et des coups de lames, un sifflement strident se fait entendre et une boule de magma en fusion tombe sur le bateau pirate ennemi. Luffy redresse la tête. Derrière les rochers, il distingue un Navire de la Marine. Il hurle :

\- Akainu ! On décampe !

Franky se met en position et prépare le coup de burst. Ses amis se battent toujours, poussant les pirates à l'eau. Le navire de l'Amiral se rapproche, coinçant dans la baie les deux bateaux pirates. Luffy s'appuie au bastingage et tente de distinguer dans la roche son archéologue égarée. Il grogne entre ses dents. Il se retourne et voit l'immense mouette bleue se rapprocher, plus vite, toujours plus vite. Il voit l'Amiral, debout sur la proue du navire. Il connait bien Akainu, il sait à quel point il est féroce et sans pitié.

\- Luffy ! On a un problème ! s'écrie Franky en accourant à lui.

À voir le regard de son charpentier, Luffy sait que ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout même.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est l'ancre ! Elle est coincée dans le sable, impossible de la relever. Donc impossible de s'envoler dans cet état.

\- Merde ! peste Luffy.

Il serre fortement les mâchoires en intimant à Franky de retourner se battre. Luffy voit le navire à la voile bleue si fier, trop fier, si proche, trop proche.

 _Alors, il sait._

D'un geste brusque, il choppe Zoro par le col de sa veste et l'attire à lui.

\- Whaaaa ! Que se passe-t-il Luffy ?!

\- Va chercher Robin, Zoro.

\- Hé ?! Mais pourquoi ? Elle peut revenir toute seule !

\- Va chercher Robin ! intime Luffy en martelant chaque mot.

Le regard de son capitaine est si fort et si puissant que le bretteur n'ose pas répliquer. Il avale sa salive, remet ses sabres dans ses fourreaux et, sans un regard en arrière, il saute au sol et se met à courir jusqu'aux falaises.

\- Et restez en vie ! lui hurle Luffy.

Dans la baie, l'Amiral Akainu s'est arrêté à bonne distance et sourit doucement. Zoro ne peut pas le voir, obnubilé par les derniers mots de son capitaine. Il fronce les sourcils en enjambant la végétation proliférant à travers les striures de la roche. Les derniers mots de son capitaine… Il est trop loin pour faire demi-tour.

Lorsqu'il entend l'explosion et qu'il sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, il est déjà trop tard.

 _Il ne pouvait pas savoir, personne n'en avait le pouvoir._

Les cris, les hurlements, l'odeur du sang, la chaleur qui augmente d'un coup. Robin entend ça, elle le sent. Elle court jusqu'à un trou dans la roche. De là où elle est, elle a une vision globale de la baie et ce qu'elle voit lui transperce le ventre et le cœur. Le vent fait voler ses cheveux et sa robe. Au milieu de la baie, là où trône le Sunny, l'eau est en train de bouillir. Le magma jaillit à gros bouillon, brûlant tout sur son passage, les navires et les hommes… Robin porte une main à sa bouche et les larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Là, sous ses yeux, elle voit l'Amiral Akainu déchaîner son pouvoir démoniaque. Le magma engloutit tout sur son passage.

Et le Sunny coule à pic dans les eaux creusées par l'explosion.

Il ne reste plus rien.

Les eaux sont noires et le sable est ravagé.

Robin est là, au bord de la falaise, le regard vide, une main devant la bouche, l'autre tenant la roche. Et soudain, elle ne ressent plus rien. Elle garde les yeux rivés sur l'emplacement de son navire. Elle lâche doucement la roche et elle met un pied en avant.

Alors qu'elle va basculer dans le vide, sa tête tournant et son esprit embué, un bras musclé la saisit à la taille et la ramène sur le bord. Zoro la serre contre lui, soufflant et suant comme une bête. Son regard ahuri se pose sur la baie déserte. Puis, il se pose sur l'Amiral Akainu. L'homme se met à rire, levant les bras au ciel.

\- Et voilà comme mourut le Roi des Pirates et son stupide équipage !

Il rit, il se tord de rire. Zoro enrage, Zoro est colère. Contre lui, il sent les tremblements de Robin. Il sent le cri qui monte, les larmes qui n'en finissent plus. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, le bretteur s'éloigne du bord avec l'archéologue. Les pirates se posent dans un coin. Robin n'arrive pas à se calmer. Lorsqu'il n'entend plus rien, Zoro se redresse et observe les environs. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'Amiral. Par précaution, il attend encore de longues minutes interminables avant de s'autoriser à redescendre.

Robin et Zoro arrivent dans la baie fumante, noire et déserte. Robin s'effondre, les genoux au bord de l'eau brulante. Il ne reste rien. Pas même une planche à laquelle ils pourraient s'accrocher, rien. En état de choc, ils restent un instant silencieux puis, Robin lève la tête vers le ciel et se met à hurler. Son cri déchire le ciel, traverse l'espace et le temps. Zoro passe une main sur son visage et il se met à pleurer, des larmes amères au goût de désespoir.

Lorsque le soleil tombe dans la mer, Robin est allongée sur le sable en proie à une crise de larme infinie. Zoro est toujours debout à regarder la surface de l'eau en espérant voir son fidèle navire revenir à la vie. Mais rien ne se passe. Le silence est simplement entrecoupé du bruit des vagues et des sanglots de l'archéologue. Zoro est complètement désemparé.

Alors, il lève la tête vers le ciel. Les derniers mots de son capitaine lui reviennent en mémoire…

\- **_Et restez en vie !_**

Zoro pose son regard sur Robin. Il s'approche d'elle et se penche. Elle ouvre les yeux sur lui sans le voir vraiment. Il passe une main sous sa nuque et l'autre sou ses genoux. Il la soulève du sol, elle s'accroche à sa veste. Zoro regarde Robin. Robin regarde Zoro. La poigne de l'homme se fait plus ferme sur le vêtement de la femme. Le bretteur lève le regard vers le ciel et murmure :

\- Je te le promets, Luffy.

Il penche la tête sur l'archéologue et il se met à pleurer. Quelques larmes qui seront, il se le jure, les dernières.

 _Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir…_

De leur équipage, il ne reste plus rien que les souvenirs et les restes d'un château dans le sable…

* * *

 **NdZ** Voilà, hahaha. Vous voyez où on va aller ?! Un peu du côté de la tristesse et du désespoir mais pas tout à fait. Parce que, ce qu'il reste des Mugiwaras, ce sont les deux plus forts, non ? Je veux dire, psychologiquement parlant... Alors, madame tristesse et monsieur désespoir vont certainement vite être envoyés au placard par monsieur courage et madame chance. Ouais, la chance va s'en mêler... et l'amour aussi, peut-être. Huhuhu.

Comme je le disais en intro, il va y avoir une vingtaine de chapitres à cette fic. Mais que va-t-il s'y passer bordel, dites vous ?! Et bien, comme Luffy le leur a demandé : ils vont vivre, n'en déplaise à la Marine ! Mais surtout, ils vont voyager. Alors, voilà. Nous allons voyager avec eux ! Je vous laisse donc comme ça...

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :) *Zuzu aimerait avoir vos impressions après lecture, avec un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage*


	2. barque

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je vous avais laissé sur la corde raide dans le dernier chapitre (qui, accessoirement, était le premier. si vous ne l'avez pas lu... vous êtes très bête, malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour vous!) Ouiiii, je sais, je suis méchante ! Je vous soulage donc de tout ce stress et vous offre le second chapitre avec un grand sourire. Déjà là, on n'a plus aucune larmes.

Oda détient tout pouvoir sur les personnages. Mais ici, c'est tout de même moi qui les manipule dans l'ombre.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **L'Auberge du temps qui passe**

 **~ chapitre second ~**

 **barque**

 **.**

Ils se sont éloignés de la baie. La nuit est si noire, les enveloppant de ses ténèbres, qu'ils ont l'impression d'être morts. Mais ils savent bien qu'ils ne le sont pas. Ils ne se sentiraient pas si seuls s'ils l'étaient vraiment. Dans l'obscurité, à l'abri des rochers, ils ne voient rien, ne sentent rien, n'entendent rien. Ils n'entendent rien à part la respiration de l'autre, si proche, si rassurante.

\- Zoro, souffle l'archéologue dans le noir.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es là…

Ils ne se voient pas, mais ils se ressentent.

\- Je suis là. Toi aussi.

\- Oui. Moi aussi.

Ils se taisent. Ce sont juste quelques mots, comme une assurance, une présence toujours proche. Ils se connaissent, ils se connaissent bien. Ils savent que, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les mots n'ont pas beaucoup de valeur. Ils sont assez plats, sans mouvement, parfois même sans émotions. Ce qui a de la valeur pour eux, ce sont les gestes et les expressions. Mais ce soir, seuls dans le noir, ils ressentent le mouvement et l'émotion dans leurs mots. Ils ne peuvent pas fermer les yeux, revivant l'horrible scène sans cesse derrière l'écran de leurs paupières.

\- Il faut qu'on parte, souffle Zoro.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en laissant son épaule échouer contre celle du bretteur.

\- Pour aller où ? Et chercher quoi, Zoro ? Nous avons tout perdu... Avons-nous encore nos convictions lorsque les pirates que nous sommes n'ont plus ni navire, ni capitaine, ni drapeau, ni équipage ?

\- Nous sommes en vie, Robin. À l'heure actuelle, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je te jure que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que nous y restions.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas mourir ?

\- Je le promets. De toute façon, si je meurs, je t'emmène.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'archéologue. Elle ferme les yeux et elle bascule lentement dans un sommeil sombre, vide et monotone dans lequel le bretteur ne tarde pas à la rejoindre.

 **...**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil est pâle, morne, absent presque, derrière la nappe de brouillard dont le rocher s'est nimbé. Zoro se lève et s'étire. Il ne fait pas froid, l'air est encore lourd de la quantité de magma déversée la veille. Il secoue la tête pour ne plus y penser. Il regarde Robin qui s'éveille lentement. Ils n'auraient pas été dans une telle situation de désespoir, sans doute l'aurait-il trouvé belle. Elle se lève, chancelant sur ses frêles jambes.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Que faisons-nous ?

La question ne trouve pas de réponse. Zoro soupire. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restent debout, silencieux, immobiles, invisibles aux yeux de l'autre, remuant mille pensées à la seconde. Que faire ? Vaste question. Ils n'ont plus rien à faire. Ils ont autant de motivation qu'une branche morte portée par les flots marins. Branche morte. Robin se souvient. Hier, en explorant l'île, elle a vu quelque chose de coincé dans les rochers. Elle tire sur la manche de Zoro et se met en marche. Le bretteur la suit, suivant son ordre muet et respectant son silence.

Ils marchent lentement sur les rochers humides et le sable crissant, murés dans leur mutisme. Ils avancent à petits pas, comme s'ils redoutaient quelque chose, comme s'ils avaient peur de réveiller quelqu'un. Soudain, l'historienne s'arrête et pose son regard sur un morceau de bois coincé dans les rochers. À y regarder de plus près, ce morceau de bois ressemble à la coque d'une barque. Les deux pirates se regardent. Une barque. C'est suffisant pour fuir. Zoro remonte ses manches et entreprend d'escalader la paroi. Elle est striée à de nombreux endroits et donc très facile à grimper. Il arrive auprès de l'embarcation. Il se stabilise et porte ses deux mains au petit navire. En tirant un peu, il remarque que le bois n'est pas pourri et que la barque tient bien le coup. Il lance un regard à Robin qui le comprend d'un coup d'œil. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et aide le bretteur à décoincer la barque. Au bout de longues minutes d'efforts, le navire est libéré et tombe sur le sol sans se fracasser. Zoro redescend, il est en sueur et s'essuie le front du revers de la main. Ils n'auraient pas été dans une telle situation de désespoir, sans doute l'aurait-elle trouvé beau. Il s'étire et déclare :

\- Ça tiendra le coup. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une terre habitée.

\- Tu crois ?

Il pose son regard d'acier sur elle. Il sait de quoi elle a peur, à cause de son fruit du démon. Le bretteur affirme d'un signe de tête, son œil valide fermement campé au fond des siens. Soudain, un bruissement se fait entendre non loin d'eau. Par réflexe, Zoro sort un sabre, lançant une main en arrière qui vient effleurer la robe de Robin. Il fronce les sourcils, les sens en alerte, furetant dans toutes les directions. Alors, un tout petit crabe sort d'une fissure. Il traine dans une de ses pinces une longue algue sertie de coquillages qui produisent un concert de petits bruissements sur les rochers. Zoro souffle par le nez en rangeant son arme. Fausse alerte. Il empoigne la barque à pleine main, la retourne en la secouant pour la vider d'éventuels habitants indésirables et la tourne à nouveau sur sa quille. Robin fait jaillir des pieds sous l'embarcation et les deux pirates tentent de trouver une issue sur l'extérieur. Ils avancent, toujours dans ce même silence, l'un et l'autre gardant précieusement un œil sur son compère, histoire qu'il ne se perde pas, histoire qu'elle ne flanche pas.

Entre les rochers, ils trouvent un petit chemin naturel, à flanc de falaise, descendant sur une minuscule plage de galet. Ils s'accrochent prudemment à la roche et gagnent la plage en une demi-heure. Le silence planant toujours au-dessus d'eux. Zoro arrive le premier en bas. Dès qu'il a posé ses deux pieds sur les galets, il se retourne et tend les bras pour réceptionner la barque. Quelques mètres plus haut, Robin s'est stabilisée pour faire descendre tranquillement l'embarcation de bois. Une fois qu'elle est assurée que le navire est bien arrivé, elle se laisse glisser. Le bretteur la regarde faire en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne se fait pas de soucis pour elle, elle peut très bien s'en sortir. Simplement, il se dit que s'il la quitte des yeux une seule seconde, tout peut arriver. Lorsqu'elle est près de lui, il lève le bras pour l'aider à sauter. Elle prend sa main et se laisse tomber sur les galets. Ils se regardent. Les yeux de Robin soufflent un merci.

Le bretteur se tourne vers la frêle embarcation. Frêle, c'est le mot. Avec ça, à la moindre tempête, c'est retourné direct. Il pousse un soupir. De toute façon, ont-ils le choix ? Il pousse l'embarcation sur les flots calmes et paisibles de cette matinée étrange. Robin le regarde faire, debout, immobile. Elle ne croit pas à une destinée quelconque, au hasard. Elle pense que le futur n'est dessiné pour personne, et surtout pas pour elle. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle a rencontré son capitaine, elle a tendance à croire en quelque chose de supérieur qui les guiderait vers leurs buts. Elle y a cru, sans aucun doute. Jusqu'à hier où tout est parti en fumée. Et à présent, elle est là, à regarder cette barque fragile en se disant que, s'ils atteignent une île ou un endroit sécurisé avec ça, elle reverrait peut-être ses considérations sur le hasard. Zoro se tourne vers elle

\- Allez, on embarque et on se barre de cet endroit maudit…

Robin affirme du chef en s'approchant. Pour le moment, la seule chose à laquelle elle croit, c'est à la force et aux trois sabres de Zoro. Le bretteur saute sur le petit navire qui chancèle sous son poids. Il bat des bras pour garder l'équilibre, perdant légèrement pied. Robin aurait pu rire de cette situation, ses compagnons l'auraient certainement fait. Elle soupire devant la tristesse de ses propres réflexions. Robin approche, Zoro lui tend la main et l'aide à se hisser sur l'embarcation. Ça tangue, l'archéologue croit perdre pied. Elle sent un bras fort la serrer fermement à la taille.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas basculer. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Il a prononcé très distinctement les trois derniers mots. Elle souffle.

\- Je te fais confiance sur ce point, Zoro. Je te connais. Quand tu as décidé quelque chose, tu ne laisse rien déborder.

Elle s'assied dans la barque. Zoro se penche à la poupe et ramasse une branche morte qui trainait là. Il pousse de toutes ses forces sur le bâton et le navire s'éloigne mollement. Ensuite, Zoro lance la branche sur les galets. Elle les a aidés à fuir, elle n'ira nulle part ailleurs. Il s'assied à son tour et regarde Robin. Ils n'ont ni rame, ni gouvernail, ni voile. Ils n'ont rien pour avancer ou se diriger. Rien que les courants, le vent et l'espoir. Si on peut encore parler d'espoir pour ce voyage qu'ils s'apprêtent à vivre. Ils se laissent porter par la houle, sans savoir où ils vont, sans même vouloir le savoir. Ils se regardent, ils n'ont plus rien qu'une vulgaire barque et le regard de l'autre auquel s'accrocher.

 **...**

Ils tiennent le coup deux jours. Au troisième matin, la soif les tiraille terriblement. Ils ne disent rien mais leurs lèvres gercées et leur manie de saliver sans cesse les trahissent. Ils n'ont pas eu de véritable conversation depuis leur départ, échangeant quelques mots de réconfort qui n'ont, à leurs oreilles, aucune valeur. Ils sont juste là, serrés sur cette barque, écoutant le vent, la mer et leurs ventres criant famine. Ils ne pensent pas aux bons petits plats de leur cuisinier, se serait de la torture. Lorsque l'envie d'y penser devient trop forte, ils se regardent dans le fond des yeux, à se perdre dans des monologues visuels infinis. Puis, ils s'endorment.

Le lendemain matin, Robin ne se réveille pas. Zoro la secoue fortement, passe de l'eau fraiche sur son front, lui crie de s'éveiller. Elle respire toujours, son cœur bat faiblement. Le bretteur jure à voix basse. Et soudain, dans le tumulte de ses pensées remettant en place les milles précieux conseils de leur médecin, il entend une voix. Sa voix.

\- Zoro…

\- Robin, souffle le bretteur. Ça va ?

\- Non, ça ne va plus…

Sa voix est rauque et sifflante. Il se penche sur elle et la protège comme il peut avec son propre corps. Elle est épuisée, elle a faim et soif, elle est au bout. Il la regarde s'accrocher à sa veste, s'accrocher à la vie comme une promesse qu'elle aurait faite elle aussi. Il caresse le haut de son crâne en soufflant que tout va s'arranger. Dans sa tête, il imagine des histoires qu'il pourrait lui raconter. Mais rien ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Sa langue est râpeuse, son palais creux, sa gorge sèche. Lui aussi, commence à lâcher prise. Robin perd connaissance le jour suivant alors que Zoro a vaguement conscience que son amie n'est plus dans la même réalité que lui. Il s'accroche à son corps pour la garder à lui, dans sa réalité, dans la vraie vie, et il lutte pour rester éveillé.

Soudain, c'est le drame. Il ne l'avait pas senti venir, il ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Quand il le voit, c'est déjà trop tard. Il y a un navire. Un gros navire. Un de ceux dont la Marine est fière de montrer aux autres. Zoro n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, meurtri par la déshydratation et la faim. Mais, il est Roronoa Zoro, le plus grand bretteur du monde. Et, fidèle à son titre, il tire l'une de ses lames, faisant écran devant Robin. Il voit flou, il n'entend plus rien. Il distingue seulement des voix et une vague silhouette qui pourrait lui être familière… ou pas. Il balbutie un :

\- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle.

Ça sonne terriblement faux à ses oreilles. Il grimace. Il n'aime pas ce sentiment de faiblesse. Il remarque alors que la silhouette s'approche sur un petit navire ou quelque chose dans le genre. Cette silhouette se dessine plus fortement aux yeux de Zoro. Le bretteur fronce les sourcils, les doigts crispés sur sa lame. Il est obligé de cligner des yeux. Ce chapeau, ce manteau. Cette silhouette ne lui est pas inconnue.

\- Mais dans quel état es-tu, Zoro ?!

La voix est étonnée, inquiète, terriblement émue. Et surtout, familière. Zoro se met à sourire en lâchant la prise sur son sabre. Il a reconnu cette silhouette. Et il a une confiance absolue en elle. Lentement, il ferme les yeux et se laisse plonger dans un long sommeil d'inconscience.

* * *

 **NdZ** Ah oups ! Je vous laisse encore sur une fin bien mesquine, huhuhu ! Allez, allez, calmez-vous. Et je prends les paris ! Qui est donc cette étrange personne en qui Zoro a une confiance absolue ?! Mmh mmh, elle est rare, la confiance du bretteur... Je vous laisse décanter. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	3. sommeil

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je vous ai laissé carrément dans une situation critique la semaine dernière. Je suis désolée... ou presque. Hem, enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je vous donne donc aujourd'hui le chapitre suivant, qui mettra fin à vos théories foireuses sur la personne à chapeau. Je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher vos délires hein, mais y'en a pas un seul d'entre vous qui a tapé au bon endroit. En même temps, j'suis un peu coquine puisque j'ai exagéré sur un point qui vous a certainement induit en erreur ^^ Aussi, je vous laisse le plaisir d'y réfléchir encore un peu. Réponse à vos questions en milieu de chapitre ^^

Oda détient tous les droits sur ses personnages. Même sur ceux que j'ai tué. Délibérément.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **L'Auberge du temps qui passe**

 **~ chapitre troisième ~**

 **sommeil**

 **.**

Il émerge difficilement du sommeil de plomb dans lequel il flottait lourdement. Zoro ouvre un œil en grognant. Il est dans un lit, il le sent. Il a envie de se rendormir, il est fatigué, sa bouche est pâteuse, ses muscles sont noués, il a mal partout et nulle part à la fois. Et soudain, tout lui revient en mémoire. Il se redresse sur son séant.

Le bretteur observe la pièce autour de lui. C'est une petite chambre aux murs clairs. Le sol bouge, il est sur un bateau. Au pied de son lit, il y a ses trois sabres. Zoro avance la main pour les prendre. Tout son corps est endolori. Il doit dormir depuis des jours. Il est complètement perdu. Sa tête tourne et son estomac est tellement vide qu'il ne grogne même plus. C'est lorsqu'il attrape ses trois sabres qu'il se rend compte qu'il est seul. Tout à coup, la panique s'empare de lui. Où est Robin ?

Il se redresse et se met debout sur le sol. Zoro tangue mais il s'accroche au bord du lit. Lentement, à petits pas, il gagne la porte et l'ouvre. Il arrive dans un couloir et il ferme les yeux. Deux secondes. Juste le temps pour Zoro de trouver un signal, de percevoir une respiration. Robin est de l'autre côté de la porte qui donne juste en face de la sienne. Sans hésiter, il s'avance. Il n'y a pas un bruit autour de lui et il se demande si ce ne sont pas ses oreilles qui lui jouent des tours. Mais lorsqu'il appuie sur la poignée, il entend le déclic. Ça le rassure un peu. Il pousse la porte. Robin est là, allongée sur un lit dans une chambre semblable à la sienne. Il s'approche sans prendre le soin de fermer la porte. Il a froid. Il doit être simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. En fait, il s'en moque pas mal. Tout ce qui compte à l'instant ce sont ses sabres et Robin endormie. Endormie ?

Lentement, Zoro s'assied sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle respire calmement, bercée par un sommeil qu'il sait noir et dénué de rêve. Il soupire, ses paupières sont encore lourdes de sommeil. Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il s'allonge à côté de l'archéologue, posant ses sabres au pied du lit, et il se rendort. Inconsciemment, elle l'a senti s'installer à côté d'elle. Son sommeil profondément sombre se teinte de couleurs pâles et elle soupire d'aise.

 **...**

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'une personne, une infirmière peut-être, pénètre dans le couloir menant aux chambres des deux blessés, la première chose qu'elle remarque avec horreur ce sont les deux portes ouvertes. Connaissant bien les deux oiseaux, elle pense aussitôt à une fugue et se précipite dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre du bretteur : personne. Son angoisse monte d'un cran. Elle se retourne et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Le bretteur est là. Et en regardant de plus près, elle constate que l'archéologue est ici aussi. Cela signifie que Zoro s'est réveillé, l'espace d'un instant, sans doute très court, mais il est revenu à lui. La jeune femme entre dans la chambre et remonte la couverture sur le torse nu du bretteur endormi. Elle décale un peu Robin pour laisser une place suffisante au corps imposant de Zoro. Puis, elle s'assied sur une chaise et les regarde dormir. Elle soupire.

\- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur. Mais, après la terrible nouvelle, on était contents de vous trouver… On fera tout pour vous garder en vie, je vous le promets.

Une larme s'échappe du coin de son œil qu'elle essuie prestement. Elle a promis d'essayer de ne plus pleurer. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Mais, elle a besoin d'explications, elle veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et tant que ces deux là dormiront, personne n'en saura davantage.

\- Je vous en prie, revenez vite parmi nous...

\- Elle s'est réveillée ? demande une voix masculine dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'infirmière improvisée relève la tête et regarde son compagnon. Il s'approche. En remarquant le bretteur couché dans le lit de l'archéologue, une larme vient faire briller ses yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'il a volontairement changé de chambre ?

\- Je crois bien. Je l'ai trouvé ici en venant apporter des serviettes propres.

Le silence reprend ses aises dans la chambre et seules les respirations des deux pirates se font entendre. L'homme soupire. Ils n'en apprendront pas plus pour le moment. Mais leur réveil est proche.

\- Viens, souffle-t-il à son amie. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laisser se reposer encore un peu.

La femme approuve et se lève. Ils referment la porte derrière eux. Et personne ne bouge.

 **...**

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux mais, Zoro se sent déjà beaucoup mieux. Il n'a plus cette impression de poids sur son corps, il se sent toujours faible mais il retrouve les sensations au bout de chacun de ses membres. Il a juste un poids contre l'épaule gauche. Il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir quel est ce poids. Ou plutôt, qui est ce poids. Cette sensation, il l'a connait très bien, c'est Robin. Il ouvre lentement les yeux. Il pensait qu'il ferait jour. Mais la pièce est plongée dans le noir. Enfin, presque.

Posé sur une chaise près du lit, il y a un photophore en forme de maison, qui semble veiller sur eux de ses deux yeux clos. Zoro se redresse sur son coude pour essayer de distinguer autre chose. Mais il ne voit rien, il n'entend rien. La nuit est juste noire et profonde. Il se rallonge, se glissant contre Robin qui se met à grogner comme un enfant qu'on aurait réveillé.

Elle fronce les sourcils, se forçant à quitter ce sommeil qui englue ses moindres mouvements. Elle ouvre les yeux et la première chose qu'elle voit, c'est une lueur. Une lueur qui se reflète dans la prunelle d'une personne dont elle ne voit que le visage. Cette vision est parfaitement effrayante. Mais Robin n'a pas peur. Cette chaleur contre son bras, cette sensation de familiarité, ce demi-regard sombre et froid, elle connait tout ça.

\- Zoro, souffle-t-elle en tentant de se relever un peu.

\- Force pas, répond-il sur le même ton.

Il l'aide à se tourner, la soutenant de son bras le plus fort. Elle se retrouve assise, adossé à l'énorme coussin qui lui servait d'oreiller. Elle tente d'observer la pièce. Mais elle ne voit que le photophore illuminant une nuit trop noire. Elle frissonne et remonte la couverture sur sa poitrine.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Zoro se glisse sous la couverture, elle le voit désormais en plongée. Elle voit ses traits fatigués, ses cheveux aplatis, ses cernes… Il ferme son œil valide pour réfléchir un instant. Puis, il ouvre la bouche et répond dans un filet de voix :

\- Sabo.

Robin glisse à son tour, approchant son oreille pour entendre son ami. Derrière l'écran noir de ses paupières, Zoro repasse le film. Il se souvient de cette barque sur laquelle ils dérivaient.

\- Tu as perdu connaissance, murmure-t-il. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre ça. Le manque d'eau et de nourriture…

Il ouvre son œil pour la regarder. Elle esquisse un sourire sur son visage défait.

\- Je suis éveillée à présent…

Il referme son œil, rassuré. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il prend une grande inspiration, remettant les pièces du puzzle en les racontant à Robin.

\- On a continué de dériver. J'ai lutté contre l'évanouissement, je te jure. Mais j'ai manqué de vigilance et on s'est fait accoster.

\- C'était Sabo ?!

\- Oui. Au début, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Je voyais flou, j'étais déjà ailleurs. J'ai tenté de te protéger. Mais le chapeau, Robin. Le chapeau, je l'ai reconnu. Je crois qu'il était étonné et heureux mais je me suis évanoui avant de pouvoir lui parler.

\- Alors, Sabo nous a retrouvés… On peut dire qu'on a eu de la chance.

Le sommeil pèse à nouveau sur leurs paupières, comme si un petit être facétieux tentait de s'asseoir sur leurs crânes. Robin laisse aller sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du bretteur et Zoro se laisse aller au sommeil. Il balbutie :

\- Dors encore… Tu es… tu es fatiguée…

\- Oui, répond-elle en soufflant. Toi aussi, tu es fatigué. Et surtout, tu es incroyablement fort. Dors, Zoro.

Elle lui murmure ensuite un merci qu'il n'entend pas. Elle écoute un instant sa respiration calme et posée avant de se laisser aller au sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille à nouveau, elle se redresse et voit la lumière du jour filtrer entre les striures d'un store. L'intensité lumineuse est presque orangée, signe du coucher de soleil. Robin se frotte lentement les paupières du revers de la main. Zoro ouvre son œil valide et la regarde. Ils se jaugent un instant du regard, constatant l'état alarmant de leur santé. Une respiration qui n'est pas la leur les fait tendre l'oreille. Lentement, ils se retournent. Assise sur une chaise près du lit, Koala dort profondément, la tête en arrière et un livre posé à l'envers sur ses genoux. Robin se redresse, aidée de Zoro. Pendant de longues minutes, ils regardent la révolutionnaire assoupie.

\- Elle a dû longuement veiller sur nous, souffle Robin.

\- Oui, répond Zoro.

Ils songent déjà à la façon dont ils vont pouvoir la remercier. Soudain, la poignée tourne lentement et la porte s'ouvre sans un bruit. Sabo pénètre dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il porte un plateau repas et il referme la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Son regard se pose sur Koala endormie sur sa chaise et un sourire adorable se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire n'est qu'un flash. Car, soudainement, il voit les deux pirates bien éveillés qui le regardent avec attention. De surprise, il lâche le plateau. Koala se réveille en sursaut.

\- Nan mais ça va pas bien ?! s'écrie-t-elle en chuchotant. Y'en a qui dorment ici !

\- Plus maintenant, souffle son compagnon.

Elle se tourne vers le lit où elle croise le regard de la pirate.

\- Robin !

Et elle se met à pleurer entre ses doigts.

\- Koala, soupire Sabo. Tu avais promis de ne plus pleurer.

\- Je-je sais mais j'y-j'y peux rien ! renifle la révolutionnaire alors que son compère lui frictionne les épaules pour la calmer.

Les pirates ne prononcent pas un seul mot. Ils regardent la scène, le regard vide. Le Commandant de l'Armée Révolutionnaire s'approche et demande :

\- Vous allez mieux ?

Ils ne répondent pas. Zoro se tourne vers Robin. Ils ne se disent rien. Puis, le bretteur se retourne et déclare :

\- Ça va. C'est pas la grande forme, mais c'est toujours mieux qu'avant.

\- C'est sûr, souffle Koala qui se rappelle avoir aidé Sabo à hisser les deux pirates inconscients à bord de leur navire. Robin, on est sur notre bateau, tu t'en souviens ?

Elle affirme d'un signe de tête. La révolutionnaire sourit.

\- Tu es un peu chez toi ici.

\- Oui, souffle-t-elle. Zoro aussi.

Les deux révolutionnaires sont surpris de cette réponse mais ils approuvent du chef.

\- Oui, oui, Robin. Zoro aussi. Vous êtes chez vous. On a prévenu Dragon, il sera là dès que possible.

À cet instant précis, on frappe à la porte. C'est un jeune marin d'une quinzaine d'année qui annonce que le chef de l'Armée vient d'arriver. Sabo sourit en renvoyant le garçon après l'avoir remercié.

\- Toujours aussi ponctuel ! déclare-t-il en se levant. Bon, je vais le chercher et je vous l'envoie.

\- Non, déclare Robin d'une voix ferme et sans faille.

Zoro ne sursaute même pas à ce ton. C'est celui de Nico Robin, la femme qui a découvert la vérité sur le siècle oublié. C'est le ton ferme et sans détour de la femme sûre d'elle.

\- Non, Sabo. Il est hors de question de se présenter à Dragon dans ces affaires. Nous allons nous changer et monter dans la pièce de vie.

\- Ouais, je commence à avoir faim, réplique Zoro. J'espère que vous avez du bon saké à bord !

Le ton enjoué et malin du bretteur ne surprend pas Robin. Elle sourit presque de le voir si ragaillardit. Mais lorsqu'il s'étire, elle voit bien que ses muscles ont fondu, que ses côtes sont saillantes et que sa peau a perdu de son éclat. Elle passe une main sur son ventre. Si elle a vu le changement sur Zoro, elle n'ose pas imaginer l'état de son propre corps. Koala se lève et déclare :

\- D'accord. Prenez votre temps. Vous avez des affaires propres dans vos chambres respectives. Nous vous attendrons à l'étage.

\- Dernière chose, ajoute Sabo avant de quitter la pièce.

Son regard de braise plonge dans celui des pirates.

\- Ça fait dix jours qu'on vous a récupérés. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous dériviez mais, de ce que je sais, il n'y avait aucune île à l'horizon. Faites le calcul.

\- Votre dernier repas remonte à trop longtemps, nous allons vous préparer un énorme festin ! conclut Koala en souriant.

Un nœud se noue dans leurs estomacs alors qu'ils regardent les révolutionnaires quitter la chambre. Leur dernier repas… Ils étaient encore sur le Sunny et c'est le plus grand cuisinier du monde qui l'avait préparé. Rien ne pourra jamais égaler leur dernier repas… Pourtant, sans un mot, ils se lèvent. Ils ont encore sommeil mais ils luttent pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau. Ils doivent prendre des forces, ils doivent repartir. Zoro se rend dans sa chambre pour enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon décent. Robin enfile le pantalon des révolutionnaires et passe un pull sur son débardeur. Les deux pirates se retrouvent dans le couloir. Le bateau tangue sous leurs pieds. Ils ont sommeil, énormément sommeil. Mais ils luttent, ils luttent pour ne plus sombrer, plus jamais. Ils posent leurs regards sur l'escalier. Le soleil est presque couché, le noir est presque effrayant mais pas encore, pas tout à fait. Ils doivent avancer, ils doivent remonter à la surface. Lentement, ils montent les marches.

* * *

 **NdZ** Hé oui ! Sabo de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ! J'vous ai bien eu, hein ?! Le chapeau est impossible à manquer. Et pour ceux qui me dirait "Oui mais, Zoro et sa confiance, nianiania" je réponds, Luffy a une confiance absolue en Sabo, Zoro a une confiance absolue en Luffy, donc, Zoro a une confiance absolue en Sabo. C'est aussi simple que ça. Voilà donc nos deux loulous recueillis par l'Armée Révolutionnaire, à l'abri du monde extérieur et du Gouvernement qui les croit mort. Fin de l'histoire ?! Non, en vérité, l'histoire vient juste de commencer.

Et pour les reviews, c'est dessous :)


	4. révolutionnaires

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je vous ai oublié la semaine dernière. Carrément zappés même pour tout vous dire. (la faute à mon travail, je dirai) C'est qu'en me couchant que je me suis dit que j'aurai pu vous sortir un petit chapitre. J'ai ri, toute seule dans mon lit en me disant que, tant pis, ce sera pour aujourd'hui. Et donc voilà !

Et dans ce chapitre, nous allons avoir l'interaction entre un Dragon qui a perdu son unique fiston et deux pirates qui ont perdu leur famille. Serrez les dents, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Closia : Merci pour ta review :)_

Les personnages sont l'intégrale propriété d'Oda. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'art pour le remodeler à ma sauce.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **L'Auberge du temps qui passe**

 **~ chapitre quatrième ~**

 **révolutionnaires**

 **.**

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la pièce de vie animée du navire révolutionnaire, le silence se fait instantanément. Comme si un fantôme était entré dans la salle, tout se glace, les mouvements, les regards, les voix, les actes. Plus rien ne bouge. Plus rien à part Zoro et Robin qui avancent à pas lents pour cacher leurs douleurs. Les douleurs physiques, les muscles noués, la fatigue et tout ça, mais aussi la douleur mentale. La douleur de voir la tristesse sur les visages de ces gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas, la douleur de résister. Et surtout ne pas craquer. D'un claquement de doigt, les révolutionnaires se réveillent et quittent la pièce en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants. Les pirates se retrouvent seuls face à Dragon qui, toujours la main en l'air, les doigts crispés, les regarde. Son visage est parfaitement neutre et impénétrable. Assis dans un coin, Sabo et Koala contemplent la scène. Il est inutile de les regarder pour savoir qu'ils ont les larmes aux yeux. Dès que la porte se referme derrière le dernier homme, Dragon se lève. Lentement, comme s'il vivait au ralenti, il s'approche des deux pirates et les enserre dans ses bras. Koala ne peut réprimer un sanglot que Sabo étouffe contre son épaule.

\- Vous êtes tellement incroyables… souffle Dragon.

Il a longuement hésité. Il voulait leur dire à quel point il était heureux de les savoir vivants, mais, utiliser ce terme enfoncerait encore plus leur peine de savoir leurs compagnons morts. Et bien qu'il ait très envie de savoir la véritable histoire sur cette affreuse et prématurée disparition, Dragon se tait. Il se recule et regarde les deux pirates dont les visages sont ravagés par la fatigue. Il a l'impression qu'ils ont pris 10 ans en quelques jours.

\- Venez à ma table, installez-vous.

\- Et mangez, surtout, déclare Sabo en frappant dans ses mains.

Un cuisinier apparaît, portant un plateau bien rempli. Il dispose deux assiettes, deux verres et deux couverts et laisse les premiers plats. Puis, il retourne en cuisine amener d'autres choses à manger. Attirés par l'odeur et le bruit de leurs estomacs, Zoro et Robin se mettent à table. Ils mangent goulument, sous l'œil avisé des trois révolutionnaires et du cuisinier. Et ils avalent tout, sans en laisser une miette. Une fois qu'ils sont repus, les pirates soupirent. Zoro se tourne vers son amie et esquisse un semblant de sourire. Dragon sursaute.

Tout à coup, au milieu de cette salle vide, les deux pirates se retrouvent seuls, dans une bulle qu'ils sont les seuls à voir. Le bretteur essuie du coin de sa serviette la joue de l'archéologue tâchée de sauce. Et plus rien n'existe autour d'eux. Plus rien du tout. L'espace d'un instant, il n'y a que le regard de l'un et de l'autre, leur présence, leur vie. Leur vie et rien d'autre. Puis, ils détournent le regard et Robin sourit au cuisinier.

\- Merci, Alonso. C'était délicieux.

\- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demande le cuisinier incrédule.

\- Absolument. Je me souviens très bien de cette délicieuse sauce au wasabi.

Sa voix est calme et posée, tendre et veloutée. Son sourire est discret mais il illumine son visage d'une lueur sincère. Dragon sent la nausée lui prendre. Mais où trouve-t-elle la force et le courage de sourire ainsi alors que lui a laissé exploser son chagrin en apprenant la mort de son fils qu'il n'a même pas vu partir ! Il est pris de tremblements et est obligé de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de détourner son regard. Sabo renvoi le cuisinier d'un signe de tête. Koala meuble le silence pesant.

\- Ravie de savoir que vous avez bien mangé. Vous êtes reposés et nourris. C'est bon…

Sa phrase semble ne pas être terminée mais la jeune femme, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, n'arrive pas à trouver les mots justes pour la finir. Elle soupire tristement. Dragon se ressaisit et reprend la parole.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir en bonne santé, Robin, Zoro. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais, si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de quoi que se soit, je suis entièrement à votre disposition.

\- Tu as souffert, souffle Robin. Terriblement.

\- Comme chacun de ces hommes ici, réplique le chef de l'armée en prenant sur lui.

\- Non. Pire qu'eux. Tu as perdu ton fils Dragon.

\- J'ai peut-être perdu mon unique enfant mais le monde entier, lui, a perdu un Roi. Ce n'est pas un malheur. À cette échelle, on parle de drame.

Sabo s'installe à côté de Dragon et pose sa main sur son épaule en appuyant un peu pour le réconforter. Le chef soupire en se prenant à nouveau la tête dans les mains. Il se sent ridicule, si faible face aux deux têtes franches et levées des pirates.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, n'est-ce pas ? assure Zoro.

Dragon lève les yeux et affirme du chef. Le bretteur ferme les yeux en soufflant par le nez.

\- Deux mots : erreurs, au pluriel, et vitesse.

Zoro tourne la tête et regarde sa camarade qui affirme d'un lent mouvement de tête.

\- Erreurs que nous avons commises et qui nous ont bloquées dans un piège. Et vitesse car l'Amiral Akainu nous a pris de court.

Alors, ils racontent. Par morceau, chacun leur tour, selon ce dont ils se souviennent. Les couleurs, les impressions, les odeurs. Les cris, les bruits, la chaleur. Le château de sable sur la plage, la peur, l'immensité de la solitude. Et puis, la barque, la fuite et le sommeil. Zoro regarde fixement Dragon dans les yeux.

\- Avant de me laisser filer, il m'a juste dit "restez en vie". Tels sont les derniers mots du Roi des Pirates. Je le lui ai promis.

\- Et Zoro est un homme de parole.

\- Les derniers mots de notre capitaine ne seront pas vains.

La première chose qui frappe Sabo dans ce récit, c'est la façon qu'ils ont de ne plus dénommer leurs amis par leurs prénoms, comme si la mort n'avait laissé que leurs dénominations et pas leurs noms. À moins qu'ils ne fassent ça pour se protéger de la tristesse qui les guette. Il se met à sourire.

\- Jusqu'au bout, Luffy aura été un homme généreux.

\- Oui, souffle Zoro. Le capitaine a toujours préféré penser aux autres avant lui.

Le jeune homme voit les poings du bretteur se serrer sur la table. Sa deuxième théorie n'est pas mauvaise. Dragon demande alors :

\- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?

\- Comme Zoro l'a dit, vivre.

\- Mais où ?!

Ils se concertent un instant du bout des cils.

\- Sur la mer. C'est là que tout a commencé, c'est la que tout a fini, c'est là que nous devons continuer.

\- Le Roi des Pirates est un homme dont la volonté est sans faille et le rayonnement infini. Nous allons continuer à propager son héritage.

\- Nous ne sommes que des fantômes aux yeux du monde. Mais nous sommes bien vivants et nous allons continuer notre vie de pirate.

\- C'est ce que le capitaine voulait, conclut Robin en lançant un sourire à son ami.

Encore une fois, les pirates oublient ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Ils retournent dans cette bulle de nostalgie pleine du souvenir des rires et des pleurs de leur équipage. Dragon soupire. Ils portent leur peine à bout de bras, ce fardeau qui les accable ils le hissent au dessus d'eux. Ces deux êtres sont plus forts que tous les pirates qu'il a pu croiser dans le monde entier.

\- Je suis impressionné. Autant par votre force que par votre lucidité. On va vous escorter jusqu'à notre QG. Là bas, vous serez en sécurité. Vous aurez tout le temps de récupérer de vos épreuves. Nous aviserons ensuite. Je dois avoir un navire assez grand en rab. Je verrai à vous le faire affréter. En attendant, reposez-vous. C'est le seul ordre que j'oserai vous donner.

\- Merci Dragon. Merci du fond du cœur.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Robin. Luffy était mon fils. La moindre des choses que je puisse pour lui c'est faire en sorte que ceux qu'il a laissé derrière soient en sécurité. Sabo, appelle au QG. Dis-leur que nous ramenons un inestimable trésor qui va nécessiter deux chambres propres et un navire impeccable avec tout le nécessaire de premier soin et de nourriture.

\- Bien, Dragon.

\- Rien ne doit être laissé de côté, déclare-t-il en se levant.

Il se retourne et se dirige vers la sortie en assurant :

\- Si ces deux là venaient à mourir à leur tour, je m'en voudrais plus que tout au monde. Koala, je rentre. Les pirates sont sous la protection de ce navire.

\- Il ne leur arrivera rien, Dragon. Fais attention à toi !

Et le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire quitte la pièce. Sabo a filé par une autre porte pour joindre le QG. Koala est seule avec les pirates.

\- Il a beaucoup souffert, souffle-t-elle.

\- Ça fait mal, la fierté d'un père. Surtout celui du Roi des Pirates. Je suis fatigué, Robin. On redescend ?

Elle ne répond rien, se levant à sa suite. Et Koala attend qu'ils aient fermé la porte pour laisser les larmes l'envahir à nouveau. En descendant les marches, ils savent, ils savent parfaitement les larmes qui coulent dans leur dos. Ils apprécient l'attention et se regardent en se demandant si eux aussi ne devraient pas pleurer. Mais leurs yeux sont secs. Ils n'ont plus rien à pleurer. Alors, lentement, ils retournent dans leurs chambres. Zoro refuse de rejoindre la sienne, Robin lui laisse une place dans son lit. La nuit est totalement noire. Ils montent la couette sur eux et s'endorment sans demander leur reste.

Les jours suivants sont lents et monotones. Les deux pirates se remettent à manger normalement, partageant leur repas dans leur chambre. Ils refusent catégoriquement de se mêler aux autres révolutionnaires. L'ambiance est trop lourde auprès d'eux, le silence est trop pesant dès qu'ils apparaissent. Robin et Zoro préfèrent rester tous les deux, dans cette minuscule chambre qu'ils partagent volontairement. Koala a prêté des livres à Robin. L'archéologue passe ses journées, plongée dans ses lectures. Zoro a déniché des poids et reprend ses longs entraînements quotidiens. Les journées s'écoulent, se ressemblant toutes. Le temps ne semble pas filer, les pirates se languissent de retrouver la mer mais dès qu'ils ont l'occasion de l'apercevoir, ils en ont la nausée. Le chagrin n'est pas vraiment parti, pas tout à fait.

Ils apprécient la présence silencieuse de l'autre. Ils se connaissent bien, ils savent comment ils réagissent. Lorsque le bretteur s'entraîne, torse nu à soulever des poids, Robin ne s'étonne pas, Robin ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle serait une autre femme, elle le trouverait diablement sexy, la sueur rendant son torse luisant, et ses muscles si saillants, son charisme séduisant… Mais non. Robin regarde son compère s'entraîner avec un regard neutre. Il est là, c'est tout. Il continue de faire ses activités favorites, comme avant. Avant les erreurs, avant l'incident. Il est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle le trouve beau, elle est certaine que des tas de femmes en ce monde tueraient pour être à sa place. Mais elle s'en moque pas mal. Zoro est là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors, elle reprend son livre. Et quand elle est trop fatiguée, elle referme le bouquin, le pose sur la petite table et se glisse sous le drap pour se laisser aller dans les bras d'un sommeil lourd et sans vague. Lorsque l'archéologue s'endort, les yeux fatigués d'avoir tant lu, Zoro ne s'étonne pas, Zoro ne fait aucun commentaire. Il serait un autre homme, il la trouverait terriblement attirante, ses courbes généreuses en filigrane sous le drap, sa respiration lente et posée, et ses cheveux noirs de jais coulant sur l'oreiller… Mais non. Zoro regarde son amie endormie avec un regard neutre. Elle est là, c'est tout. Elle continue de lire et d'emmagasiner toutes les connaissances du monde, comme avant. Avant les erreurs, avant l'incident. Elle est vivante et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il la trouve belle, il est certain que des tas d'hommes se damneraient pour être à sa place. Mais il s'en moque pas mal. Robin est là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors, il ferme les paupières pour méditer. Et quand il se sent épuisé d'avoir tant travaillé, il se lève, se glisse sous la couverture sans réveiller l'archéologue et plonge à son tour entre les bras d'un sommeil à l'air malin et au regard moqueur.

Les jours passent, la bobine du temps se dévide sans que ni Zoro ni Robin ne la voie passer. Un matin de brouillard, une corne de brume se fait entendre dans le silence opaque. Ils sont arrivés au QG. Robin regarde Zoro, elle connait la maison. Il approuve d'un signe de tête. Qu'elle le conduise dans cet endroit, il lui fait absolument confiance. Ils n'ont pas peur. Elle lui lance un léger sourire au travers de ses orbes bleus. Ils ont vécu le massacre, ils ont fuit, ils se sont laissés flotter. Désormais, ils doivent réapprendre à vivre. Et ils sont prêts.

* * *

 **NdZ** Alors oui, hein, pour rappel ! On est sur Grand Line ! Alors, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, si le QG des révolutionnaires est sur le Nouveau Monde ou pas... Bref, j'en sais fichtre rien mais pour les besoins de cette fic, pour le moment, on est encore sur Grand Line. C'est pour les besoins scénaristiques, diras-t-on. Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous pleurez pas trop.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	5. sourire

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Vous n'allez pas me croire... Je vous ai (encore) oubliés la semaine dernière. Enfin, je vous ai pas oublié oublié, hein. C'est juste que j'ai pensé à vous poster un chapitre... quand j'étais couchée... Du coup... Le voilà aujourd'hui et nettement plus tôt que d'habitude ! Vous me pardonnez ?!

Dans le dernier chapitre, on avait vu Dragon (fort Dragon, foooort...) et c'était, je l'avoue, un peu pleurnichouinant (oui, j'aime utiliser ce verbe de mon invention, ne vous déplaise). Là, on arrive au QG des révolutionnaires, on est un peu plus calmes. On est même un peu trop forts...

Zoro, Robin et tous ces personnages qui déambulent autour d'eux (y compris les fantômes) sont l'immense propriété d'Oda. Zuzu ne fait qu'emprunter.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **L'Auberge du temps qui passe**

 **\- chapitre cinquième -**

 **sourire**

 **.**

Au QG, les deux pirates sont installés dans deux chambres communicantes. Ils ont chacun leur salle de bain et leurs deux armoires ont été remplies d'affaires à leurs tailles. Dès leur arrivée, ils restent perplexes un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte communicante. Ils se regardent, observent consciencieusement la chambre de l'autre avant que Robin n'assure :

\- La tienne.

Zoro approuve du chef en s'approchant de la salle de bain qu'il ouvre d'un geste brusque pour en observer les moindres recoins. Robin en profite pour transvaser ses affaires de son armoire à celle de son compère. Elle vire les robes qu'elle ne mettra jamais, les chaussettes montantes qu'elle déteste, les jupes qu'elle n'aime pas, les tee-shirts qu'elle trouve moches et les sous-vêtements qu'elle trouve trop sexy. Puis, elle lève le nez vers Zoro qui s'approche en approuvant du chef. Il inspecte l'intérieur de son armoire.

\- Ça, ça, ça et ça, déclare-t-il en désignant des tee-shirts laids, les pantalons et les pulls.

Robin prend les fringues désignées et les envoie dans l'armoire de sa chambre avant de refermer la porte. Et cette porte ne sera plus jamais ouverte.

En les accueillant, Dragon leur avait dit qu'ils étaient chez eux ici et qu'ils pouvaient faire comme bon leur semblait. Robin connaissant déjà la baraque avait assuré à Zoro de lui montrer la salle de musculation. Puis, un révolutionnaire avait escorté les deux pirates parmi le dédale de couloir jusqu'à leurs chambres. Le sourire immense, il avait montré la porte communicante en se disant intérieurement, qu'elle restera fermée. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait laissé les deux pirates à l'entrée de la chambre de la jeune femme en leur rappelant que le dîner sera servi à partir de 19h30.

Après s'être installés, les pirates ont un instant de flottement. Zoro se met alors à bailler. D'un coup d'œil entendu, il retire ses chaussures et s'allonge sur le lit pas encore fait alors que l'archéologue prend une serviette dans la commode et s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Sous l'eau chaude de la douche, Robin observe son corps maltraité par la déshydratation et les épreuves qu'ils viennent de traverser. Elle a envie de pleurer. Là, avec l'eau qui coule sur sa longue chevelure, elle pourrait se laisser aller. Mais elle regarde l'eau s'écouler dans le trou de la douche sans ciller. Elle prend le rasoir neuf mis sur le bord de la douche à son intention et entreprend de prendre soin d'elle. Cela fait si longtemps… Robin a envie de repartir de zéro, d'oublier. Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier. Laissant l'eau couler sur son dos, elle se rase. En sortant, elle se coupera les ongles et les cheveux. Un peu.

Dans la pièce adjacente, Zoro écoute l'eau couler sans broncher. Après l'eau, il entend les ciseaux. Et ce bruit-ci lui fait froncer les sourcils. Qu'a-t-elle l'intention de faire ?

Lorsqu'elle déloque la porte, Zoro ouvre son œil valide. Leurs regards se croisent dans le silence chaud de la chambre. Robin a coupé environ 10 cm de ses cheveux. La tête haute et fière, elle fixe le bretteur. Il approuve de la tête.

\- Ça te rafraichi le visage.

\- Tu en feras autant, d'accord ?

Zoro se lève du lit en se dirigeant vers la commode pour prendre une serviette. Il passe une main dans sa barbe rêche puis, dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

\- Ouais mais pour ça… Je te laisserai faire.

Robin approuve du chef alors que son compère pénètre dans la salle de bain et referme la porte sans la loquer. L'archéologue sourit. Il n'a jamais fermé aucune porte à clé.

Une fois la douche du bretteur terminée, il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain de laquelle s'échappe une énorme masse de vapeur. Robin avait prévu le coup et avait ouvert la fenêtre. Elle relève la tête d'un livre. Zoro, rasé de près, réprime un rictus en voyant la pile de bouquins à côté d'elle.

\- Tu ne perds pas de temps.

\- Approche, intime-t-elle en prenant les ciseaux.

Conciliant, il s'approche et s'assied sur le bord du lit. Robin lève les ciseaux en soufflant par le nez. Zoro ferme les yeux. Pendant un instant, il ne se passe rien. Puis, l'archéologue entreprend de débroussailler la tignasse de son compère. Une fois fini, elle se met face à lui, se penche en avant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. N'importe quel homme aurait dévié le regard vers son très large décolleté… N'importe quel homme. Pas Zoro.

\- C'est comment ? demande-t-il.

\- Court.

\- Parfait, j'te fais confiance.

Il se lève, elle se redresse. Le bretteur va jeter un coup d'œil vite fait dans la salle de bain. Il revient avec un léger sourire.

\- Merci.

\- C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ?!

Il penche la tête en fronçant un sourcil. L'archéologue secoue la tête, elle ne voudrait pas méprendre son ami.

\- De sourire, précise-t-elle. C'est dur… encore…

Zoro souffle par le nez.

\- Ouais. Mais on va y arriver. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Il s'approche d'elle. Pieds nus sur le parquet, ils sont à égalité, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Parce que nous sommes l'équipage du Roi des Pirates.

Un voile de brume traverse leur regard. Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, gribouillant quelques gestes inutiles, brassant l'air pour occuper leurs mains.

\- Tu me montres la salle de muscu, Robin ?

\- Mmh mmh. Et après, nous irons dîner.

\- Ok. Je suis certain que Sabo et Koala nous attendent.

Robin passe un pull et se chausse. Zoro remet ses bottes en soufflant un peu. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux raccourcis. Puis, tous deux, ils sortent de leur unique chambre, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

 **...**

Dans les couloirs, ils n'échangent pas un mot. À la salle d'entraînement, ils échangent un bref regard avant de faire demi-tour. Robin croise ses mains devant sa poitrine. Zoro ne fait aucun commentaire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait mais il s'en fiche. Dragon a dit qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Et ce n'est pas Zoro qui va l'en empêcher. Il pousse un léger soupir. Elle est juste en train de coller une feuille sur la porte de la salle qu'ils viennent de quitter. C'est une feuille bleue sur laquelle elle a écrit en gros : "TRAINING" au marqueur rouge. Elle se note mentalement de ne pas oublier de faire la même chose avec la chambre…

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la cantine, le silence s'installe. C'est un silence désagréable, lourd et pesant. Les deux pirates n'aiment pas ce genre d'absence de bruit. Et tous ces yeux fichés sur eux. Soudain, un verre se brise.

\- Woups ! déclare Koala dans un coin du self en feignant un air désolé.

Les révolutionnaires reprennent leurs discussions là où elles avaient commencées. Un homme passe le balai sur les débris de verre alors que Sabo s'approche des pirates.

\- Bon, vous êtes bien installés ?

\- Très bien, Sabo. Merci.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Robin ! s'exclame Koala en s'appuyant aux épaules du révolutionnaire. Mais la chambre que tu utilisais étais prise ! Dragon n'a pas voulu que je vire l'individu qui y loge désormais… Surtout que c'est un idiot qui ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville mais bon… Et puis, Dragon voulait absolument que vous ayez des chambres communicantes ! C'est agaçant ! Vos portes auraient pu être face à face, non ?!

Robin n'ose pas lui dire que chambres communicantes ou portes face à face, ça aurait été strictement la même chose. L'une des deux n'aurait, de toute manière, pas servi. Elle sourit doucement à la jeune femme.

\- Merci beaucoup de te sentir autant concernée, Koala.

Elle se tourne vers son compère.

\- Allons prendre nos plateaux.

Il affirme du chef, suivant son amie. Sabo les regarde s'éloigner. Lorsque les pirates reviennent, ils s'installent face à leurs deux amis révolutionnaires. Robin s'intéresse d'une oreille à la vie des gens d'ici, Zoro écoute en mangeant, sans grand appétit. L'archéologue et ses amis évoquent des noms de personnes qu'il ne connait pas ou des lieux qu'il ne visualise pas. Il considère que ce sont des choses qui ne le concernent pas. Et les choses qui ne le concernent pas, il s'en moque.

\- Dragon est en train de vous préparer un navire, déclare Sabo dans la conversation.

\- Oui, il va être chouette ! Vous comptez partir quand ?!

\- Je ne sais pas Koala. Mais…

Robin se tourne vers Zoro. Pendant un instant, il n'y a rien d'autre autour d'eux que cette conversation muette qu'ils ont. Sabo en reste bouche-bée. Son chef avait raison à ce sujet. Puis, Robin reporte son attention sur ses deux amis.

\- Nous avons besoin de reprendre rapidement la mer.

\- D'accord, souffle Sabo compréhensif.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

Koala ne comprend pas. Elle a ponctué sa question d'un coup de fourchette dans son assiette. Elle regarde fixement Robin qui garde posé sur elle un regard calme et totalement neutre.

\- Pourquoi repartir si vite ?! Vous devez prendre des forces et récupérer de votre errance !

\- Sauf que notre errance ne fait que commencer, souffle Zoro. Si on s'arrête maintenant, on ne repartira pas.

\- Nous sommes des pirates, Koala. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté et lui sourit tendrement, de ce sourire presque maternel qu'elle lui connait si bien. La jeune révolutionnaire se retient de pleurer. Mais où puise-t-elle la force de servir un sourire pareil ?

\- Mais… mais… bredouille-t-elle pour se donner une contenance.

\- Vous vous faites certainement du souci pour nous mais, vous n'avez pas besoin, ajoute Zoro en souriant presque moqueur. Même au fond du trou, on reste balèze.

Robin sait qu'il se surpasse un peu et que s'ils restent ici, c'est uniquement pour qu'ils reprennent suffisamment confiance en lui et en sa musculature. Sabo serre les mâchoires. Il les envie. Il leur envie cette confiance absolue en eux même et en l'autre. Il le sait, le révolutionnaire, il le sait bien que les deux êtres qu'il a en face de lui sont d'une toute autre force que lui. Il passe une main sur ses paupières closes et soupire. Zoro déclare alors :

\- J'y vais Robin.

\- Mmh, mmh. Je t'accompagne.

Ils se lèvent dans un même mouvement. Les deux révolutionnaires les regardent. Ils ont ce même regard, cette même puissance, cette même aura, cette même force. Ils ont cette même fierté de pirate et cette même conviction. Ils se saluent du chef et les pirates s'éloignent. Une fois qu'ils sont sortis, Koala laisse couler une larme.

\- Ils ne sont pas humains…

\- Ils n'ont jamais eu la prétention de l'être, souffle Sabo en retour.

\- Tu crois qu'ils s'en sortiront ?

\- J'en suis certain. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir…

Ils débarrassent leurs plateaux et sortent du self. Pour aller s'enfermer dans leurs bureaux et laisser aller leur peine, chacun à leur manière.

Et pendant qu'ils se laissent aller, Robin lit tranquillement une trilogie passionnante et Zoro s'entraîne comme un forcené.

 **...**

Les jours passent. Le temps s'écoule…

 **...**

Une nuit, alors que le bretteur est en train de terminer sa troisième série de pompes, la porte de la salle s'ouvre. Il fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas Robin. Il se retourne. Le regard hagard, la démarche malhabile, Sabo s'approche en soupirant.

\- Salut, Zoro.

Il ne répond rien et laisse le révolutionnaire s'asseoir sur l'une des machines de musculation. Il le regarde fixement pendant quelques instants.

\- Insomnie, souffle le blond.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Zoro s'assied en tailleur à même le sol, en face du jeune homme. Le dos droit, les bras posés sur les cuisses, il ferme les yeux, souffle par le nez et demande :

\- Tu veux en parler, Sabo ?!

Le révolutionnaire sursaute.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Bah oui, tu es perturbé, j'le sens bien. Alors, je te demande si tu veux en parler. Logique.

\- Mais pas du tout !

Il s'est écrié. Zoro rouvre son œil pour observer l'homme en face de lui.

\- Mais pas du tout, Zoro ! Je… Je ne suis pas censé avoir besoin de ton aide ! C'est… C'est pas normal ! Non, Zoro, c'est pas normal du tout… Toi et Robin, vous… vous avez l'air tellement sereins, tellement normaux alors que vous venez de vivre une tragédie ! C'est nous qui devrions être à côté de vous pour vous épauler ! Et c'est toi qui me propose ton aide ?!

Le bretteur soupire lentement.

\- Sabo, écoute. Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue et…

\- Mais comment peux-tu comprendre ! Tu es parfaitement stoïque et imperturbable alors que tu viens de perdre ton capitaine ! Merde, Zoro ! Est-ce que tu as pleuré au moins ?!

\- Calme-toi, Sabo…

\- Que je me calme ?! Il en est hors de question ! Je me sens tellement con mais con à vos côtés ! J'ai honte, Zoro, j'ai honte d'être aussi faible, d'être aussi lâche !

\- Ce n'est pas une question de lâcheté ! grogne Zoro le ton ferme et brutal.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes tellement forts tous les deux alors que moi… Moi, je ne suis qu'une merde, incapable de mettre de côté mes émotions ! J'aurai aimé être la personne dont mon petit frère aurait été fier ! J'aurai aimé qu'il pense que je me suis bien occupé de vous !

\- C'est le cas, Sabo. Notre capitaine serait fier de tes actes.

\- Mais non bordel ! Je suis qu'un minable alors que vous…

\- Tu n'as pas vécu la moitié de ce que nous avons vécu, Sabo ! s'écrie Zoro en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Tu n'as pas vu ce que nous avons vu ! Tu ne sais pas quelles sont les blessures que nous portons en nous, Sabo ! Alors, inutile de te déprécier autant !

Il a presque hurlé sa dernière phrase. Son regard noir est enfoncé dans celui si clair de Sabo. Le révolutionnaire ne sait plus quoi dire, n'ose plus rien faire. De toute sa musculature retrouvée, le bretteur le toise d'un air mauvais.

\- Je refuse, Sabo, que tu te sentes coupable ou faible. C'est une situation qui nous a été imposée, à Robin et à moi mais que nous acceptons parfaitement. Tu as le droit d'être triste, tu peux pleurer si tu en ressens le besoin. Mais je refuse que tu te forces à nous soutenir ou que tu te plaignes. Sabo.

Zoro se calme un peu, sa respiration se calque sur celle du révolutionnaire et un drôle de sourire traverse son regard.

\- C'est difficile à accepter. Pour tout le monde. Mais les dés sont jetés, c'est ainsi. Robin et moi allons bientôt repartir, c'est vu avec Dragon. Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir. Et nous n'avons rien fait pour vous. Alors, laisse-moi te dire une chose, Sabo. Où que nous allions, quoi qu'il nous arrive, nous n'oublierons jamais quelle a été la première personne à nous tendre la main.

\- C'était moi, souffle Sabo.

Le bretteur se détourne et prend un haltère. Il sait que Sabo a souffert de la mort de Ace et qu'il s'en est voulu de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Il se doute que la disparition de son second frère l'a abattu. Il se met à sourire dos au révolutionnaire.

\- Toi aussi, à ta manière, tu es resté fort, Sabo ! Quand tu penses à ce que tu as perdu, regarde ce qu'il te reste. L'équation est souvent vite faite…

Le blond ne sait pas quoi ajouter. Il regarde le dos du bretteur qui a repris son entraînement l'air de rien. Sabo se met à sourire. Il sait très bien ce qu'il lui reste. Et il sait aussi ce qu'il reste à Zoro… Lentement, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Juste avant d'ouvrir, il s'arrête. Il a envie de demander à Zoro de prendre soin de son amie ou de la protéger coûte que coûte ou de faire attention à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Sabo soupire. C'est inutile. C'est déjà ce que le bretteur va faire. Alors, simplement, il souffle un merci et sort en refermant la porte sans un bruit.

En retournant à sa chambre, le révolutionnaire voit de la lumière sous la chambre des pirates. Il frappe doucement et entre lorsqu'une voix délicate le lui autorise. Il ouvre la porte et observe silencieusement l'archéologue assise dans le lit à bouquiner. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Sabo ?

La même gentillesse, le même dévouement… Mais quand pensent-ils à eux ?

\- Non, non. Merci. Je voulais juste te voir.

Robin est un peu étonnée de cette réaction mais elle ne dit rien. Elle penche la tête alors que Sabo fait demi-tour.

\- Vous êtes véritablement des personnes incroyables, souffle-t-il en refermant la porte.

Ayant retrouvé une certaine confiance en lui, Sabo se dirige vers sa chambre. Une lueur dans le couloir attire son attention. Une autre chambre n'est pas encore éteinte. Le révolutionnaire s'en approche, colle son oreille au battant de bois avant de frapper et d'entrer…

* * *

 **NdZ** Ouais, ouais. J'amorce ici deux choses qui me tiennent à coeur : l'incroyable et l'indécrottable force mentale de Robin et Zoro et le Sabo x Koala. Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un chtini-mini-pitit peu de ce couple là. (et je préfère vous prévenir, il y en aura d'autres... enfin... au moins deux xD ou au moins un, le second, je sais pas encore comment je vais vous le sortir... m'enfin, y'en aura d'autres !) Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'était un long chapitre en plus, vous êtes gâtés !

Et pour les reviews, vous connaissez le chemin : à droite derrière la porte :)


	6. départ

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Vous êtes contents ?! Allez, là, on s'en va. On quitte l'Armée Révolutionnaire, sans larmes. On part. Pour aller où ?!

Les personnages sont la propriété d'Oda, ceux qui partent, ceux qui restent, et ceux qui arrivent.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **L'Auberge du temps qui passe**

 **~ chapitre sixième ~**

 **départ**

 **.**

Dragon regarde, inquiet, les deux pirates découvrant le bateau qu'il leur a affrété. Il n'est pas très à l'aise, il a peur de les froisser, de les gêner. Il a peur aussi que l'embarcation ne leur plaise pas. De mémoire, leur navire était vraiment immense, le grand luxe face à ce truc. Malgré ses appréhensions, Zoro et Robin sont contents. Le navire leur plait. Dragon souffle, rassuré.

\- Il faudra trouver un nom à ce bâtiment.

\- Oui. Nous le savons, souffle Robin.

\- Notre charpentier ne nous laisserait pas naviguer sur un navire sans nom.

\- Nous allons y réfléchir.

Cela fait une bonne semaine qu'ils sont au QG des révolutionnaires. Et ni Sabo ni Koala n'est reparti en mission depuis. Chaque jour, ils guettent les moindres changements chez leurs amis, tentant de percer leurs discussions muettes ou de s'immiscer dans leurs longues réflexions visuelles. Mais rien n'y fait. Zoro et Robin sont absolument impénétrables. Les deux pirates passent leur temps chacun de leur côté, l'un à la salle d'entraînement, l'autre à la bibliothèque. Et le temps s'écoule.

 **...**

Un soir, Robin est surprise dans sa lecture par une Koala un peu triste.

\- C'est vrai, Robin ?! Dragon m'a dit que vous allez bientôt partir…

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore fixés mais, oui. Nous n'allons plus tarder.

L'archéologue ferme son livre et le pose sur ses genoux alors que la révolutionnaire vient prendre place à côté d'elle en soupirant.

\- C'est triste… Je m'étais habituée à vous. Vous ne voulez pas rester avec nous ?

\- Nous sommes pirates, Koala. Pas Révolutionnaires.

\- Pff… Zoro m'a dit exactement la même chose quand je lui ai posé la question.

Robin lève un sourcil, étonnée.

\- Je l'ai croisé en venant ici.

\- Il s'est perdu, souffle l'archéologue en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

\- Oh non, non ! Il allait se chercher un truc à grignoter en cuisine…

L'archéologue, peu convaincue, ferme les yeux pour observer le bretteur. Devant la porte de la cuisine, portant un petit plat de biscuit, Zoro regarde fixement le petit œil apparu sur le mur d'en face. Il soupire et hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation. Robin rouvre les yeux. Le bretteur ne se perdra pas.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour lui, souffle Koala d'un air amusé.

\- Il est encore pire avec moi.

\- Ouais, j'avais cru remarquer. Et vous dormez dans la même chambre, non ?!

Robin lui lance un regard absolument neutre et elle réplique :

\- Je n'utiliserai pas le verbe "dormir"… Zoro et moi n'avons pas du tout les mêmes horaires.

\- Mouais, enfin, vous partagez la même chambre en tout cas ! C'est suspect ! Il se passe des trucs entre vous ?!

\- Pas au sens où tu l'entends, Koala. Il veille sur moi, je veille sur lui. On est dans la même situation. On se soutient mutuellement.

\- Mouais, réplique la jeune femme pas très convaincue.

Koala s'affale sur la banquette, renversant la tête en arrière et observant le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre. Elle soupire. Elle a envie de poser d'autres questions à son amie mais, elle connaît trop bien Robin pour savoir quelles sont les limites de sa patience. Et Koala les a dépassées depuis le moment où elle a émit l'hypothèse de voir Zoro et Robin dans l'armée. Elle soupire à nouveau.

\- Ça ne va pas, Koala ?! Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes, je suis là.

L'interpelée relève la tête et fixe l'archéologue du regard. Robin lui lance un léger sourire, presque maternel. Koala est bouche bée.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça, Robin ? souffle-t-elle. Tu es celle qui a le plus souffert de nous deux. Non, Robin, l'ordre logique des choses n'est pas comme ça !

\- Oh, ça va mieux, Koala. Je t'assure. Tu te fais trop de souci pour moi. Franchement, ça va.

\- Je sais. Ça fait une dizaine de jours que vous êtes ici, on a vu le changement. Mais tout de même ! Essaie de… de… je ne sais pas moi !

\- Calme-toi, déclare Robin d'un ton ferme. Ça ne sert à rien de se fâcher. Je suis ainsi, c'est tout.

Robin reprend son livre, se replongeant totalement dedans. La discussion est close. Koala sourit doucement en se levant. Elle se penche sur Robin pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup, Robin. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?!

\- Et bien, je souhaite que tu poursuives ta vie comme bon te semble et surtout, que tu trouves la bonne personne avec qui la partager…

Elle lui lance un clin d'œil et sort de la bibliothèque. Une fois seule dans le couloir, Koala étouffe un haut-le-cœur en effaçant rageusement une larme inopinée. Elle soupire en fermant les poings et se dirige d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre. En passant devant celle de Sabo, elle s'arrête et frappe.

\- Entrez !

Elle entre et referme la porte derrière elle. Son regard se perd dans celui du Révolutionnaire. Sabo soupire.

\- Oh toi, tu es allée parler à Robin.

Koala affirme du chef. Sabo se lève et ouvre les bras. La jeune femme vient s'y lover sans rien ajouter. La nuit est calme et noire. La bougie se souffle toute seule.

Lorsque Zoro regagne la chambre ce soir là, Robin lève le nez de son livre. Elle a un drôle de regard, à la fois inquiet, triste et impatient.

\- Koala est venue me parler, souffle-t-elle.

Le bretteur soupire en levant un sourcil. C'est une question. Robin ferme son livre et le pose sur la table de chevet.

\- Elle avait l'air triste de nous savoir sur le départ.

Zoro approuve du chef, lance son tee-shirt sur une chaise et file à la douche. En silence, Robin se lève en baillant et va allumer une bougie parfumée sur une table basse puis, elle se glisse sous le drap. Lorsque Zoro sort de la douche, les cheveux dégoulinants sur le plancher, Robin dort déjà. Il regarde ses contours se dessiner en ombres chinoises au milieu du lit. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle semble si frêle et tellement seule. Le bretteur soupire. Il ne supporte pas de la voir si faible, en proie à ses démons invisibles dont il est le seul gardien. Lentement, il s'assied sur le tapis près de la table basse sur laquelle Robin a allumé une bougie. Il sourit.

\- Dort sans crainte, souffle-t-il en fermant ses yeux, prêt pour sa séance de méditation.

Dans son sommeil, l'archéologue décrispe lentement ses muscles tendus en soupirant d'aise.

 **...**

Le lendemain, lorsque Robin se réveille, Zoro est endormi à même le sol, la tête posée sur ses sabres, ronflant doucement. Elle pouffe de rire en se levant.

\- C'est le matin, tu peux vraiment dormir maintenant.

Le bretteur grogne, mastique gracieusement, se retourne dans son sommeil et une jolie bulle s'échappe de son nez. L'archéologue file à la salle de bain pour s'habiller et se rend ensuite à la cantine pour son petit déjeuner. La journée s'écoule comme n'importe quelle journée. Robin poursuit ses lectures à la bibliothèque, tandis que Zoro poursuit ses entraînements à la salle de musculation.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil couchant touchent la surface scintillante de la mer, Robin ferme son livre et Zoro ouvre son œil valide. Sans un mot, ils savent. Lentement, le bretteur retrouve la chambre, aidé de quelques mains presque invisibles. Les deux pirates se regardent, ils se sourient. L'archéologue prend un sac déniché par Koala, Zoro ferme les rideaux et la porte de la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au port, il n'y a personne. Normal, à cette heure là, tous les révolutionnaires sont à la soupe. Les pirates échangent un coup d'œil. C'est le meilleur moment pour partir. Robin se hisse à bord. Dans la journée, de la façon la plus invisible qui soit, elle a monté leurs maigres affaires à bord : quelques livres, des outils de musculation, des vêtements divers…

\- Je savais que vous partirez sans rien dire, souffle une voix.

Assis sur une corde enroulée au bord du quai, Dragon regarde les pirates avec un air triste.

\- Dragon, souffle Robin. Je savais que tu viendrais nous saluer. Et j'imagine que tu as prévenu Sabo et Koala.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que vous pourriez vous échapper sans leur dire au revoir ?!

Le chef de l'armée soupire par le nez en secouant négativement la tête. Des bruits de pas précipités se font entendre. Koala apparaît, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle est heureuse de voir que les pirates n'ont pas encore pris le large. Elle est à bout de souffle. Sabo ne tarde pas à la rejoindre. Robin se refuse de descendre du navire pour prendre la jeune femme une dernière fois dans ses bras. Zoro est du même avis. Il grimpe sur le bateau et demande à Sabo de dénouer la corde qui retient le navire au port.

\- Je refuse, souffle le révolutionnaire en enfonçant son regard de braise dans celui du bretteur.

\- C'est symbolique, réplique Zoro en croisant les bras. Les êtres disparaissent mais les souvenirs restent.

\- Fait-le, Sabo, intime Dragon le visage dans l'ombre.

Et Sabo le fait. Il défait la corde qui retenait les pirates ici. En contenant ses larmes, le révolutionnaire libère Zoro et Robin, leur rendant la liberté. Le navire s'éloigne, doucement porté par les flots.

\- Vous avez trouvé un nom ? demande Dragon en se relevant.

\- Assurément, affirme Robin. Nous avons hésité mais, finalement, nous avons trouvé.

\- En mémoire de notre équipage, poursuit Zoro, ce navire s'appellera…

\- "Le Fantôme de Paille".

Les trois personnes restées sur le quai ne font aucune remarque sur le symbole que porte ce frêle navire. Robin s'agrippe au bastingage en lançant un immense sourire à ses amis.

\- Portez-vous bien ! s'écrie-t-elle. Poursuivez vos missions, le monde a besoin de vous !

\- Au plaisir de vous recroiser un de ces jours ! réplique Zoro.

Sabo et Koala ont envie de hurler. Ils ont l'impression d'assister à de simples au-revoir alors que c'est un peu des adieux. Qui sait ce qui peut leur arriver à ces deux là ?! Ils ont perdu leur équipage, ils ont été sauvés par l'armée révolutionnaire et ils partent comme s'ils venaient de passer quelques jours de repos. Non, vraiment. Koala et Sabo ont juste envie de vomir devant l'absurdité de la situation. Dragon soupire. Il a toujours eu des difficultés à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'archéologue de son fils. Et il se trouve que le bretteur est un mystère encore plus vaste et profond. Lentement, il met sa main en porte-voix. Il hésite un instant et finalement, il dit simplement :

\- Faîtes attention à vous !

"Mes vœux vous accompagnent" soufflera-t-il une fois le bateau devenu une silhouette diaphane dans l'horizon rougeoyant.

* * *

 **NdZ** Bon, désolée, y'avait encore un tout p'tit Sabo/Koala. Promis, c'est le dernier... (logique, merci Zuzu) Enfin, voilà nos deux pirates de retour sur la mer ! Quelle sera leur première destination ? Les paris sont ouverts... Héhé, le monde est vaste, bon courage !

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	7. fantômes

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Vous n'avez pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais envie d'attendre un peu. Là, on a quitté définitivement les Révolutionnaires, on ne les reverra sans doute jamais. Même si le hasard de la vie fait parfois étrangement les choses... (héhéhé) Bref. On navigue un peu donc. Mais où va-t-on ? Je vous laisse trois petits points pour y songer :

...

Voilà, maintenant que vous y avez réfléchit, on embarque et on file à... Et bien on va là où ils ont décidé d'aller ^^

J'en profite pour tous vous remercier. Je vous aime tous beaucoup, beaucoup. Vraiment très fort, gros comme ça ! *Zuzu, 5 ans, fait une crise de surplus d'amour, pardon*

Les personnages sont l'unique propriété d'Oda, je ne fais que les animer dans cette situation délibérément désespérée.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre septième ~**

 **fantômes**

 **.**

Le navire n'est pas très grand mais il l'est suffisamment pour accueillir l'archéologue et le bretteur. Le pont est assez large pour pouvoir y battre une dizaine d'imbéciles, le mât est pourvu d'une grande voile résistante et d'un nid-de-pie assez grand et fermé dans lequel Zoro a déjà prévu d'y passer ses nuits d'entraînements. Un petit bâtiment est situé au centre du navire et comporte une grande pièce. Il y a un espace cuisine avec tout l'équipement, une table et quatre chaises, un fauteuil, un lit deux places près d'une fenêtre dans un coin et une armoire. Le strict minimum vital. La pièce d'eau comportant une douche, un lavabo et un toilette, est fermée de la pièce de vie par une porte coulissante. À la poupe du navire, Dragon a fait rajouter une autre pièce, accolée à la grande salle de vie : une bibliothèque. Robin a pu y ranger quelques livres offerts par les révolutionnaires. Elle n'est pas très grande et ne comporte que trois linéaires ne dépassant pas le mètre cinquante de haut mais, actuellement, c'est suffisant. Ainsi, les deux pirates ont chacun leur espace et un lieu commun pour se reposer et profiter des commodités.

Dragon avait longuement hésité avant de placer ce grand lit dans la pièce principale. Il s'était demandé : "et pourquoi pas deux petits lits ?" Mais l'évidence l'avait frappé ensuite. Pourquoi mettre deux lits lorsqu'un seul n'est utile… Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas mettre un seul petit lit ?

Le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire soupire en regardant le ciel revêtir sa couverture de nuit. Sabo et Koala sont rentrés se mettre au chaud, le Fantôme de Paille n'est plus visible depuis un moment. Mais lui, Dragon, il reste là. Il ne sait pas jusqu'où ce voyage mènera les deux pirates mais il sait que l'un et l'autre ne se quitteront plus d'une semelle. La peur de perdre ce qu'il reste de plus précieux au monde est une priorité que même la faim ou la douleur n'atteignent pas. Alors, la question d'un grand ou d'un petit lit, qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- C'est la possibilité pour eux d'amorcer un futur où survivre ne serait plus la tâche principale, souffle Dragon à la nuit. C'est ce que je veux leur offrir : un futur…

Il y pense Dragon, à ce futur. Il est même le seul à y penser. Lentement, il se détourne et retourne dans son QG, grouillant de monde, fourmillant de bruits. Il retourne à ses histoires, à ses problèmes, à ce monde qui tourne toujours, même sans le Roi des Pirates. Dragon retourne à sa vie. Et loin de lui, deux pirates qui ne sont plus que des fantômes aux yeux du reste du monde commencent un voyage dont ils ne ressortiront pas indemnes.

 **…**

La première chose que Robin a faite, pour prendre possession physiquement du navire, c'est une tisane. Et la première chose que Zoro a faite, pour marquer son territoire sur ce navire, c'est se mettre torse-nu dehors pour respirer les embruns. Alors que la nuit les entoure de sa brume d'invisibilité, l'archéologue rejoint le bretteur sur le pont.

\- Tu vas attraper froid.

\- Non. Je n'attrape jamais froid ! Comment veux-tu attraper un truc qui n'est pas matériel.

\- Cette réflexion me fait doucement sourire, Zoro.

Elle soupire en s'asseyant sur le bastingage. Dans son dos, Grand Line file contre la coque du Fantôme de Paille. On pourrait même dire que Grand Line les laisse filer, leur accordant enfin un instant de repos.

\- Nous n'avons plus notre petit médecin de bord au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais pris un bouquin de médecine et de premiers soins. On s'arrangera avec ce qu'on a dans la salle de bain.

\- Ton innocence me surprendra toujours, souffle Robin en buvant une gorgée de tisane.

Le bretteur la regarde du coin de l'œil. C'est qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle bascule à l'eau. Il lui lance un demi-sourire.

\- Ta nonchalance ne me surprend même plus, Robin.

Elle lui sourit franchement, de ce sourire malin et effrayant. Puis, ils passent à autre chose. Ils ont appris à ne pas se focaliser trop longtemps sur une même chose. S'ils ne veulent pas se languir, s'ils ne veulent plus être tristes, il ne faut pas rester longtemps sur la même idée. Pour ne plus penser au fait qu'il n'existe aucun médecin au monde capable d'égaler le leur, Robin demande :

\- Et où allons-nous, Zoro ?

La question peut sembler anodine, banale, idiote. Pourtant, le raz-de-marée qu'elle produit dans l'esprit du bretteur est tel que même Robin en est affectée. La question est essentielle, vitale, capitale. Par où faut-il aller ? Par où faut-il commencer ? Quelle direction prendre ? Quelle direction le Log Pos va-t-il leur proposer ? Qu'aurait fait leur capitaine en pareille situation ? Et leur navigatrice ? D'un coup d'œil, Zoro demande à voir le Log que l'archéologue a mis à son poignet. D'un geste lent, elle tend son bras et le bretteur s'approche. L'aiguille pointe la proue de leur navire. La proue de leur navire.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'une figure de proue, Robin.

La jeune femme approuve.

\- Mais il n'y a plus personne à bord pour nous la faire, poursuit le bretteur en se grattant la tête. Où allons-nous aller pour ça ?

\- Et qu'allons-nous faire ? Un chapeau de paille ? Un fantôme ?

\- Tu rigoles ! On va faire un truc cool, comme… un homard !

Un instant silencieux s'installe avant d'être chassé par un rire clair.

\- Ne la joue pas à notre capitaine, Zoro ! Ça ne marche pas.

\- Arf, j'aurai essayé. Qu'as-tu envie, toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Une sirène, ce serait un peu trop banal.

\- Et ça ne nous concerne pas vraiment. Une bouteille de rhum ?!

\- Tu as de ces idées ! Non, ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- J'étais sérieux, Robin !

\- Alors c'était ridicule. Pourquoi pas la tranche d'un livre pendant qu'on y est ?

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Un silence qui s'éternise. Un silence qui dévore la réponse à la question posée. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'une réponse peut bien changer lorsque deux êtres sont capables de parler en silence ?

\- Alors, nous suivrons l'aiguille du Log, souffle Robin en contemplant le globe de verre à son poignet.

Zoro a un rictus. Il glisse la main dans sa poche. Avant de partir, il a pris soin de demander des haltères et des poids pour ses entraînements. Mais, il y a une chose qu'il a prise sans en demander l'autorisation.

\- Oublie celle-ci et ne perd pas des yeux celle-là, déclare soudainement le bretteur en posant un Eternal Pos sur le bastingage juste à côté de l'archéologue.

Il ne lâche pas l'objet mais laisse à Robin le temps d'inspecter l'aiguille. D'une main habile, elle change la direction du navire, légèrement à bâbord, dans la direction de la queue de la Grande Ourse. Puis, elle inspecte plus attentivement l'aiguille. Sa tête est clairement pointée vers le bas. Étonnée, elle plonge son regard océan dans celui du bretteur et elle lève un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Sabondy, déclare-t-il d'un ton ferme. Nous avons une bonne adresse là-bas, un excellent bar dans lequel cuve certainement un ancien second que j'aimerais revoir.

\- Rayleigh. C'est une… bonne idée.

Robin a hésité. Zoro la regarde, étonné. Elle lui offre un sourire chaleureux en penchant la tête.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux de nous voir.

Il affirme du chef, un frisson parcourt alors ses avant-bras. Le bretteur laisse la garde de l'Eternal Pos à l'archéologue et renfile son tee-shirt en déclarant :

\- Nous sommes du bon côté pour aller à l'Archipel. Et même si ce lieu est plein de souvenirs, Rayleigh est le premier homme que j'ai envie de revoir.

Il se tourne vers son amie et ajoute :

\- Délibérément, j'entends.

\- J'avais compris. Et il y en a d'autres ?

Zoro affirme du chef en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Un seul.

Il se tourne légèrement, juste pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'historienne.

\- Dracule Mihawk.

Il entre dans la pièce de vie en laissant la porte ouverte. Robin a terminé sa tisane, elle entre à la suite du bretteur. Le nez dans le réfrigérateur, Zoro cherche une bière.

\- Et toi ? Il a des gens que tu souhaites revoir ?!

\- Oh, moi, c'est déjà fait. À part les gens de l'armée révolutionnaire qui m'ont accueillie pendant deux ans, qui puis-je avoir envie de revoir ?

Le bretteur ne répond rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre à ça. Il sait juste qui elle doit revoir. Zoro débouche sa bière avec ses molaires et s'appuie à la gazinière pour en avaler la moitié. Il pousse un long soupir et réplique :

\- Ok. Première étape, Sabondy et Rayleigh. Seconde étape…

\- Le Nouveau Monde ? souffle Robin interrogative.

\- Ouaip, mais pas par l'île des Hommes-Poissons, réplique Zoro en faisant la moue.

Elle affirme d'un signe de tête. Le souvenir de Jinbei comme membre de l'équipage avant que Luffy ne devienne Roi des Pirates doit rester un bon souvenir. Inutile de recueillir les pleurs et le soutien de tout un peuple, surtout celui du Roi Neptune. Et ce même si Jinbei a fait partie de leurs compagnons à un moment donné.

Ils font paisiblement la route, sur leur Fantôme de Paille, ne croisant pas âme qui vive jusqu'à Sabondy. Comme si les limbes les laissaient passer, comme si rien ne souhaitait freiner leur course, pour le moment. Oui, pour le moment. Car les pirates savent à quel point la vie est rude. Ils savent que rester en vie pour des êtres comme eux est un combat quotidien, une lutte sans merci, une bataille sans fin. Qui gagnera ?

La mort évidemment. Mais, le plus tard possible de préférence.

Pendant 10 jours, ils avancent sans bruit, n'échangeant que les mots qu'il est utile d'échanger…

\- Tu fais quoi pour ce soir ?

\- Des nouilles.

\- Ok. Je ferai la vaisselle.

\- Ça me va. Tu prends ta douche d'abord ? Je la prendrai ensuite.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais te proposer.

Un regard entendu, un sourire invisible et la discussion est close. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mot. Un clignement d'œil, un sourcillement, un claquement de langue suffit pour attirer un regard, pour se comprendre. La seule phrase inutile qu'ils prononcent en l'espace de dix jours de navigation c'est :

\- Sabondy en vue !

\- Je vois, Zoro, merci.

Et ils débarquent.

 **...**

Sabondy n'a pas changé. À la seule différence qu'ils savent désormais qu'ils n'ont personne à retrouver. Cachés sous des capes noires cousues par Koala elle-même afin de protéger les pirates des regards, Robin et Zoro déambulent dans les rues du groove principal de l'Archipel, le plus animé, le plus joyeux. Ils marchent d'un pas tranquille, parmi les rues grouillantes de monde. Ils évitent les Dragons Célestes pour ne pas avoir à se baisser devant ces créatures à l'égo surdimensionné et glissent le long des murs sans se faire remarquer par les petits escadrons de Marines. Leurs visages protégés par l'ombre de leurs pèlerines, ils avancent. Sabondy ne change pas vraiment des souvenirs qu'ils en ont. Bruyant, animé, festif, l'Archipel est juste un peu plus ordonné et calme que leurs deux précédentes venues.

\- Tu t'es volatilisé ici, souffle Robin.

\- Rectification. Je vous ai lâchement abandonné.

Inutile pour l'archéologue de répliquer. Elle sait qu'elle aurait tort selon l'esprit de Zoro. Le bretteur ajoute :

\- Mais ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- Je sais.

Cette phrase n'est qu'un souffle qui se perd dans le brouhaha de l'Archipel mais, c'est un souffle que le bretteur a parfaitement bien entendu. Plus ils s'enfoncent dans les rues, plus ils sont méfiants. Ici, sur cette île à mi-chemin entre Grand Line et le Nouveau Monde, tout est suspect à leurs yeux. Ils craignent les moindres bruissements, les moindres soubresauts. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivent au groove 13 que le calme de l'endroit les fait se détendre un peu. Seul le son des bulles qui éclatent se fait entendre. Silencieusement, ils avancent. Ils sont impatients et inquiets à la fois. Sera-t-il toujours là ?!

Lorsqu'ils arrivent en vue du Bar de l'Arnaque, ils stoppent leur marche un instant avant de gravir les escaliers. Ils ne pensent plus à rien, leurs têtes sont vides. Zoro a les yeux fermés et Robin tient fermement sa longue jupe. Devant la porte du bar, ils n'hésitent plus. L'archéologue l'a lu dans le geste ferme du bretteur qui a posé sa main sur la poignée : Rayleigh est le seul client à l'intérieur.

Une petite clochette annonce leur arrivée à la tenancière. Shakky se retourne, son éternelle cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, ses cheveux bruns remontant le long de ses joues. Assis dans son coin, Rayleigh relève le nez de son verre.

\- Bonjour ! Je vous sers quelque chose ?

Ils savent que s'ils prononcent ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, ils sont démasqués. Le plus petit mouvement suspect n'échapperait pas à l'œil du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils le savent parfaitement. Mais le Seigneur est ivre. Alors ils en jouent. Sans un mot pour la tenancière, ils se retournent d'un même mouvement vers Rayleigh accoudé à sa table. Leur synchronisation parfaite étonne Shakky. Leurs regards qui transpercent foudroient Rayleigh. Le vieil homme soupire puis, il se met à rire.

\- Hé, Shakky ! Tu sais pas quoi ?!

\- Tu es ivre ? Ça, je le sais, Rayleigh.

\- Ouais, ça doit être ça…

Il s'adosse à sa chaise en faisant crisser les pieds contre le sol et il se met à divaguer.

\- Je suis complètement saoul, ma belle Shakky. Je ne suis plus tout à fait moi, je suis ailleurs. Je suis dans un monde où dorment les personnes les plus chères à mes yeux… Je vois des choses qui n'existent plus, des mirages.

\- Quand ces choses sont des êtres vivants, Rayleigh, on appelle ça des fantômes.

Shakky étouffe un hoquet de surprise. Cette voix grave, froide, sûre d'elle, cette voix de pirate, elle la connait.

\- Et parfois, les fantômes sont bien vivants.

Seconde surprise. Une voix de femme que Shakky connait aussi. Rayleigh, le regard embué par les litres d'alcools ingérés, se met à soupirer profondément.

\- Je suis… fou !

Et il éclate de rire.

\- L'ivresse et la folie sont souvent intimement liées, déclare Robin en s'approchant du bar. Mais en ce qui te concerne, ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

D'un mouvement vif, les deux pirates balancent leurs capuches en arrière, gardant la cape sur leurs épaules. D'un seul coup, le taux d'alcoolémie de Rayleigh redescend à zéro. S'il n'était pas assis, il serait tombé à la renverse. Et derrière son comptoir, Shakky chancèle tellement qu'elle est obligée de s'agripper fermement à une porte de placard. Pendant une longue minute, le silence est total. La barmaid et son unique client observent en silence les deux pirates puis, ils échangent un regard. Un seul regard qui vaut tous les mots du monde, un seul mouvement de tête entre eux deux pour panser tous les maux du monde. Et ils savent. Shakky et Rayleigh savent qu'il n'y a plus que ces deux là au monde. Ils savent que la vie qu'ils foulent du pied a un goût amer. Ils le savent parfaitement pour l'avoir déjà vécu. Rayleig et Shakky sont comme ces deux pirates. Leurs existences correspondent, leurs douleurs et leurs peines se répondent en écho. Et il n'existe pas de silences entre eux qui ne disent rien.

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul regret dans ma vie ! s'exclame soudainement le vieil homme en se levant de sa chaise. C'est de ne pas avoir su dire au revoir lorsque j'en avais la possibilité. Il est temps de me rattraper.

Il s'approche du bretteur et ouvre en grand ses bras pour le serrer fortement, comme un bon camarade.

\- Bonjour Roronoa Zoro ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Sabondy. Mes hommages, Nico Robin. Installez-vous faites comme chez vous ! Shakky ! Deux pintes et un café pour la demoiselle. C'est ma tournée.

\- Non, assure la tenancière en soufflant à la figure de Rayleigh sa fumée de cigarette. C'est la mienne. Bienvenue au Bar de l'Arnaque, les jeunes.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis content de vous voir… chers fantômes…

* * *

 **NdZ** Et oui, Sabondy ^^ Umi, tu y avais pensé, tu me l'avais dis dans ta dernière review. Franchement, c'est plaisant de revoir Rayleigh et Shakky, non ?! Ce sont deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup et que je trouve malheureusement trop peu traités... Mais bon, il faut avouer qu'ils ne sont pas faciles à traiter ces deux là ! Deux têtes de mule et deux forces impressionnantes... Enfin, bon. On va rester auprès d'eux un bon chapitre. Hé, c'est fait exprès : ce sont les retrouvailles des seconds des Rois ! Et une petite discussion en tête à tête entre les deux "femmes" des anciens seconds des Rois pourrait être fun, non ?! *il n'y absolument AUCUN sous-entendu dans cette dernière phrase*

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)

Petit PS à l'intention des fans du Zorobin... Ah mais ! Vous êtes tous des fans ici, huhuhu. Je vous prépare un petit OS sur notre pairing favoris suite au visionnage des derniers épisodes. Je sais pas quand je vais le poster mais ce sera avant 2016, rassurez-vous ^^ Nan, plus sérieusement, la semaine prochaine, je pense. Alors, si vous voulez vous mettre à jour et avoir un petit indice... 718, 719, 720...


	8. silences

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je vous avais laissé avec Shakky et Rayleigh la dernière fois. Bon, je vous rassure, ils sont toujours là ! ^^ Aujourd'hui, un chapitre sur Sabondy. Au programme, discussion à la bougie, sourires, souvenirs... et silences. Et pour ceux qui avait tiqué sur la place que j'avais accordée à Jinbei dans l'équipage (on ne m'en a pas parlé mais je tiens à me justifier sur ce point, c'est important tout de même) toutes les explications de la place de l'Homme-Poisson dans l'équipage et du pourquoi de son absence lors de l'accident sont dans ce chapitre. Je ne vous en dis pas plus.

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Umi : *cœur*_

Les personnages appartiennent à Oda (sans déconner) et je décline toute responsabilité pour le Fantôme de Paille et sa figure de proue...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre huitième ~**

 **silences**

 **.**

Le calme est presque suspect sur l'Archipel Sabondy. Sur la porte du bar de l'Arnaque, un panonceau "FERMÉ" dissuade les bonnes âmes d'approcher. À l'intérieur du bar, quatre âmes meurtries discutent autour d'une chandelle, se nourrissant de quelques souvenirs et tenant fermement les rênes de la vie.

Robin et Zoro ne racontent pas la disparition du Sunny. D'abord, parce qu'ils ne le peuvent pas mais également parce que Rayleigh et Shakky se fichent bien de savoir comment les autres ont disparut. Ils sont juste heureux d'en voir deux en chaire et en os, sans blague de squelette.

Après leur entrée surprenante, Shakky avait servi trois pintes et avait préparé un café pour l'archéologue. Puis, elle avait fermé boutique et s'était assise auprès des pirates, allumant une bougie toute neuve en prévision de la longue nuit de retrouvailles. Au départ, Rayleigh les avaient félicité pour toutes les choses qu'ils avaient accomplies avec leur capitaine et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dire. Et puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait demandé qui d'autres était au courant de leur existence. Zoro avait répondu, grave et sombre :

\- L'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Et ils sont là, tous les quatre, à laisser cette phrase en suspension dans l'air. Rayleigh a un léger sourire peint sur les lèvres et Shakky regarde sa cigarette s'éteindre doucement. L'Armée Révolutionnaire… La barmaid pense à Dragon qui a perdu son fils, l'ancien second se dit que Dragon a dû déplacer des montagnes pour les deux qui restent. Shakky soupire en secouant la tête.

\- Et où allez-vous désormais ?

Elle a cette même façon de changer de sujet de conversation pour laisser couler la tristesse. Rayleigh sourit en déclarant :

\- Je parie qu'ils ne vont pas sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons !

\- Ah oui, déclare Robin. Et pourquoi ça ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avale d'un trait sa pinte et secoue son verre en direction de Shakky pour qu'elle le lui prenne et le lui remplisse à nouveau. La femme soupire, sourit et se lève en direction de son bar. Zoro dessine d'un doigt absent sur la buée autour de sa choppe en verre en attendant l'explication du vieil homme. Elle n'arrive qu'en même temps que son verre plein.

\- Parce que vous n'allez pas assister à votre propre enterrement. Jinbei tenait trop à vous, il va certainement organiser une cérémonie des plus prestigieuses. Tentant, n'est-ce pas ?

Zoro a un rictus.

\- C'est bien lui ça, la fidélité jusqu'au bout des ongles.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec vous après la découverte du One Piece ? interroge Shakky en rallumant sa cigarette.

Les deux pirates échangent un coup d'œil et leurs hôtes constatent à quel point ils sont liés. Zoro soupire en engloutissant une grosse gorgée de bière, Robin remet maladroitement une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.

\- Bien qu'il croie énormément en notre capitaine, commence-t-elle, Jinbei n'est pas resté dans l'équipage car il considérait que sa part du marché était faite.

\- Vous savez, poursuit Zoro, à Raftel, on a longuement débattu pour savoir ce qu'on allait faire. Notre sniper et notre navigatrice souhaitaient retourner sur East Blue, notre charpentier voulait retrouver Water Seven…

\- Difficile de satisfaire tout le monde, soupire Rayleigh en s'affalant sur la banquette, sa choppe à la main.

Robin approuve, Zoro continue :

\- Nous avons faillit nous séparer là-bas et repartir chacun de notre côté. Mais qu'aurions-nous fait sans notre capitaine ? Pas grand-chose. Alors, on a préféré rester ensemble, nous avions passé tellement de temps en mer que ça nous a semblé logique.

\- Et on s'est rendu compte en déployant à nouveau les voiles sous le commandement du Roi des Pirates que c'était exactement le bon choix.

Un léger sourire traverse le visage de l'archéologue. Shakky est émue et pose une main rassurante sur celle de Robin qui la remercie d'un regard.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi Jinbei n'est pas reparti avec vous…

\- J'y viens Rayleigh.

\- Ton impatience te perdra, soupire la barmaid.

\- Jinbei était le dernier arrivé. On sentait bien qu'il avait moins d'affinité avec le bateau et l'équipe et que, s'il était venu avec nous, c'était plus pour honorer une dette envers notre capitaine. Une fois la dette remboursée, il est reparti. Il nous a quitté en grande cérémonie d'ailleurs.

\- C'est même toi qui lui a fait son discours de départ, ajoute Robin.

\- Le petit Monkey était incapable de le faire, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, Shakky. Notre capitaine a pris ce départ avec beaucoup de difficulté.

\- Mais sa bonne humeur a repris le dessus, conclut Zoro.

\- Mmh, approuve le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est Luffy quoi !

La conversation fait une pause sur cette affirmation. Les pirates se souviennent avec douleur du départ de leur ancien compagnon, leur rappelant sans délicatesse que l'équipe entière est désormais absente. Shakky comprend alors pourquoi Zoro et Robin ne retourneront pas sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Elle connait un peu Jinbei, son sens de l'honneur est sa plus grande qualité… mais aussi une faiblesse impressionnante.

\- Il doit se rendre tellement coupable de la situation, souffle-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle serre le poing et le pose sur son front, empêchant les larmes de couler. Rayleigh passe son bras au-dessus de la table et pose sa main sur le crâne de son amie. Elle relève la tête, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi il vaut mieux pour eux de rester mort aux yeux de certains…

\- Oui. Mais alors, où allez-vous ?

Le silence est de courte durée face à cette réponse. Et Zoro est étonné car c'est Robin qui répond.

\- Nous allons continuer le voyage. Où ? Nous ne savons pas bien. Gagner le Nouveau Monde serait vraiment une bonne idée. Mais à part par le bas… Difficile de trouver un passage. Alors, en attendant de trouver une solution, il nous faut une figure de proue pour continuer d'avancer.

Le bruit sourd de la choppe vide de Zoro claquant contre le bois de la table clôt la conversation. Shakky se lève pour débarrasser et Rayleigh demande aux pirates où ils ont laissé leur navire, histoire de voir ce qu'il peut faire pour les aider. Zoro se propose de l'accompagner. Pendant un instant, le silence est lourd dans le petit bar. Shakky relève la tête de sa vaisselle et Rayleigh pose un regard étonné sur les pirates. Les deux anciens assistent à un véritable combat visuel, une dispute dont ils ignorent les tenants et les aboutissants mais qui, ils le devinent, pourrait se résumer ainsi :

\- _Je refuse que tu t'éloignes de moi..._

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…_

\- _Fais attention à toi…_

\- _Je continue de veiller sur toi…_

Et le bretteur s'éloigne avec l'ancien second de Roger, laissant l'archéologue sous le regard bienveillant de Shakky.

 **...**

Les deux hommes restent silencieux tout le trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au petit navire, Rayleigh l'inspecte sous tous ses détails avant d'en conclure qu'une figure de proue simple sera facile à donner à ce bâtiment. En taillant légèrement le bastingage, il pourra faire quelque chose de potable. Zoro approuve en silence alors que Rayleigh vise le mât nu du bateau. Un soupir passe la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'ils prennent la route du retour, sous une lune glacée, dans l'anonymat de la nuit.

\- Tu sais, Zoro… J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à appeler mon capitaine et mes anciens hommes d'équipage par leurs prénoms. Comme vous, j'utilise des moyens détournés. Je dis "le timonier", "le petit brun qui nous servait la soupe" ou "le grand gaillard qui avait toujours une blague salace à raconter". Jamais je ne dis leurs noms…

\- Les noms évoquent trop de choses, souffle le bretteur. Un nom montre un individu du doigt, il le désigne comme personne vivante… C'est triste à dire mais ni moi ni Robin n'arrivons à poser le doigt sur nos défunts compagnons.

\- Et ça ne passera pas avec le temps, mon ami. C'est même pire : par la suite, on oublie carrément les noms.

\- Merci Rayleigh. Maintenant, je flippe.

\- Mais il ne faut pas ! Tant que tu te souviens de la détermination sans faille de ton capitaine, tout va bien.

\- Ouais…

Le bretteur laisse échapper un sourire en soufflant par le nez.

\- Ils étaient forts, souffle Rayleigh. Ils étaient tous très forts. Je n'ai pas osé le dire devant ta compagne mais, je vous admire profondément d'avoir osé reprendre la mer après la catastrophe. Moi-même, monter sur un bateau m'effraie encore…

\- Les Rois des Pirates ont de bien tristes fins, pas vrai ?

Ils arrivent en vue du bar de l'Arnaque, Zoro monte les marches deux par deux, Rayleigh l'interpelle :

\- Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Le bretteur se stoppe net au milieu du trajet et se retourne pour regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres en contrebas, au pied des escaliers. Il fronce les sourcils et réplique, tranchant :

\- Je le sais.

Il se détourne et reprend sa route. Rayleigh entend très bien dans le silence qui suit :

\- _Mais je n'aime pas la laisser seule…_

 **...**

Tout le temps que les hommes sont partis, Robin reste le nez à la fenêtre. Dans un recoin sombre du bar, elle observe l'Archipel silencieux dans l'espoir de voir revenir son compagnon. Shakky la laisse faire, observant son silence avec attention, guettant la moindre inquiétude. Elle est surprise lorsqu'elle se met à parler :

\- Tu n'as pas peur Shakky ?

La barmaid laisse couler un silence avant de répondre, l'air malicieux :

\- Peur qu'il ne revienne pas ?

L'archéologue tourne sa tête vers l'ancienne pirate, enfonçant son regard perçant au plus profond du sien. Shakky ne détourne pas le regard et sourit tendrement en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Toujours, Robin. Dès qu'il s'éloigne, dès qu'il disparait, dès qu'il s'endort dans un autre bar que le mien, dès que je n'ai plus aucune emprise sur lui… j'ai peur.

\- Mais il revient toujours, soupire Robin en voyant les deux hommes en contrebas du bar de l'Arnaque.

\- Oui, assure Shakky en s'approchant d'elle avec une bougie. Il prend parfois son temps mais il revient toujours.

\- Je ne veux pas que Zoro prenne son temps, déclare la jeune femme en se tournant vers son aînée. Je ne…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ma belle. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Leurs deux regards se posent sur la porte qui s'ouvre sur un Zoro légèrement essoufflé d'avoir monté les marches deux par deux. Robin soupire de soulagement et Zoro se met à sourire.

\- Alors ? demande-t-elle.

\- Rayleigh va nous faire ça. Mais… il nous manque autre chose.

\- Ah... oui.

Robin se lève vers la barmaid et demande :

\- Aurais-tu un bout de tissu noir ?

D'un coup d'œil, elle vérifie l'approbation de Zoro. Rayleigh entre dans le bar et referme la porte derrière lui en déclarant :

\- On doit avoir ce genre de truc dans le grenier.

\- Mmh mmh, approuve Shakky. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose comme ça dans nos vieux coffres. Je vais aller jeter un œil. Ray, s'il te plait, tu rallumes une bougie pour les jeunes ? Et ressers Zoro, je crois que ce gaillard a encore soif…

Ils se sourient. C'est l'espace d'un infime instant mais les deux pirates voient parfaitement bien l'étincelle dans leurs regards. La profondeur de leurs sentiments, la confiance absolue et aveugle… et l'amour peut-être. Robin et Zoro s'assoient cote à cote en échangeant un regard souriant. Et le temps s'écoule…

 **...**

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Rayleigh, armé d'un marteau et d'un burin, transforme l'avant du Fantôme de Paille en une figure de proue ressemblant à une petite tête de fantôme souriant, dont le corps se prolonge avec la coque et s'enfonce dans les eaux. Shakky découpe un grand rectangle dans le tissu noir retrouvé au grenier. Une fois qu'elle a terminé, elle le tend aux deux pirates, le sourire immense.

\- Et voilà !

\- C'est parfait, souffle Robin en prenant le tissu. Merci.

\- Oh, c'est trois fois rien.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est beaucoup, Shakky, réplique Zoro.

La barmaid hausse les épaules et passe derrière son comptoir pour essuyer les quelques verres de la veille au soir. Les pirates sourient et passent leurs pèlerines en se dirigeant vers la porte. Shakky les regarde, les yeux humides.

\- J'ai bien envie de vous dire de faire attention mais, je passerai pour une mère poule. Essayez juste de revenir ici en vie, d'accord ?

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, réplique Robin.

\- Ouaip. Et encore merci ! s'exclame Zoro en sortant sur le perron, saluant la barmaid d'un signe du bras.

Robin ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et les voilà repartis tous deux accompagnés de Rayleigh qui tient absolument à ce que les deux pirates quittent Sabondy en toute sécurité. Shakky ne les regarde pas s'éloigner. Elle se contente d'essuyer ses verres en regardant la bougie encore allumée vaciller faiblement.

 **...**

Lorsque Rayleigh revient une petite heure plus tard, la barmaid le regarde et lui lance un sourire.

\- Ils sont partis ?

\- Dans la brume… Étonnement, j'ai l'impression que les éléments sont en leur faveur. J'ai fait un croquis de leur bateau si tu veux voir sa dégaine.

\- Volontiers.

Il dépose le croquis sur le comptoir, juste à côté du verre de bière que Shakky vient de lui servir. Elle se penche sur la feuille de papier en allumant une cigarette.

\- Joli.

\- Je le savais, Dragon a déplacé des montagnes pour eux.

\- En même temps, est-ce qu'ils ne le méritent pas ?

\- Oh… Si. Tout à fait. Et à présent, ils ont une jolie figure de proue et un drapeau noir dressé en haut du mât.

\- Tout noir ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est tout à fait eux.

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit.

Ils se taisent un instant, inspirant la fumée de cigarette et l'odeur de la bière.

\- Ils peuvent aller jusqu'au bout du monde au nez et à la barbe de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial.

\- Ray, tu pleures ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop si c'est de la tristesse ou juste du bonheur…

\- Mon pauvre Rayleigh…

Shakky lui caresse affectueusement la joue, effleurant les lèvres du pirate du dessus de l'index. Rayleigh lui prend la main et la serre doucement en plongeant son regard dans celui de la serveuse. Leurs sourires se frôlent et se taquinent avant de s'unir silencieusement, dans un âpre goût de tabac froid et d'alcool.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. Et sur le Fantôme de Paille qui fend les flots sous un drapeau noir uni, les deux pirates contemplent Sabondy qui apparaît par moment entre les chapes de brumes.

\- C'était vraiment plaisant de les revoir, soupire Robin.

\- Je ne me voyais pas poursuivre le voyage sans leur avoir adressé un dernier merci.

Ils ne se regardent pas. Ils sentent la chaleur de l'autre contre leur bras. C'est juste suffisant.

* * *

 **NdZ** Alors si, pour une fois, j'étais pas inspirée pour un nom (celui du navire), je l'étais carrément moins pour la figure de proue ! Désolée donc, si ça semble ridicule, c'est à moi qu'il faut se plaindre, à moi uniquement, merci. J'espère que ces retrouvailles et ce départ vous ont plu. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant la nouvelle année. On se retrouve donc en 2016 pour le neuvième chapitre qui sera plus axé sur la navigation, leurs regards qui commencent un peu à changer et surtout, l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qui va faire des ravages... Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de Noël et beaucoup d'amour pour l'an prochain !

Et pour les reviews, le meilleur cadeau que vous puissiez me faire, c'est juste dessous :)


	9. quotidien

Bonjour, bonsoir, bienvenue & bonne année 2016 !

Démarrons 2016 sur de bonnes bases. Ce qui signifie un petit chapitre de l'Auberge... un peu tardif mais c'est pas ma faute, je suis un peu perturbée. Et oui, je vais avoir des lunettes (ceux qui disent que ça n'a rien à voir n'ont pas totalement tort) et puis je m'occupe également du cadeau d'anniv de mon pirate... Ah ces enquiquineurs qui sont nés en janvier... Bref. J'arrête de raconter ma vie fantabuleuse.

On avait laissé Zoro et Robin après Sabondy la dernière fois et je vous avais parler d'un nouveau personnage qui allait... faire des vagues. Voici donc le chapitre du jour qu'on pourrait qualifier de "chapitre qui ne sert à rien" ^.^ Merci pardon désolé !

Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous de Oda... même le nouveau personnage du jour. (comment ça "Zuzu fait du mystère"?)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre neuvième ~**

 **quotidien**

 **.**

Le temps s'écoule.

Une semaine défile, puis deux, puis trois. Un mois passe. Ils oublient de compter les heures qu'ils passent en silence sur leur petit navire, occupés à leurs activités respectives. Robin relit pour la troisième fois l'intégralité de sa bibliothèque. Zoro connait par cœur le nombre de striures sur le plancher du pont principal. La chance est de leur côté. Ils ne sont pas embêtés par la Marine, même pas par le temps, pourtant très incertain et imprévisible. Et le seul équipage pirate qui a osé s'en prendre à eux est en train de régaler les monstres marins et Davy Jones.

Le temps s'écoule. Et la douleur s'égare.

Lorsqu'ils ont quitté Sabondy, ils se sont délestés d'un poids immense qui pesait sur leurs épaules. Parler à Rayleigh leur a fait un bien fou. Ils n'ont pas reparlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres par la suite mais, leurs gestes étaient devenus francs et assurés. Ils regardaient leur figure de proue et le drapeau noir à leur mât avec un sourire vaporeux figé sur les lèvres. Ils allaient mieux, ils pouvaient le sentir en eux même et dans le fond du regard de l'autre. Zoro trouvait Robin plus détendue et Robin trouvait Zoro plus reposé. Signes qu'ils allaient nettement mieux.

Le temps s'écoule. Lentement, sûrement.

 **...**

Par une après-midi nuageuse, Zoro descend tranquillement de la vigie et se dirige vers la salle de bain lorsque Robin sort sur le pont. Ils échangent un sourire.

\- Tu vas à la douche ?

Ils ne savent depuis combien de temps ils ont quitté le rocher maudit. La barque, les révolutionnaires, Sabondy… Tout leur semble loin. Ils ont complètement perdu la notion du temps. Aussi, lorsque Robin pose cette question banale à la réponse évidente, Zoro hésite un temps avant de lui répondre.

\- Ouaip. Ça va me faire du bien.

Elle ne pose jamais de question inutile. Entre eux, il n'y a jamais eu de paroles superflues. Zoro fronce les sourcils en regardant Robin.

\- Ça va pas ? lui demande-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté droit.

\- Euh… si. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de poser des questions à laquelle tu as déjà la réponse.

Robin semble hésitante bien que son visage ne la trahisse pas. Elle laisse couler un temps avant de répondre.

\- Tu pouvais très bien avoir envie de grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller prendre ta douche, non ?

Zoro ne répond rien. Que peut-il lui dire ? Elle n'a pas tort mais elle n'a pas raison pour autant. Il hausse les épaules en passant devant elle pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Robin le laisse passer sans rien dire et se poste au bastingage pour regarder le ciel. Les nuages sont si compacts que le soleil n'y glisse même pas un rayon.

\- Il va faire nuit de bonne heure, murmure-t-elle aux vaguelettes qui viennent lécher la coque du Fantôme de Paille.

Elle reste un long moment, prostrée face à l'océan puis, soudainement, elle se détourne et rentre dans le petit logis. Elle entreprend de préparer un bouillon avec les restes de viande de requin d'hier soir. Elle soupire. Cuisiner est vraiment un défi sur un navire et ils en reviennent à faire souvent les mêmes choses. Ses cheveux la gênent. Ils sont plus longs qu'avant désormais. Elle prend un élastique et les attache en queue de cheval. Dans la salle de bain, elle entend l'eau s'arrêter de couler. Un sourire lui échappe. Zoro est toujours efficace en ce qui concerne l'hygiène corporelle. Il sort de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, s'essuyant violemment les cheveux et poussant la porte du bout du pied.

\- Curry ou cumin ? demande-t-elle.

Zoro redresse la tête. Il voit Robin affairée à préparer le repas. Il s'approche. Il voit les restes du requin avec les maigres légumes qu'ils ont réussit à garder. Il hausse les épaules.

\- Cumin. Ça ira bien avec les carottes.

L'archéologue hoche de la tête, faisant tressauter les petits cheveux bruns échappés de l'élastique qui bouclent presque sur les côtés.

Une foi assuré que ses cheveux sont secs ou presque, Zoro étend la serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis, il s'assied sur la chaise et entreprend de se limer les ongles de pieds. Robin pose le couvercle sur la marmite et se détourne de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon. Elle regarde Zoro, consciencieux dans son travail. Elle se souvient qu'avant, sur leur navire, il avait l'habitude de le faire assis sur le bastingage, en laissant volontiers les idiots lui courir autour et l'interroger sur cet acte intriguant qu'est de se couper les ongles de pieds. Robin soupire.

\- Ça, déclare Zoro. C'est de la nostalgie.

\- Pardon. Je repensais à la vie d'avant.

\- Notre capitaine disait souvent "le passé c'est le passé".

\- Je sais mais je ne voudrais surtout pas oublier.

Là, Zoro relève la tête. Robin s'est assise sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et elle contemple d'un regard éteint le jour baisser petit à petit. Le bretteur la fixe un instant, puis, il pose à nouveau son nez contre son genou, limant méticuleusement les coins de son gros ongle de pouce.

\- Je comprends, souffle-t-il. Les souvenirs ont tendance à s'effriter.

Ils n'ont plus cette douleur lancinante au cœur comme ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient sous la protection de Dragon. Ils n'ont plus cette tristesse de ceux qui ont tout perdu. Ils ont déjà commencé à construire autre chose. Mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Pas vraiment. Alors, ils ont peur. Peur d'oublier comment était leur vie, avant.

\- Tu crois qu'il fera beau demain ? demande Robin.

\- Nous verrons bien, réplique Zoro.

Le jour suivant n'est ni beau ni mauvais.

Le jour d'après, leur route croise celle d'un magnifique galion flambant neuf. Le drapeau noir qui flotte en haut de son mât est inconnu aux deux pirates. Zoro regarde Robin.

\- Je n'ose pas couler un aussi beau bâtiment.

\- Oooh. Tu crois que notre capitaine s'en serait soucié ?!

\- Lui, non. Mais notre charpentier et notre sniper reconnaissaient volontiers le travail bien fait. Je ne voudrais pas leur faire outrage.

\- C'est bien vrai.

Ils laissent couler un temps, rabattant sur leurs têtes une cape sombre. Morts ou vivants, c'est toujours ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur leurs avis de recherche. Lorsque le chef des pirates hurle : "Pillez-moi ce rafiot, les gars !", Zoro et Robin se demandent si un jour leurs primes remonteront encore.

La bataille est un vrai carnage. Debout sur le bastingage du navire ennemi, l'archéologue regarde Zoro se défouler. Elle use de son pouvoir avec parcimonie. Non pas par peur de se faire repérer. Mais parce qu'elle sait que le bretteur a besoin de laisser aller sa colère et sa frustration de cette manière. Robin le regarde se battre avec rage, ne laissant rien debout derrière lui. Elle le trouve féroce, sauvage, presque fou. Elle le trouve beau malgré cette cape sur lui, malgré le temps qui défile. Lorsqu'il ne reste plus un pirate conscient à bord, Zoro rejoint sa camarade.

\- Tu es un monstre, souffle Robin.

\- Je sais. Je n'y suis pour rien. Il n'y a guère que de cette façon que je me sens vivant.

Elle n'ajoute rien et saute sur le plancher du Fantôme de Paille. De ses mains additionnelles, elle pousse le gros navire qui s'éloigne mollement, porté par un courant et par son gouvernail que Robin tourne volontairement dans une direction contraire à la leur.

\- Ils nous ont fait changer de cap ces salauds, grogne Zoro en prenant la barre.

Robin réplique :

\- Je vais me mettre au chaud.

Il hoche du chef, le regard posé à l'horizon.

Lorsqu'il rentre dans la pièce de vie un peu plus tard, Zoro se dit que ce navire là est bien plus simple que l'ancien. Il ne s'est pas encore retrouvé dans les cales en cherchant la cuisine. Ce souvenir lui fait faire une grimace. Le bretteur passe une main lasse sur son visage et laisse échapper un soupir. Assise dans son fauteuil, Robin entend ce soupir comme une plainte aigüe qui vient du cœur. Elle relève le regard et croise celui de Zoro. Ils échangent un sourire fugace.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant, souffle-t-elle.

\- Ouais ! réplique le bretteur sur le même ton. Ouais…

Et Robin se replonge dans sa lecture, près d'une bougie qu'elle a allumée pour y voir plus clair. Pendant que son compère se battait sur le pont, elle a fouillé des yeux les cales des pirates. Elle a ainsi dégoté quelques trésors, de la nourriture et deux trois bouquins. Zoro s'assied à la table de la cuisine et contemple le pactole avec un sourire carnassier. Il veut féliciter la pirate mais son regard bute sur le profil apaisé et profondément absorbé d'une Robin en pleine lecture. Pendant un instant, le bretteur ne bouge pas d'un pouce, se contentant de contempler le nez droit, les lèvres fines et les yeux bleus de l'archéologue sur lesquels viennent se fermer des paupières aussi légères que des papillons. Il la trouve belle, assise là, à lire, sans se soucier de quoi sera fait demain, loin des douloureux souvenirs de la veille. Il la trouve belle et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont seuls sur l'océan, il se rend compte qu'elle est à lui. Pas au sens physique ou marital. Non. Elle est à lui par sa simple présence.

Est-ce qu'elle aurait été la même si leur capitaine avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre à sa recherche ? Aurait-elle eu ce même air serein, ce même sourire transparent, ce même regard doux ? Pour la première fois depuis l'incident, Zoro se demande comment aurait été la vie si Robin avait été avec un autre que lui. Un autre que lui. Le bretteur secoue la tête. Cette phrase sonne faux sous son crâne.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclame-t-il soudainement. Ces bougres avaient même une couronne sertie de diamants bruts dans leurs cales !

Lorsque les réflexions prennent trop d'ampleur, il faut se détourner l'attention. Robin relève la tête, le visage soudainement illuminé de joie.

\- Tu as vu ça ?! Elle est magnifique ! Je suis certaine que notre navigatrice en aurait tiré un excellent prix !

\- Pff, tu parles ! Elle se serait pris une marge énorme.

Ils se mettent à rire doucement. Puis, ils se regardent.

\- C'est bon de rire, avoue la jeune femme. Ça fait du bien aux zygomatiques.

\- Yep ! Ça te dit d'ouvrir une bouteille de saké pour fêter cette belle prise ?!

\- Zoro, soupire l'archéologue en fermant son livre. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour boire ton saké.

Il lui offre un immense et malin sourire. Ils se font un petit festin ce soir là. Pas un de ceux qu'ils partageaient avec leurs compagnons d'équipage, non. Mais un festin qui rappelle de bons souvenirs.

La douleur n'est plus. Elle est partie. Les souvenirs sont toujours là. Ils sont bien accrochés. Le temps s'écoule, la pluie efface les traces de poussière sur le plancher, le soleil réchauffe la pièce de vie deux jours après. Un monstre marin servira de dîner et une nouvelle île recueillera provisoirement ces deux fantômes naufragés.

Ils se disent qu'ils vont mieux, que le plus dur est derrière eux, que, désormais, plus rien ne peut les atteindre. Ils se croient presque invincibles. Ils n'ont plus peur, ils n'ont plus mal, ils n'ont plus de larmes en stock. C'est ce qu'ils croient.

 **...**

Tout d'abord, ils sont étonnés de voir au loin ce pavillon. Ils se regardent longuement, avant que Zoro n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je me demande ce qu'on doit penser de notre navire à cet instant même.

\- Certainement pas grand-chose.

Leurs regards se perdent à nouveau sur le long navire qui se dessine à l'horizon.

\- On ne peut pas passer à côté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, Zoro. Premièrement, ce serait très impoli de notre part. Deuxièmement, c'est un bon moyen de mettre une autre personne dans la confidence.

\- Troisièmement, termine Zoro, ça permettrait d'apporter un peu d'espoir.

Robin se tourne vers son compère.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais, oui. Tu n'as pas tort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

L'archéologue retire sa pèlerine et réplique en se détournant :

\- Je croyais pourtant qu'on était clair sur le point des questions inutiles, Zoro.

Le bretteur a un rictus. Il enlève sa cape et la lance dans un coin du navire. Puis, il s'assied au pied du mât, passe ses deux bras derrière la nuque et s'endort.

Quand Monkey D. Luffy était devenu le Roi des Pirates, un grand mouvement avait secoué le monde. Des pirates du monde entier s'étaient retrouvés pour rencontrer le Roi. Certains équipages connus des pirates au chapeau de paille avaient fait leur apparition. Dont ce navire. Grand, imposant, superbement bien mené, ce navire aurait déplacé des continents s'il avait fallut.

Aujourd'hui encore, pour cet équipage, ce bâtiment fendrait les eaux bouillonnantes du Nouveau Monde s'il le fallait.

Ni Robin ni Zoro n'étaient en mesure de prévoir l'intensité et les conséquences de leur action ce jour là.

D'abord, ils sont surpris par un cri. Un cri déchirant le ciel.

\- Luffy !

Zoro et Robin redressent la tête. Puis, ils la voient. Elle les voit en retour. Le silence est total. Des dizaines de paires d'yeux attendent quelque chose qui ne vient pas. Il y a un instant de flottement durant lequel elle comprend qu'il n'y a vraiment plus que les deux qu'elle a sous ses yeux.

\- Aaaaaaah ! Luffyyyyy !

Et Boa Hancock explose en larme contre le bastingage de son navire sous les cris de douleur de son équipage.

* * *

 **NdZ** Héhé, oui. Boa Hancock. Au vue de sa réaction, vous comprenez pourquoi c'est un personnage qui fait des vagues... En bref, ça va être un joyeux bordel. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que je vous avais pas trop manqué et tout et tout. Je pense que je vais bien avancer cette fic parce que j'ai repris le travail. Ouais, je sais ça n'a pas de liens direct mais en fait si... Je suis de bonne humeur ce soir, dis donc !


	10. larmes

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Allez, aujourd'hui, puisqu'il pleut, on va pleurer. Beaucoup pleurer. Vous vous souvenez qu'on venait de croiser Boa Hancock ? Nan ?! Bah voilà, on vient de croiser l'Impératrice Serpent et bon sang ce que je l'aime pas celle-là ! Et donc, sortez les mouchoirs, ça craint.

Les personnages sont l'entière propriété d'Oda (qu'on aimerait bien qu'il nous fasse un peu plus de clin d'œil que ça...)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **L'Auberge du temps qui passe**

 **~ chapitre dixième ~**

 **larmes**

 **.**

On leur sert à boire. Un café pour l'archéologue et une choppe d'un alcool d'Amazon Lily pour le bretteur. Le navire est parcouru des murmures des femmes de l'équipage qui observent attentivement l'homme qui transgresse les lois de leur peuple. Robin et Zoro sont silencieux comme la mort. Ils n'entendent que les pleurs de Boa Hancock, au loin, dans une chambre fermée. Discrètement, Robin regarde Zoro. Son unique œil est fermé mais elle voit bien les traits sur son front et les muscles tendus de ses poings. Elle pousse un léger soupir. Lentement, elle approche sa main et la pose sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon. Zoro ouvre son œil, leurs regards se croisent. Un long instant. Il n'y a qu'eux au monde. Le silence se fait sur le navire. Oui, il n'y a plus qu'eux deux au monde.

Assise en bout de table, à l'opposé des deux pirates, Margaret observe cette bulle qui entoure Robin et Zoro. Elle voit cet échange muet entre ses deux auras que rien ne semble pouvoir déranger. Elle entend les pleurs de son Impératrice, sa plainte lourde de chagrin. Soudain, elle n'en peut plus, elle se lève d'un mouvement sec en faisant grincer la chaise sur le parquet de la grande salle de réception du navire Kuja.

\- Margaret ? demande une petite voix à côté d'elle.

La blonde baisse la tête et croise le regard interrogateur et inquiet de Daisy. Elle soupire. Le bruit provoqué par la chaise a détourné l'attention des deux étrangers. Leurs regards froids traversent celui de Margaret.

\- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle. Vous avez dû traverser de terribles épreuves !... Est-ce que…

Elle a des difficultés à poursuivre sa phrase. Elle avale bruyamment sa salive en serrant les poings sous son manteau. Elle ferme fortement ses paupières.

Et elle repense à Luffy.

Margaret se souvient très bien de cet homme arrivé sur leur île, cet intrus qui avait suscité autant d'admiration que de méfiance. Elle a été la première à lui parler. Elle l'a aidé. Lui aussi, en retour, il l'a beaucoup aidé. Luffy avait le don de prendre le meilleur des gens qu'il croisait pour rendre le quotidien banal plus lumineux et clair. Margaret se souvient bien de Luffy. C'était… une sorte d'ami.

Elle rouvre les yeux. Cet ami n'est plus. Et les deux pirates qui sont ici même ont perdu bien plus qu'un ami.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire un banquet ?! Pour nos invités…

Aussitôt la fin de sa phrase terminée, un brouhaha s'échappe des bouches de toutes les femmes restées muettes jusqu'à présent. Zoro et Robin sont surpris d'entendre tout à coup ces voix très différentes prendre vie, comme si elles avaient attendu un signal pour se mettre en route. Toutes en même temps…

\- Oh oui ! Un banquet ! Bonne idée !

\- Je propose de faire frire le requin marteau que Sweet Pea a pêché ce matin !

\- Oh et je suis certaine que Sandersonia aimerait qu'on fasse des légumes à la vapeur…

\- Est-ce qu'il nous reste des serviettes en papier rouge ? Ce serait bien du rouge, non ?!

\- Ça ne va pas la tête ! On ne va pas mettre du rouge. On va mettre du bleu.

\- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton bleu ?!...

\- Les filles, les filles, du calme. Pas de vulgarité.

\- Qui descend avec moi aux cales ?! On va remonter du saké pour la cuisson !

\- Je viens t'aider ! Aphelandra, peux-tu t'occuper de l'épluchage ?!

\- Bien sûr ! J'allais justement proposer mes services…

\- Hahaha ! Ran a encore mis son manteau à l'envers !

\- Oh non ! J'avais pourtant fais attention !

\- Conclusion plan, tu l'as lavé ce matin !

\- En même temps, vu la grosse tâche que Daisy lui a faite hier au dîner…

\- J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès !

Margaret regarde ses camarades vaquer à leurs activités et sortir, une à une, de la pièce. Puis, son regard se pose sur les deux invités.

\- Excusez-les. Quand il s'agit de cuisine, elles sont les plus pipelettes de tout Grand Line…

\- Ce n'est rien, déclare Robin en souriant légèrement, le regard perdu sur la porte qui a avalé toutes les femmes.

\- C'est la vie, ajoute Zoro sur le même ton, regardant dans la même direction.

Margaret est surprise de ce ton si doux, de ce sourire si vaporeux. Du fond de la pièce, Marigold et Sandersonia approchent.

\- On a entendu du bruit ! s'exclame la plus grande.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ?!

La Kuja se met à sourire. Les deux sœurs d'Hancock ont toujours eu cet aspect très protecteur, bien plus que l'Impératrice elle-même. Elle va pour répondre, mais elle est devancée par le bretteur qui tourne sa tête vers les deux femmes en déclarant :

\- Oh trois fois rien. Une perspective de festin, voilà tout.

Les deux sœurs sourient. Margaret déclare :

\- Luffy aimait manger. Et vous ?!

\- Pareil ! assure Robin en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sauf que nous n'avons pas l'estomac élastique. Nous mangeons nettement moins que lui.

\- Mais nous buvons plus, ajoute Zoro. Et j'avoue que cet alcool local que vous avez sorti est succulent !

Robin jette à son camarade un regard courroucé dont le camarade en question ne tient pas compte. Les deux sœurs Boa échangent un coup d'œil puis, Sandersonia se dirige vers la cuisine d'où proviennent éclats de voix et bruits d'ustensiles en tout genre, tandis que Marigold retourne d'où elle vient, veiller sa sœur certainement. Margaret sourit aux pirates en s'inclinant, comme pour s'excuser, avant de se préparer à quitter la pièce. Elle n'a pas le temps de faire trois pas.

\- Tu es la première Kuja que notre capitaine a rencontré, Margaret.

L'interpelée se retourne timidement. Zoro a cette façon de parler qui est un peu effrayante presque accusatrice. Margaret le regarde. Robin aussi, avec de l'interrogation dans le fond du bleu de ses yeux. Le bretteur se met à sourire, le regard dans le vide.

\- Il me parlait souvent de cette pirate qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui. C'est hyper important ça, tu sais. Notre capitaine n'est pas du genre à prendre ce type de réaction à la légère. Ta situation l'a beaucoup remué.

\- Luffy avait été si gentil avec moi, bredouille Margaret.

\- Il était ainsi avec tout le monde, déclare Robin en souriant doucement à la Kuja.

\- Luffy était si gentil !

La voix qui vient de s'ajouter à la conversation provient du tréfonds du navire. Zoro se met à grimacer, Robin se tend sur sa chaise, Margaret se penche en avant et Boa Hancock fait son apparition.

\- Luffy était gentil avec tout ceux qui méritaient de l'être !

L'Impératrice a les joues mouillées de larmes, les yeux rouges et une mine affreusement pâle. Mais elle se tient droite devant les deux pirates qui se sont retournés pour la voir. D'un geste ferme, Hancock renvoie sa sœur et Margaret qui sortent sans rien dire en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Le silence tombe dans la grande pièce. Seuls quelques reniflements se font entendre. Hancock regarde fièrement les deux pirates qui ne détournent pas les yeux. Puis, elle se dirige vers son siège, son fauteuil d'Impératrice, juste à côté des pirates. Elle fait claquer ses talons sur le sol et s'installe sur le velours de son siège dans un bruissement de tissu. Salomé se couche à côté d'elle, gardant un regard inquiet pour sa maîtresse. Le silence dure de longues minutes. Robin sent la tension monter, elle sent que ça va exploser. Elle se rajuste sur sa chaise. Par imitation, Zoro serre ses poings. Et Hancock repart à pleurer.

\- C'est tellement injuste ! s'écrie-t-elle. Un pirate si fort, si grand, si gracieux ! Un pirate si exceptionnel ! Le Roi de toutes ses raclures qui parcourent le monde ! Il avait du panache lui, du pouvoir ! Et un entourage parfait ! Il était si parfait !

Les larmes ruissellent le long de ses joues, mouillant la tête de la pauvre Salomé qui s'affole de ne rien pouvoir faire. Robin aimerait pouvoir l'aider. Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle est sans mot. Elle se contente de serrer les mâchoires et de détourner le regard. La main de Zoro vient se poser sur son épaule. L'archéologue pousse un long soupir. Au même instant, Marigold et Sandersonia entrent en trombe dans la salle pour rassurer leur sœur. Hancock se calme un peu, reprenant son discours chaotique et enjoliveur de Luffy, geignant sur sa disparition, gémissant sur ses souvenirs.

Lorsque les Kuja apportent le repas, Robin et Zoro sont soulagés. Les filles s'attablent avec eux et le repas est presque une fête. Hancock grignote du bout des dents en observant d'un œil ses deux invités.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? demande Cosmo assise à côté de Robin.

L'archéologue a fait changer son ami de place pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était impossible pour lui de faire le moindre geste puisqu'à chaque fois, les Kuja tentaient de lui tirer la peau des avant-bras. Robin sourit et déclare :

\- Si, rassurez-vous. C'est même rudement délicieux.

Les sourires fleurissent et les murmures reprennent. Zoro est le centre de l'attention de toute cette grande tablée. Les Kuja s'interrogent sur cet homme. Et l'homme en question en est terriblement mal à l'aise. Il garde le regard baissé sur son assiette, ayant trop peur de croiser celui d'une femme en le relevant.

Tout à coup, la voix d'Hancock résonne, froide et tranchante.

\- Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Roronoa Zoro !

De surprise, le bretteur relève la tête. Prenant sa position fétiche, l'Impératrice toise de son index le plus grand bretteur du monde.

\- En tant que personne de sexe masculin, tu n'as pas ta place à bord. Après le dîner, tu retourneras derechef sur ton minable navire !

Zoro a très envie de briser son verre et de hurler à cette prétentieuse que son navire n'est pas minable et surtout, qu'il se passerait bien de son hospitalité si c'est pour l'entendre hurler à la mort la perte de son capitaine, SON capitaine ! Mais Zoro n'a même pas le temps de penser à une belle tournure de phrase pour l'Impératrice, Robin se lève. Droite comme un piquet, elle fixe Hancock d'un regard glacial.

Pendant un instant, elle aussi a pensé à briser son verre dans un accès de colère. Mais elle a réfléchit, et ce plus rapidement que son compère. Robin est une femme de caractère. Tout le monde le sait, elle aussi. Mais là, elle se découvre un point qu'elle n'imaginait pas. Robin découvre sa possessivité. Depuis que leur équipage a disparu, elle a dû vivre et survivre. Les derniers mois, elle ne pensait qu'à cela. Mais, depuis qu'ils ont quitté le QG des Révolutionnaires, elle commence à redécouvrir la vie. Sa rudesse, ses moments de plaisirs et sa beauté. Mais surtout, sa rudesse. Jusqu'alors, Robin n'avait jamais été confronté à une pareille situation d'infériorité. Habituellement, Zoro fait un tour de force et les problèmes passent par-dessus bord. Mais là, Zoro est clairement en position de faiblesse et c'est à elle d'intervenir. Robin se sait forte. Mais tout à coup, elle se sent encore plus forte que l'Impératrice Kuja elle-même sur son propre navire.

\- Excusez-moi, Boa Hancock. Je sais très bien les règles de votre peuple, s'appliquant également sur votre navire. Je sais que vous avez été clémente et que vous avez accepté la présence de Zoro en ce jour. Je vous en remercie. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de me savoir ici et lui, ailleurs. Sans lui, je n'aurai de toute manière pas accepté l'invitation. Je vous promets, Boa Hancock, que dès que nous serons restaurés, nous retournerons sur notre navire et poursuivrons notre route. En attendant, s'il vous plait, ne vous abaissez pas à un tel jugement de mon compagnon !

Le dernier mot de sa tirade provoque une nouvelle crise de larme de la part de l'Impératrice et Robin, épuisée, se rassoit en soupirant par le nez. À l'autre bout de la table, Margaret sourit devant l'évidence d'une telle réaction.

À la fin du repas, et après un énième discours sur la beauté, le charisme, la prestance, le charme, le pouvoir, etc., etc., du Roi des Pirates parti trop tôt, Robin et Zoro regagnent leur Fantôme de Paille.

Depuis le bastingage du navire Kuja, les femmes écoutent Robin leur parler de ce navire.

\- Ooooh, c'est le père de votre capitaine qui vous l'a donné ? demande étonnée une femme ronde.

\- Vous en avez de la chance ! s'exclame une petite brune, les jambes balançant par-dessus bord.

\- Et est-ce que la couleur des cheveux de votre ami est naturelle ?!

À cette question, posée par l'immense Aphelandra, l'historienne ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement.

\- Ça t'amuse, Robin ? grogne l'intéressé qui fait semblant de dormir au pied du mât.

\- Désolée Zoro mais, cette question était posée avec tant de candeur ! Excusez-moi, vous êtes trop nombreuses pour que je me souvienne de tous vos noms mais, vous avez posé une excellente question. Zoro ?

\- C'est naturel ! Na-tu-rel !

La Kuja sourit et déclare, en se penchant un peu en avant :

\- Merci monsieur ! Vous savez, on ne voit jamais de personne aussi bizarres que vous ! Alors, merci d'avoir répondu à ma question ! Les hommes sont vraiment d'étranges créatures !

\- Oui, oui, réplique sa voisine. Ils ont la peau très élastique ou des cheveux naturellement verdoyants.

À cette dernière phrase, Robin ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Zoro de grogner que ce n'est pas drôle. Alertée par ce rire clair, Hancock s'approche pour observer la scène. Voir les deux pirates survivants ainsi lui donne envie de pleurer à nouveau. Alors, c'est ce qu'elle fait.

\- Et où comptez-vous aller, Zoro, Robin ? demande Margaret en caressant la tête de son serpent.

\- Sur le Nouveau Monde, répond le bretteur. On finira bien par trouver un moyen de traverser Red Line.

\- Nous le pouvons, nous ! s'exclame une voix.

Sandersonia s'approche. Hancock regarde sa sœur, médusée par son culot et par le fait qu'elle révèle là un grand secret gardé par les Kuja depuis longtemps…

\- Vraiment ? demande Robin.

\- Oui, nous le pouvons. N'est-ce pas, Hancock ?!

Le silence qui suit et le regard étonné encore humide de l'Impératrice rend la scène encore plus improbable.

\- Nous le pouvons, assure Marigold en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hancock. Mais attention !

\- C'est un secret ! siffle Sandersonia.

Zoro souffle par le nez.

\- Alors, c'est non.

\- Pardon ? demandent les deux sœurs Boa.

\- Non ! J'ai abusé de votre hospitalité, dépassant les limites de votre peuple. Je ne suis pas mon capitaine, j'ai conscience d'avoir enfreint une règle essentielle. Alors, en plus, je ne vais pas vous demander de nous révéler l'un de vos secrets maritimes. Hors de question. Nous nous débrouillerons.

Les deux sœurs posent leurs regards sur Robin qui les gratifie d'un léger sourire.

\- Nous avons notre fierté de pirate, tout comme vous. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes l'équipage du Roi des Pirates que nous pouvons profiter de cette information. Zoro a été clair. Nous nous débrouillerons.

Lentement, Hancock s'approche du bord. Cette scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux et qui a fait remonter ses larmes, c'est exactement ça… C'est la fierté du Roi des Pirates.

\- Au contraire, déclare-t-elle posément. Au contraire.

Elle se met à sourire, une larme brillant au coin de son œil.

\- C'est justement parce qu'il n'y a plus que vous en ce monde pour se souvenir de Luffy et de l'intégralité de son équipage qu'il faut vous donner toutes les chances de vivre. Vivre pleinement. Aphelandra ! Cap sur Calm Belt. Sweet Pea, Cosmo ! Vérifiez que leur navire est bien accroché. Margaret ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu seras leur interlocutrice. Il est, bien sûr, hors de question que l'homme pose à nouveau ses pieds ici. Tout ce dont ces deux là auront besoin, je veux que tu les leur serve avec la plus grande attention. Et réapprovisionne leurs réserves !

\- Entendu, tout sera parfait.

\- Attention ! menace l'Impératrice. C'est le second de mon défunt Luffy et son archéologue… je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur avant… Ooooooh mon pauvre Luffy !

Elle repart dans ses mouchoirs tandis que Margaret offre son plus grand sourire aux deux pirates sur leur navire.

 **...**

L'arrivée jusqu'à Calm Belt prend 4 jours et 3 nuits. 4 jours et 3 nuits d'ambiance plutôt morose, de larmes et de geignements. Heureusement, cet air maussade est parfois entrecoupé des sourires et de la bonne humeur des jeunes femmes. Puis, il faut 4 jours supplémentaires pour que l'équipage Kuja et le Fantôme de Paille gagnent Red Line. Robin et Zoro sont surpris et très étonnés de voir un passage creusé à même la roche du continent, un tunnel rejoignant le Nouveau Monde. Margaret explique que se sont elles qui l'ont construit, bien loin de Marijoie et du regard inquisiteur du Gouvernement Mondial. Le navire Kuja accompagne les deux pirates sur la partie mouvementée de Grand Line. Les adieux se font sur une mer agitée, entre Calm Belt et une île balayée par les vents. Robin demande une dernière faveur à l'Impératrice, un Log adapté au Nouveau Monde. Par chance, les Kuja sont des pirates dont les cales du navire sont bourrées de trésors en tout genre. Dans le lot, il y a un Log Pos que Margaret offre à l'archéologue.

\- En vous souhaitant une bonne chance dans la suite de vos aventures !

\- Merci beaucoup, déclare Zoro. Notre capitaine aurait accepté ton geste avec un immense respect.

Le bretteur s'incline en avant pour la remercier et ainsi, remercier leur hôtesse et le navire tout entier pour les avoir accueillis et protégés un temps. Robin l'imite aussitôt. Et Hancock s'écrit :

\- Aaaaaah ! Vous êtes si fiers, si pirates ! Comme Luffy l'était ! Oooooh… Luffy…

Le Fantôme de Paille s'éloigne. Zoro montre l'aiguille qui pointe le plus loin du navire Kuja. Robin affirme du chef. Il faut s'éloigner au plus vite avant de finir étouffer par ces pleurs.

Les voiles se gonflent et le petit navire file à l'horizon, fendant les eaux écumeuses du Nouveau Monde sous les cris hurlants du vent. Mais malgré le tintamarre des éléments, les larmes de Boa Hancock résonnent toujours aux oreilles des deux pirates…

* * *

 **NdZ** Oula ! On commence à entrer dans les chapitres vraiment longs là, c'est cool dis donc ! Voilà. On parle plus de cette pétasse (s'il vous plait, j'ai le droit de le dire ?!) et on poursuit le voyage. Un peu étrangement, d'ailleurs...

Et pour les reviews, c'est dessous comme toujours :)


	11. colère

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Vous l'avez peut-être vu (mais je pense pas, hein) mais j'ai changé le raiting. Ouais... Là, ça craint. Oui, oui, Zuzu s'essaie au lemon. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la qualité, sans doute bien minable, du lemon. Mais c'est passage obligé pour touuute la suite. Bref, on arrête de se plaindre ! On a quitté Boa Hancock la dernière fois, et on continue le voyage... Mais à quel prix !

Et je suis très fière de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est le second d'une longue série de chapitre à plus de 3000 mots, wouhou ! C'est un truc de fouuuu !... Comment ça, on en a rien à faire ?! Mais... mais si ! C'est essentiel !... Bon, non d'accord... *et Zuzu part bouder dans son petit coin*

*Zuzu revient en roulant sur son siège de bureau, vêtue d'une cape bleue et ayant mis un slip sur son pantalon*

Allez. Finissons-en avec cette intro trop longue !

Et comme toujours, les perso ne sont pas de moi, vous le savez pertinemment.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **L'Auberge du temps qui passe**

 **~ chapitre onzième ~**

 **colère**

 **.**

La nuit est fraîche et la lune est déjà toute ronde et scintillante lorsqu'ils arrivent en vue d'une île. Mais plus le navire s'en approche, plus l'ambiance est menaçante. Une fois auprès, le bretteur comprend. L'île est entourée de pieux d'acier, comme un hérisson. Des pics pointus, tranchants et luisants comme des poignards. Une île imprenable en somme. Zoro soupire en se disant qu'ils ont misé sur la mauvaise aiguille du Log. Il souffle par le nez en passant une main sur son front et ses paupières closes. Cet instant d'égarement lui fait oublier la barre et, lentement, le bateau vient frotter contre les pieux d'acier. Il entend à peine le navire craquer que, d'un geste brusque, il redresse. Robin apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce de vie. Ils se regardent profondément.

\- Désolé, souffle-t-il.

Elle ne réplique rien et vient se poster à ses côtés. De l'index, elle lui indique un port dans un renfoncement de l'île. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignent, ils remarquent qu'ils ne peuvent pas accoster. Ici aussi, l'île montre les crocs. L'archéologue soupire.

\- Jetons l'ancre dans la baie. Nous passerons la nuit ici. Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai aucune envie de m'aventurer au-delà dans le Nouveau Monde ce soir.

La vérité est que l'Impératrice pirate l'a épuisée. Avec ses jérémiades et ses pleurs, Boa Hancock a juste été atroce. Et bien que cela fasse déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils naviguent loin des Kuja, les larmes versées par la jeune femme sont toujours bien présentes à leur esprit. Zoro s'approche du bastingage pour constater les dégâts sur leur petit navire. Il fait une grimace en déclarant :

\- Ah. C'est moche... Va falloir que je répare tout ça. J'me serai fait tuer pour avoir laissé un bateau en danger ! Tu sais à quel point notre charpen…

\- Je sais ! le coupe durement Robin.

Le bretteur pose un œil interrogateur sur la jeune femme. Elle évite son regard et se détourne.

\- Je sais…

Elle serre les poings en croisant les bras. Elle est soudainement prise de tremblements.

\- Je vais lire un peu. Bonne nuit.

Zoro la regarde s'éloigner. Il a senti la colère et l'épuisement dans sa voix. Et puis, ce sanglot qu'elle a tenté de dissimuler dans sa manche, il l'a vu également. Il n'est pas un idiot. En soupirant, il la laisse regagner la petite bibliothèque à la poupe et se dirige vers la pièce de vie. Avec une île pareille à leurs côtés, ils ne vont pas être dérangés. Il va pouvoir faire une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pas comme ces derniers temps…

Le bretteur entre dans la pièce et referme la porte. Il fait bon, mais Zoro tremble. Il pense à des tas de choses à la fois alors qu'il s'approche du lit avec la ferme intention de dormir. Mais ce qui passe en boucle dans sa tête, c'est l'égratignure sur la coque du navire et les lamentations déchirantes de Boa Hancock. Il serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Merde, il est fort ! Ce n'est pas quelques malheureux souvenirs qui vont lui faire lâcher prise ! Cela fait quatre mois. Quatre mois ! La douleur s'est dissipée depuis !

Mais non. Il sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, une vague immense de tristesse s'empare de lui, lui noue l'estomac avec les intestins. Zoro veut crier, pleurer, hurler. Mais rien ne sort. Il a envie de se battre, il a envie de frapper, il a envie de tuer. Il voit le visage souriant d'Akainu, le visage fier de l'Amiral qui a fait du bon travail, le visage de cette raclure qui lui a arraché ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde. Le plus au monde, merde ! Lui et Robin ont tout perdu, tout ! Ils ne leur reste que les souvenirs et la vengeance. Oh oui, la vengeance. Et Zoro se met à ruminer. Ses mâchoires se crispent, sa colère tend ses moindres muscles, ses poings se serrent si fortement que ses jointures en blanchissent. Il a envie de frapper à mort, à mort. Toute la colère, toute la douleur, toute la tristesse qu'il a tenté désespérément de laisser dans un coin de son être, toute la tension, toute la haine, tout le désespoir qu'il a mis quatre mois à apprivoiser, tout ça vole en éclat ! Et dans un geste brusque, incontrôlé, Zoro balance son poing dans la première chose qu'il voit. L'oreiller éclate mollement contre le matelas, produisant une pluie de plume dans la pièce. Le bretteur enrage. Il veut voir le sang couler et il a une pluie de plume à la place. Pris d'un accès de colère, il frappe encore une fois, et encore, et encore. Il tabasse ce pauvre oreiller qui, petit à petit, se vide de sa ouate et de ses plumes. Des larmes au goût de rage et de tristesse coulent le long de ses joues. Zoro ne prend même pas le temps de les sécher. Il a chaud, il crève de chaud, il bout de l'intérieur. Mais aucun cri ne sort de sa gorge nouée. Tout son être se tend, son âme se tord. D'un geste rageur, il délivre ses sabres et les jette au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il retire sa veste qui produit un craquement lorsqu'elle passe les épaules trop brusques du jeune homme. Et il recommence à frapper. Avec moins de conviction, avec plus de douleur. Il donne un dernier coup à l'oreiller qui expire dans une pluie de poussière blanche. Quatre mois qu'il arrivait à se retenir, à ne pas craquer. Et il suffit d'une seule personne pour tout faire voler en éclat. Il sent à nouveau son ventre se tordre, son cœur se serrer, à la limite de l'implosion. Il serre ses poings, à nouveau prêt pour une lutte plus meurtrière que les autres. Ah ce qu'il aimerait que cet idiot de blondinet soit là pour lui filer deux ou trois coups…

Cette réflexion est celle de trop. Penser à son ami le plonge dans un état de douleur si intense qu'il a l'impression que son ventre se déchire. Il serre les mâchoires en baissant la tête, les poings ramenés contre son visage. Et il se frappe. Il se donne un coup de poing sur le front. Pour chasser toutes ses idées noires, il se frappe. Il martyrise son pauvre crâne, il tabasse sa triste caboche pour tenter d'oublier la puissance et l'intensité de la douleur qui coule dans ses veines. Il va se donner à nouveau un coup lorsque deux bras viennent enserrer fortement son torse nu. Zoro est stoppé net dans son geste. Contre son dos, il sent le corps frêle de Robin, ses cheveux soyeux et deux traînées de larmes coulant en silence. Elle a posé son front contre sa nuque et elle sanglote sans bruit. Il ne l'a pas sentie arriver, tout comme il ne l'a pas sentie qui l'observait en pleurant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais elle est là. Contre lui. Et dans son dos, il peut ressentir toute la peine et la douleur que son comportement a creusé en elle.

\- Ne fais pas ça… souffle-t-elle.

Sa voix tremble, il le sent. Lentement ses poings se desserrent. L'archéologue augmente la pression dans ses bras, serrant plus fortement encore le bretteur contre elle.

\- Toute cette histoire ne vaut pas tant de mal. Tu es plus fort que cela.

La voix de Robin s'est calmée. Elle ferme les yeux, appréciant l'odeur de la peau du bretteur. Sous ses doigts, elle sent ses pectoraux qui se soulèvent au même rythme que ces battements de cœur qu'elle sent dans une veine de sa nuque.

\- Nous sommes bien plus forts que tout cela, dit-elle. Alors, s'il te plait… ne te fais plus…

Un sanglot serre sa gorge. Elle avale bruyamment. Une autre traînée de larme vient mouiller les vertèbres du bretteur. Elle inspire profondément.

\- Ne te fait plus… aucun mal…

Sa voix s'est brisée sur le dernier mot. Et Zoro, lui, sent tout son être fondre. C'est son âme qui s'est brisée avec ce dernier mot. Il lève la tête et regarde par la fenêtre la nuit qui déroule son film en noir et blanc. Il fait noir dans la pièce. Avait-il seulement allumé la bougie en entrant ? Évidemment qu'il est fort et il ne va pas se laisser abattre ainsi. Toujours avec sa gorge noué, son estomac en vrac et ses muscles tendus, Zoro prend doucement les mains de Robin pour lui faire lâcher prise. L'archéologue est à bout de force d'avoir tant pleurer et se laisse faire sans rien dire. Le bretteur se retourne. Il fait sombre mais il voit parfaitement le visage de Robin rongé par les larmes et l'inquiétude. C'est de sa faute si elle est dans un tel état. Il serre plus fortement ses poings. Il est censé la protéger de ces peurs et de cette douleur, pourquoi l'a-t-il laissée pleurer ? Merde, qu'il est con. Rongé par le remord et sa colère toujours présente, il donne un coup de poing rageur contre le matelas. Une volée de plume s'en échappe sans un bruit. Robin relève la tête et leurs yeux se croisent. Ou plutôt, leurs yeux plongent dans le regard de l'autre.

Alors, Zoro s'approche et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Robin.

Le geste est inattendu, brusque, vif, intense. Il sent le goût salé du désespoir des larmes de l'archéologue. Il imprime plus fortement sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme et ne s'éloigne qu'une fois qu'il n'a plus de souffle. Un silence flotte un bref instant entre les deux. Puis, Robin passe ses deux bras dans la nuque du bretteur en l'embrassant à son tour. Ce baiser n'a rien de romantique, de doux et de rassurant. L'archéologue s'accroche à Zoro comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à une bouée. Ses mains dans la nuque du bretteur sont raides, anxieuses. Mais elle s'accroche. Une fois encore, ils se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle. Cette fois, c'est Zoro qui en redemande, s'appropriant les lèvres de l'historienne, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Robin laisse le bretteur mener la danse. Il passe sa main droite dans la chevelure de la jeune femme pour attirer son visage encore plus près du sien, si c'est possible.

Alors, sa gorge se dénoue, son estomac délaisse ses intestins, ses muscles se détendent. Soudain, il sent fondre la tension qui l'habitait. Il ferme les yeux. La main glissée dans la nuque de l'archéologue se fait plus ferme, plus décidée. Sa main gauche vient se poser dans le creux du dos de la jeune femme pour l'attirer brusquement à lui. Robin a un sursaut de surprise. Ses lèvres quittent celles du bretteur mais leurs deux nez se touchent toujours. Zoro a le souffle court, haché, difficile. Entre ses bras, il sent le corps frêle de l'archéologue. Soudain, un frisson le parcourt depuis le bas du dos jusqu'au cuir chevelu. Ce frisson n'est ni un frisson de froid, ni un frisson d'effroi. Ce frisson rend la poigne dans le dos de Robin plus ferme, plus sûre. Il l'attire à lui, plus fortement encore, elle s'agrippe à sa nuque en soufflant par le nez.

Cette étreinte les met tous les deux d'accord. Désormais, il n'y a plus rien qui compte.

Le bretteur fait basculer l'archéologue sur le lit en l'embrassant à nouveau. Ce baiser n'est pas le même qu'avant. Ce baiser là est fougueux, passionné, désespéré. Zoro a lâché la jeune femme. Appuyé sur son bras gauche, il défait un à un les boutons de la chemise de l'archéologue qui a gardé ses deux mains nouées autour de sa nuque. Une fois la chemise défaite, il soulève l'archéologue pour retirer complètement le vêtement, enlevant au passage son soutien gorge. Il entreprend de faire subir le même sort à son pantalon. Avec sa seule main, il a quelques difficultés. Alors, Robin retire une de ses mains de la nuque du bretteur. Son pantalon et sa culotte partent rejoindre les méandres de la nuit, tout comme le reste de ses vêtements. Un instant, les lèvres de Zoro s'éloignent. Le bretteur reprend son souffle. Il n'ouvre pas son œil valide, il ne veut pas la voir. Elle aussi, elle a fermé ses paupières et sa main dans la nuque du bretteur attire à ses lèvres celles du pirate. Ils échangent à nouveau ce baiser fougueux, passionné, désespéré. De ses deux mains, Robin retire ce qu'il reste de vêtement à Zoro. Le pantalon vert buriné par le sel, le soleil et le vent disparaît à son tour dans l'obscurité anonyme.

Ils sont parfaitement nus l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser comme des adolescents. Ils n'ont pas peur, ils n'ont plus peur. Plus rien ne compte pour eux. Plus rien à part le contact qu'ils ont l'un sur l'autre. Robin a renoué ses mains dans la nuque du bretteur qui s'appuie sur ses deux bras aux dessus d'elle. Elle sent ce sexe dur qui n'a qu'une seule prière. Elle souffle par le nez, glissant sa main gauche dans le dos de Zoro. Le bretteur effleure de son ventre celui de l'archéologue et, sans attendre, sans souffler, sans prendre le temps de respirer, il pénètre la jeune femme. Robin lance sa tête en arrière pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air en serrant fortement entre ses doigts les cheveux verts de Zoro. La douleur irradie dans son ventre, balayant tout sur son passage, comme un ouragan sur un immense désert de sable. Il est allé loin, aussi profondément que ce gouffre qui s'est installé en eux depuis quatre mois. Et il y retourne. Plusieurs fois.

D'abord, Robin se laisse faire, ayant abandonné les lèvres du bretteur pour se concentrer sur cette sensation du sexe de Zoro en elle. Puis, elle ouvre les yeux. Et elle le voit. Elle voit le visage du plus grand bretteur du monde, elle voit son visage pendant l'amour. Alors, elle fait glisser ses deux mains sur les joues de l'homme pour attirer sa bouche à la sienne. Et alors qu'il continue ses mouvements de va et vient, Zoro se laisse embrasser avant de quitter les lèvres de l'archéologue pour donner une série de petits baisers des coins de sa bouche au creux de son épaule, la main posée sur le ventre de Robin qui se contracte à chaque mouvement. Là, elle commence à souffler, haleter, gémir. Elle commence à perdre ses sens, à ne plus savoir où elle est, si elle est vivante ou morte, à ne même plus savoir qui elle est. Elle se laisse faire par Zoro, par le sexe de Zoro qui dicte en elle la loi de la virilité. Mais Robin est une femme qui ne se laisse pas perdre ainsi. Cette fois, il est allé plus loin encore. Ce coup de rein leur a tiré un gémissement à tous les deux. Elle a profité de cet instant de plénitude pour renverser le corps de Zoro et passer sur lui.

De surprise, Zoro ouvre les yeux. Et il la voit. Il voit le visage de l'archéologue qui a retrouvé le siècle oublié, il voit son visage pendant l'amour. Et soudain, elle se redresse, bien droite sur lui, en lui. Alors qu'il reprend son souffle, elle regarde sa poitrine se soulever à intervalles irréguliers. Elle pose une main sur ce ventre musclé et se met à se mouvoir. Doucement d'abord, plus rapidement ensuite. Et Zoro, les yeux grands ouverts, se laisse faire. Il détaille ce corps de femme dans les moindres détails, de la courbe de sa gorge en passant par la pointe de ses seins jusqu'au creux après son nombril, là où son propre corps se fond. Il referme ses paupières et laisse couler en lui la sensation de Robin. Il s'autorise même à souffler, à gémir, à grimacer. Un frisson traverse son dos. Elle est allée loin. Si loin, qu'elle-même en est étourdie. D'un geste brusque, il se relève, plaquant son torse contre ses seins. Elle attrape sa tête d'une main pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes, son autre main glissant sur ses fesses. Zoro grogne contre sa bouche. Sa main droite vient caresser son sein, prenant un malin plaisir à jouer avec le téton durci. Sa main gauche glisse le long des fesses de l'archéologue jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il reprend ses mouvements. Il est plus posé, plus langoureux. Il accompagne avec sa main le corps de l'archéologue qui, à chaque coup, ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Il ne peut plus retenir ses soupirs, lui non plus. Il halète, il souffle dans la chevelure de l'archéologue. Alors, elle se laisse partir en arrière, Zoro la suit dans son geste. À nouveau allongée, Robin repart à l'assaut des cheveux du bretteur. Il reprend son rythme de va et vient. Elle gémit.

\- On ne devrait pas faire ça… souffle-t-elle à son oreille alors que les derniers mots sont presque inaudibles.

Il grogne et pénètre encore plus profondément en elle, lui tirant un petit cri.

\- On est toujours des pirates, gronde-t-il. Les pirates sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Il souffle cette dernière phrase en donnant un coup de rein qui fait frissonner Robin. Ce frisson parcourt le bretteur alors qu'il se recule à nouveau. La fois suivante, ils jouissent. Purement et simplement. Sans aucun à priori, sans crainte, sans douleur. Ils jouissent l'un en l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Et une larme, une seule, coule le long de leurs joues. D'un mouvement de langue, Zoro élimine celle de Robin qui essuie celle du bretteur à l'aide de son pouce.

Lentement, il se retire de la chaleur de la jeune femme, gardant sa main posée sur son ventre, comme un rappel de ce qu'ils viennent de vivre. Robin noue à nouveau ses mains autour de la nuque de Zoro et s'y accroche comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Elle soupire, sentant entre ses jambes la désagréable sensation après l'amour. Contre sa cuisse, le sexe de Zoro tente de tenir le coup mais, bien vite, elle sent retomber toute la pression de l'instant qu'ils viennent de vivre. Ils sont bien vivants et ils viennent de se le prouver, comme s'ils avaient attendu d'être au fond du gouffre pour se le dire. Ils avaient besoin de ce contact, de cette brutalité, de cette absence de sentiments et de bienséance. Ils avaient besoin de faire l'amour pour se sentir vivant, pour se redonner le courage d'avancer, pour redevenir les pirates qu'ils ont toujours été.

Et lentement, ils basculent dans un sommeil noir et vide.

* * *

 **NdZ** Voilà, héhéhé. J'espère que ça fait pas trop "recette de cuisine", comme j'ai horreur des lemon. J'attend vraiment vraiment vos retours. C'est assez brut, n'est-ce pas ? Brut et sans histoire... Et je vous assure que ça ne va pas aller mieux pour autant. Et, pour la petite histoire, c'est par ce chapitre que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic. J'avais cette scène dans la tête depuis longtemps, longtemps. J'espère franchement que ça ne vous a pas déçu...

Alors, une petite note, là juste là, juste dessous :)


	12. interrogations

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Oui, oui, oui... Je vous ai oublié la semaine dernière. Mais ! J'avais une excuse de taille, j'étais très, très, TRES occupée. Voilà. Donc, je vous avais laissés (ou lâchement abandonnés) sur le lemon la dernière fois, muhuhu. On repart donc de là : ils viennent de... de se laisser aller. Réactions...

Comme vous le savez, ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Ni eux, ni tous les autres, d'ailleurs.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre douzième ~**

 **interrogations**

 **.**

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Zoro est ébloui par un rayon de soleil. Il ferme aussitôt les paupières et se tourne dans le lit en grognant. En posant lourdement sa joue contre l'oreiller, la fraicheur du carré de tissu l'interpelle. Il ouvre grand ses deux yeux. Zoro est désormais dos à la fenêtre, dos à la lumière. Il voit la cuisine, au loin, et surtout, il voit la place vide à côté de lui dans le lit. Une place vide mais froissée et encore tiède. Lentement, il passe sa main sur le drap et inspire lentement l'odeur de l'oreiller voisin. Zoro ferme les yeux et il sent quelque chose lui enserrer les tripes lorsqu'il reconnait parfaitement le parfum fort et sucré de Robin. Alors, il se souvient qu'il a passé la nuit enlacé contre la jeune femme…

Le bretteur s'allonge sur le dos et pousse un soupir en se frottant les paupières. Soudain, un doute l'assaille. Il soulève le drap et constate que son pantalon est manquant, il est intégralement nu. Il laisse tomber le drap en soupirant. Et seulement à cet instant, il se souvient de tout.

De la colère qui l'a envahit, des larmes de Robin, de la tension qui le tirait vers le bas.

Puis, de la façon dont il a lâché prise, dont ils ont lâché prise…

De la manière la plus brute et directe qui soit.

 **.**

D'un bond, Zoro se lève. Pour ne pas être trop triste, il faut passer à autre chose, penser à autre chose, panser autre chose. Il repousse le drap et pose ses deux pieds sur le parquet glacé. Il prend un tee-shirt dans l'armoire, si vivement qu'il en déplie trois au passage. Il l'enfile rapidement et reprend son pantalon. Puis, il ouvre la fenêtre, inspire l'air iodé et se dirige vers la porte de dehors.

Accoudée au bastingage, Robin regarde les vaguelettes mourir doucement contre la coque. Elle a relevé l'ancre et le Fantôme de Paille glisse lentement sur une mer étrangement apaisée. Sans rien dire, Zoro s'accoude à ses côtés et regarde au loin l'île hérisson se réveiller dans la brume. Il souffle un filet d'air par le nez.

\- Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné, déclare Robin. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller en faisant du café.

\- Oh. T'aurais pu, tu sais. Si je suis réveillé, c'est que j'ai assez dormi.

Cette phrase est presque drôle. Mais Robin n'a pas envie de sourire. Le silence s'installe.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, il y a quelques minutes, Robin s'était sentie terriblement bien, au chaud entre les bras de Zoro. Et puis, elle s'était souvenue de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, de ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir. Elle s'était levée et habillée sans bruit, elle avait passé un pull et était sortie prendre l'air. Et elle avait regardé les vagues, silencieuse.

Zoro trouve le silence un peu trop lourd. Il ferme lentement les yeux et déclare :

\- Bon allez. On petit déjeune et on poursuit la route.

Il se détourne de Robin en se demandant ce qu'elle pense de la soirée d'hier.

\- Tu veux un café ? demande-t-elle en passant derrière lui.

\- Volontiers, répond-il en la regardant rentrer dans le navire.

Il respire quelques instants l'air frais de cette matinée brumeuse et rejoint sa camarade à l'intérieur.

Robin a fermé la fenêtre et elle observe pensivement le café couler dans la verseuse. Elle a sorti deux tasses qu'elle a posées sur la petite table. Zoro s'installe à une chaise, celle qu'il prend à chaque fois, et il la regarde attendre. Il la regarde longuement, immobile, silencieux.

\- À quoi penses-tu, Zoro ?

Il pourrait être étonné, pris en flagrant délit d'observation minutieuse. Mais il ne l'est pas. Il ne détourne même pas le regard, ce serait se trahir. Et, actuellement, Zoro n'a aucune envie de se trahir.

\- Et toi, Robin. Tu penses à quoi ?

Elle se détourne lentement de la cafetière et plonge son regard océan dans celui profondément sombre de Zoro.

Et il ne se passe absolument rien.

Dans le regard de l'autre, ce que chacun voit, c'est du vide. Un vide immense, sans aucune explication. Chacun y voit son propre reflet, non pas comme dans un miroir, mais comme dans une vitre teintée. Ils voient tous deux qu'ils se cachent des choses. Leurs regards sont absolument neutres, parfaitement indifférents, aucune émotion ne transparait, aucun indice ne les trahit.

Et derrière cette vitre sans teint, il y a des questions. Des centaines et des milliers de questions. Des interrogations banales sur la prochaine destination et sur ce qu'ils vont manger à midi. Mais surtout, des interrogations plus profondes sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas réussit à résister à la tentation de l'autre ?

Comment ont-ils fait pour s'abandonner si facilement à l'autre ?

Qui est réellement l'autre ?

 _Et qui suis-je, moi ?_

La cafetière glougloute bruyamment, indifférente à ces luttes intérieures qui se jouent tout près d'elle. Le café noir coule, emprisonné derrière le verre de la verseuse. Les pirates sont toujours aussi immobiles et silencieux. La cafetière exulte ses dernières gouttes dans un sifflement et se tait. Robin ouvre la bouche.

\- Je pensais à notre prochaine destination.

Elle se détourne et prend la verseuse.

\- Désormais, nous sommes sur le Nouveau Monde. Certains de nos amis s'y trouvent. Mais aussi, nombre de nos ennemis.

Elle verse le café dans les deux tasses en porcelaine. Zoro réplique :

\- Ami ou ennemi, quelle est la différence ? Pour les premiers, nous allons être des survivants. Pour les seconds, nous resteront des fantômes…

\- Il faudra être méfiant.

\- Nous le sommes, inutile de s'inquiéter.

Elle repose la verseuse à sa place et s'assied sur sa chaise.

\- Nous allons continuer notre voyage comme avant sur Grand Line, poursuit Zoro. Et à chaque navire croisé, nous évaluerons la situation, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, Robin.

L'archéologue n'aime pas vraiment le ton employé par son compère, surtout l'intonation qu'il a donnée à son prénom. Trop paternelle, trop protectrice.

\- Cela ne doit pas nous empêcher d'être vigilants, Zoro. Il ne faudrait pas baisser notre garde.

Le bretteur trouve l'intonation de sa camarade très sèche et rude, comme si elle lui faisait un reproche. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Nous allons rester attentifs. C'est ce que nous faisons de mieux.

Elle se lève brusquement, prend sa tasse de café et se dirige vers la porte de la bibliothèque, sans rien ajouter. Il la regarde s'éloigner du coin de l'œil. Juste avant de disparaître dans la pièce adjacente, Robin déclare, froide et cinglante :

\- Et ne vas pas t'imagier que, parce que nous avons couché ensemble, nous avons une quelconque relation de cet acabit.

La porte se referme et Zoro pousse un soupir. Il a envie de lui répondre que, évidemment, ils ne sont pas ensemble ! Ils n'ont aucun sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Hier soir, c'était juste un accident. Le bretteur avale son café d'un trait et se lève pour rincer sa tasse. Il pose l'ustensile sur le rebord de l'évier et va près de la barre, vérifier que le navire se déplace sans incident. Dans la bibliothèque, Robin regarde le Log Pos d'un air absent. Pour le moment, aucune aiguille ne semble vouloir se stabiliser, il va falloir attendre. Elle soupire en posant ses yeux sur le plafond. Hier soir, ce n'était qu'un accident.

Un accident, certes. Mais un accident nécessaire.

Ils pensaient que, plus ils avanceraient, plus les mauvais souvenirs deviendraient flous. Mais leur rencontre avec Boa Hancock a quelque peu changé la donne.

Alors, ils doutent. C'est également la peur qu'ils cachent derrière la vitre teintée de leurs regards. La peur de la réaction de l'autre lorsque le sujet de cette nuit reviendra sur la table.

C'était un accident, juste un accident.

Et si, à cet instant d'égarement, Robin n'était pas entrée dans la chambre, si, à cet instant de tristesse, Zoro n'avait pas calmé la situation, si, à ce climax émotionnel, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés l'un à l'autre et l'un en l'autre, l'histoire en aurait-elle été différente ?

Ils se disent que ce n'était qu'un accident. Et à aucun moment ils ne se disent que c'était une erreur…

Alors ils oublient, ils ferment les yeux, ils passent à autre chose. Ou du moins, ils essaient. Ils continuent de veiller l'un sur l'autre, du coin de l'œil, ils continuent de converser sur le strict minimum, ils continuent leur route, pensant qu'ils ont chacun leur propre voie.

Et le temps s'écoule…

 **...**

Ils s'arrêtent sur une île très habitée. Ils se font discrets, réapprovisionnent leur garde manger et filent aussi vite. Ils évitent un navire de la marine et un ouragan, de justesse.

Puis, un jour, ils croisent un navire pirate qu'ils coulent de façon machinale. Et là, Robin se rend compte que quelque chose cloche.

Elle a vu Zoro se battre contre des adversaires très divers, elle l'a vu mettre Mihawk un genou à terre, elle a vu la mort dans ses yeux un nombre incalculable de fois. Après l'accident, elle a vu la rage et la force dans les coups de Zoro. Mais là, elle ne voit rien de cette monstruosité sans pareil qu'elle lui connait. Là, elle ne voit qu'une vague lassitude, comme s'il savait que le combat était gagné d'avance et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Une fois, il lui a dit que se battre était pour lui la seule manière de se sentir vivant. Cela signifierait-il que Zoro est en train de se laisser mourir ?!

\- Oh, oh. J'ai l'impression qu'on a piqué cette bataille à quelqu'un…

Robin sursaute en tournant la tête vers son camarade. Sa cape toujours passée sur sa tête, Zoro respire profondément après l'effort qu'il vient de fournir pour foutre une rouste à ces pirates et couler ce bateau sans importance. Il a le regard vissé vers un point à l'horizon. À son tour, l'archéologue regarde dans cette direction. Un navire s'approche à grande vitesse. Elle lève le nez vers le ciel. Il n'y a aucun vent ce qui signifie qu'ils n'ont aucune chance d'échapper à ce bâtiment. Zoro lève l'un de ses sabres.

\- T'es d'attaque pour une deuxième tournée ? demande-t-il.

Elle se met à sourire en tirant sur sa capuche sombre.

\- Ces individus ne savent pas dans quel pétrin ils se sont fourrés…

Il se met à sourire, de ce sourire carnassier, de ce sourire des batailles phénoménales qu'ils ont déjà menées. Alors, tous deux, ils se mettent en garde et ils attendent, avidement, le second round.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le navire arrive à portée de vue, Robin baisse les bras et Zoro range ses sabres dans leurs fourreaux. Un drôle de goût âcre leur monte à la gorge et leurs ventres se nouent violemment. Ils savaient que le Nouveau Monde serait un passage difficile… Debout sur le plancher de leur navire ridicule à lutter contre leurs propres émotions, ils attendent, silencieux, en regardant s'approcher à grande vitesse un sous-marin jaune.

 **...**

\- Cap'tain ! hurle Penguin accroché au bastingage. On a rattrapé le navire !

\- C'est ce truc riquiqui qui a coulé l'autre ? s'étonne un petit homme en combinaison verte en se penchant par-dessus bord.

\- Bah merde ! s'exclame l'un de ses compagnons dans la même position et la même combi que lui. Comment ils ont fait ?

\- Désolé mais je crois qu'on est tombé sur un os !

\- T'excuse pas Bepo, c'est pas de ta faute si on a perdu de vue ces connards de pirates qui nous ont volé la carte au trésor que le capitaine avait volé à Eustass Kidd…

\- Qui nous avaient volé, Sachi, tonne une voix grave venant des profondeur du bâtiment. Ces connards de pirates qui nous avaient volés cette fichue carte ! Vu l'état dans lequel est désormais le navire, on ne va pas récupérer grand-chose.

\- Désolé, Cap'tain…

Law sort sur le pont de son navire. Il est un peu dégoûté. Son plan était pourtant rondement mené : endormir Kidd aux somnifères puissants, subtiliser la carte, s'enfuir vite et loin puis, profiter du trésor. Jusque là, c'était facile. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que des pirates de pacotilles lui chiperaient le graal… Et si en plus, on l'empêche de passer sa colère sur ces demeurés…

\- Poussez-vous, grogne-t-il. J'ai les nerfs en pelote…

Il s'avance vers le bastingage, s'y accroche fermement et se met à crier :

\- Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous où vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure !

Ses hommes d'équipage se mettent à trembler. Leur capitaine est véritablement d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui… Sur le petit navire rien ne bouge.

\- Hé ! Du bateau ! hurle Penguin. Le Cap'tain vous cause ! Vous seriez mignons de…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Il est cloué sur place par l'aura des deux personnes qui viennent d'apparaître à bord du petit navire. Ils ne sont que deux, silencieux comme la mort, sombres, presque vaporeux. Et surtout, ils sont immobiles. Une légère brise se lève. Pas assez forte pour gonfler les voiles mais assez vive pour soulever les deux capes des pirates. Pirates ? Law s'interroge. Il se demande à quel genre d'individu il a à faire. Dans le silence de l'instant, le capitaine lève les yeux vers le haut du mât. La légère brise soulève un drapeau noir sans insigne.

Lentement, le capitaine des Heart s'éloigne du bastingage et prend du recul. Il a une sensation très désagréable, comme s'il n'était plus dans le même monde que ces deux personnes en face de lui. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Ses compagnons le regardent sans comprendre. Le brun prend une inspiration et déclare :

\- Bepo ?...

\- Euh… Oui Cap'tain ?!

\- Est-ce que je rêve ?

\- Pas que je sache Cap'tain.

\- Alors, s'il te plait, monte sur ce navire et vérifie que ces deux personnes sont bien vivantes…

\- D'accord… Cap'tain…

En un bond, l'ours polaire est sur le bastingage du Fantôme de Paille. Les deux pirates n'ont pas bougés d'un pouce.

\- Désolé… souffle l'ursidé.

Et il observe depuis le bastingage ces deux formes humaines. À dire vrai, il n'est pas très rassuré. Il tremble même un peu.

\- Approche, l'ami ! s'exclame une voix masculine. On n'a jamais mangé d'ours polaire.

\- Enfin pas encore, répond une voix féminine.

De peur, Bepo chancèle et bascule en arrière. Il termine à la flotte alors que, sur le sous-marin, trois pirates se sont précipités sur une bouée de sauvetage pour venir en aide à leur ami. Law est totalement imperméable au fatras de ses hommes. Il fronce les sourcils. Ces voix…

\- Est-ce que… hasarde-t-il. On se connait ?

\- Sûr ! réplique Zoro en s'approchant. On a fait quelques méchants coups ensemble…

\- T'en as de bonnes toi, soupire Robin à destination de son compagnon. Quelques méchants coups… À t'entendre, on pourrait penser que renverser un pays entier est une promenade de santé.

\- Oh, presque.

Sous leurs pèlerines, ils se sourient narquoisement. Law est perplexe. Et Bepo sorti des flots ainsi que ses compagnons le sont tout autant.

\- Cap'tain… Des pays, t'en as pas renversé des masses, t'sais…

\- En effet, Sachi… En effet…

\- Et pis, y'avait un de ces mondes à Dressrosa…

\- Je sais, Bepo… Je sais.

Un léger silence s'étiole. Zoro soupire en regardant Robin. Soudain, ils ne sourient plus, ils n'ont plus envie de sourire. Ils se souviennent de Dressrosa. Et Dressrosa ranime la flamme bien vivante de leur capitaine.

\- Il était ton ami, Law, déclare Robin. Il s'est rallié à ta cause et nous avons tous suivi.

\- Tous sans exception.

\- Et même si tu as douté de son manque de finesse, c'est lui qui a délivré Dressrosa.

\- Et toi avec, souffle Zoro au capitaine des Heart. Il avait un immense sens de l'honneur…

\- Que tu as su honorer lorsqu'il est devenu le Roi des Pirates.

Zoro se penche en avant pour saluer son interlocuteur.

\- Pour tout ça, pour lui, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant, Trafalgar D. Water Law… Mon ami…

Lorsqu'il se redresse, sa capuche tombe et le visage grave de Zoro apparaît à la lumière. Les cheveux verts, la cicatrice sur l'œil, les sourcils froncés, les trois boucles d'oreilles. Law ne s'y trompe pas.

\- Roronoa Zoro, souffle-t-il en se passant une main sur les paupières. Et je présume que ton compagnon de route n'est autre que Nico Robin.

La jeune femme retire sa capuche à son tour et lance un fade sourire au pirate. Pendant un instant, il n'y pas un bruit. Puis, soudainement, Penguin rompt le silence.

\- Bah merde alors ! On a faillit mettre deux démons en colère !

\- Ouaip, réplique un de ses potes en combi verte. On l'a échappée belle ! Et puis, je n'ose imaginer l'état d'énervement du capitaine si on avait foutu à la flotte deux membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille…

\- La mort assurée ! s'écrie Sachi en faisant mine de s'étrangler. Là, on passait même pas par la case "punition" !

\- On n'aurait même pas eu le temps de se poser de questions, ajoute Bepo.

\- Hé Cap'tain, Cap'tain !

\- Ne hurle pas Sachi ! Le capitaine n'est pas sourd…

\- Du moins pas encore…

\- Rho ça va vous deux. Cap'tain ! On peut inviter Zoro et la jolie Robin à venir manger sur le navire ?!

\- Oh mais c'est une bonne idée ça !

\- En plus, je crois qu'on a des frites au menu de ce soir…

\- Nan, t'es sérieux ! Mais c'est tip top ça !

\- Tu l'as dis, bouffi…

\- Alors, Cap'tain ?!

Law regarde ses compères dont les yeux se mettent à briller.

\- Euh…

\- Oh allez Cap'tain !

\- Steuuuuplééééééé !...

\- On peut pas les laisser partir comme ça, ce sont des potes, quoi !

\- Ouais, ouais ! En plus, j'suis sûr qu'ils ont des tas d'histoires à raconter !

\- Et des blagues salaces…

\- Pervers…

\- Franchement, Cap'tain. T'as pas le droit de les laisser filer.

\- Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé…

Law pousse un soupir en regardant les deux pirates. Robin et Zoro soutiennent ce regard, les visages neutres et impassibles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Si c'est une invitation, déclare Zoro, on ne peut pas dire non.

\- Bien. Penguin, va prévenir le cuisinier de bord de rajouter deux couverts à côté des miens. Nous avons des invités ce soir…

Le cri de joie qui suit cette annonce est tonitruant. Les pirates s'égaillent vers l'intérieur du navire. Law montre d'une main l'entrée de son bâtiment, invitant Zoro et Robin à le suivre. Seul Bepo est resté près de lui et observe, intrigué, son expression.

\- Ça va, Cap'tain ?!

\- Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? demande Law en haussant les épaules alors que ses deux invités sont sur le plancher de son sous-marin. Deux amis nous reviennent d'outre-tombe et moi, je suis là ! Je suis juste là, debout, vivant ! Vivant bordel !... Et je ne sais même pas quoi leur dire !

\- Ne dit rien, Law, déclare Robin en s'approchant. L'entrain de tes hommes d'équipage est le remède de bien des maux.

\- Déjà, que veux-tu dire ? poursuit Zoro. Que tu es désolé ? Que tu partages notre tristesse ? Sérieusement, Law… On a en marre des condoléances.

\- On est là, c'est tout.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, souffle le brun. Allez, entrez. Je n'aimerai pas qu'on vous voit…

Il les pousse légèrement et referme la porte de son sous-marin. Bepo se charge de conduire les deux pirates à travers les couloirs. Law reste immobile pendant un instant à regarder s'éloigner les trois silhouettes. Cela fait combien de temps que l'annonce d'Akainu a fait trembler le monde ? Trois mois, quatre mois… même plus… Ils sont deux à être vivants. Qu'est-ce qui les a mis sur sa route ?... Le hasard ? La destinée ? Law ne croit pas à ce genre de truc. Pourtant, à cet instant, il se prend à imaginer qu'il existe une bonne étoile ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se prend même à prier cette étoile, pour que ces deux vivants le restent le plus longtemps possible.

Au loin, dans les profondeurs de son navire, Law entend les éclats de voix de ses hommes. Il les connait bien, il les connait tous par cœur. Ils sont vivants. Lui aussi. Pourtant, en cet instant, Law a l'impression d'être mort. Il ferme les yeux en soupirant.

\- Cap'tain ?!

Une tête de fourrure blanche apparaît au détour d'un couloir.

\- Tu viens ?

Bepo, son second… Law sourit. Il n'est pas mort. Pas encore…

* * *

 **NdZ** Toutes ressemblances avec des personnages de la finc "Expérience inachevée" de **Ko' koha**... sont tout à fait volontaires :] Bref, voilà une rencontre sans larmes, pour une fois. C'est si rare, profitez-en ^^ Au passage, je signale qu'il est très difficile de traiter Law. J'espère qu'il ne vous semble pas trop OOC...

Et puis pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	13. logique

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Un chapitre posté rapidement, j'suis un peu en speed ce soir. Et j'me suis déjà fait gronder, j'ai pas envie que ça continue... On avait laissé les loulous avec Law et son équipage de fous la dernière fois. Bah... Du coup, on reste un peu !

Je rappelle que toute ressemblance avec des personnages de la fic "Expérience inachevée" de **Ko' Koha** est volontaire. Tout bonnement vo-lon-taire.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre treizième ~**

 **logique**

 **.**

En passant dans les couloirs du sous-marin jaune, Zoro et Robin ont vu des étrangetés tout à fait étranges : des chaussettes à l'abandon, des couteaux plantés dans les portes, des pirates courant en slip, des pirates sautant sur les matelas des autres en hurlant des chansons paillardes, des objets volants non identifiés s'écrasant contre le sol ou les murs… À présent qu'ils sont à table entourés de cet équipage de drôles d'oiseaux, plus rien ne les étonne. Pas même l'ours polaire qu'on force à boire sa soupe avec une paille ou l'idiot du bout qui a été couronné après son verre brisé.

Assis près d'eux, Law regarde ses deux invités contempler la salle en silence.

\- Ça doit vous faire bizarre, je suppose.

Les deux têtes des pirates se tournent en un même mouvement vers lui. Ils ont ce même regard vide mais, à présent, Law voit comme une petite étincelle. Robin se met à sourire doucement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez… bruyant. Ça change de notre petit navire.

Zoro approuve d'un signe de tête en engloutissant sa bière. Aussitôt, son voisin d'en face s'écrie :

\- Bah punaise, mon pote ! T'as une sacrée descente !

Et aussitôt, il interpelle le champion du navire et un grand concours de boisson commence. Law tente de calmer ses hommes, en leur disant que ce serait très impoli de rendre un invité complètement ivre. Mais Robin l'arrête d'une main surnuméraire en déclarant :

\- Laisse, Law. Je serai ravie de voir lequel de tes hommes osera le provoquer en duel lorsqu'il aura éliminé ton champion et ses disciples…

Un sourire narquois traverse le visage de l'archéologue alors que Zoro a changé de table pour se rapprocher de la bière et du soit disant champion.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque les plus courageux des Heart se sont fait laminer par un Zoro encore parfaitement maître de lui, le cuisinier débarrasse les tables et les pirates les moins téméraires débarrassent leurs compères. Bien vite, la salle du réfectoire redevient silencieuse. Law invite les deux pirates à le suivre dans le salon commun pour profiter d'un peu de calme et de sécurité.

\- Vous devez avoir toute la Marine au train, non ?

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclame Zoro. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que la Marine poursuive des morts ? Elle a d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Personne ne sait que vous êtes encore en vie ?!

Law s'est arrêté net en plein milieu du couloir et a presque crié sa phrase. Quelques têtes curieuses pointent dans l'encadrement des portes. Robin souffle doucement par le nez en secouant négativement la tête et déclare :

\- Personne de dangereux en tout cas. Nous avons croisés quelques uns de nos… amis. Eux sont donc au courant. Mais, pour le reste du monde…

\- Nous sommes morts et au fond de l'océan depuis bien longtemps ! réplique Zoro.

Le brun reste un instant immobile avant de se remettre en marche. Il ouvre une porte et fait entrer les deux pirates. Dans le salon commun, quatre marins disputent une belote, tandis que d'autres entament une partie de poker. Robin a un petit arrêt. Zoro la regarde et approuve d'un discret signe de tête. L'archéologue déclare à Law :

\- Euh, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais me joindre à tes compagnons pour leur partie.

\- Mmh, comme tu veux. Mais fais gaffe, ce sont de fins tricheurs.

\- Tu ne connais pas Robin, Law, soupire le bretteur. À ce jeu, c'est elle la plus forte.

Le capitaine hausse les épaules et indique à Zoro un sofa. Le sabreur le jauge du regard avant de le snober et de s'asseoir sur un vulgaire fauteuil dont les ressorts menacent de percer le tissu. Law ne comprend pas très bien le choix du pirate et s'installe sur le canapé en face de lui.

\- Je te sers quelque chose ? Un saké par exemple ?!

\- Volontiers.

Law se penche vers le petit bar pendant que Zoro s'installe du mieux qu'il peut dans ce fauteuil en piteux état. C'est sûr que le sofa le tentait mieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester dos à Robin. Il préfère encore être mal installé et pouvoir veiller sur sa camarade. Leur hôte lui tend un verre qu'il prend en hochant du chef. Les deux pirates trinquent.

\- Aux bons souvenirs, souffle Law.

\- Qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à s'étioler comme un fil de soie, ajoute Zoro.

Le brun fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est si difficile que ça ?

\- Difficile, non. On a vu pire. C'est juste que la peur de l'oubli est constante.

\- Alors, il vous faut voyager pour être certain de ne pas oublier.

\- Voyager ?!

\- Mais oui, crétin. Reprendre votre voyage commun. Retournez donc à Raftel et faites l'aventure à l'envers !

Un instant, Zoro se met à songer. Cette idée n'est pas si stupide, il faudra qu'il en touche deux mots à Robin. Il hausse les épaules, boit une gorgée de saké et déclare :

\- La suite de notre parcours est très incertaine et nous nous contentons bien souvent de vivre au jour le jour. Pour l'instant, ça nous a suffit.

\- Peut-être. Mais vous n'allez pas jouer indéfiniment avec votre chance.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?! Après avoir vu notre capitaine disparaître, que peut-il nous arriver de pire ?

\- Être fait prisonnier, Zoro.

\- La mort est une alternative à toutes les situations.

\- Ce serait con de vous suicider après tout ça…

Le silence s'installe entre les deux, seulement entrecoupé des haussements de voix des joueurs de poker et des grognements des joueurs de belote. Law soupire en se tournant pour observer ses hommes.

\- Je n'imagine même pas si un seul d'entre eux s'était retrouvé dans votre situation.

\- Personne n'est réellement préparé à la perte de sa famille…

Le brun tourne la tête et regarde le bretteur. Il n'a pas utilisé le terme "équipage". Un léger sourire soulève les coins de ses lèvres. Il soupire :

\- En tout cas, je suis content d'avoir croisé votre route. Vous avez un escargophone ?

\- Non. Je n'en voulais pas mais je crois que Robin en a un mini qu'elle garde sur elle, au cas où.

\- Ah oui, soupire Law les yeux dans le vague. D'accord.

Il se dit qu'il lui donnera le numéro du sous-marin, au cas où ils auraient besoin d'aide un jour… Law n'a pas vraiment de dettes envers Luffy puisqu'ils ont tous deux été redevables l'un envers l'autre mais, il considérait le gamin au chapeau de paille comme un véritable allier. Et puis, il était son Roi. La moindre des choses pour lui, c'est de préserver ce que le Roi a laissé derrière lui.

\- Comment as-tu su, Law ?

La voix grave et sérieuse de Zoro fait sursauter le brun.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tout à l'heure, dehors, tu nous as reconnu au timbre de voix ?

\- Je suis déjà incapable de différencier Jambart de Sachi alors toi et Robin… parmi tous les pirates du monde entier ?! Même pas en rêve… Pourquoi cette question, Zoro ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Quand j'ai relevé ma capuche, tu m'as reconnu mais, Robin n'avait pas relevé la sienne. Pourtant, tu as dit "je présume que ton compagnon de route n'est autre que Nico Robin"… Comment as-tu su ?

Pendant un instant, Law est immobile. Il ne peut pas comprendre le sens profond de cette question, il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il y a au fond du regard sombre de Zoro. Il se met à réfléchir et déclare soudainement :

\- J'sais pas. Pour moi c'était logique. Cette femme à tes côtés ne pouvait pas être Nami.

\- Ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui me connaissait autant ? Réfléchit, Zoro. Je ne connais pas d'autres femmes dans ce monde qui pourrait avoir ce genre de réaction.

Il se détourne lentement pour observer Robin parmi ses hommes. Il soupire.

\- Non et puis, franchement. Qui d'autre qu'elle pourrait se trouver avec toi, hein ?!

Cette dernière question n'en est pas une. Zoro sait que là est toute la question. Et Law met son doigt en plein dessus. Pour lui, c'était normal que Robin soit avec Zoro. Normal, même logique. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, pourtant, ça remue profondément Zoro.

C'est elle et pas une autre.

Une fois, il s'était demandé ce qu'il serait advenu de Robin si ce n'était pas lui qui avait été à ses côtés. À présent, Zoro se pose une autre question : qu'aurait-t-il fait si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait été à ses côtés ?

Sentant son esprit brûler sous ces questions, Zoro se lève et déclare :

\- On parie combien que Robin est en train de tous les plumer ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parier, Zoro, surtout en ce qui concerne mes hommes, désolé.

Le bretteur se met à sourire, compréhensif, et se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers la table du poker. Il se poste dans un angle, en s'appuyant de son épaule au mur. Robin tourne légèrement la tête vers lui et se met à sourire narquoisement. Law manque d'avaler sa salive de travers. Soudainement, c'est comme si les deux pirates avaient disparus, comme s'ils étaient partis dans une autre dimension. Law se rend compte à quel point ces deux là sont liés. Non pas par leur "famille" mais par quelque chose de plus profond.

\- Et après tu t'étonnes quand je te dis que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, hein ? souffle Law pour lui-même. Tu es vraiment un drôle d'oiseau, Zoro…

Le brun ferme les yeux en croisant les doigts de ses deux mains. Il fait une prière à cette étonnante bonne étoile. Il tourne longuement les mots dans sa tête avant de trouver ceux qui lui semble les plus justes :

\- _Veillez bien à ce que ces deux là se retrouvent toujours…_

 **.**

Robin plume effectivement ses camarades de jeu. Elle repart donc avec une belle petite bourse bien pleine. Lorsque Zoro entend le montant de la victoire, il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Poker pirate ! lui répond simplement Robin.

Et Zoro ne dit rien.

À présent, la nuit est noire et profonde. Law propose aux deux pirates de rester là pour la nuit. De toute façon, il est déjà bien tard, ce serait complètement stupide de lever les voiles à cette heure. Robin et Zoro acceptent la proposition et dorment dans le salon. Penguin fait installer un matelas pour la jeune femme, trouvant cela indigne d'une demoiselle de dormir sur un vulgaire sofa. L'archéologue le remercie chaleureusement. Mais une fois que tous les pirates ont quitté la pièce et qu'il ne reste qu'une bougie allumée dans le salon commun, Robin s'enroule dans sa couverture et prend place sur le canapé, à côté de son compère mais pas trop proche non plus. Zoro la laisse s'installer, constatant qu'elle se met volontairement loin de lui, et souffle la bougie, sans rien dire.

\- L'ambiance ici est très étonnante, souffle la jeune femme dans le noir de la pièce.

\- Étonnante mais chaleureuse, ajoute Zoro.

\- Oui. C'est la première fois qu'on ne pleure pas notre sort…

Un silence suit ces dernières paroles. Sans le vouloir, Robin se recroqueville sur elle-même. Zoro déclare :

\- Law m'a demandé ce qu'on avait prévu de faire par la suite.

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Que nous ne savions pas trop, que nous avancions au petit bonheur la chance. Il m'a demandé pourquoi nous ne refaisions pas notre aventure en sens inverse.

Il se tourne légèrement, comme s'il cherchait à percer le noir pour voir les traits de son visage.

\- T'en penses quoi ?

Elle ne répond pas. Pas tout de suite. Parce qu'elle ne sait pas. Les minutes s'égrainent et elle reste silencieuse.

\- Robin ? Tu dors ?!

\- Non désolé, je réfléchissais à ce que tu me disais…

Zoro approuve en silence.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te prononcer tout de suite, tu sais. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Déjà, repenser à Raftel me file la nausée alors, refaire le tour du monde en sens inverse…

\- Je suis incapable de savoir ce que j'en pense, Zoro. Parfaitement incapable…

\- Laisse et dors. On a le temps d'y repenser.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre et ferme les yeux. Zoro ne tarde pas à ronfler et Robin écoute cette respiration profonde et apaisée. Elle se rend compte alors à quel point cette respiration est rassurante.

Robin a toujours eu une oreille attentive, surtout dans le noir, lorsque son manque de visibilité la trahissait. Toute son enfance où elle a fuit, elle a toujours compté sur ses cinq sens pour se mettre en sécurité et y rester le plus longtemps possible. En rejoignant son capitaine, elle n'avait pas cessé, au départ, de se méfier des bruits dans le noir. Tout lui faisait peur : les pas de son capitaine dans la cuisine, son sniper qui parlait dans ses rêves, les grognements de sa colocataire, le bruit des haltères de Zoro… Et puis, elle s'était faite à ses drôles de sons qui faisaient son quotidien et elle n'en avait plus eu peur. Elle a même appris à les reconnaître et à les distinguer. Mais jamais elle n'avait pris le temps d'écouter Zoro dormir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient… Alors, là, sur ce navire inconnu, elle tend l'oreille. Et lentement, elle se laisse bercer par la respiration ronflante et régulière de Zoro.

 **...**

Au petit matin, les deux pirates sont réveillés par la lueur douce d'un rayon de soleil passant l'horizon calme de la mer à travers les hublots du salon du navire des Heart. C'est un réveil léger, en douceur, par une belle matinée au beau milieu du Nouveau Monde. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans une pièce inconnue, Zoro et Robin se seraient presque crus chez eux… Presque.

Un fracas de tous les diables se fait soudainement entendre et un hurlement de rage retentit.

\- Saaaaaachiiiii ! Pourquoi t'as foutu des putains de glaçons dans mon caleçon, connard !

\- C'est pas moi, c'est pas moi ! C'est une idée de Seb ! Arg ! Lâche ce tournevis !

\- Bon les gars, c'est fini ce bordel oui ou merde ! Y'en a qui dorment encore ici !

\- Bah Sam, hurle pas toi non plus ! Pense au capitaine…

\- Oh merde ! Les invités dans le salon !

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Sachi !

\- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas moi !

\- Seeeeeeeeeb !

\- Ne cours pas dans les couloirs, tu pourrais glisser sur une chaussette et te prendre un mur.

\- C'est surtout qu'il a la démarche aussi élégante qu'un mammouth laineux faisant de la danse classique alors bon…

\- On devrait peut-être le suivre. Seb est jamais de bonne humeur au réveil…

\- Démerde-toi, Sachi. C'est ton coloc pas le notre.

\- Ouais bah moi je retourne me coucher.

\- T'as pas assez dormi ?!

\- T'as ronflé comme un gorille la moitié de la nuit, Sam. Merci bien…

\- Hahaha, les boules ! Bon, merde, Penguiiiiin ! Reviens là crétin !

Dans le salon commun, Robin et Zoro se retiennent de rire. Ils entendent une série de coups puis, la porte s'ouvre sur un Law ensommeillé.

\- Ah, soupire-t-il. Vous êtes réveillés… Je m'en doutais. Excusez-les ils sont…

\- Pas de souci ! s'exclame Zoro. On était réveillés avant la tempête.

\- Oh. Dommage. Ça m'aurait donné une raison de plus pour leur coller une seconde punition.

\- Ah mais tu peux toujours leur faire croire qu'ils nous ont réveillés, déclare malicieusement Robin.

Le sourire carnassier de Law à cet instant même est tout bonnement flippant. Il sort du salon sans rien dire mais les deux pirates savent que certains marins à bord vont passer un très très mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Euh… Désolé ! s'exclame une voix veloutée en provenance du couloir. Bien dormi ?

Bepo fait son apparition avec un plateau sur lequel trônent les affaires du petit déjeuner dont une cafetière pleine de café fumant. Zoro lui répond que oui et Robin fait apparaître quelques mains pour venir en aide à l'ours polaire.

 **...**

Quelques heures après ce réveil en douceur, Robin et Zoro annoncent leur départ. Quelques soupirs se font entendre et des petites mines demandent s'ils ne veulent pas rester plus longtemps. Mais les pirates sont catégoriques, ils ne voudraient surtout pas abuser de la gentillesse de Law, si rare, souffle quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. La porte extérieure du sous-marin s'ouvre pour laisser sortir les deux invités que Law accompagne jusqu'au bastingage de son navire.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, mes amis ! déclare-t-il. En espérant que les vents vous seront favorables.

\- Ni Zoro ni moi n'avons les facultés d'acclimatation de notre navigatrice mais, pour le moment, nous avons toujours su nous orienter sans problème.

\- Merci pour ton accueil, Law ! Et à charge de revanche !

\- Oui, oui, soupire l'intéressé. Essayez déjà de rester en vie, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard !

Ils se mettent à rire, de ce genre de rire pincé, un peu gêné, pas très naturel. Puis, Robin et Zoro regagnent leur Fantôme de Paille et regardent le sous-marin jaune disparaître sous la surface plane de l'océan.

Une fois qu'il n'y a plus aucun remous au pied de leur navire, Zoro déclare :

\- Bon. On y va ?

Robin regarde le Log Pos à son poignet. Une aiguille semble à peu près stable. De son index, elle indique la direction, le regard perdu à l'horizon.

\- C'est par là.

Zoro fait tourner la barre et lentement, le vent matinal entraîne les pirates dans la direction de l'aiguille du Log.

Le silence redevient leur quotidien. Les doutes, petit à petit, s'estompent. Mais toujours, les questions subsistent…

* * *

 **Bonus** \- Fin alternative (et surtout improbable)

Puis, Robin et Zoro regagnent leur Fantôme de Paille et regardent le sous-marin jaune disparaître sous la surface plane de l'océan.

Une fois qu'il n'y a plus aucun remous au pied de leur navire, Zoro déclare :

\- On aurait peut-être pu lui rendre sa carte aux trésors, non ?

Robin réfléchit une seconde et réplique, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- Oh. Non.

* * *

 **NdZ** Voilà. J'espère que la seconde fin vous aura fait sourire, c'est le but en tout cas. Je vous embrasse tous bien fort, vous êtes un soutien phénoménal, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Je 'mexcuse encore de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière. Mes vendredis soirs ont une facheuse tendance à passer trop vite.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	14. brouillard

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je sais, je sais... ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté un chapitrounet ici. Je m'excuse, je ne vous avais pas oublié, promis. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, c'est un peu tendu chez moi. J'vais pas vous raconter ma life (#onsenfout) Aussi, je répondrai à vos adoraaables reviews sans doute un peu plus tard. Mes excuses.

Bon. Reprenons nos chouchous. On avait quitté Law sur une pointe d'humour et de bonne humeur. On continue d'avancer, à pas sûrs, à pas lents.

Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété. Les seuls trucs qui m'appartiennent sont les situations dans lesquelles je les mets (et avec grand plaisir en plus... aaaah, la sale gosse que je suis !)

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Zorobin-pm : Merci boucoup ! Ravie que ça plaise, c'est le but !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre quatorzième ~**

 **brouillard**

 **.**

En ce moment, la nuit, elle rêve. Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars sombres comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, ni des cauchemars sanglants comme après l'accident. Ce sont des rêves très étranges, lumineux et colorés. Chose assez improbable, Robin rêve en couleur. Et pas n'importe quelles couleurs.

Assise sur le lit, elle observe la pièce plongée dans le noir, se demandant où est son compagnon de bord. Elle inspecte rapidement le navire d'un petit œil et trouve le bretteur en pleine série de pompes à la vigie. Dès qu'elle le voit, elle ferme les paupières et ses yeux disparaissent. Elle ne voudrait surtout pas qu'il la voit, qu'il voit qu'elle est réveillée. Soudainement, elle a envie de se faire une tisane. Mais si elle bouge, elle est certaine que Zoro sentira sa présence. Robin pousse un soupir. Le simple fait de bouger dans le lit, elle est persuadée que Zoro le ressent. D'un geste du bras, elle repousse les draps et pose ses deux pieds sur le sol glacé. Elle ne ressent pas le froid et file en cuisine mettre un peu d'eau à bouillir. Attendant le sifflement de la bouilloire, elle regarde les étoiles à travers la fenêtre.

Depuis quelques temps, Robin fait des rêves étranges. Elle saute dans les nuages, souriante et insouciante. Elle vole dans un ciel constellé d'étoiles. Ou elle vogue à dos de tortue sur une mer rose bonbon. Tous ces rêves sont très lumineux, vaporeux, angélique. Presque niais tant ils semblent idylliques. Et chaque fois que Robin se réveille, elle a la même sensation de bien-être absolu.

C'est sans doute ça qui la dérange le plus. Ce sentiment de flottement au réveil, elle en a peur.

Car s'il leur arrivait malheur, sur le Fantôme de Paille, quelle serait sa réaction ?

Robin n'en a aucune idée.

Pourtant, ses rêves sont si agréables.

La bouilloire siffle. Elle verse l'eau frémissante dans une tasse et repose l'ustensile sur le feu. Elle se sort un sachet de tisane et reste immobile une seconde. Autour d'elle, il n'y a pas un bruit. La nuit est calme et silencieuse. Souriant, Robin reprend la bouilloire et sort une seconde tasse qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude. Puis, elle prend un deuxième sachet qu'elle plonge dans la tasse qu'elle vient de remplir. Puis, elle va s'enrouler dans un plaid avant de s'asseoir à table. D'un geste vague, elle remue le sachet, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'esprit encore tourné vers son rêve. Un drôle de rêve dans lequel elle nageait au milieu de poissons multicolores, de dauphins joueurs et de mille créatures étonnantes. Elle nageait comme une sirène, avec grâce et simplicité. Et soudain, elle était remontée à la surface. Le ciel n'était pas bleu. Il était vert.

Et le soleil lui faisait un clin d'œil.

\- T'as fait un cauchemar ?

Robin sursaute. Elle n'a pas entendu Zoro entrer et s'installer en face d'elle. La vision de cet homme soudainement si proche la surprend quelque peu.

\- Oups… Je t'ai fait peur. Excuse.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'étais… perdue dans mes pensées…

\- Mmh…

Il retire le sachet de sa tasse et se détourne pour le mettre dans la poubelle. Une fois qu'il a le dos tourné, il déclare :

\- Merci. Pour la tisane…

\- Réglisse menthe, précise l'archéologue. Ta préférée.

\- La tienne aussi, ajoute le bretteur en retrouvant sa position initiale.

Ils se sourient doucement. Puis, Robin prend une inspiration.

\- Je ne fais plus de cauchemars, tu sais.

\- Ah ouais ?! Bah c'est cool ! C'est vrai que je trouvais tes nuits moins agitées ces temps-ci.

\- Ces temps-ci ?

\- Ouais. Depuis qu'on a quitté Law… à peu près…

Robin hoche de la tête en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Depuis Law ou avant, songe-t-elle. Elle laisse la tisane brulante couler dans son œsophage.

\- Je fais des rêves étranges où je vole… Des fois même, je nage. C'est complètement insensé.

\- Les rêves n'ont pas de sens, Robin.

\- Détrompe-toi. J'ai lu dans un livre d'un docteur de West Blue que les rêves seraient des souvenirs inspirés de nos journées ou de notre enfance et raconteraient, vraisemblablement, une partie de nos désirs.

\- Ouais, et alors ?

\- Mais je suis incapable de nager…

Le bretteur hausse les épaules. Dès que ça sort de la logique normale et banale, ça lui passe par-dessus la tête.

\- Cherche pas à comprendre.

\- Je n'essaie pas de comprendre, Zoro. Je m'interroge, c'est tout.

\- Tss… Est-ce que tu t'arrêtes de réfléchir des fois ?!

\- Je ne crois pas, non…

Un rictus déforme les lèvres sèches du bretteur. Il soupire.

\- Tu changes pas, Robin. Cesse de te tracasser. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ferai tout pour te protéger. Rêve en sécurité…

Il pose affectueusement sa main calleuse sur la tête de la jeune femme et retourne à la vigie, sa tasse à la main. Robin le regarde faire sans rien dire. Elle plonge le regard dans sa tasse dont le liquide lui renvoie son reflet.

\- Rêve en sécurité, souffle-t-elle.

Elle ne terminera pas sa tisane. Robin aurait aimé la finir dans son lit, calée contre les oreillers. Mais une fois couchée, elle ne peut lutter contre le sommeil et elle s'endort profondément. Et elle se met à rêver…

Elle rêve qu'elle flotte au gré du courant, dans l'onde pure d'une rivière. Elle rêve qu'elle se laisse porter, seule au monde, dans les bras chauds de la rivière. Elle rêve qu'elle vogue…

Lorsque Zoro rapporte en cuisine sa tasse vide au petit matin, il regarde Robin, allongée de tout son long dans le grand lit, les bras écartés au-dessus de sa tête et un léger sourire collé aux lèvres. Le bretteur sourit face à cette vision. Il pose la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et s'approche sans un bruit du lit. Le soleil ne passe pas encore l'horizon mais la claire luminosité permet au jeune homme de pouvoir observer sa camarade. Il la trouve belle, souriant innocemment. Il écoute sa respiration lente et posée, il observe sa poitrine se soulever lentement.

Et soudain, Zoro pense à son cuisinier. Comment cet idiot aurait-il réagit s'il s'était trouvé à sa place ?! Aurait-il simplement survécu à l'épreuve de la perte de son équipage ? Et comment Robin aurait réagit à ses côtés ?

Lentement, le bretteur se laisse envahir par les questions auxquelles il tente, malgré lui, de répondre… Et si c'était le charpentier plutôt que lui sur ce navire ?! Ou le musicien ?... Robin aurait-elle supporté la colocation avec ces pervers ? Ou même avec leur froussard de canonnier ? Ce menteur aurait-il seulement réussit à la protéger de la tristesse ?...

Robin se retourne dans le lit. Zoro sort de ses pensées un instant, pour s'éclipser de la pièce, et se place à la barre pour poursuivre ses réflexions.

Zoro tente d'imaginer la réaction de ses compagnons respectifs. Et lorsque le soleil se lève à l'horizon, il sait qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait eu le courage et la volonté d'aller aussi loin que lui est allé. Car il sait qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'aurait été capable de tirer ainsi Robin vers le haut. Et inversement. Robin aurait été incapable de tirer aucun de ses compagnons vers le haut, pas dans son état après l'incident. Alors, Zoro repense à cette réflexion qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt.

Que se serait-il passé si ça n'avait pas été Robin qu'il avait fallu récupérer ?...

Zoro se demande ce qu'il aurait fait si son capitaine l'avait envoyé chercher la navigatrice. Aurait-il su la protéger comme il l'a fait avec Robin ? Aurait-il su calmer sa tristesse et sa colère ? Aurait-il pu garder aussi facilement son calme et sa sérénité ?...

Et surtout… Auraient-ils dérapés de la même manière ?

Zoro regarde le ciel en soupirant par le nez. Il repense à cette fameuse nuit comme un dérapage, un accident. Mais en était-ce vraiment un ?

Dans les nuages étrangement grisâtres de cette matinée, Zoro ne trouve aucune réponse à ses questions. Au contraire. Dans ces formes cotonneuses, Zoro déniche une autre question si énorme qu'elle balaie toutes les autres.

Pourquoi son capitaine l'a-t-il envoyé **_lui_** auprès de **_Robin_** et pas **_un autre_** ?

 **.**

Une porte s'ouvre, suivit d'un bâillement. Le bretteur se détourne de sa contemplation céleste et sourit à Robin. L'archéologue se frotte les bras pour se réchauffer.

\- Bien dormi ? demande-t-il.

\- Fort bien, ma fois. Tu veux aller te reposer un peu ?

\- J'ai bien peur que ces nuages gris nous apportent un peu de pluie alors, je vais rester à la barre. Que dis le Log ?

Robin consulte la bulle de verre à son poignet. Elle regarde l'horizon.

\- Nous allons continuer à suivre la direction du soleil levant pour le moment.

\- Très bien, chef.

\- Je vais faire du café, est-ce que je t'en mets dans une tasse ?!

\- Je vais avoir besoin de plus fort pour tenir, je crois…

\- Oh, Zoro. Tu ne vas pas tourner au saké dès le lever du jour !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

L'archéologue ne répond pas. Inutile pour elle de converser avec cet alcoolique. Elle lui lance un léger sourire en assurant :

\- Bien, monsieur. Je vais vous chercher de quoi lamper…

\- Vous êtes bien aimable, mademoiselle.

Elle se retourne pour lui lancer un coup d'œil, juste avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et soudainement, la vision de Zoro et de son demi-regard malin la surprend. Elle file en cuisine pour y réfléchir. Cette situation… Elle a une sensation de déjà vu. Comme si…

En débouchant la bouteille de saké, l'archéologue se souvient. Cette impression, ce sentiment, elle l'a déjà vécu, en effet. En temps que spectatrice.

C'était une scène vécue entre Rayleigh et Shakky… quasiment trait pour trait.

Robin ferme les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Le parallèle entre les deux est trop gros pour être vrai… Elle se demande si elle ne fabule pas quelque peu.

Une odeur de brûlé l'interpelle. Robin a mis la cafetière en route… mais elle n'a pas mis d'eau dedans. En pestant, elle corrige son erreur puis, va donner la bouteille d'alcool à Zoro. Le bretteur a un froncement de sourcils en reniflant l'air.

\- Tu fais des biscotes ?

\- Non, réplique l'archéologue légèrement énervée de cette situation. J'ai raté le café.

Zoro prend la bouteille. Il a le regard étonné en entendant la raison de cette soudaine drôle d'odeur. Puis, il reprend cet air chiffonné entre les deux yeux et réplique :

\- Tu ne rates jamais le café, Robin. Tu as déjà raté la béchamelle, une ou deux fois… le beurre blanc la semaine dernière… et la soupe, au début qu'on faisait des trucs bizarres en cuisine. Mais jamais je ne t'ai vu rater le café. Tu es sûre que tu as bien dormi ?

\- Mais oui, enfin ! s'exclame la jeune femme vexée que son compère ait une si bonne mémoire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui…

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, ok ?! Bois ton saké et surveille le ciel !

Elle se détourne rageusement et referme vivement la porte derrière elle. Zoro se demande si Robin n'a pas ressenti toutes ses questions étranges…

 **...**

Après sa petite altercation avec le bretteur, l'archéologue part s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, avec un livre et le silence autour. La bibliothèque, c'est son coin, sa place, son endroit. Zoro n'y a jamais mis les pieds. Excepté la première fois, où ils ont fait le tour du bâtiment. C'est son cocon, sa bulle de solitude, un endroit où elle se sent bien. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, seule dans cette pièce avec son livre et le silence autour, elle n'est pas à l'aise. Elle a envie de pleurer sans raison. Elle se sent abandonnée.

Elle reste longuement prostrée sur son fauteuil à tenter de définir les limites de son mal-être lorsqu'elle entend trois petits coups frappés à la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle relève la tête. Avant, elle se serait demandé qui venait la déranger et elle était surprise de voir à qui appartenait la petite tête qui pointait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Désormais, ça ne peut être que Zoro. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui demande d'entrer, Robin est tout de même surprise.

C'est d'abord un plateau portant une tasse fumante, deux tartines avec de la confiture et une mandarine qui apparaît. Puis, portant le plateau, Zoro, la tête basse et le regard en biais.

\- Tiens, ton… ton p'tit dej, Robin…

Il dépose le plateau sur le premier meuble qu'il voit, sans faire un seul pas dans cette pièce qui n'est pas la sienne et il se détourne.

\- Mange, tu vas en avoir besoin. Un navire vient de se pointer au loin derrière nous.

\- Quel genre ? demande-t-elle en approchant le plateau de son fauteuil.

\- Le genre de gros bastion qui va nous rattraper en peu de temps…

\- Des pirates ?

\- Je sais pas… D'ici quelques heures, on aura une meilleure visibilité.

Il referme la porte et l'archéologue prend son petit déjeuner, étonnée de cette soudaine bienveillance de la part de son camarade.

 **...**

Elle est en train de faire la vaisselle lorsque Zoro entre précipitamment dans le bâtiment.

\- On a un problème… Un gros problème.

\- La Gouvernement Mondial ?!

\- Non. Mais j'ai bien peur que le navire de tout à l'heure soit la Marine…

\- Bien… On va prendre la tangente.

\- Négatif, Robin. Viens voir.

Étonnée, la jeune femme s'essuie les mains et suit son compagnon sur le pont. Là, elle est saisit par le paysage. Du blanc à perte de vue. Leur Fantôme de Paille est pris dans un brouillard épais.

\- C'est une vraie purée de pois. Impossible de s'orienter.

\- Remonte les voiles, Zoro. On est suivis par la Marine, autant essayer de se laisser doubler sans bruit…

\- Pigé.

En une seconde, le bretteur a grimpé aux cordages. Robin lui propose quelques mains supplémentaires qu'il ne refuse pas et en quelques minutes, le navire se retrouve presque immobile seulement dirigé par un courant marin que Robin avait bien remarqué.

Vêtus de leurs capes sombres, dans ce brouillard inopiné, sur ce navire paisible, invisible aux yeux du monde, insoupçonnables pour qui ne serait pas attentif, Robin et Zoro attendent en silence. Ils ont l'impression qu'une force plus puissante qu'eux cherche à les protéger des mauvaises rencontres…

Au loin, résonne une corne de brume.

Et soudain, un drapeau blanc surmonté d'une mouette bleue perce l'opacité ambiante à quelques mètres du Fantôme de Paille.

Silencieux, immobiles, les deux pirates retiennent leurs respirations.

Il n'y a pas un souffle de vent pour agiter leur drapeau noir.

Le drapeau disparaît. La corne de brume déchire l'air.

Et la coque du gros navire frôle le bastingage des deux pirates…

 **...**

\- Vice-Amiral ! hurle une voix. J'ai perdu le contact avec le QG ! Le brouillard brouille nos signaux…

\- Haha, il porte bien son nom ! ricane une autre voix.

\- Évite les blagues, toi, le crétin ! soupire une troisième. Ou tu vas vraiment finir à la flotte…

\- T'es pas cool avec moi, toi…

\- Je l'ai toujours été avec les nouvelles recrues.

\- Beuh… T'es même pas le chef ici…

\- T'occupes. Et reste attentif ! Ce serait con de se payer un récif…

Les voix se taisent un instant, des pas résonnent. Robin et Zoro sont toujours immobiles, leurs respirations sont calmes et posées, leurs visages sont dans l'ombre de leurs pèlerines, la coque du bâtiment de la Marine défile lentement sous leurs yeux.

\- Vice-Amiral ! Vice-Amiral !

Cette voix toute proche semble affolée.

\- Vice-Amiral ! J'ai vu quelque chose à bâbord dans le brouillard !

Mouvement de panique. Les soldats se heurtent à l'aveugle, des pas lourds, plus lourds que les précédents, se font entendre. Au loin, une porte claque et des bruits des pas pressés gagnent le bord gauche du navire.

\- Vice-Amiral, vous pensez que…

\- Chut !

Un mot, une syllabe, une voix. Et le silence autour, traitre fantôme, invisible surprise. Une voix et soudain, dans un trou de brouillard, un visage.

C'est l'espace de quelques secondes, comme un mirage dans la brume. Et la rumeur se répand sur le bâtiment. Il y a un navire fantôme. Les soldats s'éparpillent, certains arment leurs fusils.

\- Silence ! s'écrie le Vice-Amiral en détachant chaque syllabe.

À nouveau, un mot, une voix. À nouveau, un visage. Le même. Dans un trou de brouillard. Comme une illusion, une hallucination. La rumeur enfle, les soldats s'éloignent. Sauf le Vice-Amiral qui scrute le brouillard en plissant les yeux.

\- Vice-Amiral ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tant de chahut ?!

Une nouvelle voix. Et une nouvelle tête.

Cette fois, le trou dans le brouillard est plus long. Les marins les plus téméraires s'éparpillent en criant devant cette vision d'outre-tombe, devant ce navire sorti de la brume avec à son bord deux passagers dans des capes sombres, immobiles et silencieux. Le Vice-Amiral s'approche de son bastingage et regarde par-dessus bord. Aussitôt, son second en fait de même.

La vérité s'impose à eux : le navire est bien réel. Ce qui signifie donc que les deux personnes à bord sont certainement réelles.

Le Vice-Amiral fronce les sourcils un peu plus qu'à son habitude. Il ouvre la bouche, prend son inspiration. Il va parler d'une voix franche et forte, une voix qui tranchera la brume. Pourtant, rien ne sort, le son reste bloqué aux cordes vocales. Le silence règne en maître.

Le silence règne car, soudainement, les deux fantômes ont dévoilés leurs visages. Deux visages familiers, deux visages disparus, deux visages aux airs sereins, deux visages aux sourires légers.

Zoro tourne la tête vers sa camarade. Robin pose un doigt sur ses lèvres en regardant le Vice-Amiral. Motus et bouche cousue, lui dit-elle. Lui, il ne dit rien et passe sa main sur son visage pâle. Lorsque Zoro lui lancera un coup d'œil, le bretteur verra une larme sur sa joue. En plissant les yeux, il verra deux larmes sur leurs joues.

Le brouillard, les avalera à nouveau. La corne de brume retentira, lointaine. Et ils disparaîtront dans la brume, fantômes invisibles qu'ils sont. D'une main, Robin changera la direction pour ne pas suivre l'imposant galion, Zoro dépliera à nouveau les voiles. Le vent chassera les nuages et les poussera vers une nouvelle île…

 **...**

\- Vice-Amiral, vous allez bien ? Vous en faites une drôle de tête !

\- Laissez-moi… Laissez-nous…

Les soldats repartiront à leurs activités, trop contents d'avoir quitté ce méchant brouillard. Et le Vice-Amiral restera seul avec son second, silencieux un long moment.

\- Smoker ?

\- Oui, Tashigi ?!

\- Ils étaient bien réels, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- J'en ai bien peur, oui.

\- Alors… Ils sont vivants…

\- Vivants mais plus que deux, Tashigi…

\- Les autres sont…

\- Tu connais l'Amiral en chef aussi bien que moi. Et il sait ce qu'il fait !

\- Alors comment expliques-tu ces deux là, Smoker ? Il s'agit de Roronoa Zoro et de Nico Robin ! Deux des plus grosses primes de l'équipage !

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas… Je sais juste que c'est un secret d'état qui ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau.

\- Il n'ira pas plus loin que les recoins de mon cerveau, Smoker. J'ai trop de compassion pour ces deux là.

\- N'utilise pas ce mot à la légère, Tashigi.

\- Désolée, je…

\- J'ai trop de respect pour eux pour permettre à cette information cruciale de filtrer à travers le monde. Voilà ce que tu devrais dire, Tashigi.

Tashigi se tait, elle sourit doucement. Smoker regarde par la fenêtre. Ça lui fait mal de le dire mais, même si sa vie en était menacée, il ne mettrait pas en danger ces deux là. Pour la simple et unique raison qu'ils sont les deux seuls survivants de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates, du grand Monkey D. Luffy que même lui, le grand Vice-Amiral Smoker n'a jamais réussit à attraper.

\- Rien que pour ça, vous êtes digne du plus costaud des pirates…

\- Que dis-tu, Smoker ?

\- Rien, Tashigi. Va voir si les hommes se sont remis de leurs émotions.

\- Bien… Vice-Amiral !

Et Smoker se retrouve seul dans son bureau, avec sa fumée, ses cigares… et ses souvenirs…

* * *

 **NdZ** Ooooh mais qui voilà donc ?! Le petit Smockerounet ! Ouais, ouais, je trouve qu'il a une bonne "entente" avec Luffy (feu-Luffy) et son équipage. Du coup, le voilà, bien vivant lui ! Et peut-être que, si j'oublie pas, peut-être qu'ils se recroiseront et qu'ils auront l'occasion de discuter un peu. Je vous laisse là-dessus ! En croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas plus de retard sur le prochain chapitre. Et promis, je vous répond dès que possible !

Et pour le reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	15. rencontre

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Ouéééé je sais... ça fait un moment que j'avais pas posté sur cette fic. Mais c'est parce qu'on c'était bien arrêtés la dernière fois. Mais là, on va faire une nouvelle rencontre qui risque (non, pas qui risque mais qui VA) bousculer les choses.

Je ne vous laisse pas mijoter plus longtemps. J'espère que cette fic ne vous manquait pas trop...

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre, désolée Oda, mais j'en fais un peu ce que je veux !

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~chapitre quinzième ~**

 **rencontre**

 **.**

Ils ont débarqués sur une île tôt ce matin. Ils sont arrivés près d'un endroit complètement sauvage et ont laissé le navire près d'une forêt. Cela fait maintenant 5 heures qu'ils marchent au couvert des arbres, en silence, jetant parfois de furtifs coups d'œil en arrière. Zoro, pour vérifier que Robin est bien là, et Robin, pour vérifier que rien ne bouge derrière eux. Elle a fait confiance à son compagnon de route pour s'orienter dans la forêt. Mais à présent, elle doute. Elle doute et elle a mal aux pieds…

\- Zoro ?

Le bretteur s'arrête en tournant la tête. Il a senti Robin ralentir la cadence. Elle se trouve désormais à quelques pas derrière lui. Il s'approche.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- On fait une pause ?

\- Mmh. Si tu veux. Tu peux t'asseoir sur ce tronc.

Elle s'exécute sans rien dire et pousse un long soupir lorsqu'elle sent ses jambes se plier. Elle masse doucement ses genoux et ses cuisses en fermant les paupières. Zoro ne fait aucune remarque et s'accroupi près d'elle. Il lève la tête vers le ciel et déclare :

\- C'est vrai qu'on marche depuis longtemps… Tu crois qu'on va trouver quelque chose sur cette île ?

\- J'aimerais au moins qu'on déniche une source d'eau potable. C'est la denrée qui risque de nous manquer le plus rapidement.

Le silence reprend ses aises. Autour d'eux, la forêt bruisse, la forêt vit. Mais la forêt garde ses distances et les cris d'oiseaux ou les éventuels animaux sont loin. Robin est très sensible à ça et garde un œil attentif aux changements de son environnement. Pour le moment, rien ne l'inquiète. Elle pose son regard sur Zoro.

\- Ça va toi ? Moi, je commence à avoir mal aux talons.

\- Les pansements sont dans ton sac. Tu veux…

\- Non. Si je retire mes chaussures, je ne pourrais plus les remettre vu comment mes pieds ont dû gonfler. Continuons. On va bien finir par trouver un village ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Espérons…

Elle se lève en lançant un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Cet étonnant manque d'optimisme la chagrine, elle qui est pourtant la première à imaginer les pires situations. L'archéologue souffle par le nez et invite le bretteur à poursuivre l'exploration.

Zoro se lève et reprend la tête de la marche. Leur expédition se poursuit dans ce même silence qui leur convient si bien.

Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de mots pour communiquer. Ils s'étonneraient presque de voir qu'ils se comprennent si bien sans rien se dire. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'ambiance est étonnamment différente.

\- Tu te souviens de Jaya et de son South Bird, Robin ?

L'archéologue sourit dans le dos de son compère.

\- Je m'en souviens, Zoro. C'était ma première véritable aventure à vos côtés.

\- Héhé, c'était assez folklo… Quel oiseau capricieux ! J'me souviens comment tu as réussi à lui clouer le bec.

\- Et moi, je me souviens bien comment tu as massacré les bestioles sur ton passage.

\- Beuh… Je faisais pourtant attention.

\- Mais bien sûr…

Elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Soudain, un frisson parcourt ses bras.

\- Mmh, ça me rappelle Skypiéa et notre combat contre Ener…

\- L'homme foudre ?! Ah lui, il nous aura donné du fil à retordre.

\- Au moins, c'est grâce à lui que je me suis dit que le fruit du démon de notre capitaine n'était pas si idiot que ça.

Zoro ralentit légèrement la cadence en levant le nez vers la cime des arbres.

\- Il nous a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était possible de vaincre un Logia sans Haki…

La main de Robin doucement se pose sur son épaule. Ce contact aussi rapide que doux le réconforte et, aussitôt, le bretteur passe à autre chose.

\- On dirait que ça sent les fraises des bois, ou les myrtilles… Tu trouves pas ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, effectivement, un petit quelque chose me chatouille les narines.

Ils stoppent un instant leur avancée. Puis, Robin pointe du doigt une direction vers laquelle les deux pirates s'engagent sans hésiter. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils dénichent un bosquet et des arbustes dont les branches ploient sous des fruits rouges et appétissants. Après avoir jugé les baies, l'archéologue déclare qu'elles sont comestibles et Zoro en dévore une poignée. Ils jugent bon de refaire une pause, profitant pour manger les maigres sandwichs qu'ils avaient préparés. Après quelques temps d'immobilité, Robin se lève et déclare :

\- Je vais aller faire pipi dans un coin.

\- Tu t'éloignes pas, hein ? s'exclame Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis juste à côté, cesse de toujours t'inquiéter pour un rien !

Elle hausse les épaules et disparaît derrière un buisson. Les sens à l'affût, Zoro surveille les horizons. Un bruissement le fait sursauter. Robin manque d'éclater de rire.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Zoro, relax ! Et c'est bon ! Je suis toujours là, tu vois ?!

\- Oui, oui, je vois, grogne l'intéressé en détournant la tête.

Il se lève et déclare qu'il faudrait continuer à avancer. Robin approuve sans rien dire et leur progression dans la forêt continue.

Plus ils avancent, plus les pirates se rendent compte que le chemin qu'ils empruntent s'élargit. Zoro ne fait aucune conclusion à ce sujet mais, Robin, très alerte, suppose un passage d'animaux ou même, un passage d'être humain. Elle le signale à son compère qui redouble d'attention.

Soudain, Zoro s'arrête, tendant sa main gauche en arrière pour stopper Robin et posant naturellement sa main droite sur son fourreau blanc. Robin ne cherche pas à voir, elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Le silence est assourdissant autour d'eux. Après une longue minute d'immobilité, Robin demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as senti ?

\- Quelque chose, murmure Zoro. Quelque chose de gros et de grands. Quelque chose qui chasse…

\- Quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? demande l'archéologue.

\- Méfiance, souffle son ami pour toute réponse.

Ils avancent ainsi, à petits pas, attentifs comme des bêtes sauvages, sur quelques mètres. Soudain, une sorte de liane tombe du ciel, agrippe l'archéologue et la soulève de terre. La jeune femme prisonnière pousse un cri de surprise.

\- Zoro !

Zoro a tout juste le temps de se retourner, il voit sa camarade s'envoler au-dessus du sol. Elle est forte, il le sait. Mais tant qu'elle ne voit pas d'où vient la menace, elle ne peut rien faire. Le bretteur tire son sabre, bondit en avant et tranche. À un mètre au-dessus de la tête de Robin, tout est coupé. Les troncs, le lierre et la liane qui la retenait. La jeune femme tombe et se réceptionne doucement au sol. Dès qu'elle pose pied par terre, Zoro se poste devant elle et scrute les horizons, les sourcils froncés.

\- D'où ça venait ? demande-t-il.

\- De plus loin vers la cime, déclare l'archéologue.

Le bretteur tourne la tête. Le regard des deux pirates se croise dans une étincelle de sadisme pur.

\- On traque la chose ?!

\- Avec plaisir. Je n'aime pas vraiment être faite prisonnière aussi brutalement.

Zoro rengaine son sabre alors que Robin a déjà grimpé à l'arbre le plus proche. C'est facile avec son fruit du démon et elle offre également quelque prise à son compagnon bien qu'il s'en sorte parfaitement en sautant de branches en branches.

Ils jouent aux acrobates pendant presque 10 minutes lorsqu'enfin la "chose" leur apparaît. Il s'agit d'une sorte de babouin qui les fixe, apeurés et surtout très étonné, en enduisant une liane d'une substance visqueuse et collante.

\- Dis-donc, Toto, déclare Zoro en grinçant des dents. On peut savoir ce que tu manigances ?

\- Toto ? demande l'archéologue.

\- Ouais. Une vieille manie… J'aime bien savoir qui j'affronte.

Le bretteur tire une lame. Aussitôt, le singe prend peur, lâche son ouvrage et commence à filer. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'archéologue qui l'immobilise en une fraction de seconde.

\- C'est pas bien de fuir mon petit Toto. Pas bien du tout…

\- Laisse-le Robin. On ne tirera rien de ce babouin. Il a eu peur, il ne devrait pas revenir.

Elle tourne la tête vers son compère et déclare :

\- Et s'il va chercher du renfort, hein ?

\- Je les tranche en deux. Ils repartiront avant de perdre un tiers de leur effectif.

Robin pousse un long soupir, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre de cette situation. Puis, voyant le calme olympien de Zoro, elle regarde la bête et déclare :

\- Bon. Toi, t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau et à nous laisser tranquille. Allez, file.

Elle le délivre et le singe s'évanouit dans la nature. Les deux pirates le regardent détaler puis, Zoro déclare :

\- Bon bah… Je crois qu'on peut redescendre.

Et il saute dans le vide. Robin pourrait s'inquiéter. Mais à quoi bon paniquer pour un homme qui a frôlé la mort une bonne dizaine de fois… Sans sourciller, elle se lance à sa suite.

Mais, dans sa fuite, le singe a fait glisser sa liane enduite de produit visqueux. Robin ne la voit pas et se prend le pied dedans. Résultat, elle se retrouve bloquée dans sa chute, la liane enserrant sa cheville avant de se défaire de son attache et venir se coller contre sa tailler et ses bras. Robin s'écrase lourdement contre un tronc. Légèrement sonnée, elle ne peut assurer sa réception. Heureusement pour elle, Zoro a suivit l'action de loin et tend les bras pour atténuer sa chute.

\- Ah ce truc est tout collant ! s'écrie le bretteur en posant la jeune femme au sol, le dos contre un tronc. Robin ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va, Zoro. Merci. C'est juste cette liane…

D'un geste brusque, le bretteur tire sa lame pour couper les liens. Il analyse d'un rapide coup d'œil les blessures de l'historienne. Elle a des égratignures sur les bras et certainement dans le dos mais pas de coupures profondes. Elle saigne un peu à la cheville où le frottement de la liane a brûlé la peau. Zoro grimace.

\- On va devoir trouver un cours d'eau et rapidement pour nettoyer tes plaies… Et surtout cette substance dégueulasse !

Il se débarrasse de la liane en la lançant dans un fourré.

\- Tu peux marcher ? demande-t-il en se retournant.

\- Oui, oui, réplique Robin en se levant.

Elle a la jambe à la cheville meurtrie qui tremble et elle se tient au tronc en serrant les mâchoires. Zoro soupire.

\- Oui, bah non, non, Robin. Tu fais pas 10 mètres dans cet état.

Il passe son sac à dos sur son ventre et présente son dos à la jeune femme.

\- Allez grimpe ! Et utilise ton fruit du démon pour nous trouver de quoi se laver.

Robin a envie de répliquer, de dire "non", de jurer qu'elle pourra s'en sortir seule. Elle voit bien que sa cheville ne la portera pas. La douleur est lancinante. L'archéologue soupire. Elle n'a pas du tout envie de grimper sur le dos de Zoro mais, son regard franc ne lui laisse aucune raison de refuser. Alors, elle se laisse porter. Le bretteur passe un fourreau sous les fesses de Robin et poursuit la marche, sans rien dire.

Après quelques minutes, Robin se détend. La position n'est certes pas très confortable mais, elle remarque parfaitement les efforts intenses de son compère pour ne pas trop la secouer. Et elle trouve que c'est une attitude assez étonnante venant d'un gars comme Zoro. Cette réflexion lui tire même un léger sourire et elle commence à apprécier le voyage. Soudain, un bruissement sur sa droite l'attire.

\- Stop !

Le bretteur arrête nette sa marche. Il est légèrement essoufflé et ses biceps lui font mal. Mais il ne dit rien et tend l'oreille.

\- Par là ! déclare Robin en tapotant le bras droit du bretteur.

Zoro marche dans la direction indiquée, essayant par tous les moyens du monde de garder une trajectoire droite.

Au bout d'une trentaine de pas, la chaussure gauche de Zoro s'enfonce dans un petit cours d'eau. En suivant le courant, les pirates ne tardent pas à dénicher une rivière assez large pour pouvoir s'y tremper. Là, Zoro dépose Robin au sol et ils entreprennent de panser les blessures.

Une fois l'archéologue remise sur pieds, les deux pirates suivent la rivière. En toute logique, elle doit mener à l'océan. En toute logique oui. Car tout ce qu'ils trouvent au bout de cette rivière, c'est un marais, vaste et visiblement très instable. En soupirant, ils tentent de le contourner par la gauche, longeant la forêt.

Le soleil est rougeoyant lorsqu'ils dépassent les marécages. La forêt laisse ici la place à une parcelle de verdure toute entourée d'arbre. Voyant la position du soleil, Robin prend quelques minutes avant de juger de la direction à prendre pour retrouver le navire. Ils se préparent à emprunter ce nouveau chemin lorsque soudain, Zoro se retourne vivement, faisant crisser l'une de ses lames. Aussitôt, Robin prend une position défensive.

\- Zoro qu'est-ce que…

À l'autre bout de cette étendue verdoyante, un homme avance vers eux. Cet homme n'a aucune once d'animosité dans son attitude. Zoro le sait, il le voit bien. Pourtant, quelque chose lui dit qu'il doit se méfier. Il se tend, il n'est pas rassuré. Il sent la main de Robin se poser sur son épaule et lui donner une légère pression. Jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, Zoro baisse son sabre, le gardant fermement serré dans sa main. La voix de l'homme le surprend.

\- Je rêve…

Zoro ne se retourne pas. Il ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir. Ses muscles se détendent alors qu'il rouvre les yeux pour observer Robin.

\- Non, déclare celle-ci. Tu ne rêves pas, Aokiji.

Lentement, le bretteur se retourne, faisant glisser Ichimonji dans son fourreau. Toujours aussi grand et imposant, l'ancien Amiral s'approche lentement, semblant mal assurer ses pas. Il regarde les deux pirates tour à tour en murmurant :

\- Je ne rêve pas… bon sang… je ne rêve pas…

Zoro le savait. Robin n'avait envie de ne revoir personne d'autre que Sabo et Koala. Elle avait juste besoin de revoir cet homme là. Un étonnant sauveur, un bienfaiteur mesquin. Cet homme aurait pu tous les tuer par le passé. Pourtant, il a délibérément choisit de les laisser en vie. Pourquoi ?

\- Une seule question, Aokiji, déclare Zoro.

L'ancien Amiral s'arrête net et Robin garde une certaine distance. Elle a entendu la dureté de la voix de son compère.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir laissés en vie, la première fois ?

Robin regarde fixement Aokiji qui garde le silence. Puis, lentement, il ouvre la bouche et déclare :

\- Pour que vous me prouviez que vous valiez la peine de la prime sur vos têtes.

Il se met à sourire, le regard soudainement perdu.

\- À l'époque, il n'y avait que trois avis de recherche répertoriés sur cet équipage. Mais ils étaient déjà très élevés. J'étais juste curieux au départ. Puis, je me suis souvenu que j'étais un Amiral… et qu'il valait mieux que je vous capture. Mais trois mots ont retenu mon attention, Zoro : force, faiblesse et détermination.

Du menton, il désigne Robin et conclut :

\- C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il fallait juste que quelqu'un lui prouve. Et vous l'avez fait avec brio.

Zoro se met à sourire franchement. Déjà, à l'époque, il l'avait pressenti. Aokiji n'a pas mauvais fond. Il a juste des idées très précises et très en avance. Aokiji pousse un long soupir.

\- Bon sang. Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser âme qui vive sur cette île paumée. Mais de là à vous croiser… Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela possible un jour. J'ai posé mes affaires là-bas. Vous resterez bien pour la nuit. Votre navire est loin ?

En avançant vers le bout de forêt que l'ancien Amiral a réservé, Robin lui explique que leur navire se trouve de l'autre côté. Aokiji ne pose pas de question, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas tout. Il invite les deux pirates à s'installer près de lui et il fait un petit feu au milieu d'un cercle de pierre.

\- J'étais en train de préparer ça quand j'ai senti la forêt bruisser en face. Par précaution, je me suis caché et puis, je vous ai vu. Oh, vous étiez immanquable, je vous ai reconnu tout de suite. Simplement, quand on lit les journaux, on est en droit de se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale après cette vision !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffle Zoro. Notre santé mentale est remise chaque jour en question !

Robin ne sourit pas et regarde fixement son compagnon. Zoro relève la tête et Aokiji comprend à ce regard échangé que la situation est beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle ne semble l'être. Car, vu de l'extérieur, tout semble parfaitement filer droit. Mais à l'intérieur…

À l'intérieur, ce n'est qu'un sac de nœuds bien ficelé.

* * *

 **NdZ** Et ouiiiii Kiiiijiiii :D J'aime tellement beaucoup ce personnage, vraiment, genre beaucoup beaucoup ! Et il fallait à tout prix que je les fasse se croiser. Par contre, attention, au prochain chapitre, ça va piquer un peu !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	16. sac de noeuds

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Un peu tardif ce chapitre. Mais chapitre quand même ! Smile ! Celui-là, je l'aime particulièrement beaucoup. Pourquoi ? Oh pour des tas de raisons que vous ne comprendrez sans doute pas de premier coup, héhéhé… Bref ! J'arrête mon blabla, je vous lance le chapitre, slash !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _BluePangolin : Merci pour ta review ! Déjà, de un, j'adore ton pseudo, genre, carrément. Ensuite, Aokiji ne grogne pas, il tempête. Et on ne lui parlera pas d'Akainu ici. Haha j'ai cette théorie à son propos mais je la dément moi même : Kiji, le papa de Robin. Yeah, ça claque. La surcharge mammaire de Robin ne joue en rien sur son poids qui tire sur les gros biceps de Zoro. C'est une question de posture : le bretteur était mal placé pour la porter aisément sans douleur. Voilà. C'est tout. Rassure-toi, Zoro reste très fort et porter Robin ne lui fait pas plus d'effet que de soulever un séquoia. Mais à très vite petit Pangolin azuré ! (au passage, "Blue", bleu, Aokiji… je flaire un truc louche)_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre seizième ~**

 **sac de** **nœud**

 **...**

La nuit est noire et silencieuse. Zoro dort profondément, adossé à un arbre, les bras derrière la nuque, respirant paisiblement. À la lueur du feu de camp, Robin l'observe, la tête posée sur les genoux, se demandant s'il ne va pas finir par gober un moustique. Ces bestioles sont particulièrement virulentes, à cause de leur proximité avec les marais. Mais, malgré cela, la soirée s'est très bien déroulée. Aokiji a partagé avec eux les fruits de sa chasse et Zoro est retourné en forêt chercher quelques baies, aidé des mains de Robin. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien autour du feu, après le repas. Mais surtout, ils avaient parlé de leur capitaine.

Étrangement, la discussion n'avait tourné qu'autour de lui. Le Roi de tous les Pirates du monde.

Et ni Zoro ni Robin n'avaient trouvé ça dérangeant ou triste. Ils avaient répondu aux questions d'Aokiji, parfois même en souriant. De bons souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface, ils s'étaient même surpris à rire de bon cœur. Ils évoquèrent les batailles passées, les petits dérapages de leur tête couronnée qui leur servait de capitaine. Ils avaient parlé à l'imparfait toute la soirée et ça ne les avaient a peine effleuré.

À présent que Robin s'en rend compte, cette situation l'effraie. Aokiji a su endormir leurs craintes, il les a fait évoquer le passé sans même les forcer. Elle ne se sent pas très fière… Pour tout dire, elle a peur. Pour se rassurer, elle regarde Zoro. Car lui, elle le sait, ne s'inquiète pas de ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, rien ne l'inquiète vraiment. Robin fronce les sourcils. Vraiment ? Soudainement, elle n'en est pas très sûre. Cet après-midi, dans la forêt, il a légèrement paniqué lorsque Toto le macaque a tenté de la kidnapper. Oui, Robin se souvient bien que c'est de la peur qu'elle a lu dans son regard à ce moment là. Mais la peur de quoi ? De la savoir enlevée ? Ou tout simplement, la peur de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés ?

Un bruissement lui fait détourner le regard. Aokiji est assis sur la paillasse qui lui sert de lit et se craque lentement les cervicales.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demande-t-il.

Lui, se dit-elle, il n'a pas l'habitude du silence des naufragés, à poser cette question inutile. Elle souffle par le nez et répond :

\- Non. Je ne dors pas.

À question sotte, réponse bête.

\- Tu as peur de quelque chose ?

Robin se tend. Cette fois, la question n'est pas banale. Elle est juste complètement irréfléchie. Derrière son masque de neutralité, elle inspecte le visage de son interlocuteur. Que cherche réellement Aokiji ?... Enfin, Kuzan, comme il a insisté toute la soirée.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, déclare-t-elle en tournant la tête vers les étoiles. Je me pose des questions, c'est tout.

\- Je me trompe où tu es sans cesse en train de réfléchir pour rien, Robin ?

\- Tu ne te trompes qu'à moitié. Oui, je réfléchis sans cesse. Mais non, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu te prends le chou pour rien. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de quoi réfléchir, là !

\- Il y a toujours de quoi réfléchir, Kuzan…

L'ancien Amiral fronce les sourcils et retire son masque de nuit pour le poser sur ses maigres affaires. D'un geste lent et calculé, il s'approche du feu qu'il ravive de quelques petites branches. Le regard fixé sur Robin, il étudie ses moindres traits. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il la croise, son expression est impénétrable. Alors, il observe Zoro endormi. Il repense aux regards que ces deux là ont échangé toute la soirée, à mi-chemin entre la franche camaraderie et quelque chose de plus fort sur lequel il est incapable de mettre le doigt.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? demande-t-il soudainement.

Robin tourne la tête en haussant un sourcil. Du pouce, elle désigne son compagnon.

\- S'inquiéter pour lui ?

Un éclat de rire traverse la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas…

\- C'était une question sérieuse, Robin.

\- Et c'était une réponse tout aussi sérieuse, Kuzan. Zoro, on lui fait confiance ou on est son adversaire. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure avec lui. S'inquiéter pour lui ne sert donc à rien.

Un léger sourire se dépeint sur le visage de l'ancien Amiral.

\- Je crois que tu te leurres, Robin.

Il a décelé dans sa tirade un petit air inquiet.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Je crois que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

Le regard d'Aokiji est si franc, si sûr de lui… Robin ne répond rien. Elle a pris la mauvaise habitude d'éluder les réponses qui remuent. Surtout depuis l'incident. Et ce n'est pas avec Zoro qu'elle discute beaucoup.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Ça ne va pas ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Cette rapide réponse, elle s'en mord les doigts. Trop rapide, beaucoup trop rapide. Aokiji jubile, il avait visé juste. L'archéologue se reprend.

\- Non, non. Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'effraie ?

\- Euh… plus vraiment, non. C'est que… Avec lui, on ne sait jamais s'il dort ou pas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il entende des choses qu'il n'a pas à savoir.

\- Robin, c'est ton seul et unique compagnon, désormais. Il a le droit de savoir tout autant que tu as le droit de savoir ce qui le tracasse.

\- Nous ne sommes pas comme ça, Kuzan…

Elle a grogné ces derniers mots, alors, l'homme n'insiste pas. Il a eu le temps, au cours de la soirée, d'observer Robin. Fascinant personnage. Une femme forte et fière, franche quand ça l'arrange et qui n'a peur de presque rien. Excepté d'une chose : de Zoro. Aokiji ne sait pas où commence et où finit sa crainte du bretteur mais, il sait que l'historienne a constamment peur. Y a-t-il eu un évènement déclencheur à cela ou l'a-t-elle toujours craint ? Aokiji ne peut pas savoir. La seule chose qu'il sait c'est que, si elle a légèrement peur de lui, lui ne pourrait rien faire sans elle. Il n'a pas loupé un seul de leurs échanges visuels. Zoro tient à Robin, s'est indéniable. Mais l'inverse doit être semblable, non ?

\- Robin, tu veux qu'on s'éloigne un peu pour en parler ?

\- Impossible, Kuzan. Je suis désolée mais je ne bouge pas d'ici. Si je m'éloigne, Zoro va se réveiller. Il ne supporte pas quand je suis trop loin. Et, franchement, tu le vois ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le réveiller…

Aokiji comprend : "Il ne supporte pas quand je suis trop loin. Et, franchement, moi non plus"… Il sourit malicieusement et répond :

\- D'accord. Je comprends parfaitement. En tout cas, Robin, vous formez un duo improbable et rien que votre existence rend le Gouvernement Mondial ridicule. Restez ainsi.

Elle lui sourit reconnaissante. Aokiji reprend son bandeau de nuit et conclut :

\- Mais, il faut parfois savoir aller à l'encontre de ses foutus principes… Bonne nuit !

Il s'allonge et s'endort. Robin l'observe un moment puis, elle reporte son attention sur son compère et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Zoro ?

\- La glace à la fraise, balbutie le bretteur en se tournant dans son sommeil.

Il dort vraiment. Robin ferme les yeux en s'allongeant sur la couverture prêtée par leur hôte improvisé. Elle repense un moment à cette étrange discussion avant de basculer dans un drôle de sommeil.

Et cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle rêve en noir.

 **.**

Au petit matin, Aokiji se lève sans bruit, ramasses ses quelques affaires et remue les braises avant de repartir.

\- Merci, Kuzan.

L'interpelé se retourne. Son œil valide ouvert, Zoro le regarde avec cet air qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il est très sérieux. L'ancien Amiral demande :

\- À quel sujet ?

\- D'avoir croisé notre route.

\- Je n'y suis pour pas grand-chose, tu sais.

\- Ouais. Je sais. Mais merci quand même. Tu n'étais pas obligé de nous accoster. Tu aurais très bien pu rester caché.

\- Non. Non, Zoro, non. Pas avec tout le respect que j'avais pour votre capitaine.

Le bretteur lui lance un demi-sourire. Il se lève et s'étire doucement.

\- Tu comptais t'en aller sans rien dire ?

\- À vrai dire, je m'attendais bien à être retenu par l'un de vous deux. Et, je suis content que ce soit toi.

\- Robin ne te craint plus, tu sais.

\- Oh oui, je l'ai vu. Mais elle a d'autres craintes.

\- Elle en aura toujours.

\- Certes. Alors, en connaissance de cause, Zoro, s'il te plait, tâche de les réduire, ces craintes.

L'intéressé reste interdit pendant un instant. Aokiji en profite pour s'éloigner. Il leur souhaite bon courage pour la suite de leur voyage. Zoro réplique :

\- C'est une promesse d'homme, Kuzan. Et je suis un homme qui tient ses promesses.

\- Oui. J'ai vu. Ton capitaine est devenu le Roi des Pirates et tu as défait Mihawk, piquant ainsi son titre. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que vous deux, Zoro, j'espère bien que tu vas continuer de tenir tes paroles.

Il se retourne un peu, juste assez pour capter le regard de défi que lui lance le bretteur. Puis, il poursuit son chemin, nonchalant comme à son habitude. Il a laissé les deux pirates avec les mêmes problèmes qu'avant. Sauf que désormais, ils savent tous deux où se trouvent les bouts de leurs sacs de nœuds…

 **...**

Lorsque Robin se réveille, Aokiji est déjà loin. L'archéologue soupire, se maudissant d'avoir loupé la fuite de cet homme. Cette idée la met de mauvaise humeur et elle n'ouvre pas la bouche de la matinée, laissant même Zoro se perdre une ou deux fois. Sur le chemin du retour, ils remplissent leurs gourdes à la source d'une rivière. Dès qu'ils retrouvent leur navire, Robin s'enferme dans la bibliothèque, claquant la porte derrière elle pour bien signifier à son compagnon de bord qu'elle veut être seule. Le bretteur pousse un soupir mais ne fait aucune réflexion. Aokiji a toujours été un peu craint et profondément respecté par Robin. Elle doit avoir besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. En sifflotant un célèbre air pirate, Zoro remonte l'ancre, sort les voiles et dirige le bateau pour le faire quitter l'île, lentement mais surement.

Dans la bibliothèque, Robin s'est affalée sur son fauteuil. La tête posée contre son avant-bras, elle songe. Sous son crâne repasse en boucle sa conversation avec l'ancien Amiral. Si elle avait le pouvoir de faire remonter le temps, elle le ferait. Juste pour dire à Aokiji ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur… et peut-être aussi éviter ces drôles de sentiments avec Zoro… et surtout faire revenir ses compagnons… Elle pousse un long soupir, presque comme un sanglot mais pas tout à fait. Cet espèce de sanglot la fait réagir. Ah non, elle ne va pas pleurer ! Sinon, ça pourrait encore mal se finir… Elle se redresse et se dirige vers ses linéaires de livres. Un papier, soudainement apparu dans le coin de son regard, attire son attention. Robin se calme tout à coup et avise une enveloppe posée sur la petite table qui lui sert à poser sa tasse de café. Lentement, elle s'approche.

C'est une lettre…

Signée Kuzan.

.

 _"Robin,_

 _Je suis désolé d'avoir quitté si vite le campement ce matin. À vrai dire, je crois que je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter à nouveau ton regard indéchiffrable et ton air neutre à toute épreuve. Pour te dire la vérité, Robin, toi et ton compagnon m'avaient donné la nausée. Vous avez l'air si fort et si impénétrable que s'en est risible et ridicule._

 _Tu es offusquée ? J'espère bien, c'est le but. Je dois être le premier à voir que vous faites semblant. Votre force et vos larmes refoulées, ce n'est que du chiqué. Je suis certain qu'au moindre coup de vent, vous allez vous briser en mille morceaux et il n'y aura personne pour vous rattraper. Pas cette fois…_

 _Cesse de te voiler la face, Robin ! Tu vois bien que tu es faible, tu vois bien que vous n'êtes pas de taille à parcourir ce monde ! Vous n'êtes plus des pirates respectés, rends-toi à l'évidence. Le Roi est mort ! Mort ! Votre existence même est impossible à croire._

 _Voilà pourquoi je suis parti si vite ce matin. Je n'avais pas la force de te mentir, de te dire que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir. Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. À la prochaine brise, il n'y aura plus rien de vos beaux idéaux._

 _Tu dois pleurer, Robin. J'en suis certain._

 _Zoro aurait craqué aussi si je lui avais dit._

 _À la place, avant de m'en aller ce matin, je lui ai juste demandé de prendre soin de toi. Oui, je sais. Après ce que tu viens de lire, tu dois me prendre pour un hypocrite. Pourtant, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Et j'étais sincère._

 _Et c'est moi qui ai pleuré._

 _Vous êtes des idiots. Mais je suis pire que vous. Si vous arrivez à tenir assez longtemps pour qu'on se recroise à nouveau, alors, je te présenterai mes excuses._

 _En attendant, cessez de vous regarder comme des étrangers. C'est pourtant clair que vous êtes liés par un filon que vous êtes les seuls à sentir ! Arrêtez de faire vos propres voies et commencez à vivre ensemble ! Le Roi des pitres a laissé deux bien tristes clowns derrière lui…_

 _Amitiés,_

 _Kuzan_

 _PS : Et cesse de réfléchir pour des broutilles ! Fonce."_

.

De rage, et sans doute aussi de désespoir, Robin chiffonne la lettre. Puis, elle la balance sur le sol, l'écrase de son talon et, pour finir, elle la brûle. Mais consumer un bout de papier ne résoudra pas ses émotions confuses. Et après son accès de colère, Robin ne trouve plus rien d'autre à faire que de pleurer. Ça ne dure pas longtemps, quelques larmes seulement. Puis, l'archéologue se reprend. Elle essuie ses joues, file en cuisine préparer une tasse de café et déboucher une bouteille de saké et elle rejoint Zoro sur le pont.

En la voyant arriver ainsi, de sa démarche déterminée, les mâchoires crispées, les sourcils froncés et les deux mains prises par une tasse de café et une bouteille de saké, Zoro se dit que ce n'est pas bon. Instinctivement, il prend une position neutre et un air défensif. Il s'appuie au bastingage du Fantôme de Paille, sans croiser ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. Il pose ses deux mains de chaque côté de lui sur la barrière de bois verni et attend, l'air impassible, presque soumis.

\- Zoro, déclare Robin très sérieusement. Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

 **NdZ** Tadam ! OUais, Aokiji est dégueulasse avec Robin mais en même temps, c'est un personnage difficile à cerner alors... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La prochaine fois, on va parler... Oh ouais, on va dire ce qu'on a sur le coeur et ça va faire du bien.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	17. maux

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Bon. J'ai l'impression que ça fait un moment que j'ai publié sur cette fic eeeeeeet... Et ça fait effectivement un moment. Je m'excuse platement (mode crêpe... ou sopalin... au choix) Mais je peux me rattraper en publiant tous les vendredi pendant... disons... disons deux mois. Est-ce que ça vous va ? (quelle question stupide)

On reprend nos petits loulous. Ils venaient de quitter Aokiji et ça avait fait quelques vagues. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Donc voilà.

Comme toujours les personnages ne sont pas de moi, merci.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre dix-septième ~**

 **maux**

 **...**

Le Fantôme de Paille file sur les flots du Nouveau Monde. Un vent de dos le pousse vers l'avant, soulevant sa proue à la crête d'une vague de temps à autre. Quelques mouettes suivent le navire un temps avant de faire demi-tour et de regagner la côte qui s'éloigne de plus en plus. À tribord, des bouillonnements annoncent l'arrivée de créatures marines. L'eau scintille sous le soleil méridional.

Mais ni Zoro ni Robin ne prennent le temps d'observer la beauté du paysage qui les entoure.

Debout, l'un en face de l'autre, ils s'observent sans un mot.

C'est Robin qui a exigé cette conversation. Elle sait que c'est à elle de commencer à parler. Elle le sait très bien. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle pousse un long soupir en fermant les yeux, coupant ainsi ce combat visuel qu'il y avait entre les deux pirates.

\- Je suis désolée, Zoro. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Tu veux plutôt dire "tu ne sais pas comment le dire", mmh ?

La jeune femme ne répond rien, déviant le regard en soupirant par le nez. Elle remue les phrases dans sa tête, ses propres pensées se mêlent aux mots de la lettre d'Aokiji. Elle ferme les yeux, elle ne veut pas y songer, elle ne veut pas être influencée par cet homme qui ne les connait pas. Aokiji ne sait rien de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur d'eux, il n'a aucun droit de les juger, d'émettre une quelconque opinion sur leurs comportements. Mais comment le formuler à voix haute de façon claire pour que Zoro la comprenne et l'aide ? Est-ce seulement la bonne méthode ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment de ça qu'elle voulait parler ?

\- Pourquoi.

Robin relève la tête et fixe Zoro. Le bretteur plante son regard dans le sien. Il est toujours dans cette position neutre, ni défensive ni attaquante, le visage calme et serein. Mais, tout fond de son regard, l'archéologue voit quelque chose briller. Un nœud se défait en elle. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une quelconque émotion dans les yeux du bretteur.

\- Pourquoi, répète Zoro. Voilà le point de départ de notre situation actuelle. Pourquoi.

Il bascule son poids du corps vers l'avant et saute en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le bastingage. Son regard se perd dans le bleu du ciel.

\- Il y a différente manière d'aborder ce pourquoi. Mais c'est à toi de trouver sa bonne combinaison.

Il quitte la voûte céleste et interroge Robin du bout des cils. Pendant un long moment, le silence est lourd autour d'eux. Zoro respecte ce silence et attend patiemment, son regard vrillé dans les iris bleus de Robin.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi en sont-ils arrivés là ?

Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas essayé de parler à Smoker ?

Pourquoi ont-ils laissé Law et son équipage les aider ?

Pourquoi ont-ils été brisés par le chagrin de Boa ?

Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas retournés sur l'île des Hommes-Poisson ?

Pourquoi Zoro ressemble-t-il autant à Rayleigh ?

Pourquoi ont-ils repris la mer après l'incident ?

Pourquoi ont-ils dérapés ?

Pourquoi Aokiji a-t-il croisé leur route ?

Pourquoi ont-ils l'impression d'être protégés ?

…

Pourquoi sont-ils toujours en vie ?

Robin ouvre la bouche pour parler. Pourquoi sont-ils toujours en vie. Voilà ce qu'elle va dire à Zoro. Elle en est certaine, c'est la question à se poser. C'est son choix, le choix de sa ligne de vie. Elle inspire puis, elle bloque l'air dans ses poumons. Et elle referme la bouche en soufflant par le nez. Depuis longtemps, elle a choisit sa voie. Depuis qu'elle a décidé de vivre, à Enies Lobbie. Pour qui et pour quoi a-t-elle décidé de changer de voie ? D'abord pour elle, pour sa survie. Ensuite pour son équipage, pour cette indéfectible preuve de courage et d'amitié. Pour elle, pour eux, elle avait décidé de vivre. Mais aujourd'hui, quelle est sa voie ? Elle vogue sur un navire de fortune, offert par des amis, avec pour seul compagnon de bord un bretteur écervelé incapable de s'orienter en ligne droite et qui a le sang aussi bouillant qu'un volcan en activité. Telle est sa voie à présent. Robin regarde fixement Zoro. Quelle est sa voie à lui ? Il vogue sur un navire de fortune, offert par des amis, avec pour seule compagne de bord une archéologue intellectuelle toujours le nez dans ses bouquins et qui est aussi forte que rusée. De combien de pas cette voie est-elle éloignée de la sienne ? Robin sourit intérieurement.

Zéro.

Cette voie, c'est également la sienne.

Depuis l'incident, Zoro et Robin sont sur la même voie, les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes angoisses, les mêmes rencontres. Ils naviguent toujours sur le même navire et sous le même ciel qu'auparavant. Mais désormais, tout est différent.

Alors…

Question. Pourquoi sont-ils vivants ?

Réponse. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore morts.

Ce n'est pas le bon pourquoi.

Ils sont toujours en vie parce qu'ils se battent pour le rester. Et si l'un des deux faiblit, l'autre le pousse. Si elle flanche, elle sait que Zoro la soutiendra, la comprendra, la relèvera et lui fera voir la bonne direction. Mais pourquoi lui ?

À la lueur soudaine dans le regard azur de l'historienne, Zoro comprend qu'elle tient le bon fil. Il esquisse un demi-sourire que Robin trouve très tendre. Les coins de ses lèvres se rehaussent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

La voilà, la véritable question.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui est à ses côtés à l'instant même ?

Elle ne sourit plus. Elle comprend à présent toutes les autres questions que cela soulève. Et c'est un raz de marée. Elle lève la tête vers le ciel et pousse un soupir. La vraie question c'est…

\- Pourquoi notre capitaine t'a-t-il envoyé à ma recherche ce jour là ?

Zoro laisse couler un petit silence.

\- J'ai quelques petits mensonges pour l'expliquer.

\- Des mensonges ?

\- Oui. Des fausses hypothèses si tu préfères.

\- Du genre… il t'a envoyé parce que tu étais le plus proche du bord ?

\- Par exemple.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce faux ?

\- Parce que je n'étais pas le plus près de lui et encore moins le plus proche de toi.

\- Alors, c'est parce que tu n'étais pas occupé ?

\- Faux également. On était en sous effectif et on manquait cruellement de recul. Parce que je suis le second du capitaine semble convenir, en apparence.

\- Sauf que notre capitaine n'oblige pas l'un de ses hommes à quitter le combat juste parce que son statut de premier compagnon fait de lui l'homme le plus important à ses yeux.

Ils se regardent sans rien dire. Zoro soupire.

\- Je suis son second uniquement parce que j'ai été son premier homme et également l'une des plus grosse prime de l'équipage. Regarde la gueule du second aujourd'hui, Robin.

\- Tu as toujours été une aide précieuse pour lui et pour le reste de l'équipage. Laisse-moi croire qu'il t'a poussé hors du navire pour cela, Zoro.

Il secoue négativement la tête.

\- Je n'y crois pas.

\- Alors quoi ? Quelle a été sa raison ? Le hasard ?

\- Certainement pas ! Personne n'y croyait, pas même toi. Non, c'est bien plus fort que cela, c'est…

Il marque une pause, regardant le ciel puis, Zoro pose son regard au plus profond des prunelles de l'archéologue en déclarant :

\- Luffy était capable de tisser des liens avec n'importe qui, c'était une de ses plus grandes qualités. Mais il avait également la capacité de voir les liens tissés par les personnes qui l'entouraient et d'utiliser ces connivences à leur maximum.

\- Luffy savait toujours quoi dire et quoi faire. Même si ça paraissait idiot, c'était toujours des mots réconfortant et porteur d'un message que même un imbécile aurait pu suivre.

Un sursaut les surprend. Luffy. Ils viennent de nommer leur capitaine. Depuis presque 6 mois désormais, ils étaient incapables de prononcer le moindre nom. Et Luffy vient de sortir de leur bouche.

\- Ouais. Il avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial notre capitaine, déclare Robin.

\- Alors, je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop chercher à comprendre son geste. Ce pourquoi la restera à tout jamais sans réponse.

\- Tout comme toutes les autres questions que cela implique.

Zoro approuve du chef. Inutile que l'archéologue donne plus de précisions. Il sait qu'elle se pose les mêmes questions que lui. Alors, il prend la bouteille de saké et en engloutit la moitié. Lorsqu'il repose la bouteille sur le bastingage en soupirant d'aise, il s'essuie les lèvres du dessus de la main et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses vraiment de moi, Robin ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu bizarre comme question, surtout que je me fiche pas mal de la réponse en fait mais, je souhaiterais que tu me dises ce que tu penses de moi.

Robin fronce les sourcils. Elle plisse les yeux et boit une gorgée de café.

\- C'est d'accord. Seulement si tu promets de rendre l'équation égale.

\- Je te dirai tout le mal que je pense de toi, Robin.

\- Trop aimable.

Ils se sourient narquoisement.

\- Alors ? demande Zoro.

Alors, Robin ne réfléchit pas et prend la parole.

\- Tu es un homme très étrange, Zoro. Parfois dur, parfois tendre, discret ou beau parleur, je dirai que tu joues un rôle. Tu es sans hésitation l'homme d'équipage qui m'a le plus intriguée. Aujourd'hui encore je suis incapable de savoir si tu es sérieux ou non. J'ai toujours mis quelques réserves à ton sujet. Pourtant je t'admire beaucoup. Tu es un fidèle compagnon, un ami sincère et, en toute honnêteté, je ne connais personne d'aussi fier et fort que toi au monde. J'avoue qu'au départ, j'étais un peu effrayée par tes réactions machistes et ce masque que tu portes sans sourciller. Et puis, j'ai réussi à entrevoir entre les lignes de cet air impassible. Aujourd'hui, je suis capable d'affirmer que je te connais, Zoro, je te connais bien. Et… même… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai supporté survivre avec un autre que toi. Depuis l'incident qui nous a laissé seuls toi et moi… je me dis que tu rends la vie plus supportable. Tu as un regard clair sur chaque situation que nous traversons et tu supportes nos peines avec beaucoup de courage. Je suis très honorée d'être debout à tes côtés, Zoro…

Elle se met à sourire. D'un sourire inconnu au répertoire des mensonges et des faux airs que le bretteur a l'habitude de voir. La vérité, rien que la vérité. Il se met à sourire à son tour.

\- Ravi de le savoir.

\- À ton tour. Zoro, que penses-tu de moi ?

Le bretteur inspire par le nez en fermant les yeux et se met à parler, sans réfléchir.

\- Tu es une femme forte. Émotionnellement et musculairement parlant. Euh… enfin, je sais pas si ça se dit. Mais, tu es forte. Tu l'as toujours été. Force et puissance. C'est la première impression que tu m'as faite. Et, je ne dirai pas que j'avais peur de toi mais, disons que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me frotter à ton caractère. Je trouvais qu'on était un peu pareil, toi et moi. Je sais que nous le sommes réellement. De véritables démons enfermés derrière un masque, pas vrai ? Après, tu sais Robin, j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié ta présence silencieuse. Elle est rassurante, parce que tu es forte. Et en même temps, elle est fragile. Parce que je sais que tu es vulnérable à l'eau de mer et au granit marin. Alors, j'ai peur. Tout comme j'avais peur pour les autres fruits du démon de notre équipage et ceux qu'on a pu croiser dans notre camp. Je n'aime pas cette vulnérabilité qui vous caractérise. Mais, j'ai confiance en toi, Robin. Je sais que tu es capable de t'en sortir. Tu n'as pas vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour te laisser faire si facilement. Je te connais bien, t'es une battante. Et je te soutiendrai toujours. C'est mon rôle d'être fort quand les autres sont faibles. Même si, avec toi, mon rôle est un peu mis de côté.

Il se tait une seconde et poursuit :

\- J'ai une confiance absolue en tes capacités. Je te suivrai les yeux fermés. D'ailleurs, quand on a couch…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle ! le coupe Robin. Pas… pas tout de suite.

Le bretteur lève un sourcil ?

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

D'instinct, l'archéologue croise les bras sur son ventre en détournant le regard. Zoro sait que cette position est sa seule défense contre ses propres sentiments, des tourments intérieurs dont il est en partie responsable et contre quoi il est actuellement dans l'incapacité de lutter. Alors, il ferme les yeux, termine sa bouteille de saké et déclare :

\- J'te laisse la barre, j'vais prendre une douche.

Il se lève en silence et se dirige vers la porte.

\- Merci Zoro.

C'est un murmure soufflé à la brise, deux mots aussi légers que des papillons. Mais Zoro entend parfaitement cette phrase. Il sourit pour lui-même et répond, sur le même ton :

\- Merci à toi de me maintenir debout, Robin.

Il referme la porte avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner. Hébétée, elle regarde le battant de bois qui a enfermé Zoro dans la pièce de vie du Fantôme de Paille. Une question se forme dans son esprit. Dans cette histoire, qui soutient qui ? L'archéologue consulte le Log à son poignet et pose ses deux mains sur la barre pour diriger le navire.

Ils sont comme un château de carte, se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas faire tomber tout ce qu'il y a au-dessus d'eux. À la différence des cartes, ils le savent pertinemment, ils sont ancrés dans leurs convictions aussi solidement qu'une poutre d'acier dans du béton armé. Ils ont déjà puisé toutes leurs forces et leur patience. Ils ont survécu à la faim, la soif et la peur. Ils ont survécu à la fin. Si Zoro part… Robin soupire. Zoro ne la laissera jamais seule. Si Zoro part, Robin part avec lui.

 **...**

Plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que la lune éclaire le pont, Robin lit un livre à la flamme d'un lampion tandis que Zoro fait du yoga, en équilibre sur le bastingage. Ils sont silencieux. Soudain, un coup de vent vient souffler la bougie du lampion. Les deux pirates s'arrêtent net dans leurs activités respectives et lèvent le nez vers le ciel. La lune éclaire leurs mines étonnées. Un petit nuage, léger comme un fil de soie, passe devant l'astre rond alors que de petites vagues viennent clapoter contre la coque du navire filant sur l'océan.

\- Il va se passer quelque chose, souffle Robin en refermant son ouvrage.

\- Oui. Regarde tout droit. Il y a un navire immobile.

\- Danger ?

\- Qui sait…

Ils se regardent, dans ce silence nocturne. Un second coup de vent gonfle leurs voiles et pousse le Fantôme de Paille. Robin se lève et s'approche de Zoro.

\- Tu as peur ? demande le bretteur.

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Quelque chose nous pousse vers ce navire. Je m'interroge, c'est tout. Je suis curieuse.

\- Et bien si ta curiosité pouvait nous dire à quoi s'attendre, ce serait cool.

Elle sourit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour guetter le bon moment. L'instant où le navire sera encore loin mais où son pouvoir pourra le rendre tout proche à ses yeux et ses oreilles… Elle sourit narquoisement, ravie de cette perspective d'espionnage. Zoro saute sur le plancher et s'approche d'elle. Elle le sent si proche dans son dos, si proche et pourtant, elle sait que son esprit est loin. Cet esprit de combattant est déjà porté sur l'éventuelle bataille à venir. Ils restent immobiles pendant de longues minutes. Puis, Robin ferme les paupières et tend ses doigts jusqu'au bout des ongles. Instinctivement, Zoro l'imite, coupant sa respiration et tendant ses muscles.

Mais rien. Elle ne voit rien. Ses sourcils se froncent et elle se tourne vers son compagnon.

\- C'est un navire protégé par du granit marin.

\- Marine ou Gouvernement Mondial, ça sent pas bon. On prend la tangente ?

\- Tu vois le drapeau au mât ? demande l'archéologue.

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Ce n'est pas un ennemi.

Elle plonge son regard dans celui du jeune homme et déclare, calme et tranchante :

\- Nous avons été poussés vers ce navire. C'est forcément que nous en avons besoin pour la suite.

Ils s'observent sans rien dire, si proches que leurs respirations se calent au même rythme, emmêlant leurs souffles chauds dans un petit nuage de vapeur qui s'étiole sous le ciel étoilé.

Le Fantôme de Paille poursuit sa route. En une petite heure de silence, ils ont rattrapé l'autre navire. C'est un galion imposant, légèrement armé avec un drapeau coloré et quelques marins en garde.

\- Présentez vos visages où nous engageons les hostilités ! s'écrie une forte voix d'homme provenant du bâtiment.

Robin et Zoro gardent le silence. Sous le clair de lune, ils sont trop visibles. D'une main discrète, l'historienne cherche leurs pèlerines. Le garde s'impatiente.

\- S'il vous plait ! Veuillez obéir !

\- Non, réplique Zoro. Nous ne recevons des ordres d'une seule personne. Et je n'ai pas encore complètement honoré son dernier ordre. Alors, je n'obéirai pas.

Robin lui lance un regard courroucé. Le bretteur fait mine de ne pas le voir. Le garde arme donc son fusil et tire. Rapide comme l'éclair, Zoro sort une lame et dévie la balle. Puis, d'un bond gracieux, il saute sur le bastingage et assomme le type du revers de son sabre.

\- Zoro, gronde Robin.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé.

Il va pour lui demander si elle veut faire une excursion nocturne à la lueur d'une lune magnifique, mais il n'a le temps de rien dire. Les deux pirates se retrouvent encerclés par une armée d'homme.

\- Oups, fait Zoro en poussant du pied le garde assommé. Je crois qu'on est repérés.

Robin pose une main sur son crâne en s'accrochant à Zoro de sa main libre. La concentration de granit marin est très importante sur ce navire. Le bretteur la voit faiblir. Il recouvre sa petite main de sa grosse main calleuse et souffle par le nez.

Les hommes s'élancent sur eux. Et Zoro réplique.

* * *

 **NdZ** Punaise, j'suis contente de revenir un peu sur cette fic, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ! J'espère que vous aussi... En attendant d'avoir vos avis, je réponds à vos vieilles reviews... Merci à tous, vous êtes terribles !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	18. hasard

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Mais qui donc sont ces gens ? Mais à qui est ce bateau ? Auriez-vous deviné ?! Bon, je cesse le suspens, je vous fais des bisous, je vais à la fête de la musique de chez moi et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Blue Pangolin : Mon dieu, j'ai oublié de te répondre la semaine dernière ! Je rampe à tes pieds… Pardon. Merci pour ta review donc. Et j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue de leur conversation. J'aime l'idée du Papa Kjii mais je la trouve impossible. Et le coup de la glace à la fraise n'était pas pour toi, désolée. Simple coïncidence. T'es déçue ?! Merci encore en tout cas._

 _Zorobin-pm : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^_

 _InconnuE : Merci pour ta review ! A croire que cette fic est aussi efficace que de l'héroine ^^_

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, vous le savez, mmh mmh mmh.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre dix-huitième ~**

 **hasard**

 **.**

Zoro est impassible, impénétrable, sa garde est parfaite, pas une seule balle ne risque d'effleurer l'épiderme de la jeune femme dissimulée derrière lui. Les marins s'affolent ! Pas un seul de leur projectile n'atteint leur cible et pourtant, l'adversaire qui leur fait face n'a pas encore attaqué.

\- Appelez du renfort en urgence ! hurle l'un des hommes.

\- Oh que non, réplique Zoro en grognant.

Il bondit, tel un fauve féroce. Il bondit et Robin prend la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main, une rame. Ce sera son arme pour la lutte à venir. Les balles fusent, le bruit ambiant devient assourdissant. Zoro assomme ses adversaires tandis que Robin tente de l'imiter du mieux qu'elle peut. Jetant de furtifs coups d'œil en arrière, le bretteur vérifie que sa partenaire se porte bien. Quand une balle lui effleure l'épaule, il se met à grogner :

\- Là, ça va chier.

Affolée, Robin se retourne. Elle commence à connaître Zoro. Elle sait que ce timbre de voix là, ce n'est pas bon. Un mouvement suspect provenant d'une porte donnant sur le pont l'interpelle mais elle reste fixée sur son compagnon, jugeant que l'importance est là avant tout.

\- Stop ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Et chose étonnante, tous les hommes autour d'elle s'arrêtent.

\- Stop ! s'écrie une autre voix dans son dos.

D'un même mouvement, les deux pirates se retournent. Leurs capes volent sans dévoiler leurs visages. Mais s'ils étaient démasqués, c'est la stupeur qu'on pourrait lire sur leurs traits.

\- Stop ! Cessez immédiatement ce raffut !

La voix s'avance, pas très grande mais charismatique, frêle mais puissante. C'est une voix dans un corps de femme. Une connaissance. La jeune personne se poste devant ses hommes, une main sur la hanche, l'autre main pointée devant elle.

\- Regagnez vos postes et plus vite que ça.

\- Mais, votre al…

\- Il suffit ! J'en ai soupé de vos enfantillages ! C'est la troisième fois que je fais cesser vos petits affrontements cette semaine. C'est pourquoi cette fois ?!

\- C'est que…

Alors, et alors seulement, la jeune femme voit les deux capes sombres parmi ses hommes en uniforme militaire. Et à cet instant seulement, elle comprend que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas une petite mutinerie mais bien une défense. Se sentant agressée sur son propre bâtiment, elle dégaine son arme d'une main droite habile. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'apprête à hurler aux deux individus suspects de déguerpir au plus vite mais, les deux suspects en question ont posé un genou à terre.

La tête baissée, le dos courbé, Robin et Zoro ont fait cette révérence sans réfléchir. Ils se regardent discrètement. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Le bretteur inspire calmement et prend la parole.

\- Mes hommages… Princesse Vivi.

La jeune femme recule d'un pas. Robin a laissé sa rame de côté et Zoro a remis ses sabres dans leurs fourreaux respectifs. Sa longue chevelure bleue coule en cascade sur ses épaules, un fin voile retenu par un lien de cuir recouvre son crâne. Vivi porte une tunique ressemblant à l'uniforme orangé des soldats passée sur un pantalon couleur crème. Pour couronner cet attirail, elle porte une paire de bottes noires cirées. À son auriculaire pend son arme fétiche et elle arbore une mine à la fois réjouie et étonnée.

\- Euh… M-merci mais… Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes sur ce navire ?

\- Toutes nos excuses pour avoir mis à sac votre pont et certains de vos hommes… Nous ne savions pas que ce bâtiment était votre. J'ose espérer que vous nous pardonneriez.

\- Votre Altesse ? interpelle un homme non loin. Euh… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Aussitôt, la jeune femme reprend de l'aplomb et déclare avec assurance :

\- Emmenez les blessés à l'infirmerie, Commandant. Et repassez par l'armurerie pour vous réapprovisionner.

\- Bien !

L'homme s'éloigne. Les deux pirates sont toujours nez baissé sur le plancher. Les blessés sont évacués. Quelques hommes restent autour de la princesse qui regarde les deux inconnus, intriguée. Elle se met à soupirer.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes aussi, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir découvrir vos visages.

\- C'est déjà ce que je leur ai demandé tout à l'heure, soupire un petit homme édenté.

Zoro déglutit difficilement.

\- Oups, murmure-t-il.

Robin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. La honte et le regret sont bien des sentiments qu'elle n'imagine pas chez son compagnon. Il lui lance un regard passablement irrité, ce qui augmente un peu plus l'hilarité discrète de son amie.

\- Bon, relevez-vous ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit. Et si vous n'obéissez pas, j'ai de quoi vous enfermer.

\- Lui vivant, on ne nous enfermera jamais, déclare Robin en se redressant. Et je suis au regret de vous dire qu'on ne le tue pas si facilement. Vous en savez quelque chose, Princesse.

Silencieuses et farouches. Telles sont les luttes entre femmes. Zoro retient son souffle. Depuis quelques temps, il cerne mieux sa compagne. Mais là, il est incapable de prédire sa réaction. Pourtant, il lui fait intégralement confiance.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? déclare Vivi.

\- Non, Princesse. C'est moi qui te demande pardon.

Robin pose une main sur son cœur et penche la tête en avant. Lorsqu'elle redresse sa tête, Vivi voit très bien ce visage pâle et sérieux encadré par deux longues mèches brunes. Elle connait bien ce visage. Elle en a longtemps eu peur, il a longtemps été le sujet de nombreuses interrogations. Et à présent, ce visage est là, droit dans sa cape sombre, sérieux derrière les traits tirés par l'angoisse et la solitude. Ce visage raviné par les ans, les fuites et les pleurs, ce visage est là. Ce visage est vivant. Alors, Vivi baisse les yeux vers la deuxième personne. Cet homme qu'on ne tue pas impunément, serait-ce…

\- Vivi, souffle Robin. Je suis sincère. Je suis désolée pour…

\- Elle est au courant, Robin. Ne remue pas le couteau dans ces plaies que tu as déjà refermées…

L'archéologue se tourne vers son compagnon qui se redresse et lui lance un regard froncé. Vivi voit alors une infime portion de chevelure verte, un œil barré d'une cicatrice et des lèvres pincées.

\- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, idiote.

\- Pardon, Zoro.

Il secoue négativement la tête en soufflant par le nez. En face d'eux, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se sent vaciller. L'un de ses hommes l'empêche de s'effondrer, lui demandant si elle va bien. Elle assure que oui, ne lâchant pas du regard les nouveaux individus. Elle ajoute même :

\- Conduisez ces personnes à mon office. Je souhaite les recevoir seule.

\- Mais… votre Altesse… Ils ont… !

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils ont fait. Vous ne maîtrisez pas la chance que vous avez de les voir en vie.

Elle se détourne vivement, faisant tressauter ses larges boucles bleues sur ses épaules. Un garde lui emboîte le pas, Robin et Zoro suivent sans broncher.

La princesse file à l'infirmerie, vérifier l'état de ses hommes tandis que le garde conduit les deux étrangers dans l'office de la jeune femme. Devant la porte, le soldat se racle la gorge.

\- Veuillez me pardonner mon indiscrétion mais… vous connaissez la princesse ?

\- En quoi ça vous regarde ? réplique Zoro.

Il se prend un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de son amie.

\- Ne répond pas si sèchement. Excusez-le, il est un peu énervé.

\- Je suis pas énervé. C'est juste que t'as été blessée et…

\- Et alors ?! Tu m'as vu pire, tu le sais.

Pendant un instant, ils s'affrontent dans un duel de regards que le soldat ne peut pas juger. Il finit par se racler à nouveau la gorge.

\- Euh… Je vous propose d'entrer dans l'office de la princesse. Elle… elle va vous recevoir. Je reste auprès, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit.

\- Hé, relax, mec. On va pas la bouffer votre Altesse. Desserre les mâchoires et va prendre l'air.

Zoro pousse Robin à l'intérieur de la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui. L'archéologue s'offusque de l'attitude désobligeante de son compagnon. Elle veut lui en faire la remarque mais Zoro retire sa pèlerine, la pose sur le dossier d'une chaise et impose du regard à Robin de faire la même. La jeune femme soupire.

\- La politesse est un tort chez toi, Zoro.

\- Qu'importe. Fais voir ton bras.

\- Oh. C'est ça qui t'obsèdes ? Mon bras va bien, je t'assure.

Elle retire sa cape et la pose sur celle de Zoro. Le bretteur lui attrape le bras et observe la blessure. Agacée, Robin pousse un long soupir.

\- Mais tu vas faire attention oui ? Tu me fais mal !

\- Désolé !

De peur, le sabreur lâche le bras de son amie. Robin s'assied sur la chaise et regarde profondément Zoro. Cet homme est incorrigible, elle sait qu'elle ne lui retirera pas cette lubie de la tête. Vaincue, elle tend son bras et il inspecte l'égratignure.

\- Tu saignes encore.

\- Ce n'est qu'une éraflure, Zoro !

\- Robin. Depuis que nous avons quitté ce rocher maudit, pas une seule fois tu n'as été blessée par balle. Je m'en veux, ok ?!

\- Zoro ! Il y avait des balles partout et j'étais dans l'incapacité d'utiliser mon fruit du démon. Tu ne vas pas en faire une affaire d'état !

\- J'ai été incapable de te protéger !

Il se détourne et déniche un flacon de stérilisant qu'il verse directement sur la plaie, en épongeant avec un mouchoir propre trouvé là. Robin soupire.

\- Il y en aura d'autres, des fois où tu ne seras pas à mes côtés !

\- Non.

Catégorique, glacial, implacable. Non. Zoro ne laissera plus jamais Robin en difficulté. La discussion est close. Robin regarde le bretteur essuyer la blessure avec le mouchoir dans un geste très lent.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Vivi entre en prenant soin de bien refermer derrière elle. Les deux pirates la regardent en silence. Zoro se redresse un peu et lâche le bras de Robin. Le silence est entrecoupé du bruit des vagues contre la coque. Vivi regarde les deux pirates. Un sentiment lointain remonte dans sa gorge et lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle détourne la tête et dit simplement :

\- Il n'est pas revenu me voir…

Un frisson parcourt les bras nus de la princesse. Elle ferme les paupières, elle ne veut plus voir ces deux personnes qui lui rappellent le douloureux souvenir d'un ami cher disparu. Robin lève le nez vers Zoro et l'interroge du regard. Le silence est banal pour eux, si pesant pour Vivi.

Alors, Zoro s'approche. Il ouvre ses bras et enserre la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse, c'est vrai. C'est pour cela que le hasard nous a mis sur ta route, Vivi.

\- Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir…

Pendant une longue minute, Zoro ferme les yeux et ne bouge pas d'un pouce, ses deux bras fermement serrés autour des épaules de la frêle jeune femme. Vivi respire cet homme qui sent la sueur, le métal et l'air marin, elle sent contre sa joue ses pulsations cardiaques et elle voit sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses respirations. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, alors discrètement, elle les laisse couler. Zoro la laisse s'abandonner un instant, soufflant calmement. Soudain, il ouvre son œil valide et fixe la personne juste en face de lui. Robin voit la pupille du bretteur s'élargir vivement avant de rétrécir à en devenir si fine qu'elle disparait dans l'iris.

Pendant une longue minute, les deux pirates s'observent intensément. Et Robin jalouse Vivi. Et Zoro regrette son geste.

Pendant cet instant, furtif, fugace, pendant ces quelques secondes d'inattention de la princesse, Robin se rend compte à quel point sa promiscuité involontaire avec Zoro l'a rendue possessive. Et elle voit bien que Zoro s'en rend compte. Pendant cette lutte visuelle, longue et pourtant si discrète, pendant ce petit temps entre les tempêtes, Zoro se rend compte que Robin est devenue pour lui bien plus importante que tout le reste du monde. Et il voit bien que Robin le ressent dans le fond de son regard.

Pendant cet instant d'immobilité, les deux pirates se regardent sans rien dire. Mais ils comprennent. Ils se comprennent. Et ils savent.

 **…**

Ils pourront mettre toutes ces aventures sur le compte du destin, plus tard, quand ils en reparleront avec nostalgie. Ils pourront même croire au hasard.

Mais, pour le moment, ils sont juste là, l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par un corps de femme, par une amie qui pointe du doigt la partie sombre de ce tableau qu'ils tentent d'éclaircir depuis l'incident.

C'est le hasard. Simplement le hasard. Le hasard qui a mis Vivi sur leur route, tout comme il avait mis Aokiji sur leur chemin ou le navire de Smoker ou celui d'Hancock ou de Law. Le hasard qui leur fera croiser certainement d'autres amis et d'autres adversaires par la suite. Le hasard qui les ballote dans ses bras frêles, le hasard qui joue avec eux…

Le hasard qui les a fait trouvé cette barque, le hasard qui les a poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le hasard.

Car même si Luffy a exigé de Zoro qu'il rejoigne Robin, la suite n'était déjà plus de son ressort.

Le hasard, juste le hasard.

Ils n'aiment pas ça, le hasard, la destinée, ces choses qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas.

À présent, ils sont décidés.

Ce hasard peut leur mettre qui il veut dans leur pattes mais il ne décidera plus de leurs émotions.

 **…**

Lentement, Vivi s'éloigne de Zoro, un léger sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. Elle regarde le bretteur qui est perdu dans les yeux de l'archéologue. Étonnée de ce silence et de cette immobilité, la princesse observe le sabreur puis, l'historienne. Elle scrute attentivement ce jeu de regard avant de se mettre à sourire pour elle-même.

\- Vous avez soif ? Ou faim ?!

La lutte est terminée, coupée net, tranchée là. Leurs regards se séparent. Robin sourit en approuvant, un café lui fera du bien. Zoro s'assied sur une chaise et prendra ce qu'on lui apportera. Vivi a un immense sourire.

\- Je vais faire venir de quoi se restaurer !

Elle se détourne pour appeler un garde.

Et dans leurs coins, Robin et Zoro se demandent pour la première fois ce qu'ils feront demain.

* * *

 **NdZ** Eeeeet oui ! Vivi ! Et là, vous réagissez ! Mais que diable fait-elle ici ?! Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine ! Je vous abandonne pour aller écouter de la bonne musique (ou paaaas xD) A la semaine prochaine !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	19. princesse

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Bon. Vivi vous a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. J'espère que ce chapitre avec la princesse vous plaira tout autant. Perso, j'suis pas intimement convaincue. Mais la fin... Bah... La fin, elle est bien. (Zuzu se fait des fleurs...)

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _InconnuE : Merciiii beaucoup ! Je suis trop enchantée par ta review ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Bah, tu sais quoi moi, je crois au hasard. Mais je préfère croire aux gnomes, aux elfes et aux fées :D Oh et tu sais que tu peux t'inscrire, c'est gratuit et on fait plein de connaissances cool et on peut s'envoyer des messages ! Viens ! On est bien !_

 _Zorobin-pm : Spèce d'accroc ! Mais merci pour ta review ! J'aime beaucoup ton petit commentaire ^.^_

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, vous le savez bien.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre dix-neuvième ~**

 **princesse**

 **...**

Ils sont tous les trois assis autour d'une table. Vivi, Robin et Zoro. Sur la table, des plateaux avec de délicieux mets fumants. Vivi sourit.

\- Je suis désolée, Zoro, cette cuisine ne vaut en rien celle de Terracota, la cuisinière d'Alabasta, mais, elle est tout de même excellente !

\- Pas de soucis pour ça, Vivi. Tout ça est de toute manière bien meilleur que ce que nous réussissons à nous faire pour ne pas crever de faim.

Vivi sent son cœur se serrer à cette phrase. Elle pousse un plat.

\- Allez-y ! Servez-vous !

Robin jette un furtif coup d'œil à son compère. Les deux se servent puis, ils se taisent un instant au dessus de leur assiette pleine. Vivi se dit qu'ils remercient le cuisinier, comme il est coutume dans certains pays. Mais Zoro et Robin sont juste en train d'adresser une muette prière à un cuisinier qui n'est plus. Puis, ils se mettent à manger.

Vivi les regarde déjeuner avec attention et lenteur. Elle sourit. Elle attend un long moment avant d'oser prendre la parole. Ce n'est pas facile de poser la première question. Mais c'est moins lourd que ce silence autour.

\- Comment allez-vous, Zoro, Robin ?

Le silence après sa phrase lui laisse penser qu'ils ne répondront pas. Elle baisse les yeux.

\- Pour être franc, déclare Zoro, ça va mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Zoro essuie du bout du doigt une goutte de sauce sur le bord de son assiette et lèche son doigt.

\- Tu sais, Vivi. On a mis du temps à accepter la disparition des autres.

\- C'était difficile, poursuit Robin. On était vivants à cause d'erreurs stupides et on se demandait par quel égoïsme on avait encore les yeux ouverts. Longtemps, nous n'avons pas accepté notre situation.

\- Mais Luffy m'avait laissé un dernier ordre.

Le bretteur plonge son regard dans celui de son amie et souffle :

\- Restez en vie.

Vivi ferme les yeux pour contenir la larme qui pointe au bout de ses cils. Elle demande :

\- Et jusqu'à quand allez vous suivre cet ordre ?

\- Jusqu'à la mort, Vivi, réplique Zoro en souriant narquoisement.

Robin se met à rire doucement. Et puis, son expression change et elle se penche vers la princesse.

\- Mais toi, Vivi, que fais-tu là ?

\- Oh ! C'est toute une histoire. Vous permettez que je raconte ?

Les deux sourires qu'elle obtient en réponse lui donnent la permission.

\- En fait, depuis quelques temps, Père essaie de m'intégrer beaucoup plus aux affaires du Royaume. Il m'envoie donc régulièrement en visite auprès de Rois voisins.

\- Vivi… On est dans le Nouveau Monde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le Nouveau Monde ?!

\- J'y viens Zoro, j'y viens. Si je suis là, c'est pour superviser un transport de granit marin qu'un vieil ami de mon père fait venir spécialement du Nouveau Monde afin de se construire des armes résistantes.

Le bretteur étonné lance un coup d'œil à son amie.

\- Les Rois savent forger le granit marin ? demande-t-il.

Robin hausse les épaules.

\- Tu sais, la Marine y arrive bien alors, pourquoi pas ?

\- Ok. Et donc, tu es là pour surveiller le transport.

\- Voilà. J'en profite pour voyager. À l'aller je me suis rendue dans le Royaume des Hommes-Poissons. Shiraoshi est une charmante princesse.

Les Hommes-Poissons… Zoro ferme les yeux en soupirant et Robin repose sans bruit sa fourchette dans son assiette. Vivi les regarde faire. Elle sait que ces deux là ne sont pas retournés auprès de leur compagnon Jinbei puisque celui-ci, elle l'a rencontré, pleurait encore la disparition de Luffy et de l'équipage. Pendant une infime seconde, Vivi hésite à leur raconter la tristesse de leur ami. Et puis, elle se dit que ces deux là doivent avoir leurs raisons et que, partager ce secret la rend encore plus importante à leurs yeux. Elle se contente de sourire doucement.

\- Père a beaucoup vieilli. Il ne peut quasiment plus se déplacer. Bientôt, je serai Reine à sa place. Je suis impatiente et en même temps, je sais que ce sont beaucoup de responsabilités.

\- Tu feras une Reine exemplaire, Vivi, n'en doute jamais.

La princesse regarde Robin qui lui sourit d'un air angélique. Ne quittant pas son regard, l'archéologue poursuit :

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été gentille avec toi et ton Royaume. J'ai l'impression que d'avoir fait partie de l'équipage de Luffy m'a fait me repentir mais, en te voyant, je me rends compte que ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait. Je regrette un peu. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Avec un caractère aussi fort que le tien, Alabasta n'a plus rien à craindre.

\- Merci, souffle Vivi en baissant le regard.

La jeune femme regarde ensuite Zoro et elle déclare :

\- J'espère que la suite de vos aventures se passera sans encombre.

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira !

Ils sourient. Ils ont bien mangé, ils sont repus. Vivi débarrasse la petite table et elle déclare à ses invités qu'ils peuvent profiter d'un instant de repos, il est l'heure pour elle de faire le point avec son navigateur. Robin et Zoro la laisse sortir.

Lorsqu'elle revient une demi-heure plus tard, Zoro est endormi, assis par terre. Vivi le regarde en souriant puis, elle avise Robin le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Elle s'assied à côté d'elle en lisant le titre.

\- Oh ! "Les affaires politiques de Marijoie". Très intéressant mais j'ai lu dans un autre ouvrage que certaines informations sont erronées.

\- Il faut se méfier des livres traitant des Dragons Célestes ou du Gouvernement Mondial, soupire Robin. Ils tentent toujours de nous cacher des choses.

\- Toi, tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ton but ultime. L'Histoire, avec un grand 'h'…

Robin sourit doucement à la princesse et referme le livre en le reposant sur la table.

\- En effet. J'ai découvert ce qui manque à l'Histoire.

\- Mais tu ne diras rien.

\- Oui. Un jour, le Monde saura. Pour le moment, le Monde n'est pas encore prêt.

Un léger silence s'installe, bercé par les ronflements légers de Zoro. Les deux femmes observent l'homme assoupi. Robin soupire.

\- Quand il ronfle, c'est qu'il dort vraiment.

\- C'est tellement rare, ajoute Vivi.

\- C'est surtout rare qu'il s'endorme aussi vite sur un navire qu'il ne connait pas. Cela signifie à quel point il a confiance en toi, Vivi.

\- C'est un honneur. Je connais Zoro et je sais que la confiance est plus important pour lui que n'importe quel trésor.

Robin sourit en approuvant du chef. Intérieurement, elle devrait répondre :

\- _Non. Il y a plus important… Ma vie._

Mais elle ne va pas le dire tout haut, alors, elle se contente de sourire. Vivi demande alors :

\- Veux-tu visiter mon navire, Robin ?

\- Merci mais je ne peux accepter.

\- Pourquoi ? interroge la princesse peinée.

\- Parce qu'il ne supporte pas de me savoir loin.

Étonnée par cette réponse, Vivi regarde Zoro. Puis, elle regarde Robin, se met à sourire et réplique :

\- Et inversement, non ?

L'historienne détourne le regard. Vivi ne dit rien. Elle sait que ça veut dire oui.

Lorsque Zoro se réveille quelques heures plus tard, les deux femmes sont en pleine prévisions météorologiques. Voyant son compagnon s'étirer, Robin sourit.

\- Zoro ! Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Ouaif. On repart quand, chef ?

\- Le plus vite possible. Une tempête semble menacer.

\- Semble menacer ? demande Zoro. Une tempête ne m'a jamais semblé menaçante…

\- Ne joue pas les gros bras, Zoro, gronde la princesse. N'oublie pas que tu transportes un précieux fruit du démon à bord ! Bon, ne bougez pas, je vais aller chercher quelques victuailles et une bourse. Je peux au moins vous offrir ça !

Et la princesse sort sans même attendre une quelconque réplique. De toute manière, ni Zoro ni Robin n'est en mesure de contester quoi que se soit. Ils se regardent dans le fond des yeux, silencieux. Vivi a parlé d'un précieux fruit du démon. Elle ne sait pas à quel point elle est juste.

 **...**

Robin et Zoro, bien dissimulés sous leurs capes, s'en repartent sans effusions ni adieux. Vivi les regarde s'éloigner en sachant bien que leur souhaiter bon courage ou leur demander de faire attention à eux est inutile. Ils n'ont même pas besoin d'au revoir. Ils savent bien qu'ils ne se reverront pas. Vivi regarde le petit bateau qui s'enfuit à l'horizon avec ce drapeau noir uni en haut de son mât. Elle se met à soupirer.

\- Votre Altesse ?

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Qui étaient ces gens ?

\- De vieilles connaissances. Ils auraient dû venir me voir à Alabasta il y a longtemps mais, j'ai désormais compris pourquoi ils ne sont jamais venus.

Vivi regarde le ciel et se met à sourire.

\- Certains amis sont faits pour rester de simples bons souvenirs au fond du cœur.

Une larme roule sur sa joue et elle passe pensivement le bout de son index à l'intérieur de son poignet droit là où, à une époque lointaine, était fichée une petite croix... Tout de même, ça lui fait mal de se dire que malgré la présence de ces deux là quelque part dans ce monde, jamais elle ne reverra le pirate qui a presque donné sa vie pour sauver son pays…

Des pas précipités arrivent dans son dos.

\- Votre Altesse ! Le Roi Cobra à l'escargophone !

\- Oh ! Passez-le-moi, merci.

La jeune femme prend le petit appareil de communication et se met à sourire.

\- Père ! Je suis contente de t'avoir !... Oui, tout se passe bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai hâte de rentrer tu sais. Je vais avoir des tas de choses à te raconter…

Au large, le petit point du Fantôme de Paille a disparu, dévoré par la rotondité du Monde. Ils naviguent sur un globe. En allant toujours tout droit, il est probable qu'ils reviennent au même point. Mais même si la chance semble de leur côté, jamais Vivi ne reverra ce petit bateau là. Ici ou ailleurs. Ce petit bateau est fait pour apparaître et disparaître au gré de ses envies. Il ne suit aucune ligne précise, il n'a plus aucun but. Ou si, il en a un. Mais il est bien différent de ce qu'on peut penser.

Les pirates cherchent des trésors, les Marines poursuivent les Pirates. Les navires marchands commercent, les bateaux touristiques se promènent. Le Merry portait son équipage jusqu'au bout de ses forces, le Thousand Sunny brillait de la splendeur de la gloire du Roi des Pirates et le Fantôme de Paille, lui…

Le Fantôme de Paille sourit.

* * *

 **NdZ** Aaaah, je vous avais dis que la fin était bien. Bon, moi, j'vous laisse. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, je souhaite bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont et bon courage à ceux qui ne le sont pas. Héhéhé.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	20. tempête

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Exit Vivi, bonjour la mer ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre que j'aime particulièrement. Parce qu'on commence à discerner le vrai visage sous le masque de nos deux protagonistes.

Merci à tous, vous êtes des lecteurs exquis ! Je vous adore ! Punaise, nous sommes à 100 reviews, pile ! Holala, ce que je vous aime, bande de zoulous ! Merci beaucouuuup !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Loukarin : Merci pour ta review :) Tu sais, je me demande aussi ce que je ferai après cette fic x) J'aime beaucoup ces moments où Robin refuse de s'éloigner, et inversement. Merci encore et à la prochaine !_

 _Zorobin-pm : Merci pour ta review :) Oui c'est triste au début mais ça va mieux après, non ?_

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, vous le savez pertinemment. Sinon, cette histoire aurait été le pire Arc de One Piece.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre vingtième ~**

 **tempête**

 **...**

Ils naviguent en silence pendant un jour entier, n'échangeant pas un seul mot, juste des regards à la volée qui ont bien plus de signification que tous les mots du monde. Un œil jeté par-dessus l'épaule pour vérifier l'état du dîner, un regard lancé vite fait pour prévenir que la salle de bain est prise, un échange visuel pour se souhaiter bonne nuit. Pas une seule parole ne vient rompre ce fragile équilibre. Et pendant ce jour entier de silence, chacun de leur côté, Robin et Zoro songent. À rien et à plein de choses à la fois. Ils sont inquiets, anxieux. Ils ne savent pas comment le dire, comment l'exprimer. Mais demain… Demain que feront-ils ?

Après 24 heures de silence radio, leurs réflexions sont interrompues par un immense nuage noir qui monte en quelques secondes au-dessus de leur petit bateau. Ils sentent bien que ce n'est pas bon. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils ont l'impression que cette chance qui les poussait jusque là vient de disparaître. En quelques minutes à peine, le ciel devient noir, comme si le soleil s'était couché en plein jour. Les deux pirates ont l'impression d'être perdus, abandonnés, seuls au beau milieu de l'océan. Le vent soudainement se lève, provoquant de grosses vagues qui viennent s'écraser contre la coque du Fantôme de Paille, secouant dangereusement ses occupants. Robin et Zoro n'échangent pas un mot. En cas de tempête comme ça, ils savent quoi faire. Il faut remonter les voiles et surtout garder le cap. Le bretteur grimpe aux cordages pour les resserrer tandis que Robin tient la barre, soutenant son ami de quelques mains. Une vague plus puissante que les autres vient balayer le pont du navire.

Et c'est en voyant l'eau ruisseler sur le plancher de bois que Zoro se dit que quelque chose ne va pas.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de formuler son interrogation. Un éclair zèbre le ciel, aussitôt suivi d'un coup de tonnerre rugissant. D'instinct, le bretteur rentre la tête dans les épaules puis, il lève le nez vers le ciel. Le déluge est instantané. Des trombes d'eau jaillissent des nuages et se déversent sur l'océan grondant, rendant tout humide et glissant. Zoro lance un juron vers le nuage noir et se dépêche de descendre du mât. En cas d'orage, il ne faut jamais rester très longtemps en hauteur.

Zoro retrouve Robin, agrippée à la barre, les phalanges blanchies par l'effort.

\- Va te mettre à l'abri, je prends la suite !

L'archéologue laisse la barre à son ami et s'accroche au bastingage pour se remettre d'aplomb. Lorsqu'elle sent ses forces revenir dans les doigts, elle avise une corde sur le pont et la saisit afin de sécuriser toutes les choses qui pourraient passer par-dessus bord. Zoro ne la voit pas faire, pas tout de suite. Il la voit lorsqu'elle glisse sur le bois humide et qu'elle est emportée par un flot d'eau iodée qui la presse contre le mur du bâtiment au centre du navire. Le bretteur se met à hurler :

\- Robin !

Il lâche la barre et s'empresse d'aller près de sa camarade.

\- Robin, bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?!

\- Je… sécurisais… les trucs… qui pourraient… finir à l'eau ! souffle la jeune femme.

\- Mais bordel, on s'en fout de ça ! C'est rien que des objets sans valeur ! File te mettre à l'intérieur avant que ce ne soit toi qui passe par-dessus bord !

\- Je me suis… sécurisée… ajoute Robin en désignant la corde qu'elle a nouée autour de sa taille.

Éclair, tonnerre. Zoro grogne, Robin sursaute en se bouchant les oreilles. Le bretteur pose une main sur la tête de son amie.

\- Arrête ces conneries, Robin. Même si tu es attachée, il y a toujours un risque que tu tombes à l'eau. Rentre à l'intérieur et n'y bouge sous aucun prétexte !

\- Mais…

\- Sous aucun prétexte, j'ai dit ! Je te rejoins dès que la tempête se calme !

\- Mais…

L'orage s'intensifie. Zoro attrape Robin par le bras alors qu'une énorme vague vient engloutir le pont en grondant. L'eau de mer est glacée. Le bretteur sent ses pieds se geler sur place. Il ressert sa poigne sur le bras de Robin, sentant la jeune femme partir avec la vague.

Une fois la vague passée, Zoro épaule Robin jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment. Il ouvre et pousse l'archéologue à l'intérieur.

\- Tu reste là ! Tu te sèches et tu restes calme, je reviens.

Il va pour fermer la porte mais la voix de Robin l'interpelle :

\- Zoro !

Il la regarde. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien.

\- Fais attention à toi, Zoro…

Ils ont toujours été d'accord sur le point des paroles inutiles. Cette phrase, prononcée à l'instant même, en est une. Mais, à ce moment précis, Zoro ne l'entend pas comme une phrase inutile. Il entend la détresse, il la voit dans le regard de l'historienne, il la ressent dans chacun de ses muscles. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, l'inquiétude est réelle. Aussi, Zoro se met à sourire et il répond une phrase toute aussi inutile. Ou du moins, inutile dans certains cas…

\- Je serai prudent, Robin.

Il ferme la porte sur un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

 **…**

À présent, Zoro est seul face aux éléments déchainés. La pluie ruisselle contre ses joues, lui roule dans les yeux et dans la bouche. À chaque vague, la mer semble vouloir entrer par tous les orifices de son visage. Le bateau tangue, sa figure de proue décrivant de grandes lignes verticales. Tantôt la tête en haut, tantôt la tête en bas, le Fantôme de Paille est balloté par les eaux mouvementées du Nouveau Monde. Zoro tient fermement la barre, hurlant au vent et à l'orage qu'il ne craint ni la pluie ni les éclairs. La foudre s'abat sur la mer dans une sublime traînée dorée. Zoro se met à rire, les mains fermement campées sur le bois de la barre. Il est seul pour diriger ce navire jusqu'à un endroit sécurisé. La dernière fois qu'il avait été seul à la barre, il n'avait rien à perdre, à part sa propre vie. Là, Zoro a une peur atroce qui lui tenaille le ventre.

Il n'est pas seul.

À bord du navire dont il tient la barre, il y a la femme qu'il se doit de protéger au péril de sa vie.

Zoro fronce les sourcils. Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est encore pire. Le bretteur ferme les yeux.

Il n'est pas seul dans cette tempête. À bord du navire dont il tient la barre, il y a la femme qu'il protège et il y a sa dernière promesse.

 _Restez en vie._

Une énorme vague fait dangereusement tanguer le bateau. Zoro perd l'équilibre, glisse, se fait emporter les flots et se rattrape de justesse au bastingage, les deux pieds dans le vide. À la force des biceps, le bretteur se hisse à bord. Ses fringues lui collent à la peau, l'empêchant de faire certains mouvements. Zoro grogne en retirant d'un coup sec ses deux bottes qui lui enserraient les pieds et il retourne à la barre. En passant par-dessus le bastingage, il a distingué une ligne claire dans la noirceur des nuages. Elle est légèrement à bâbord. Il tire de toutes ses forces sur la barre pour diriger le Fantôme de Paille dans cette direction. L'orage ne cesse sa musique macabre. Zoro serre les mâchoires.

L'orage.

Il sait que Robin est forte, qu'elle a surmonté bien pire que lui. Mais, s'il y a une chose qu'elle aimerait éviter le plus au monde, c'est l'orage.

 **…**

Robin est seule dans la pièce commune du navire. La vaisselle tinte dangereusement, des choses se baladent dans les placards, la table a valsé contre la porte de la salle de bain et une des chaises a faillit briser une vitre. Robin est seule dans cette pièce sombre. Par les hublots donnant sur l'extérieur, elle ne voit que la pluie qui ruisselle contre le carreau et les nuages noirs amoncelés au-dessus des eaux sombres du Nouveau Monde. L'orage gronde, l'orage tonne, l'orage se déchaîne. Robin a envie de pleurer. Lorsque Zoro l'a laissée, elle s'est adossée contre un mur, dans un coin de la pièce et elle s'est laissée tomber au sol. Là, elle a ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et elle a posé la tête sur ses genoux. Depuis, elle n'a pas bougé. Elle se contente d'écouter, de sursauter et d'imaginer n'importe quoi.

Et si une vague avait emportée Zoro loin du navire ?

Et si l'orage avait détruit le mât ?

Et si ? … Et si ?...

Robin a de plus en plus envie de pleurer. Pourtant, aucune larme ne vient mouille ses yeux. Elle a déjà trop pleuré les mois derniers, plus rien de sort. Elle se sent seule, abandonnée. Pourtant, elle sait que Zoro est là. Elle ressent sa présence, quelque part sur le navire. Elle est incapable d'utiliser son fruit du démon, épuisée par les vagues, mais elle est capable de sentir les convictions de Zoro. Ils ont une promesse à tenir, lui plus que personne d'autre. Alors, Robin ferme les yeux et se contente d'attendre que les éléments les lâchent enfin.

 **…**

Cela doit faire des heures que Zoro lutte contre le vent, la pluie et les vagues. Ou peut-être que ça ne fait que 5 minutes. Le bretteur a perdu toutes notions temporelles, aveuglé par la pluie et l'obscurité. À l'horizon, Zoro guette la ligne claire qui, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent, ne semble pas se rapprocher. Le bretteur commence à perdre patience. Est-ce que ce microclimat les suit exprès ? Zoro commence à fatiguer, ses bras sont lourds, ses pieds gelés. Il sait qu'il a déjà vécu des situations pires que ça. Mais là, là c'est différent. Il a l'impression que le hasard et la chance qui les avaient conduits jusqu'ici viennent de les lâcher. Zoro se sent abandonné. Et dans les gerbes d'eau et de pluie, Zoro croit voir son capitaine, immobile, muet. Mort.

Où est le Nord ? Où est le Sud ?

Il n'a même pas pris le Log à Robin pour savoir par où il faut aller.

Alors, il s'obstine. Cette ligne claire dans les nuages doit bien mener quelque part.

Oui. C'est certain.

Alors, Zoro redouble d'effort. Il songe à Robin, seule, à l'abri dans le bâtiment.

Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui ? La réponse est 'oui' mais il n'en est pas certain.

Luttant contre les éléments, il se pose une question.

Est-ce que lui s'inquiète pour elle ?

La réponse est 'oui'. Il voudrait tellement que ce soit 'non'.

Petit, Zoro s'était juré de ne jamais dépendre de qui que ce soit. Son capitaine était la seule exception à la règle. Il faut dire aussi que, quand il l'avait rencontré, il ne savait pas à quel point ce gars attirait à lui toutes les malchances et les conneries du monde. Bon. Zoro avait donc décrété que son capitaine était la seule personne à laquelle il dépendait. Et encore. Il faut voir. Le bretteur a toujours été libre de ses mouvements et, quand il agissait pour un membre de son équipage, c'était souvent par pur réflexe. Son titre de second n'avait jamais joué en plus ou en moins dans la balance de son libre arbitre. Un camarade était en difficulté ? S'il le pouvait, il intervenait. Réflexe. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider et si l'un de ses compagnons lui prêtait main forte, c'était juste un réflexe de sa part. Il ne dépendait de personne et personne ne dépendait de lui. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Mais maintenant, il y a Robin. Il n'y a QUE Robin.

Zoro n'a jamais été dépendant d'elle et elle n'a jamais été dépendante de lui. On peut même dire que ces deux là étaient les plus indépendants des pirates au chapeau de paille.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent, Zoro le sait, Robin aussi. Aujourd'hui, Zoro n'imagine pas sa vie sans Robin.

Il est pour lui impensable de se réveiller le matin après son entraînement à la vigie et ne pas sentir l'odeur du café que Robin vient de faire couler. Il est pour lui impensable de sortir de la douche et de ne trouver personne en train de lire dans un des fauteuils de la pièce commune. Il est impensable pour lui de descendre de la vigie le soir pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et de ne pas voir Robin endormie paisiblement dans le grand lit. Il est impensable pour lui de fermer les yeux et de ne pas sentir la présence simple et discrète de Robin.

Avant, sur leur navire, Zoro ne faisait pas attention à Robin. Pourtant, elle était tout le temps là. Discrète, silencieuse. Sur le Fantôme de Paille, désormais, Robin prend toute la place libre de sa présence muette et immanquable.

Toute la place libre. Il n'y a que Robin.

 **…**

L'orage crache un ridicule éclair et un lointain coup de tonnerre. La tempête se calme. Le vent se fait plus fébrile, les vagues ne viennent plus balayer le pont, se contentant désormais juste de lécher docilement le parquet. Zoro n'a pas perdu de vue la ligne claire. Il la voit même s'agrandir. Alors, il se met à sourire et lâche la barre. Pendant un instant, il ferme les yeux et laisse le navire avancer sans un bruit, attentif au moindre bruissement autour de lui. Puis, il ouvre son œil valide et déclare :

\- C'est bon ? Tu tiens tout seul ?

Il n'obtient que le silence pour toute réponse. Mais, il se met à sourire et il se rue sur la porte menant à l'intérieur.

Il ouvre à la volée en criant le prénom de l'archéologue. Il est ruisselant d'eau de mer, pied nu sur le plancher, glacé jusqu'à la moelle mais il est vivant.

\- Robin !

Il l'a voit, recroquevillée dans un coin. Il s'approche vivement d'elle. Elle relève la tête au moment où il arrive au-dessus d'elle.

\- Zoro, souffle-t-elle dans un maigre sourire.

Le bretteur se laisse aller au sol, enserrant l'archéologue dans ses bras. Dehors, le vent souffle toujours, ballotant le navire et l'écume. Robin sent les bras glacés de Zoro s'écraser contre elle. Mais derrière le froid, elle sent la chaleur du bretteur. Alors, elle délivre ses genoux et enroule ses bras dans la nuque de Zoro, plongeant le nez dans ses cheveux trempés. Zoro la serre plus fortement contre lui, s'autorisant même à tourner la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front. On pourrait croire qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dit "je suis là, tout va bien". Non. Il la serre fortement juste pour la sentir contre lui, il embrasse son front juste pour sentir la douceur de sa peau sur ses lèvres. Et Robin se laisse faire, portée par un sentiment de bien être absolu. Ses muscles se détendent, elle s'autorise même à soupirer d'aise. Zoro la sent se détendre. Il la soulève de terre, sans la lâcher. D'un coup de pied, il referme la porte extérieure qui grinçait dans le vide puis, il file à la salle de bain, dégageant la table du plat du pied. Là, il ouvre à fond l'eau chaude et pénètre sous la douche brûlante. Il n'a pas lâchée l'archéologue. Les deux pirates se retrouvent enlacés l'un contre l'autre sous le jet chaud de la douche… et intégralement habillés. Ils ferment les yeux, ils n'ont besoin de rien d'autre.

Ils sont vivants, ils sont bien.

Après, ils sont un peu dans le brouillard. Ils n'ont plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'ils font. Ils quittent leurs vêtements trempés et les troquent contre des serviettes sèches qui essuient l'eau sur leurs peaux réchauffées. Et sans rien ajouter, sans gestes superflus, sans paroles inutiles, les deux pirates se couchent, dans le grand lit de leur Fantôme de Paille.

Et ils s'endorment ainsi. Nus l'un contre l'autre, les cheveux encore humide et les muscles esseulés. Ils s'endorment sans rien dire, sans rien penser.

Ils sont biens.

* * *

 **NdZ** Et non ! Pas de lemon pour aujourd'hui, les cocos !On était juste sur une scène d'inquiétude et d'angoisse puissance max ! Et puis, la semaine prochaine, on pensera peut-être à discuter un peu...

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	21. tête à tête

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Avant de vous parler, je laisse un paragraphe de blanc comme une minute de silence pour toutes ces personnes parties trop tôt. Sérieusement, là, ça commence à faire trop.

. .

Voilà.

Passons au chapitre du jour. La dernière fois, on s'était arrêtés sur une scène assez fun, qui vous a lancé dans des délires imaginatifs. J'ai particulièrement apprécié. Robin et Zoro se sont couchés nus l'un contre l'autre. Et à présent, réveil.

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Zorobin-pm : Merci pour ta review… Perverse !_

 _Loukarin : Merci pour ta review ! C'était trop chou. Merci !_

Comme toujours, ces deux loulous ne sont pas de moi. *claquement de langue*

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre vingt-et-unième ~**

 **tête à tête**

 **.**

Un rayon de soleil caresse sa joue. Elle ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt. Elle a oublié de fermer le volet hier soir, la poisse. Elle se retourne dans le lit. Et elle heurte quelque chose. Quelque chose de mou, quelque chose de chaud… Quelque chose qui fait "mmmh" après le choc. Alors, Robin ouvre les yeux. Allongé à côté d'elle, la couette protégeant son corps jusqu'à la moitié de son torse, la respiration paisible, Zoro dort. Son bras gauche disparait sous la couette mais son bras droit est à l'extérieur, posé nonchalamment sur le matelas, le poing fermé et immobile. Robin le regarde sans bouger. Elle observe les traits de son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa barbe naissante et cette fine cicatrice qui lui barre l'œil droit. Elle a envie de passer son doigt sur la petite trace rose laissée par un objet contendant quelconque. Mais elle se retient. Elle a aussi envie de passer sa main dans la chevelure verte si particulière de l'homme à ses côtés. Ça, elle ne se le refuse pas.

Dans les premiers rayons du matin, Robin avance la main vers le crâne de Zoro et glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux verts. Ils sont doux et ils reviennent à leur place après avoir été décoiffés. Robin sourit et recommence l'expérience. À mi-chemin, elle stoppe son geste sans retirer sa main. Zoro la regarde de son œil valide. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il a juste ouvert son œil. Robin termine son geste en lui souriant doucement. Lorsque la main de l'archéologue atteint sa nuque, Zoro s'étire doucement, baille deux fois et ne bouge plus. Il regarde Robin qui l'observe avec un léger sourire. Elle lève la main vers son visage, tout doucement, et elle passe le bout de son doigt sur la cicatrice de Zoro. Il ne bronche pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ?

\- Un éclat de roche.

Le silence s'installe entre eux, confortable, naturel. Zoro sourit à ce souvenir.

\- Quand j'y repense, c'était vraiment un accident stupide.

\- C'est l'accident qui était stupide ou le fait que tu sois un mauvais patient ?

Zoro hausse les épaules en faisant une petite moue. Robin ramène sa main sous son menton.

\- C'est pas ma faute si notre médecin de bord était trop loin.

Robin se met à rire doucement. Zoro la regarde en souriant. La jeune femme se met à bailler en s'étirant discrètement. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est nue sous la couette. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et, d'instinct, elle ramène ses bras contre sa poitrine en regardant Zoro. Le bretteur ne bronche pas, il la regarde sans même esquisser un sourire. Une vague d'incertitude envahit Robin. Elle veut se retourner. Elle fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils. Ce petit tic nerveux, Zoro le voit très bien. Il le voit et il réagit aussitôt. Robin n'a pas le temps de se retourner : Zoro a approché la main pour glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs. La jeune femme est tellement surprise, qu'elle n'ose plus bouger. Elle regarde Zoro sourire innocemment et elle le trouve adorable. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus de cheveux, Zoro revient en arrière et recommence.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait, Robin ? 6… 7 ans ? Mmmh… 5 peut-être.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-elle. Je ne compte plus les années depuis longtemps…

Le silence s'amuse lui aussi avec les cheveux de Robin. Elle soupire.

\- Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, en fait.

\- Ouais. Mais on a vécu tellement de chose !

Robin se redresse sur un coude pour être un peu au-dessus du visage de Zoro.

\- La vie est étrangement faite.

Zoro sourit en ramenant sa main sur son torse. À nouveau, il s'étire. Robin regarde en détail son torse musclé. Elle a envie de parler.

\- Je suis sûre que des centaines de femmes se damneraient pour être à ma place à cet instant même.

Coupé dans son geste, Zoro ouvre son œil et regarde Robin, observant avec insistance son torse. Il fronce les sourcils et réplique :

\- Et tu as pensé au nombre d'hommes qui aimeraient être à la mienne ?

Robin se prépare à répondre mais, Zoro vient passer une main sur son ventre, glissant jusque dans son dos pour rapprocher la jeune femme de lui.

\- Je crois qu'on ne mesure pas notre chance, souffle-t-il en égarant son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme.

D'abord surprise, Robin se met à apprécier la proximité de son compagnon de route. Elle passe à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux courts puis, elle descend, dessinant du bout des doigts des ronds sur le torse de Zoro. Elle distingue, sous la couette, les formes du corps du bretteur. Elle pousse un soupir. Le jeune homme relève la tête.

\- Comment on en est arrivés là ? demande l'archéologue en plongeant son regard azur dans les prunelles sombres du sabreur.

Zoro n'a pas besoin de réfléchir. Il sait que son amie parle de cet incident qui les a unis dans ce lit, il y a déjà un moment. Il prend une courte inspiration et déclare :

\- Est-ce qu'on s'est posé la question, Robin ?

Elle fait 'non' de la tête.

\- Exactement. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle songe un instant et puis, elle enserre le torse chaud de Zoro en posant sa tête sur son cœur. Elle réplique :

\- On en n'a pas eu besoin, Zoro.

\- C'était naturel et spontané, Robin. Et je le referais volontiers.

Là, Robin s'éloigne vivement en se redressant sur ses mains. La couette glisse dévoilant sa poitrine. Mais le bretteur n'a pas un seul coup d'œil de travers.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'exclame-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est une invitation ?

À son tour, Zoro se redresse. Il s'assied dans le lit et approche son visage de celui de Robin. Leurs nez se frôlent.

\- 5 ans, 6 ans… 7 ans peut-être. Je ne sais plus depuis quand on se connait, Robin. Mais depuis longtemps, les femmes ne m'ont pas intéressé plus que ça. Je voyais les marins se souler dans les bars et finir dans les bras des putes. Moi, j'ai eu beau me souler comme un marin, j'ai jamais pu concevoir l'idée de coucher avec une inconnue juste pour tirer mon coup. Depuis que les autres ont disparu, je me demande souvent pourquoi toi. Pourquoi toi et pourquoi moi. Pourquoi nous. Mais je sais pourquoi.

Il s'éloigne un peu, juste assez pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parce que, depuis qu'on se connait, Robin, tu es bien la seule femme avec laquelle j'ai sincèrement songé à faire l'amour.

\- Sé… sérieux ?

\- Deux fois, Robin. Deux fois seulement. La première, juste avant d'arriver sur Skypiéa. L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Et je ne l'ai pas repoussée. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai bondit lorsqu'Ener t'a foudroyé.

Robin se détend. Jamais elle n'avait entendu Zoro parler autant. Lui qui est si discret sur ses propres émotions… Elle n'a pas envie qu'il s'arrête, elle veut savoir. Un flash traverse son esprit. L'île des Hommes-Poissons… Elle assure :

\- Et la deuxième fois, c'est après nos deux années de séparation, n'est-ce pas ?

Zoro approuve du chef, sans lâcher son regard.

\- C'est la première fois que je te regardais comme un homme regarde une femme. Je me suis surpris !… Et puis j'ai oublié. Mais…

Il désigne autour de lui la pièce vide.

\- Mais les autres ne sont plus là et il ne reste plus que toi. Peut-être que notre capitaine avait réfléchi avant de m'envoyer à ta recherche.

Robin se met à songer.

\- De toute façon, n'importe quel autre n'aurait même pas eu le droit à la moitié de ce que tu as eu.

Elle sourit doucement. Zoro demande :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Crois-tu qu'un seul d'entre eux aurait été capable de me le rendre aussi bien ?

Zoro ferme les yeux. Il n'y a plus personne pour vérifier. Lentement, il souffle par le nez puis, il ouvre son œil valide. Pour chasser la tristesse, il faut changer de conversation. Il déclare alors :

\- Petit déjeuner, madame ! Je vous fais un café ?

\- Volontiers ! Bien noir et…

Zoro pose son front sur celui de la jeune femme et termine sa phrase :

\- Bien noir et sans sucre, je sais, Robin. C'est pareil tous les matins depuis 5, 6, 7 ans…

Elle est bouche bée. Il sourit narquoisement. Puis, il approche ses lèvres tout près des siennes et déclare :

\- Je vous fais ça tout de suite, madame…

Et il sort du lit, s'étire et file à la cuisine en embarquant au passage un pantalon propre et un tee-shirt. Robin le regarde s'éloigner, les fesses à l'air sans aucun complexe. Une fois qu'elle sent l'odeur du café qui passe doucement dans la cafetière, Robin se lève, s'habille rapidement d'une robe et rejoint Zoro.

\- C'est drôle, déclare-t-elle. Mais, depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression qu'on est à l'arrêt…

Pendant une infime seconde, les deux pirates se regardent. Les évènements de la veille leur reviennent en mémoire. Où diables ont-ils atterris ?

D'un brusque mouvement, ils se précipitent dehors. Zoro pense aux voiles, Robin à la barre. Mais une fois sur le pont, leurs bonnes actions sont coupées nettes. Ils sont échoués sur les berges d'une île. Robin pousse un soupir et observe les alentours. Le soleil est désormais levé. Mais étrangement, il est englué dans une nappe de brume que dégage l'île. En regardant de plus près, Robin trouve l'île très étrange. La brume semble s'accrocher aux grands arbres gris qui tendent vers le ciel des branches épineuses. Le sol semble poussiéreux, l'atmosphère est lourde, le paysage terne. Robin a un mouvement de recul.

\- Brr, il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde sur cette île lugubre.

\- Lugubre… mais oui !...

La jeune femme tourne la tête vers son compère. Il a une mine indéchiffrable, à la fois sombre et heureuse. Quelque chose de nostalgique brille dans son regard. Elle ne sait pas que sous le crâne de Zoro, des milliers d'interrogations défilent dans tous les sens sans grande cohérence. Elle reste silencieuse et l'observe minutieusement. Il semble bloqué sur un détail, un arbre ou une forme dans le lointain. Il est bloqué sur des souvenirs.

Ici, se dit-il, vont à nouveau se croiser passé et futur.

Et lentement, il passe un doigt sur sa cicatrice.

* * *

 **NdZ** Quand vous avez beaucoup d'attentes sur le prochain chapitre, j'ai toujours peur de vous le donner. J'ai peur que ça soit en décalage avec ce que vous imaginez. Etrangement, après relecture de celui-ci, je ne me pose même pas la question, je sais qu'il va vous plaire... Merci encore et toujours de suivre cette fic. L'écriture est une évasion.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	22. retrouvailles

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

J'ai l'impression que l'annonce de revoir Mihawk vous a fait excessivement plaisir. Alors, le voici, le voilà, le grand Mihawk au chocolat !... Non, pardon, y'a pas de chocolat dans ce chapitre, désolé. Bien. On poursuit l'aventure ?!

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Zorobin-pm : Merci pour ta review :) Oh nan mais pour Zoro on est toutes perverses, non ?!_

 _Loukarin : Merci pour ta review ! Oooooh une fan de Mihawk Perona ! Halala, j'aime ce pairing aussi… Je manque cruellement d'objectivité sur mes chapitres, donc je les aime tous._

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi (excepté deux ou trois mais vraiment, c'est du pur n'importe quoi sur ce coup là...)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre vingt-deuxième ~**

 **retrouvailles**

 **...**

Ayant égaré ses bottes dans la tempête de la veille, Zoro déambule pieds-nus sur le plancher de la pièce de vie du Fantôme de Paille. Assise autour de la table remise à sa place, Robin boit son café, le regard perdu dans les striures du parquet. Le bretteur prépare des sacs pour leur expédition, se posant mille questions à la seconde. Aussi, quand Robin l'interpelle, il ne l'entend pas.

\- Zoro ! répète-t-elle.

\- Hein quoi ? Tu me parles ?

\- Oui, je te demandais si on allait être longtemps partis.

Le bretteur arrête toute action pendant un instant puis, il vient s'asseoir auprès de l'archéologue.

\- Je peux pas dire. Je sais où on a atterris mais je sais pas de quel coin. Incapable donc de prédire combien de temps on aura avant de trouver la… la civilisation.

\- Pourquoi tu as marqué une pause avant de dire "civilisation ? demande l'archéologue intriguée.

Le bretteur lui lance un regard neutre.

\- Tu verras, déclare-t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules et retourne à sa contemplation du plancher tandis que Zoro poursuit les préparatifs du départ. Honnêtement, il est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais si l'île est habitée, au vu de la situation actuelle de lui et Robin, ils seront obligés de rester au moins une nuit. Et encore.

Une nuit sera trop courte pour tout raconter…

La matinée est bien engagée lorsqu'ils quittent le navire et s'engagent sur l'île brumeuse. Ils marchent pendant trois heures, s'arrêtant souvent pour s'orienter et marchant lentement, bloqués par la végétation sauvage du lieu. À aucun moment ils ne croisent de forme de vie quelconque. Lorsque leurs ventres se mettent à gronder, ils s'arrêtent pour pique-niquer. Robin regarde autour d'elle, l'air nullement effrayé.

\- C'est un endroit tout à fait glauque, déclare-t-elle impassible.

\- Ouais. Vivre ici est d'un ennui mortel. Il n'y a guère que des fantômes pour pouvoir se faire à ces lieux.

Robin regarde son compagnon. Il a utilisé le terme "fantôme" mais, il ne parlait pas d'eux.

\- Fantôme, souffle-t-elle en fixant son compère.

Zoro approuve du chef. Leurs regards se croisent. Alors, Robin comprend. Ses pupilles s'agrandissent et ses yeux se mettent à pétiller de l'éclat de compréhension. Zoro a un sourire en coin.

\- La femme fantôme de Thriller Bark, souffle la jeune femme.

Le bretteur détourne le regard vers le ciel. Robin poursuit :

\- Notre cuisinier avait raconté que cette demoiselle vous avait aidé à quitter Sabondy en toute sécurité. Je comprends désormais. Elle était avec toi pendant deux ans.

Zoro approuve du chef. Un sentiment étrange envahit alors l'archéologue. C'est un petit trois fois rien au fond de son ventre qui s'estompe dès que Zoro la regarde en s'exclamant :

\- On repart ?!

\- Allons-y !

Ils se remettent en route. Ils n'ont pas fait un kilomètre que Zoro s'arrête, levant sa main derrière lui pour protéger Robin. L'archéologue se tait instantanément. Elle pose sur son compère un regard intrigué. Zoro fixe les buissons, l'air parfaitement calme. Soudainement, il fronce les sourcils et fait une grimace.

\- Ils nous ont vus quand on devait manger, je suppose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils me craignent trop pour s'approcher de plus près.

\- Ils ? Mais qui ?

\- Tu ne les vois pas ?

Robin s'approche de son compère et scrute dans la direction indiquée par l'index tendu de Zoro. Alors, elle distingue parmi le feuillage des formes massives ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de grands singes. Un bruissement les fait fuir.

\- Roberto, grogne Zoro.

L'instant d'après, un macaque immense sort des fourrés et s'approche, méfiant. Zoro pose la main sur son sabre sans dégainer. Il regarde le monstre et siffle entre ses dents.

\- Dégage de mon chemin, Roberto. Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si tu n'obéis pas.

Le singe stoppe son avancée et se met à quatre pattes en humant l'air. Zoro se décale légèrement, laissant Robin à découvert. Le macaque plonge son regard dans les iris bleus de la jeune femme. Un grondement sourd sort du fond de la gorge du colosse.

\- T'excites pas, mec. Cette femme n'a pas peur de toi. Pas vrai, Robin ?

\- Comme si j'allais avoir peur d'une espèce de mammifères sous développés, déclare l'historienne.

Et elle ponctue sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcil particulièrement dédaigneux. Le macaque se redresse sur ses deux pattes arrières et détale dans la forêt. Zoro s'exclame :

\- Et bien ! En voilà une réaction devant une jeune femme, Roberto !

Il se tourne vers Robin et, désignant du doigt la direction prise par le singe, il déclare :

\- On le suit. Roberto loge dans les ruines mais le manoir est juste à côté.

\- Je présume que cette pauvre bête a dû endurer tes coups de colère.

\- Tu présumes bien, Robin. Mais tu verrais la masse musculaire qu'il déploie à se battre et tu ne l'appellerais plus "pauvre bête"…

Elle se met à rire doucement. Le message est clair. Si Zoro a, effectivement, martyrisé les singes de cette île, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Les deux pirates se remettent en route.

En quelques minutes, ils sortent de la forêt mais il leur faut une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver aux premiers vestiges des anciennes civilisations. Là, Robin s'arrête, fascinée par le carnage qu'elle a sous les yeux. Elle tire sur la veste de Zoro et demande :

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Guerre civile. Je connais quelques bouquins au manoir qui t'en parleront mieux que moi.

L'archéologue brûle d'impatience et de curiosité. Et au fond d'elle, le petit quelque chose se met à bouger.

Robin distingue le château, sortant de la brume derrière les ruines. Lugubre, sombre, délabré. À l'image de l'île, le manoir semble tout aussi accueillant. Les pirates continuent leur marche. Ils n'ont même pas pris le soin de mettre leurs pèlerines. Ils traversent les ruines sans perdre le château des yeux. Et à chaque pas que fait Zoro, les singes détalent en couinant, courant se réfugier au couvert des arbres.

Arrivés devant la grande porte d'entrée du manoir, Zoro s'arrête et prend une grande inspiration en levant le poing. Il se passe quelques secondes de silence. Puis, le bretteur frappe trois coups à la porte et il ouvre.

 **…**

Le hall d'entrée est immense, vide et froid. Le bretteur s'engage dans le bâtiment, laissant la grosse porte se refermer derrière lui. Zoro marche devant, scrutant le moindre signe de vie. Robin marche derrière lui, observant les murs et les statues de pierre. Leurs pas résonnent sourdement entre les murs épais. Soudain, le bretteur dévie sur la droite et ralentit l'allure. Au fond du couloir, une grande double porte de bois se dessine. Robin pense que son compère est un peu stressé. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule. Zoro pose sa main sur la sienne, sans se retourner. Puis, il pose ses deux paumes sur les battants de bois et pousse la porte.

Dans un grincement léger, la double porte s'ouvre sur un salon clair et chaud. Au centre de la pièce, trône un immense fauteuil de velours rouge, tournant le dos à la porte, posé devant une cheminée crépitante. Pendant un instant, Zoro regarde le fauteuil sans un rictus. Puis, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Une voix caverneuse se met à gronder.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli de rentrer chez les gens sans frapper, Roronoa.

\- J'ai frappé à la porte d'entrée. Ça suffit, non ? Après tout, je suis un peu chez moi ici.

\- Mmh. Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Un drôle de rictus tord le sourire de Zoro.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, souffle l'homme à la voix grave dans le fauteuil.

\- Et toi ?

Pour toute réponse, un cri aigu se fait entendre et une tornade se déclenche dans le salon.

\- Mihawk, c'est horriiiible ! Il doit y avoir une terrible créature sur l'île, tous les singes se sont cachés dans la forêt !

\- Je sais, Perona ! répond l'homme dans le fauteuil à la jeune femme qui vient d'entrer. Je sais. Et d'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de le saluer.

Flottant à quelques mètres au-dessus du fauteuil, Perona redresse la tête. Son regard croise celui de Zoro. Le petit quelque chose bouillonne au creux du ventre de Robin. Zoro ne dit rien, immobile, il se contente de regarder le visage de Perona se décomposer. La femme fantôme se redresse, s'approche, monte et descend sur place, penche la tête, regarde le bretteur sous toutes ses coutures puis, elle se tourne vers le fauteuil et réplique :

\- Mihawk, comment tu as fait pour retrouver le corps de ce crétin sans une égratignure alors qu'il a été réduit en poussière par Akainu ? Et puis, franchement… C'est crade de l'avoir empaillé de la sorte, il n'est pas du tout à son avantage.

\- Et comme ça c'est mieux ? demande le bretteur en prenant une pose héroïque.

Perona pousse un cri de stupeur.

\- Hiiiiiiiiii ! Un fantôme !

Et elle file se réfugier derrière l'immense fauteuil de velours rouge. Le silence tombe. Robin lance un coup d'œil à Zoro qui la regarde, l'air triste.

\- C'est difficile, lui dit-il.

\- Personne n'a dit que c'était simple, Zoro. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose.

\- Ouais mais là, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Et c'est dur, Robin, ce qu'on voit dans le regard des autres.

Dans un geste très lent, Mihawk se lève de son fauteuil et fait quelques pas pour se retrouver face aux pirates. Perona passe sa tête à travers le dossier du siège pour observer la scène. Robin est un peu intimidée face au regard puissant de l'ancien plus grand spadassin du monde. Mais elle est encore plus intimidée par la soudaine aura qu'a prise son compagnon de bord, réalisant sans aucun mal pourquoi le jeune homme a supplanté le plus âgé. Pendant une longue minute, les deux hommes se dévisagent sans un bruit. Puis, Mihawk ouvre la bouche et déclare :

\- Je m'étais fait une raison à cette défaite cuisante que tu m'as offerte sur Red Line il y a longtemps de ça. Je t'avoue avoir eu du mal à la digérer. Mais je peux t'assurer que, si ce jour là tu m'avais laissé mon sabre en un seul morceau, je serai allé trancher Akainu de mes propres mains le jour où le journal du matin avait annoncé votre disparition.

Il sort son petit poignard de son fourreau et ajoute :

\- Difficile d'exterminer l'Amiral en chef avec un cure-dent, pas vrai ?

\- Sûr !

\- Pourtant, cette charogne le méritait. Mais, heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur des morts inutiles.

\- Je sais.

Le spadassin se tourne vers la femme fantôme et soupire.

\- On va surement avoir des tas de choses à raconter, Perona. Retourne dans ton enveloppe charnelle, jeune fille. Oublie ces singes et ramène des mouchoirs.

\- Je suis pas une jeune fille, boude la femme fantôme en disparaissant dans le sol.

Mihawk se met à sourire imperceptiblement. Les deux pirates, habitués des détails, le remarquent aussitôt et Zoro fronce les sourcils. Et le petit quelque chose au fond de Robin se met à grincer. L'ancien spadassin reporte son attention sur Zoro. Mais, son regard glisse sur le bretteur et vient se planter dans celui de Robin.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, Roronoa.

\- Toi non plus, Mihawk.

\- Mes raisons sont différentes.

\- Bien sûr, grogne le bretteur. Toi, tu n'as pas entendu ton capitaine te hurler dessus d'aller chercher cette femme et de rester en vie.

Un silence s'installe. Robin baisse le nez. Mihawk passe une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Approchez, vous deux. Prenez le temps de vous reposer. Comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, tu es chez toi ici, Roronoa. Fais-moi le plaisir de partager ma table.

\- Zoro !

Le bretteur se retourne. Il n'a le temps de rien voir, il se retrouve prisonnier des bras de Perona. Perona qui sanglote :

\- Mais bon dieu, quel crétin tu fais ! Tu m'as fait chialer pendant des jours !

Elle se recule, essuie ses larmes sur sa manche et repart à pleurer en voyant Robin. Elle la désigne du doigt et déclare, en pleurant :

\- Et en plus, t'es pas tout seul à être vivant ! Bouaaaaah, je suis tellement contente !

Mihawk se met à sourire en lui tendant le premier mouchoir d'une longue série. Zoro se met à rire doucement, voyant l'attitude ridicule de la jeune femme et Robin tente de contenir le petit quelque chose qui gigote au fond d'elle.

\- Zoro ! Il faut que tu nous racontes, je veux savoir !

\- Perona, gronde Mihawk. Ne parle pas sur ce ton. C'est difficile ce que tu demandes là. Laisse le respirer, laisse les prendre le temps de jouir ici d'un repos digne de ce nom. Laisse les prendre le temps de poser les mots sur leurs sentiments et leurs émotions. Roronoa, Nico Robin, prenez votre temps. Mais s'il vous plait…

Il les regarde, presque implorant et termine sa phrase en joignant les mains :

\- Parlez.

* * *

 **NdZ** De bien belles retrouvailles nous avons là. Un peu pleurnichouinantes, merci Perona. On va rester sur Lugubra pendant encore deux chapitres que je vais vous donner avec un espace d'une semaine. Après, on reprendra un rythme un peu plus aléatoire (parce que j'ai pas encore écrit, héhéhé) Mais, si ça peut vous rassurer, ou pas d'ailleurs, on approche de la fin. Allez, je vous laisse. A la semaine prochaine !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	23. chassé-croisé

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Aaaaah, Mihawk, Mihawk. Il vous plait beaucoup celui-là. Et Perona aussi vous l'aimez pas mal. Voilà un chapitre dans lequel les personnages font aller et venir, se croiser, discuter... éventuellement, se dévoiler un peu. Je vous laisse apprécier. Et je vous aime beaucoup.

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Guest : Merci pour ta review :) Héhé, jalouse, oui, sans doute un peu beaucoup ^^ Oh, allez, j'estime la fin de cette fic à 10 chapitres encore, ça va, non ?!_

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ça, vous le savez.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre vingt-troisième ~**

 **chassé-croisé**

 **...**

Durant tout le dîner, Perona ne cesse de parler, racontant en long en large et en travers ses mésaventures avec Mihawk après que Zoro l'ait défait. Elle évoque un spadassin lassé de la vie, prêt à en finir plusieurs fois. À chaque fois, il est sauvé par un fantôme négatif, cloué au sol. Perona l'a ainsi maintenu vivant. Elle a même réussi à lui redonner goût à la vie, en lui proposant des balades en dehors de son île lugubre et en lui offrant des duels avec les singes. Mais, il faut le dire, Mihawk s'était lassé et c'est bien parce que Perona était à ses côtés qu'il est encore là aujourd'hui. Les deux recommençaient une colocation étrange sur Lugubra lorsque la nouvelle était tombée.

Les pirates au chapeau de paille étaient morts.

Akainu les avait tués.

Mihawk était rentré dans une colère noire. Perona avait bien été incapable de l'arrêter mais elle y était parvenue à grand renfort de fantômes explosifs et négatifs. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré pour le calmer. Il avait pris sur lui, passant le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre à nettoyer son poignard.

Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui. Il n'en avait rien vu.

Et finalement, ils sont là.

Perona débarrasse la table tandis que le maître des lieux et ses invités se posent dans le salon autour d'un digestif et d'une tisane. La femme fantôme ne fait pas la vaisselle et se dépêche de rejoindre les autres. Elle veut entendre leur histoire. Robin et Zoro restent un long moment silencieux puis, Zoro prend la parole.

\- C'est l'histoire de deux pirates, d'un château de sable et d'une barque. Au départ, ils n'étaient pas que deux. Au départ, on était un groupe. Uni, soudé, solidaire. On riait, on dansait, on se battait. Ensemble. On avait forgé notre château. On le croyait solide comme du granit marin. Et puis on l'a vu s'effondrer, comme un château de sable emporté par une vague plus grosse que les autres. Passé l'incompréhension, le refus de la disparition et le goût amer de la défaite, on a compris qu'il n'y avait plus que nous. D'un groupe uni, on était passé à deux pirates perdus. Que pouvait-on faire ? La première chose, fût de s'appeler 'nous', la seconde fût de ravaler nos larmes et la troisième fût de prendre la mer. Il y avait une simple barque sans rame ni gouvernail. C'est notre renaissance.

\- Juste une barque ? s'étonne Perona.

\- Juste une barque, approuve Zoro.

\- Et beaucoup de chance, poursuit Robin. Ensuite, c'est l'histoire de deux pirates, d'une bonne étoile et d'un voyage au gré des vents. Nous avons d'abord croisé Sabo et Koala, des amis de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Dragon nous a été d'un immense soutient. C'est lui qui nous a offert l'opportunité de reprendre la mer. Nous sommes des pirates, nous avons accepté. Puis, nous avons filé notre route. Nous avons croisé des amis, des connaissances. Et nous voilà ici, pauvres fantômes que nous sommes, transportant derrière nous, le souvenir vague du château de sable que nous fabriquions autrefois avec nos amis.

Perona a envie de pleurer mais elle se retient, elle n'a pas envie de craquer devant ces deux personnages à l'allure si forte et imposante. Mihawk, assis dans son éternel siège en velours rouge, face à la cheminée, se met à sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis très heureux que les vents vous aient mis sur notre route. Vous restez pour la nuit ?

\- Nous restons, Mihawk. J'ai promis à Robin de lui montrer la bibliothèque. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

Le spadassin se lève en lissant sa moustache. Il regarde Robin et l'invite d'un geste de la main à la suivre.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais une grande lectrice. Laisse-moi te présenter mon humble collection.

Robin interroge Zoro du regard. Cette bulle qui se forme autour d'eux, Mihawk et Perona en sont totalement exclus. Ils échangent un vif regard. Pendant ce temps, dans leur muette conversation, Robin panique à l'idée de s'éloigner de Zoro. Le bretteur est assuré de leur sécurité ici. Alors, l'archéologue suit leur hôte dans les couloirs grisâtre de sa demeure.

En vérité, Robin n'a pas envie de laisser Zoro seul avec Perona.

En vérité, Zoro préfèrerait rester seul avec Robin.

 **...**

Le bretteur regarde sa camarade et l'ancien spadassin quitter la pièce. Robin tourne la tête et regarde Zoro une longue seconde avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Pendant un instant, le salon est plongé dans le silence. Puis, Zoro pousse un long soupir en se frottant les paupières.

\- Elle est plus jolie que la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée.

Le bretteur tourne sa tête vers Perona. Elle regarde fixement la porte en soupirant à son tour.

\- Elle a ce qu'il faut où il faut. T'es vraiment un veinard, sale algue marine.

\- J'ai toujours eu horreur que tu m'appelles ainsi, Perona…

\- Oups, oui. Désolée. Je vais faire la vaisselle, tu viens l'essuyer, comme au bon vieux temps ?

Le bretteur se lève en s'étirant le bas des reins. Perona le regarde et se lève pour aller à la cuisine. Il la suit sans rechigner.

Autour de l'évier et d'un torchon presque humide, Zoro et Perona discutent, comme autrefois.

\- Et alors là, Bobo a sauté sur Thérèse pour le mordre au cou !

\- Le ?! Oh oui pardon. J'avais oublié que Thérèse était un mâle…

\- Quoi ?! Tu avais oublié mon petit Thérèse adoré ?! Lui qui est si doux et si aimable !

\- Arrête ! Tu l'as soudoyé à coup de cacahuètes ! Je te voyais les lancer depuis ta fenêtre !

\- Voyeur !

\- Pas du tout, je faisais juste mes tractions sur le rebord de la fenêtre, c'est tout.

La jeune femme lui tire la langue.

\- Voyeur, un point c'est tout !

\- Héhé ! Je constate que, comme toujours, on se dispute pour un rien, Perona. Ça m'fait plaisir de te revoir.

La jeune femme arrête sa vaisselle une seconde, regarde le jeune homme, retient ses larmes un instant et se met à pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! s'exclame Zoro en levant les mains vers le ciel.

\- Rien, débile de crétin ! C'est juste que… que j'te croyais mort et là, tu m'dis ça comme si… comme si…

Zoro la prend dans ses bras et l'enlace fermement. Il ferme les yeux et murmure :

\- On a vu la mort de notre capitaine, on a vu notre bateau couler, Perona. On a cru que tout était fini pour nous. Et puis, tu vois… On est toujours là. Moi aussi, tu sais, je pensais jamais te revoir.

Il éloigne de lui la jeune femme et se met à soupirer.

\- Ça n'a été facile pour personne, Perona. Ni pour nous, ni pour vous. Robin en a fait des cauchemars pendant des mois, j'imagine qu'elle n'a pas été la seule…

La femme fantôme se recule et s'exclame :

\- Des mois ?!

\- Comme je te le dis.

\- Mais… Est-ce qu'elle..?

\- Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Elle se serait braquée. Et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais.

Perona se met à sourire. Elle laisse s'écouler une minute de silence.

\- Tu tiens à elle.

\- Et c'est réciproque, Perona. Elle sans moi et moi sans elle… On ne serait rien.

Il lui sourit doucement, tapotant du bout du doigt contre le rebord de l'évier. Il regarde autour de lui, silencieux.

\- Tu vois, je suis content de revenir ici mais… Demain, on s'en ira à nouveau.

\- Monsieur est jaloux ?!

\- Jaloux ?! Moi ? Tu te moques de moi.

\- Ok, tu es jaloux ! Mais t'inquiète pas, Mihawk n'y touchera pas.

\- Oh ! Tu parles de ça ! Mais je m'en fiche ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, tu sais.

Perona le regarde, goguenarde. Zoro lève l'un de ses sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Peuh. En fait Perona, tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du touuut !

\- Rhooo mais t'inquiète pas ! Elle ne lui fera rien !

La jeune femme se met à bouder en lui tournant le dos. Zoro a un ricanement. Il avait raison sur ce point et Perona n'a jamais su mentir. Il reprend le torchon d'une main et se met à essuyer une assiette. Il a envie de rire mais, il ne le fait pas. Il pousse un soupir et, posant l'assiette à sa place dans le placard, il déclare :

\- Tu sais… T'as sans doute raison.

La jeune femme se tourne vers son ami, sans que celui-ci ne la voie. Il referme la porte de placard, laissant glisser ses doigts sur le bois vernis.

\- Je tiens à elle bien plus que je ne le voudrais…

Il se retourne et regarde Perona qui le fixe avec un regard neutre. Elle baisse légèrement la tête et fronce les sourcils.

\- T'as couché avec elle ?!

\- Perona qu'est-ce que ça peut te f…

\- Est-ce que tu as couché avec elle, Zoro.

\- Mais enfin…

\- Réponds ! Juste… réponds.

Le bretteur pousse un soupir las.

\- Ouais. Une fois.

\- Je le savais.

\- Mais c'était un accident !

Un drôle de sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne changes pas, Zoro. Toujours aussi incapable d'admettre la vérité à ton sujet.

Elle soupire, se saisit d'un torchon et des dernières pièces de vaisselle humide.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne ! C'est humain de ressentir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Tu le sais bien… Je te l'ai dis un milliards de fois… Quand on n'était que tous les deux.

\- Perona ! Toi et moi c'était du dépit. Robin et moi c'est… C'est différent.

\- Différent ? En quoi c'est différent.

Zoro pose le torchon humide sur la poignée du four et se détourne de Perona pour sortir de la cuisine.

\- C'est différent, c'est tout. On dort dans ma chambre, je présume.

Perona ne répond rien et laisse Zoro s'éloigner. Elle soupir en entourant ses épaules de ses bras. Elle entend quelques portes s'ouvrir puis, se refermer. Elle se prépare une infusion et se dirige vers sa chambre. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croise Mihawk. Seul. Elle s'arrête et lève un sourcil à son intention. L'ancien spadassin étouffe un bâillement et demande :

\- Tu vas te coucher, Perona ?

\- Mmh, mmh, affirme-t-elle. On a fait la vaisselle avec Zoro. Tu as laissé l'archéologue dans la bibliothèque ?!

\- Avec tout ce qu'il y a, elle va au moins y passer la nuit. Où est Zoro ?

\- S'il ne s'égare pas, il est dans sa chambre.

\- Je vois.

Il la dépasse de sa marche lente.

\- Vous avez discuté ? demande-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête pour observer son visage.

\- Un peu, oui. Je lui ai même proposé d'emmener quelques bouquins avec elle. Il parait qu'ils ont une bibliothèque sur leur navire.

\- Et vous avez discuté de quoi ?

\- Est-ce que je te demande, Perona, ce que Zoro faisait dans ta chambre pendant ces deux années que vous avez passé ici, hein ?

La jeune femme ne répond rien. Mihawk se penche vers son oreille et murmure :

\- On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le cœur des gens, Perona. Mais on voit très bien ce qu'ils font. Simplement, on ne comprend pas tout le temps pourquoi…

Elle se tourne vers lui, il poursuit son chemin, levant sa main gauche et déclarant :

\- Bonne nuit, Perona.

Une fois qu'il a disparut derrière une porte, la jeune femme hausse les épaules.

\- Nianiania.

Et elle file s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec sa tisane et ses peluches.

 **...**

Pendant ce temps, Zoro fait ses tractions à la fenêtre, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et Robin parcourt la bibliothèque du bout du doigt. Avant de la quitter, Mihawk lui a dit qu'elle pouvait prendre tous les livres qu'elle souhaitait emmener. Elle procède donc à un tri. Elle met de côté ceux qu'elle souhaite emporter et fait une pile avec ceux qu'elle a plutôt envie de lire cette nuit. Ceux sur l'île et quelques ouvrages qu'elle ne fera que parcourir entre les lignes. Une fois ses piles terminées, elle prend celle qu'elle souhaite emporter (une dizaine d'ouvrage) et elle quitte la bibliothèque. Avant de partir, elle a pris soin de consulter un plan du manoir.

En arrivant, elle a remarqué que la façade Ouest était entièrement délabrée, que seule la façade Nord et une partie de l'aile Est sont habitées. Connaissant Zoro, elle avait éliminé la plupart des chambres de la façade Nord et fait un second tri sur les chambres restantes. Après une longue réflexion, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce qui pouvait correspondre. En sortant de la bibliothèque, Robin se dit qu'il est temps pour elle de savoir à quel point elle connait son compagnon.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, Zoro n'est même pas surpris. Il est en pleine séance de renforcement de son haki et cela fait un moment qu'il entend l'archéologue marcher dans les couloirs. Il entendait le moindre de ses pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'était hésitant. Elle savait exactement où elle allait. Lorsque la porte se referme, Zoro ouvre son œil valide. Robin pose sa pile de livre sur le seul meuble libre de la pièce. Elle pousse un soupir en détendant ses bras.

\- Seulement ça ? demande Zoro.

\- Je n'allais pas vider sa bibliothèque.

\- En effet. Tu aurais mis en péril notre Fantôme de Paille.

L'archéologue émet un petit rire.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas profiter de la gentillesse de notre hôte.

\- Aussi.

La jeune femme remet ses cheveux en arrière et regarde son compère qui a fermé son œil valide. Elle se met à sourire. Elle a trouvé du premier coup.

\- Je me demande comment tu as fait Robin.

\- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?!

À nouveau, Zoro ouvre son œil valide. Il regarde fixement sa camarade.

\- Je connais ton assurance, Robin. Et je commence à bien te connaître toi. Tes moindres réactions, je suis capable de les prévoir, de les prévenir. Mais tu m'intrigues toujours sur un point. D'où tiens-tu tes certitudes ?

\- Mes… certitudes…

\- Tu n'étais pas hésitante lorsque tu as ouvert cette porte.

Elle se met à sourire. Ils ne le savent pas mais ils sont tous deux en train de tester individuellement leurs connaissances de l'autre.

\- C'est la fenêtre, Zoro.

\- La fenêtre ?

Le bretteur se tourne vers l'ouverture sur l'extérieur. Elle est plutôt grande et la vitre comporte huit carreaux dont les deux plus hauts sont plus larges que les six autres. Au centre, une poignée permet d'ouvrir ou fermer la fenêtre et à l'extérieur, une barrière en fer forgé empêche de trop se pencher en avant. Il n'y a pas de volet, juste un rideau occultant à l'intérieur. Zoro ne voit pas ce que sa fenêtre a d'étonnant. Il observe la jeune femme et l'interroge du regard.

\- C'est simple. C'est la seule fenêtre qui donne sur l'Est et qui est la plus haute, la plus étroite et la mieux placée par rapport au reste du bâtiment.

Peu convaincu, le bretteur fronce les sourcils.

\- Ça demande plus d'explications, Robin.

\- J'y viens.

Elle s'assied à même le sol, juste en face du bretteur, et s'adosse contre le lit.

\- Depuis que je te connais, Zoro, il y a des détails qui reviennent sans cesse et qui sont de meilleurs indices que tes piètres conversations. Tes attitudes, tes expressions du visage, tes haussements d'épaules ou de sourcils. Grâce à eux, je connais ta marque de saké préférée, je sais quand mon plat est trop salé, je sais quand tu as trouvé l'eau de la douche trop chaude ou pas assez. La liste est longue. Pour trouver ta chambre, il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps. J'ai remarqué que, à la vigie, tu te place toujours dos à l'Ouest, face au soleil levant. Pourquoi, ça, je ne sais pas. Dans d'autres situations, j'ai remarqué que tu préférais soit les places centrales, soit celles dans les coins : dans la cuisine, tu prenais toujours le siège le plus éloigné de la porte et le plus dans l'angle en revanche, sur le pont, tu préférais le point central, sous le mât. Je suppose que c'est une question de visibilité. Enfin, je crois pouvoir assurer sans trop me tromper que tu aimes les petits endroits : la vigie, la salle de bain… J'ai souvent remarqué que tu es plus détendu dans un endroit restreint et calme.

Elle désigne la chambre autour d'elle.

\- Cette pièce était donc idéale.

\- Je le savais Robin, tu es fine observatrice mais là… Tu m'épates.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu es pareil sinon, pourquoi être sans cesse attentif, même quand il n'y a aucun danger ?

La jeune femme sourit à son compère et se lève lentement. Zoro ferme à nouveau les yeux tandis que Robin se dirige vers la porte. Il n'a pas besoin de demander, il sait qu'elle retourne à la bibliothèque. Il ouvre la bouche et déclare seulement :

\- N'oublie pas de dormir un peu. C'est très agréable, de profiter d'un vrai sommeil sans danger.

\- J'ai juste quelques lectures à faire et je reviens.

\- Prends ton temps.

Il ouvre son œil pour capter le regard de Robin un infime instant. C'est une question de sécurité. Ou d'autre chose.

Robin referme la porte derrière elle et retourne à la bibliothèque.

Dans son grand lit à baldaquin, Mihawk écoute les bruits de pas dans son manoir.

Et lorsque Perona va remettre sa tasse vide dans l'évier de la cuisine, la lumière filtrant sous la porte de la bibliothèque la retiendra quelques temps.

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà, c'est beau, non ?! Je tenais absolument à ces conversations croisées. Vous en avez la première partie. La seconde viendra la semaine prochaine. Après, je reprendrai le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, histoire de faire durer le plaisir.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	24. confidences

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Oui, j'avoue, je vous ai complètement oubliés la semaine dernière. Et là, j'ai faillit aussi. Mille excuse (et encore, mille ne seraient suffisantes) Mais, c'est pas faute ! Je suis suuuper occupée, quoi. Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier, vous êtes géniaux ! Continuez de m'écrire des petits mots, j'adoooore ça !

On revient à Lugubra. On s'était quittés avec quelques chassés-croisés, on continue sur cette lancée.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Loukarin : Woups désolé ! Merci pour ta review :) Et Garp… Mmmh, peut-être._

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre vingt-quatrième ~**

 **confidences**

 **...**

Perona passe discrètement la porte de la bibliothèque. En voyant la lumière filtrer sous l'imposant battant de bois, elle s'était dit qu'elle y trouverait certainement Robin. Alors, elle était allée poser sa tasse vide dans la cuisine et avait déposé son enveloppe charnelle dans sa chambre avant d'arpenter les couloirs du manoir dans sa forme ectoplasmique.

Durant les deux premières années qu'elle avait passées ici, jamais Perona n'avait vu la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la bibliothèque en pleine nuit. Mihawk pouvait passer des journées entières dans cette pièce mais, à la nuit tombée, il retournait dans ses appartements. Et pour le cas "Roronoa Zoro", la bibliothèque n'avait même pas d'emplacements dans la maigre masse qui lui servait de cerveau. Du moins, le pensait-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende prononcer le mot "bibliothèque" en regardant sa compagne.

Évidemment, soupire Perona. On parle de Nico Robin. L'historienne qui a retrouvé le siècle oublié. Ce secret d'état, elle l'emportera dans sa tombe. C'est sur cette idée qu'elle pénètre dans la bibliothèque. Elle aurait pu aller se promener dans le château avant. Hanter la chambre de Zoro ou chatouiller les orteils de Mihawk… Mais non. Perona veut voir Robin.

 **.**

Dès qu'elle passe la porte, elle repère aussitôt l'archéologue, assise sur une petite chaise dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'un chandelier à trois cierges dont la cire s'est accumulée sur le pied en laiton. Perona l'observe longuement, ses cheveux longs et lisses, son visage calme et placide, ses doigts posés sur le livre qu'elle lit avec passion, ses yeux qui se ferment à intervalle régulier et ses longs cils qui battent l'air. Perona la regarde. Elle sait qu'elles deux ont une chose en commun : Zoro. L'une en a conscience, l'autre pas. Car l'une était demandeuse, l'autre était perdue. Perona s'approche, elle cherche à voir le titre du livre que la jeune femme tient dans les mains. Elle voudrait bien lui parler, mais elle a peur de la surprendre, de la faire sursauter. Elle observe les rayonnages, essayant de voir les titres absents. Mais il en manque beaucoup trop.

\- "L'aube au gré des vents"…

Perona sursaute. Un sourire gêné apparait sur ses lèvres et en un bond gracieux, elle est aux côtés de l'archéologue.

\- C'est un très bon titre.

\- Mihawk m'a dit que c'était un de tes préférés.

Robin relève la tête sans perdre la page de son livre et regarde le fantôme.

\- Lorsque j'ai vu la quantité d'ouvrages, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il était plus intéressant de lire. J'ai déjà parcouru les livres historiques sur cette île, les livres de bretteur qu'apparemment Zoro n'a jamais daigné lire et j'en suis rendu à la sélection que Mihawk a qualifiée de "lecture pour femme dépressive".

\- Oh, si je le reprends celui-là !

Perona fait une tête vexée. Robin ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Elle glisse un marque-page et referme l'ouvrage en s'adossant à sa petite chaise.

\- Ce livre est excellent ! N'écoute pas ce que dit Mihawk… C'est un homme, il ne peut pas comprendre.

Pendant un instant, les deux femmes s'observent en silence. Robin a surpris Perona. C'est un fait. Ce que Perona ne sait pas, c'est que Robin l'observait depuis un moment. Ça, elle se gardera bien de le lui dire. Robin sourit à nouveau.

\- Merci, déclare-t-elle soudainement.

\- De quoi ? demande la femme fantôme étonnée. Si c'est à propos du dîner, c'est rien, j'ai l'habitude de cuisiner maintenant, tu sais.

Robin sourit.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de Zoro pendant nos deux années de séparation. Depuis que je suis seule avec lui, je me rends compte que Zoro est un homme sur qui on doit toujours garder un œil.

Perona hausse les épaules et réplique :

\- Bof, tu dis ça parce que tu n'oses pas le laisser se débrouiller seul. Tu sais à force de se perdre dans ce château, il a fini par acquérir une espèce de pouvoir. Comment ils appellent ça ?...

La jeune femme se met à réfléchir et bondit lorsqu'elle trouve enfin.

\- Le haki ! Voilà, c'est ça. Le haki. Après, il se perdait moins. Je le soupçonnais même parfois de le faire exprès.

\- Oh non, Perona. Zoro est un véritable idiot, son haki ne change rien, tu sais. Il continue de se perdre…

\- Je suis certaine qu'il en fait exprès pour qu'on le materne.

L'archéologue regarde intensément l'ectoplasme qui voltige à côté d'elle. Elle fronce les sourcils. Parler à un fantôme a quelque chose d'étonnant. Elle est incapable de lire ses traits, il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne voit pas…

\- Perona ?...

\- Oui ?

\- Zoro et toi… Euh… Est-ce que…

Robin pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour réfléchir à comment formuler sa question. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si hésitante. Perona la regarde faire. Le silence est un peu lourd.

\- Zoro et moi, c'est une histoire compliquée, commence-t-elle alors que Robin lève vers elle son regard azur. Mais… Vu que tu es historienne, je suis certaine que tu aimes les histoires compliquées.

Robin hoche de la tête, elle n'ose pas parler, elle ne veut pas interrompre ces confidences. Perona soupire en regardant par la fenêtre dont le rideau n'a pas été tiré.

\- On n'a jamais pu vraiment se supporter tous les deux. Comme tu le disais si bien tout à l'heure, Zoro est un idiot. Mais pendant deux longues années, je n'ai eu que sa compagnie et celle de l'autre grand con. Alors, on a fait avec. Évidemment, Zoro aurait préféré avoir ses amis. Mais il n'avait que moi et Mihawk. Avec le temps, l'ambiance s'est adoucie, elle est devenue amicale. Zoro est vraiment un type incroyable. Un soir, il me prend la tête en me balançant les pires inepties du monde et le lendemain, il accourt à mon secours lorsqu'un cafard tente de me tuer.

\- Un cafard ?

\- J'ai horreur des cafards, Robin.

\- Alors, il a dû en tuer plein. Zoro ne le montre pas mais il est plein d'empathie.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'empathie… enfin, je ne pense pas. Je dirai que c'est plutôt une sorte de devoir qu'il se donne. Comme si… Comme s'il avait été formaté pour toujours protéger ceux qui l'entourent.

Perona se tourne vers la bibliothèque, elle s'avance à petits bonds régulier et s'arrête juste en face d'un rayonnage bancal. Elle le désigne du doigt et déclare :

\- Un jour, cette étagère est tombée. Dans sa chute, tous les livres des étages inférieurs ont dégringolés sur le sol dans un grand bruit monstre. Enfin, je suppose que c'était un grand bruit monstre. Je n'étais pas là, j'étais dehors à regarder Zoro se battre contre ces stupides macaques. D'un seul coup, j'ai vu Zoro se tourner vers le château et courir comme un dératé. L'étagère était tombée sur la jambe de Mihawk, immobilisant ce crétin sous une montagne de livre de laquelle il ne pouvait se défaire sans faire des dommages dans sa chère bibliothèque. C'est Zoro qui l'a sorti de là, malgré les protestations du spadassin.

Perona se tourne vers Robin.

\- Qu'importe qui l'entoure, Zoro est toujours attentif.

\- Plus encore avec certains, ajoute Robin en souriant.

Perona approuve.

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette histoire mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas la… la nature de ta relation avec Zoro.

Perona plonge son regard fantomatique dans le fond des yeux azurs de la jeune femme. Elle ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit répondre. Elle connait le mot juste, celui qui la fera suffisamment réfléchir pour qu'enfin elle prenne l'avantage sur Perona. La pleine conscience et la demande. Perona prend un air indéchiffrable et réplique :

\- Désespérée.

Et elle s'enfonce dans la plancher, disparaissant de la vue de l'historienne.

 **.**

Zoro se met à bailler. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne et se met à soupirer. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est et il avoue s'en moquer pas mal. Il se lève du sol où il était assis et prend la bouteille de saké vide posée sur la commode. Une bouteille vide. Il n'y a jamais eu de bouteilles vides dans sa chambre. Lentement, il ouvre la porte de son appartement et se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers les étages inférieurs, vers la cuisine. Ici, il ne se perd plus depuis longtemps, Perona a raison sur un point. S'il se perd, c'est qu'il le fait exprès. Au détour d'un couloir, il tourne à droite, revient en arrière et prend le corridor de gauche.

À côté de la chambre de Mihawk, il y a une petite salle d'entrainement. Zoro sait que l'ancien spadassin s'y trouve. Sans frapper, le jeune homme ouvre la porte, entre dans la pièce et referme le battant de bois derrière lui. Il pose la bouteille vide au sol. Au milieu de la pièce, Mihawk observe son ancien élève dans un miroir sale et poussiéreux.

\- La politesse, Zoro…

\- Frapper avant d'entrer ?! Peuh ! À quoi bon. Tu savais que j'arrivais !

Il hausse les épaules et prend un sabre en bambou posé dans un vase dans un coin de la pièce.

\- On fait quelques tours de passe-passe ? interroge-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien, déclare Mihawk en levant son arme factice devant lui. Mais tâche de ne pas perdre ton autre œil.

\- C'est qu'un œil, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Tu ne pourrais plus voir Robin, Zoro.

Le bretteur ne dit rien. Mihawk l'attaque d'une passe rapide, Zoro réplique. Ils s'affrontent quelques instants puis, Zoro demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que Robin vient faire là-dedans ?!

\- C'est la dernière chose au monde que tu dois perdre de vue, imbécile.

\- Merci Mihawk, grogne le jeune homme.

\- De rien. Je vois bien que, vraisemblablement, tu as perdu le sens de tes priorités.

\- Je ne… !

Il pare un coup et le renvoie aussi sec.

\- Je connais mes priorités, Mihawk !

\- Mmmh… Robin en fait-elle partie ?

\- Évidemment ! Je n'ai plus qu'elle et elle n'a plus que moi !

\- Alors dit-le lui, imbécile.

Il frappe Zoro à l'épaule. Le jeune recule et Mihawk réplique :

\- Oh pardon. "Imbécile"… Je te l'avais déjà dit.

\- Tss, réplique Zoro.

Il reprend son sabre à deux mains et s'élance sur son adversaire. Mihawk sourit. On dirait qu'il a mis le doigt sur un sujet sensible.

\- Et bien, et bien, mon jeune élève. La dernière fois que tu as bondi sur moi avec autant de vivacité c'est la fois où je t'avais demandé pourquoi tu avais laissé fuir tes amis…

\- Ça n'aucun rapport !

\- Je crois au contraire que si.

Un violent coup de Zoro envoie l'ancien spadassin glisser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune bretteur toise son adversaire et déclare :

\- Je te le répète, Mihawk. Ça n'a aucun rapport. Robin est mille fois plus importante que mes défunts compagnons. Est-ce que je compare Perona à ton épée réduite en mille morceaux ?!

Mihawk a très envie de répliquer à son élève que Perona et son sabre n'ont aucun rapport. Puis, il se rend compte que se serait reprendre les mots du jeune entêté qui se tient devant lui. Alors, Mihawk se demande quelle est cette étrange sensation de gêne. Zoro soupire en abaissant son arme.

\- Écoute, soupire-t-il. Robin et moi avons eu des tas de problèmes, remonter la pente s'est avéré plus difficile que prévu. L'étrange vie que nous menons désormais tous les deux est faite de cicatrices et de pansements. Même si nous le voulions, Mihawk, nous ne pourrions rien faire d'autre de nos vies.

\- Oooh, Zoro. La mort de ton capitaine t'a rendu encore plus idiot.

\- Je… !

\- Écoute-moi attentivement, élève ingrat !

L'ancien pirate s'approche à grand pas et prend le jeune homme par le col de son tee-shirt, afin d'être sûr d'avoir son attention complète.

\- Tu es le plus grand bretteur du monde, Zoro. Tu es le second du Roi des Pirates, Zoro. Alors, bon sang de bois, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie ! Y compris accepter que la femme avec laquelle tu voyages est plus qu'un simple compagnon de route.

\- Mihawk… soupire Zoro alors que l'ancien spadassin le délivre de sa poigne.

Un sourire amer se dessine sur les lèvres du bretteur. Il pose une main sur son front et secoue la tête.

\- Pendant mes deux années passées ici, je n'ai jamais compris l'attitude de Perona envers toi. Cette femme est indéchiffrable. Mais en t'entendant aujourd'hui, je la comprend un peu.

Il tend son sabre en bambou devant lui et réplique :

\- Les conseils que tu prodigues ne sont pas idiots. Mais tu devrais d'abord les appliquer sous ton propre toit !

Il tend son sabre et fuse sur Mihawk qui pare le coup de sa garde inviolable. Pendant une seconde, les deux hommes se fixent du regard. Ils ne se diront rien d'autre. Ils passeront une demi-heure à se battre ainsi, comme deux enfants, puis, chacun s'en ira de son côté, en silence. Et dans un coin de la pièce, Perona les écoute et les observe sans rien ajouter.

 **.**

La femme fantôme hante quelques minutes le château de Lugubra, vieille bâtisse remplie d'histoire. Elle a lu les livres sur cette île, elle connait ces ruines par cœur. Elle se promène, esprit volubile au beau milieu de la nuit. Zoro s'arrête à la bibliothèque avant de regagner sa chambre. Et lorsque la jeune femme retrouve sa pièce, elle étouffe un cri d'effroi.

Adossé contre la porte, Mihawk fixe un point invisible au mur.

\- Enfin, te revoilà.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ?! C'est un sanctuaire privé ici, monsieur le grand bretteur !

\- Oh. Désolé.

Il lève un sourcil à peine gêné. Puis, il ajoute :

\- Tu veux bien rejoindre ton corps, nous avons à parler.

\- Ne regarde pas, c'est gênant.

Mihawk tourne la tête vers le rideau de la fenêtre et souffle par le nez. Il n'entend rien puis, un froissement de tissu lui annonce le retour de Perona.

\- J'ai tout entendu, déclare la jeune femme.

Mihawk tourne la tête. Perona est assise sur son lit, au milieu de ses peluches. Elle le fixe de ses deux yeux ronds, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Le silence dure. Un sourire illumine le visage de poupée de Perona.

\- Tu as raison concernant Zoro. C'est un imbécile. Sur tous les points.

Son sourire s'efface.

\- Mais Zoro aussi a raison.

Elle n'ajoute rien mais garde son regard fixé sur Mihawk. Ils s'observent sans rien dire. Puis, Mihawk se tourne vers la porte et déclare :

\- Désolé du dérangement, je…

\- Non ! Tu ne vas pas fuir, Mihawk. Tu vas rester ici. Approche.

Elle tapote le lit à côté d'elle. L'ancien spadassin pousse un soupir en s'approchant. Lorsqu'il s'assied sur le lit de la jeune femme, il se dit que c'est la nuit la plus étrange que ce manoir ait connu depuis des années… Perona ramène ses jambes contre sa poitrine et pose sa tête contre ses genoux. Elle le regarde fixement.

\- Tu veux entendre ma version des choses, Mihawk ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie mais… Je crois que j'en ai besoin ce soir.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, crétin. Je savais que tu perdrais contre Zoro. Je savais aussi que Zoro te laisserai la vie sauve, comme toi la première fois. Et je savais que ce serait pour toi le pire des affronts. Tu serais capable du pire. J'ai suivi les moindres pas de Zoro et sa fine équipe. Et quand le couperet est tombé, j'ai filé. Ce n'était ni par devoir, ni par pitié, Mihawk. Je t'ai aidé à t'en sortir parce que j'en avais envie.

\- Oui, oui, Perona. Je sais ça.

\- Ne dis pas "je sais" avec l'air de tout savoir des femmes, Mihawk. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Elle lui offre un tendre sourire et termine :

\- Mais je suis patiente. Nous avons du temps. Je te libère à présent, laisse-moi dormir tranquille ! Et ne t'avises plus jamais d'entrer dans ma chambre sans prévenir, vilain gredin !

 **.**

Lorsque Mihawk regagne sa chambre, un peu chamboulé par toutes ses informations en tout sens, il croise Robin qui va se coucher. L'ancien spadassin regarde la jeune femme. Il a très envie de lui demander ce qu'elle a pensé des bouquins. Mais ce qui sort de sa bouche est diamétralement différent.

\- Robin ! interpelle-t-il. Comment sait-on qu'une femme est amoureuse ?!

De surprise, la jeune femme ne sait pas quoi répondre. Le propriétaire du manoir se tuerait pour avoir paru si faible. Mais il se sent véritablement honteux lorsque Zoro sort de la pénombre derrière l'archéologue et déclare :

\- C'est simple. Il suffit de lui demander !

Robin sourit au spadassin, approuvant les paroles de son compagnon et elle suit Zoro jusqu'à leur chambre, laissant Mihawk seul dans le couloir.

La nuit s'écoule sans aucune autre vague. Robin et Zoro se couchent sans un mot et s'endorment aussitôt. Mais Mihawk et Perona tournent longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil.

 **.**

Au petit matin suivant, les deux pirates reprennent la route. Ils ne doivent pas trop s'attarder, ils ont besoin de voyager pour se sentir vivant. Leurs hôtes ne disent rien, trop étonnés du retournement de situation. Le Fantôme de Paille quitte Lugubra et sa brume opaque, un étrange sentiment fiché dans un coin de la poitrine.

* * *

 **NdZ** Allez, on reprend la route. Ouais, je sais, je les ballote un peu, ces deux là. On se promène encore un peu. On a encore quelques têtes à croiser... Héhéhé.

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	25. sentiments

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Alors là ! On va avoir droit à une grande avancée ici ! Oué, oué. Un grand bond en avant. Mais il est temps, non ?! Après 25 chapitre quand même, merci bien !

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, hein. Vous savez.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre vingt-cinquième ~**

 **sentiments**

 **...**

Zoro regarde le noir de la nuit sans rien dire. La lanterne accrochée à ses côtés tangue au gré des vagues. Malgré un ciel dégagé, la mer est agitée et le Fantôme de Paille poursuit sa route à l'aveugle. À chaque creux, il pique de la tête, l'eau s'invitant à bord, léchant le parquet et les chaussures du bretteur. Zoro s'essuie la joue sur son épaule. Ses articulations sont crispées sur la barre et son regard revient sans cesse au Log Pos que Robin lui a laissé avant d'aller se coucher. Et malgré la houle, l'heure tardive, la fatigue qui le tire vers le bas, Zoro ne pense qu'à une seule chose. Une seule personne. Nico Robin.

Ils ont quitté Lugubra depuis presque une semaine. 5 jours exactement. Et depuis 5 jours, ils naviguent sur le Nouveau Monde à la recherche d'une île ou d'un endroit calme où se poser. La mer n'a cessé de s'agiter sous la coque de leur navire ne leur laissant pas une heure, pas une minute de tranquillité.

Un violent coup de vent balaie les nuages et la lune apparait dans le ciel, toute ronde, dorée comme une galette, avec ses cratères plus sombre comme des cernes. Quelques étoiles se mettent à scintiller ça et là. Le regard du bretteur se lève vers le ciel. Un gros soupir soulève sa poitrine en même temps qu'une vague fait tanguer le Fantôme de Paille et ses habitants. Zoro ferme les yeux, la pression dans ses doigts se fait moins forte. Une vague plus violente que les autres le rappelle à l'ordre. Il lâche un juron dans la nuit sombre et silencieuse.

Tout est sa faute. Il le sait.

Il n'imaginait pas que revoir Perona et Mihawk précipiterait son esprit dans un tortueux jeu de questions sans réponses. Au départ, il se disait que les paroles de Mihawk ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. À présent, elles résonnent dans sa tête comme mille clochettes tintinnabulant. Quelle est la place réelle de Robin sur ce navire ? Est-elle toujours l'archéologue qui a découvert le siècle oublié, septième membre de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates ?

La lune éclaire la scène de son œil blafard, Zoro observe son ombre sur le plancher humide en soupirant. Un mouvement dans son dos attire son attention. À peine une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. Le bretteur ne se retourne pas.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, Zoro.

\- Et si je dors, qui va tenir la barre ?

\- Je peux m'en charger.

\- Le pont est sans cesse balayé par l'océan, il en est hors de question. Reste à l'intérieur, tu y seras mieux.

\- Tu as donc si peur que ça de me perdre ?

Là, il se retourne. Il lui fait face. Il a très envie de lui répondre 'non', de lui intimer l'ordre de retourner à l'intérieur. Il aimerait lui montrer qu'il est toujours très sûr de lui. Il a son air neutre impénétrable, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il ferme son œil valide et se détourne.

Il finira par flancher face à elle. Mais pas ce soir.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Robin. Il fait nuit, la mer est menaçante. Je suis ancré à la barre. Tu prendras le relais au petit matin.

Robin ne répond rien. Elle a entendu l'hésitation, elle a perçut l'inquiétude derrière la neutralité. Elle souffle un : "d'accord" et retourne à l'intérieur sans rien dire. Pendant un quart d'heure, elle observe son ami, droit dans la nuit, éclairé par les facéties de la lune, impénétrable, sombre… si lointain… Elle ne l'a jamais vu flancher. Même la seule et unique fois où il s'est laissé aller, depuis l'accident, dans cette chambre même. D'un geste absent, elle caresse le drap sur la place vide à côté d'elle et elle se recouche. La solitude, cette nuit là, lui pèse.

 **...**

Robin s'éveille avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle sort du lit, s'habille prestement en faisant chauffer la cafetière puis, elle sort à l'air frais. La mer ne semble pas vouloir se calmer et le soleil apparaît derrière une chape de brume. Robin s'approche de Zoro qui regarde l'horizon, impassible. Doucement, elle pose sa main sur son épaule. C'est un contact chaud. Il tourne la tête, elle sourit.

\- Le café coule. Je prends la suite.

Elle voit les deux mains de Zoro se crisper sur la barre.

\- Soit raisonnable, gronde-t-elle.

\- Robin, si je te laisse seule avec cette mer, je ne dormirai pas…

Têtu. Elle sait que son compère l'est démesurément. Elle peut très bien s'en sortir ainsi. Robin se détourne et file prendre son café, légèrement vexée. Par le hublot de la cuisine, elle regarde la mer lancer de longues gerbes d'eau sur le navire.

\- Traitresse, siffle-t-elle.

L'archéologue serre le poing. Si seulement elle n'avait pas mangé ce fruit du démon étant petite. Elle voit Zoro quitter son poste et s'approcher du bâtiment. Robin souffle par le nez. Si elle n'avait pas mangé ce fruit du démon, jamais elle n'aurait rencontré cet homme et l'équipage qui allait avec. La porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer un courant d'air frisquet.

\- Je te laisse la barre, Robin.

\- À regret j'ai l'impression.

\- Je meurs de fatigue, soupire-t-il. Fais attention à toi.

Il s'approche d'elle. Elle voit les cernes creuser ses joues. Mais elle distingue un sourire derrière ses lèvres gercées.

\- Si tu as le moindre souci, surtout, tu cries.

Zoro pose sa main calleuse sur la chevelure sombre de son amie et dépose un baiser sur son front.

\- Je viendrai…

La main de l'homme glisse un instant entre les cheveux lisse et soyeux de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner. Zoro se dirige vers le lit, s'y affale et s'endort sans rien ajouter. Robin le regarde, interloquée. Il a embrassé son front. La fatigue lui fait faire vraiment n'importe quoi. Elle prend sa tasse de café et sort prendre la barre à son tour. Zoro dort déjà. Et derrière le noir de ses paupières défile le sourire tendre de l'archéologue…

 **...**

Le bretteur s'éveille au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Robin n'est même pas étonnée. Après 5 jours de mer agitée et de garde, Zoro a amplement mérité ce repos. Lorsqu'il se pointe sur le pont, Robin relève la tête de son livre. Le bretteur bâille, se gratte le bas du dos en s'étirant et observe les environs. La mer est calme et scintillante, comme les étoiles cette nuit. Il s'approche du bord et regarde la couleur de l'eau. Opaque, grise, maligne.

\- Restons sur nos gardes, déclare-t-il à l'intention de Robin.

L'intéressée soupire.

\- Et quand ne le sommes-nous pas ?

\- Et bien…

\- Ne répond pas à cette question rhétorique, Zoro. Tu as bien dormi ?

Le bretteur ne dit rien et s'approche d'elle pour consulter le Log.

\- Tu as le droit de répondre à cette question par contre, Zoro.

\- Bien, merci.

\- Tu es bien avare en mot… Je t'ai connu plus loquace.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- J'ai réfléchit à plusieurs chose, tu sais.

\- Par rapport à quoi ? Notre voyage ?

\- Entre autre.

Robin se lève et glisse le Log Pos.

\- Tu as faim ? demande-t-elle. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'avaler quelque chose aujourd'hui.

\- On peut faire quoi ?

\- Une soupe avec le bouillon de poisson d'hier.

\- J'en pêcherai d'autres pour ce soir. La mer a l'air plus calme, on devrait dénicher quelque chose.

\- Je l'espère.

Le silence les rejoint en cuisine. Leurs gestes sont lents, calculés. Ils savent exactement ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ils n'ont même pas besoin de se regarder. Aussi, lorsque Zoro tente un coup d'œil vers sa compagne, l'oignon lui échappe des mains et termine sa course au sol en faisant sursauter l'archéologue. L'incident est anodin. Et la soupe est un régal.

Les heures s'écoulent. Robin garde la barre. Le bretteur se charge de pêcher le dîner. La nuit tombe à nouveau. Zoro prend son tour alors que l'archéologue jure d'aller se coucher une fois qu'elle aura finit son chapitre. La lune est ronde est magnifique. Robin s'est endormie sur son fauteuil, dehors, sous le ciel étoilé. Zoro rentre lui chercher une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. La nuit laisse place à l'aube. Un banc de dauphin réveille l'archéologue. La mer scintille, l'écume blanchit les vaguelettes matinales. L'air est doux et semble se stabiliser. Le soleil se lève dans un halo rougeoyant. Les deux pirates sont fascinés par le spectacle. Ils en ont vu des milliers comme celui-ci. Pourtant, ils ont l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois.

\- C'est toujours aussi beau, souffle Robin. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Ils tournent la tête, leurs regards se croisent.

Et quelque chose se fissure.

Robin le voit bien, son compère n'a plus ce masque perpétuel. Elle distingue des émotions sur son visage éclairé par des rayons matinaux. Elle entrouvre la bouche.

Zoro ferme les yeux. Cela fait déjà bien longtemps qu'il lutte. Sans doute bien avant l'accident. Il inspire profondément, pour retrouver consistance, pour retrouver le Zoro que Robin connait par cœur. Mais lorsque son regard croise celui de l'archéologue, Robin ne reconnait pas le bretteur. C'est un homme inconnu qu'elle a devant elle. C'est un homme perturbé, remué de l'intérieur, rongé par un remord qu'elle ne voit pas. Elle sent les larmes enserrer sa poitrine. Cet homme qu'elle a devant elle est si séduisant… Elle a peur de s'effondrer.

Et quelque chose se fissure.

\- Pardon, Robin. Ça fait un moment que j'essaie de résoudre le problème, de le retourner dans tous les sens… Avec notre capitaine, on n'avait jamais vraiment été préparé à ça. On avait autre chose à penser…

Il soupire, souriant en regardant le soleil se lever paresseusement.

\- Robin, déclare-t-il en tournant la tête. J'ai bien peur d'avoir de profonds sentiments pour toi.

Zoro sourit et soudain, sans prévenir, il retrouve son masque de neutralité. Robin est surprise. Est-ce la même personne ? Mais le léger sourire sur ses lèvres et la lueur dans son regard ne la trompe pas. C'est bien Roronoa Zoro qui est devant elle. Et c'est lui-même qui vient de parler. Alors, sa déclaration lui revient en mémoire comme une violente gifle.

\- Non mais t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? s'exclame-t-elle.

Le masque est fissuré mais pas encore assez pour laisser à découvert ce qui se cache dessous. Et à la crainte d'affronter la réalité, Robin choisit la solution qu'elle a toujours prise : le refus.

\- Zoro, ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est plus que tous les deux qu'il faut te sentir obligé de faire ce genre de déclaration ! Et surtout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble qu'il faut croire que les sentiments vont avec !

Le bretteur fronce les sourcils. Ces paroles rudes et brusques le dérangent et le blessent légèrement mais il reste de marbre. À l'intérieur, il hurle de rage.

\- Je suis sincère, Robin.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu as encore besoin de sommeil, Zoro.

Elle ferme les yeux et détourne la tête. Elle doit s'éloigner, loin et vite. Elle commence à partir.

\- Cesse de fuir !

Zoro gronde. Il attrape l'archéologue par le bras et la force à se retourner. De surprise, Robin ouvre les yeux. Le visage de Zoro n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle sent un indescriptible feu lui dévorer l'estomac et les joues.

\- Ok, c'est un peu gros comme situation, déclare posément le bretteur. Deux personnes sur un bateau, seuls au milieu de l'océan, amis de longue date… Je te l'accorde, ça paraît trop gros. Mais je t'assure que je le pense vraiment ! C'est assez inexplicable et tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que je ne sais pas exprimer ce que je ressens mais… Vraiment, je…

Il s'arrête, se gratte l'arrière du crâne, rougissant doucement. Il observe longuement ses orteils aplatis sur le plancher.

\- Je… Je suis heureux de partager ce navire et tout ce je vis avec toi, Robin. J'ai véritablement un profond sentiment de bien être lorsque tu es auprès de moi. J'aime ta présence et…

À nouveau, il hésite. Il redresse la tête et plonge son regard dans le bleu azur des saphirs de sa compagne.

\- Je souhaite que ce soit réciproque.

Il lui offre un faible sourire. Robin ne répond rien. Elle est trop abasourdie par ce que vient de lui dire le bretteur pour réagir. Quelque chose se fissure, lentement mais sûrement. Comment est-elle censée réagir ? Zoro soupire en observant le soleil bien levé à présent. La chape de brume est toujours là, grandissant à vue d'œil. Le bretteur se dirige vers la barre pour reprendre le navire. Une main le retient par le bras. Zoro ressent la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Cette main est bien réelle. Il se tourne. Robin le retient, une lueur perdue dans le regard.

\- Zoro, je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis touchée. Sincèrement. Je…

Ses doigts glissent le long du biceps. Elle soupire en s'accoudant au bastingage.

\- Il y a eu de nombreux hommes de passage dans ma vie, bien avant de me mettre au service de notre capitaine. Je n'ai jamais prêté attention à ces hommes. Égoïstes, puissants, parfois violents. Pour moi, les hommes n'avaient rien de bon. Et puis, j'ai croisé notre capitaine.

Elle se met à sourire. Seule l'océan la voit.

\- Un drôle de bonhomme, celui là… Et vous tous… Toi, Zoro, et les autres, vous étiez si différents des hommes que j'avais croisés. Si désintéressés, si forts, si butés !

Elle se détourne, s'appuyant à la rambarde pour regarder son compagnon. Elle est en pleine lumière, Zoro ne voit pas son sourire. Il ne distingue que sa silhouette, svelte, gracieuse, délicieusement belle.

\- J'ai longtemps cru que vous n'étiez qu'une brochette d'idiot avec un culot monstre et une chance tout aussi proportionnelle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous étions ?

\- À présent Zoro, j'ai la certitude qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux possède un cœur plein d'humanité et de bons sentiments.

Elle s'approche de lui, à pas lents. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, la regardant faire sans oser esquisser le moindre geste. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle sourit doucement, dépose un baiser sur sa joue et murmure :

\- Où que tu ailles, je te suivrai. À nous de voir…

Zoro ferme son œil valide et se met à sourire. Il glisse sa main dans la nuque de la jeune femme et attire son visage à lui, embrassant doucement ses lèvres. Il ne répond rien, il ne répondra rien. Il n'a rien à répondre. Naturellement, il reprend la barre. Silencieusement, ils reprennent leurs activités.

Mais la fissure est bien là. Et ils commencent, lentement, à se laisser glisser à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **NdZ** Je vous laisse là, vite, vite, vite ! Je retourne au travail. Et je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine parce que je serai en vacances ! Alors, d'ici là, portez-vous bien.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	26. but

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Ohhhh, vous m'aviez manqué ! Allez, on reprend la fic et j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Elle est fini d'écrire ! Non ! Siiiiiii ! Bref. Je croyais qu'elle faisait 30 chapitres... Et puis, en regardant mes titres je me suis rendue compte que j'avais écrit : 26 27 28 26 27 28 29 30 x) Du coup, elle fait un peu plus que prévu. Vous êtes contents ?! Ouais, moi aussi. Je vous rafraîchis un peu la mémoire ? Zoro avait avoué ses sentiments à la mistinguette. La vie continue à bord du Fantôme de Paille...

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Mais ça, vous le savez, hein !

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Loukarin : Merci pour ta review, j'avais oublié de te répondre il y a deux semaines, pardooooon. Merci beaucoup !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre vingt-sixième ~**

 **but**

 **...**

Quinze fois. Robin pose le livre sur ses genoux, en fermant les yeux, soupirant bruyamment. Elle pose ce livre qu'elle a lu quinze fois… en trois jours. Ça commence à faire beaucoup, elle commence à en avoir marre. Mais c'est le seul qui l'aide dans sa situation actuelle. À nouveau, elle soupire. Son regard se pose sur le hublot. La nuit est noire, aucune lumière ne perce l'horizon. D'un geste absent, Robin caresse la couverture usagée du livre qu'elle a sur les genoux. "Le Bushido des îles Hermines". Tel est le titre de ce livre qu'elle vient de finir pour la quinzième fois. À quoi cela rime-t-il ?

Robin se lève. Elle va aller se faire un café. Elle n'a pas sommeil. Dans le froid de la nuit, elle avance, presque lasse. Zoro doit être à la vigie, à dormir ou s'entraîner, ou les deux en même temps. Robin pousse la porte de la pièce commune et la referme derrière elle pour ne pas faire entrer le froid à l'intérieur. Depuis ce matin, ils sont entrés dans une zone assez fraîche. Ils doivent approcher d'une île hivernale. Robin n'allume pas de bougies, elle connait ce bateau par cœur, elle sait s'y orienter sans ciller. D'un petit coup d'œil bref alors que le café coule dans la machine, Robin vérifie que Zoro va bien. Elle revient à son café en souriant doucement.

Il va bien. Il dort.

En retournant à la bibliothèque, Robin prend le temps d'observer la mer. Elle est légèrement agitée, comme si elle était impatiente de quelque chose. L'archéologue s'accoude au bastingage et pose son regard azur sur les flots noirs. Elle souffle sur sa tasse de café et en boit une gorgée. Le liquide lui brûle la langue et l'œsophage. Qu'importe. Elle en prend une deuxième gorgée. Le vent se lève tout à coup, refroidissant le café et poussant les nuages devant un quart de lune malicieux. Robin lève les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles se cachent mais la lune lui fait un clin d'œil. Ce petit éclair de lumière dans la nuit sombre est presque comme le sourire de Zoro dans son existence chaotique. Robin soupire. Alors qu'elle pensait sa vie entièrement noire, son capitaine et son équipage sont venus montrer qu'il existe toujours des astres pour indiquer la marche à suivre. Et si son capitaine brillait comme un soleil, l'homme qui se trainait dans son ombre luisait comme la lune. Cet homme, Roronoa Zoro, même sans le soleil qu'était son capitaine, continue de luire sans discontinuer.

En refermant la porte de la bibliothèque derrière elle, Robin sent la chaleur l'envahir. Il fait bon ici. Elle sourit. Elle pose son café sur la petite table et prend le livre à la couverture vieillie. Elle le manipule, l'ouvre, fait défiler quelques pages, le referme, l'ouvre à nouveau, au hasard, caresse sa tranche et, finalement, Robin s'assied dans son fauteuil et recommence à lire ce livre.

En soi, cet ouvrage n'a rien de spécifique. Il est un peu vieux, il vient de loin, les informations qu'ils livrent sur l'art de vivre des samouraïs des îles Hermines n'ont rien d'exceptionnelles. Mais ce livre a quelque chose d'inexprimable. Comme s'il avait un message à délivrer. Un message que Robin n'arrive pas à décrypter. Robin sait que quelque chose se cache dans ses lignes…

Ce livre, c'est un de ceux qu'elle a récupérer chez Mihawk. En le prenant, elle avait vu l'ancien spadassin sourire. Et quand elle avait montré à Zoro ses piles de bouquins, Zoro avait posé le doigt sur celui-ci, comme s'il lui rappelait des souvenirs. Ce jour là, elle avait son sourire dans ses yeux. Ce livre cache forcément quelque chose, mais quoi ?!

Un gros soupir passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Robin termine son café et repose la tasse à l'endroit précis où elle l'avait laissée. Puis, elle prend le livre et quitte la bibliothèque, son chandelier à la main.

Elle monte à la vigie.

Robin ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Zoro lui a déclaré avoir des sentiments pour elle. Elle ne comprend pas d'où ça vient, elle ne voit pas où ça va et surtout, elle a peur.

 **.**

Lorsqu'elle arrive à la vigie, Zoro est en train de nettoyer ses sabres. Bien réveillé, il tapote ses lames à l'aide d'un torchon humidifié de produit spécial. Il lève son œil valide à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

\- Tiens ? demande-t-il en reportant son attention sur son arme. Tu t'ennuies ?

Robin s'installe à même le sol.

\- Non, déclare-t-elle avec sincérité. Je me pose des questions.

\- Tu veux les poser ?!

\- Je n'arrive pas à les formuler, Zoro. Je tente d'y répondre par moi-même. Parle-moi plutôt de ce bouquin.

Elle fait glisser le livre sur le parquet et observe la réaction de son compère. Il sourit en le voyant et caresse la couverture du pouce avant d'ouvrir le livre. Pendant une longue minute, le silence règne en maître. Robin observe Zoro, son expression, ses muscles, sa posture et ses sabres, posés non loin de lui. Robin observe Zoro. Elle voit la fissure qui fait une plaie béante dans l'âme du bretteur. Et elle sent au fond d'elle son cœur qui bat à coups rudes dans sa poitrine comme s'il était trop à l'étroit à l'intérieur.

\- Ce livre a deux histoires.

Robin sursaute. Elle en avait oublié le bouquin.

\- La première, c'est la mienne. Quand je suis arrivé à Lugubra, ce livre servait de cale à ma table de chevet. Il était planqué sous une couche de poussière absolument phénoménale ! J'ai faillit ne jamais le découvrir. Un soir, j'avais fait tomber au sol mon ustensile de nettoyage. À l'aveugle, je le cherchais. Je suis tombé sur lui. J'ai passé la nuit à le lire. Un bien bel ouvrage…

Il sourit. Puis, posant son regard sur l'archéologue, il poursuit.

\- La seconde histoire, c'est celle de Mihawk. Comme j'ai bien aimé ce livre et que Perona m'énervait à me tourner autour à longueur de journée, je lui avais filé le bouquin. Elle le lisait à la bibliothèque. Un jour, Mihawk l'a vue lire. Elle était à fond dedans. Quand elle l'eu terminé, elle lui trouva une place dans la bibliothèque du spadassin. L'histoire pourrait s'arrêter là. Sauf que, piqué de curiosité, Mihawk est allé y fourrer son nez.

Il ouvre le livre et en feuillette quelques pages.

\- Perona n'a pas aimé le bouquin. Elle l'a lu par ennui. Mais Mihawk et moi…

Zoro semble chercher une page. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Ah ! Là ! Leçon 23. "De l'art de trancher le roc".

Un sourire traverse son visage et il se met à lire :

\- "Le sabre du samouraï n'est pas destructeur. La roche qui s'oppose à lui n'est pas un obstacle, c'est un chemin. L'art de trancher le roc revient à ouvrir la voie. Le roc est une épreuve, il n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Le sabre du samouraï qui se brise sur la roche n'est pas destiné à poursuivre son chemin dans ce sens là."

Zoro laisse couler un silence. Il referme le livre et le renvoie à Robin.

\- Ici, Mihawk y a vu une explication très spirituelle, prenant cette leçon au pied de la lettre, estimant que la voie du sabre est comme une recherche de soi dans les éléments autour de soi. Moi, j'ai interprété ça à l'inverse. J'ai estimé que si je tombe sur ce genre d'obstacle, je dois trouver le passage coûte que coûte.

Il se met à sourire, en tendant devant lui son sabre à la lame luisante.

\- On n'a jamais été d'accord. On se disputait tout le temps. Perona était là pour nous séparer.

Robin reprend le précepte 23 et demande :

\- Qu'en pensait-elle de cette leçon ?

\- Perona ?

L'archéologue approuve. Elle sent ses joues devenir chaude et le petit quelque chose au creux de son ventre qu'elle pensait avoir oublié se fait sentir à nouveau. La réponse de Zoro se faisant attendre, la jeune femme tourne la tête vers son compère. Elle est transpercée par le regard sombre du bretteur. À travers le prisme azur de son regard, c'est son âme qu'il est en train de regarder en face. Robin est tellement impressionnée qu'elle ne peut même pas détourner la tête. Elle reste neutre. Mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même, c'est une immense déchirure.

\- Perona ne comprend rien à l'art du sabre. C'est une midinette. Elle a lu sans comprendre. Et toi, qu'y as-tu compris ?!

Robin ne répond rien, sentant un irrésistible feu s'emparer d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire. Elle vient de trouver le mot qu'elle doit mettre sur ce sentiment dérangeant.

Jalousie.

Robin feuillette l'ouvrage.

\- L'art du sabre est complexe. Elle nécessite autant de concentration que de muscle. C'est comme une histoire qui s'écrirait au fur et à mesure des coups donnés. Chaque bretteur, chaque samouraï, chaque épéiste trace sa propre voie parmi les éléments.

Elle sourit.

\- Là-dessus, on se ressemble.

\- Ouaip, approuve le bretteur. Et c'est sur ce point là, Robin, que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu es la seule à comprendre aussi bien ma voie. Ne jalouse pas les personnes qui m'entourent. Je l'ai compris il y a longtemps. Les livres t'apportent des connaissances très précises sur ce que nos compagnons et moi-même manipulions de façon naturelle et spontanée.

Il glisse au sol sur ses fesses pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Arrivé près d'elle, il pose son front sur le sien et déclare :

\- Tu es la seule, Robin.

\- J'en ai conscience désormais, murmure-t-elle en caressant sa joue. Mais… Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer la suite.

\- La suite, souffle Zoro aussi doucement que possible.

Elle sourit du bout des lèvres et murmure encore plus bas, comme si elle craignait de réveiller la nuit :

\- Toi et moi… l'avenir, Zoro. J'en ai un peu peur.

\- Qu'importe, Robin. Pour moi, tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu le saches. Alors, je te le répète.

Un courant d'air souffle l'unique bougie de la vigie. La lune illumine un instant la scène de son regard blafard avant de disparaître derrière un nuage gris.

\- Tu es la seule, souffle Zoro en embrassant Robin.

La jeune femme se laisse presque enivrer par ce baiser léger. Lorsque les lèvres de Zoro s'éloignent, elle en veut encore. Elle soupire. Tout ceci est très mauvais… Elle se détourne et se relève à tâtons. Zoro craque une allumette pour rallumer la bougie. Il regarde Robin partir, sans rien dire.

Il ferme les yeux.

Elle ne retourne pas à la bibliothèque. Elle se rend dans la pièce principale. Sans doute récupère-t-elle sa tasse laissée dans la bibliothèque. Elle fait couler l'eau dans l'évier. Zoro prend ses sabres, les glissent à sa ceinture et attrape la bougie. En bas, il éteint la mèche et pose le chandelier sur la table de la cuisine. Assise à une chaise, Robin étudie une carte du Nouveau Monde, le Log posé à côté d'elle. Zoro tire à lui une chaise. Il sent encore la douceur des lèvres de Robin sur ses lèvres mais il ne dit rien.

Pour chasser la tristesse, il faut passer à autre chose.

\- Tu sais, j'ai repensé à Vivi l'autre jour.

Entendant le nom de la Princesse du Royaume des Sables, Robin relève vivement la tête. Zoro note l'éclair dans son regard. Jalousie encore ? Robin elle-même n'en est pas certaine.

\- Tu te souviens de ces premiers mots ? Elle a dit "il n'est pas revenue me voir".

\- En effet. Elle avait l'air triste.

\- Ouais. En même temps, elle n'a pas tort. Luffy n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de l'honorer à sa place. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu veux dire, retourner sur les lieux que nous avons visités ?

\- Exactement.

\- Nous le faisons déjà involontairement.

\- Alors, faisons le en pleine conscience, Robin. Retournons à Raftel et faisons demi-tour.

\- Tu es bien décidé.

Elle sourit et se penche en avant.

\- Cette idée me plait beaucoup, Zoro. Nous avons encore des tas de choses à accomplir.

À son tour, il sourit. Un ange passe au-dessus d'eux.

Cela doit faire presque six mois qu'ils naviguent au hasard. Ils ont désormais trouvé leur but. C'est un point lointain à l'horizon. Mais c'est exactement là qu'ils vont.

Enfin…

Si le hasard le veut bien.

* * *

 **NdZ** On passe dans un nouvel arc qu'on pourrait appeler "pleine conscience" et qui va les emmener très loin dans leurs propres limites. Bref, je suis contente de revenir. Et en toute logique, vous aurez un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive... euh, non pardon, jusqu'à la fin. Héhé. Allez, tchao, à la semaine prochaine !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :) (et j'attend vos retours avec impatience ! vraiment...)


	27. hiver

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je vous aime tellement ! Vos adorables retours sur le dernier chapitre ont empli mon coeur d'une joie immense. Quoi, j'en fais trop ?! Bon, ok, j'avoue. Mais n'empêche, je suis trop contente de vous retrouver mes petits lecteurs adorés !

Surtout qu'on approche inexorablement de la fin... (oh il est joli ce mot, "inexorablement"...) Et donc, l'histoire commence à prendre le tournant que je souhaite lui faire faire depuis le début de cette fic. On en était où déjà ?! Oh ! Oui. On repart à l'aventure. Et si chez nous l'automne arrive à grand pas, sortez les bonnets et les écharpes ! Il va faire froid dans ce chapitre. Mais on va se marrer. Entre autre.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi. Bon, ok, sauf le pauvre vendeur du début du chapitre mais franchement... C'est une fourmi, quoi ! Bref.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre vingt-septième ~**

 **hiver**

 **...**

Il fait froid sur cette île. Les maisons ont les portes closes et les volets filtrent la lumière provenant de l'intérieur. Un épais brouillard entoure tout à plus de dix mètres. Robin et Zoro, mal habillés pour ce temps, avancent péniblement, cherchant une boutique où s'acheter des vêtements chauds. Ils trouvent enfin un magasin, après une heure de recherches infructueuses dans le froid glacial. Voyant des clients par ce temps, le vendeur leur propose un café. Robin accepte vivement, Zoro est plus réticent. Ils choisissent des vêtements chauds ainsi que des gants et une écharpe pour Robin. Alors qu'elle se change, Zoro surveille les alentours. Le vendeur le fixe d'un air torve.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Oh, rien du tout, cher monsieur.

\- Alors occupe-toi de tes oignons !

\- Sois gentil, lui souffle Robin. Cet homme ne t'a rien fait !

Zoro souffle par le nez en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Robin émet un petit rire. Le bretteur pose son regard vers l'arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, toi !

\- Oh mais rien du tout ! Et toi ? Que dis-tu de ça ?!

Elle pousse le rideau de sa cabine et se présente au bretteur dans un complet en fourrure. Elle sourit doucement. Il la regarde, un air neutre peint sur le visage. Puis, le coin de ses lèvres se redresse et il approuve d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est parfait.

La jeune femme sourit et sort de la cabine, satisfaite.

\- Merci monsieur, déclare-t-elle au vendeur. C'est parfait.

\- Merci à vous ! Vous êtes bien courageux de venir ici par ce temps.

\- Le temps ne nous effraie plus, soupire Zoro.

Le vendeur le regarde, étonné. Puis, il se met à sourire.

\- Alors, si cela vous intéresse, il y a une magnifique baie de glace à deux kilomètres vers l'Ouest. C'est un endroit magnifique ! Avec un peu de chance, on devrait avoir une éclaircie cet après-midi.

\- Et bien, merci du tuyau. Combien nous vous devons ?

Le vendeur regarde Robin. Elle a pris un sous-pull, un collant de laine, un manteau épais, une écharpe chauds et un bonnet polaire. L'homme a pris un sous-pull, un bonnet et une veste polaire à col montant. Ses produits sont de qualité, il le sait. Le prix est assez élevé mais… Il laisse couler un silence, observant tour à tour les deux personnes qu'il a devant lui. Il est très physionomiste, il le sait. Et il se trompe rarement. Il soupire en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est bizarre comme question, pour des pirates.

Lentement, il ouvre une paupière. L'homme a posé une main sur l'un des fourreaux à sa ceinture. Malgré cette cape sombre et informe, il sait qu'il y a des sabres cachés dessous.

\- C'est étrange comme réponse pour un vendeur, assure Robin.

L'homme sourit.

\- Vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation. Je n'ose pas vous annoncer le prix de ce que vous allez m'acheter, j'aurai peur de récupérer de l'or volé je ne sais où.

D'un geste franc et viril, Zoro pose sur le comptoir une bourse pleine. Il relève la tête pour croiser le regard du vendeur. Il lui offre un petit sourire en coin, celui du genre carnassier qui dissuade n'importe quel idiot d'approcher.

\- Ça, c'est de l'argent propre. Certains anciens pirates ont des amitiés bien placées.

Il fait demi-tour et se dirige vers la sortie. Robin sourit et ajoute :

\- Si vous estimez qu'il y a trop, gardez la monnaie pour offrir des cafés à d'autres éventuels visiteurs…

Elle se tourne vers son compère et s'accroche à son bras pour sortir de la boutique. Dehors, le brouillard est toujours aussi épais au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils avancent en silence pendant quelques mètres.

\- Étrange personnage, souffle Robin au bout d'un moment.

\- Étrange mais honnête, souligne Zoro.

Ils se demandent s'ils doivent rester méfiants. Ils marchent en silence pendant deux kilomètres. Puis, ils oublient leurs interrogations. La baie gelée indiquée par le vendeur est à couper le souffle.

 **...**

Comme un creux grisâtre dans un paysage entièrement blanc, la baie est en forme de croissant de lune, comme si la mer avait jadis cherché à dévorer l'île. À présent, l'intégralité de l'arc de cercle est recouverte d'une glace rendue grise par la profondeur de la mer. Tout autour, la roche se découpe, blanche de neige, griffant la glace de quelques rochers sombres. Tout est lisse, le vent semble ne jamais avoir accès à cet endroit. Le silence est absolu. Ici, pas de ressac, pas de brise. Juste la neige, le brouillard et le silence. Zoro fronce les sourcils. Au loin, un petit point noir se dessine. Il tapote l'épaule de Robin et lui indique la direction d'un index frigorifié. La jeune femme approuve. Il y a quelque chose en bas, au pied de la glace. Leur curiosité prend le pas sur leur méfiance. Ils se mettent en route.

Ils longent un instant la falaise, tentant de s'approche de ce qui ressemble à un bateau, en contrebas. Toujours aussi émerveillés par le paysage, ils sont obligés de s'arrêter lorsque, soudain, un rayon de soleil perce le brouillard ambiant.

\- C'est magnifique ! souffle Robin. Regarde comme la glace scintille.

\- Ça me fait mal aux yeux.

\- Oh, Zoro, tu n'as aucun sens artistique.

\- Désolé.

Ils poursuivent leur marche. Soudain, ils s'arrêtent. Ils ont entendu des voix, en bas. Des voix graves d'hommes, des voix sombres. Ils reprennent leur marche, ils approchent. Et soudain, ils le voient.

C'est un grand navire. Ils l'ont connu, il y a déjà bien longtemps. Ils connaissent ce pavillon par cœur. Une flotte fidèle, au-delà de la mort. Robin et Zoro ont presque envie de pleurer devant le sourire indéfectible de la figure de proue. Mais il fait trop froid, leurs yeux sont secs.

Le Going-Luffy semble les appeler de loin.

Ils descendent la falaise en se faisant les plus discrets possible, glissant silencieusement sur une ancienne cascade gelée. Arrivés en bas, sur la baie glacée, Robin et Zoro se tournent pour regarder le chemin parcouru. Ils veulent se détourner pour continuer leur avancée mais leur regard est happé par un phénomène étrange. Un étonnant nuage blanc se déplace dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Et soudain, ce nuage tombe. Ni Zoro ni Robin n'émettent un cri, pas même un sursaut. Un épais brouillard les dévore et les dissimule dans ce paysage de neige. Robin se tourne vers son compère. Ils se distinguent à peine alors qu'ils sont à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Zoro fait un pas en avant. Il ferme les yeux, il sait par où aller. Il tend sa main, Robin glisse ses doigts entre les siens et ils se mettent à avancer.

\- Le temps est étrangement changeant sur cette île.

\- C'est le Nouveau Monde, Robin.

À petits pas, ils arrivent au pied du navire à la figure de proue originale. Ils se mettent à sourire. Depuis leur position, ils entendent les hommes discuter sur le pont. Robin fait apparaître quelques mains pour aider son compagnon à grimper à bord.

Leurs talons claquent sur le plancher.

\- Capitaine ?! C'est vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot ! Il n'y a que toi et moi sur le pont ! Le capitaine est à l'intérieur, tu crois quoi ! Il fait beaucoup trop froid pour lui, ici !

\- Mais… Alors, c'est quoi ces bruits de pas ?!

Dans le brouillard ambiant, deux silhouettes s'avancent. Pris de panique, les deux hommes de garde se ruent à l'intérieur de leur navire en hurlant le nom de leur capitaine. Entendant ce prénom, Robin et Zoro ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Et quoi alors ?! hurle quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Fermez la porte, les gars ! C'est qu'il caille ici !

\- Mais ca-ca-ca-capitaine ! Il-il-il y a des fantômes ici !

\- Des fantômes ? Hiaahahahahaa ! N'importe quoi, retournez surveiller.

\- Mais on vous jure capitaine !

\- Oui, oui !

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, deux silhouettes s'arrêtent. À moitié dans le brouillard, ils regardent l'intérieur, immobiles.

\- Kyyyaaaaaaa ! hurle le capitaine. Vous aviez raison !

Les hommes présents à l'intérieur lèvent leurs pistolets.

\- Baissez les armes, gronde Zoro. Je n'aimerai pas avoir à sévir.

Impressionnés par la sévérité de l'homme, les pirates baissent les canons de leurs armes. Robin sourit imperceptiblement. Son compagnon de route a toujours cette aura meurtrière autour de lui, celle qui dissuade n'importe quel homme sensé de s'en prendre à lui. Le capitaine qui était affalé sur une chaise se lève d'un bon et s'approche de deux nouveaux venus, l'auriculaire dans la narine.

\- Kesssske vous faîtes là, vous ? On vous a pas invité que je sache !

\- En effet, affirme Zoro. Mais, on se considère un peu chez nous, ici.

À ces mots, le capitaine recule un peu, les yeux plissés dans une attitude de réflexion. Cette voix lui dit quelque chose mais qui ? Où ? Quand ? Il sait qu'il a bonne mémoire, ça va lui revenir. Il n'y prête pas attention.

\- Mwhé mwhé mwhé, vous savez où vous êtes là ?!

\- Bien sûr. Sinon, ne serait pas entrés.

\- Mais il est vrai qu'on aurait pu s'annoncer.

La voix sortant de la seconde silhouette est une voix de femme.

\- Excuse nous, Bartolomeo.

Le dénommé ouvre deux grands yeux ronds et se laisse tomber sur les fesses. Cette voix là, impossible de s'y tromper, il la reconnaîtrait parmi mille. Il s'agit de la douce voix mielleuse de la délicieuse et irrésistible…

\- Robin-sempai…

L'intéressée se met à rire.

\- Et bien, tu en as mis du temps, ma petite crête de coq adorée !

\- Robin-sembaaiiiii ! hurle le pirate en se jetant dans les bras de l'archéologue.

Il pleure, il bave, il est tellement heureux. Ses hommes l'accompagnent jusqu'à ce que, l'un d'entre, un petit gringalet avec les dents en avant et les cheveux lui bloquant la vue, demande :

\- Mais, si Robin-sempai est ici, où sont les autres ?

\- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclame la capitaine. Où s…

\- Ils sont morts, Barto.

Lentement, le pirate se tourne vers la seconde silhouette. Forte, épaisse, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, Bartolomeo n'a pas besoin de vérifier à la ceinture de l'homme. Il sait qui il a devant lui. Et il comprend les paroles amères du bretteur.

\- Zoro-sempai… Luffy-sempai et les autres sont…

\- Tu as lu les journaux, non ? Nous sommes morts. Point final.

\- Mais pourtant vous êtes là ! Tous les deux ! Où sont les autres ?! Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût !

\- Ce n'est pas une bl…

\- Calme-toi Zoro ! gronde Robin. Retire ton manteau et assied-toi. Qu'on lui serve du rhum !

\- Tout de suite !

\- Et un café pour moi, s'il vous plait.

\- J'arrive !

Zoro retire sa veste et son bonnet. Bartolomeo se met à pleurer, c'est bien le plus grand bretteur du monde qui est face à lui. Robin retire son écharpe, son manteau, ses gants et son bonnet tout en expliquant :

\- Aux yeux de la Marine, nous sommes morts. Akainu nous a attaqués avec notre équipage et, par un hasard inexplicable, Zoro et moi-même avons échappé à l'extermination de notre navire. Mais, aux yeux du monde et pour notre sécurité, nous sommes morts. Alors, navrée Bartolomeo… Mais, notre capitaine ne reviendra pas.

Le capitaine du Barto Club éclate en sanglot. Il pleure à chaude larmes pendant au moins une demi-heure, incapable de se calmer même après trois boîtes de mouchoirs et tous ses doudous pour le consoler. En triturant la peluche à son effigie, Zoro s'approche de Robin. Les deux anciens pirates échangent un long regard.

La dernière fois qu'il y a eu autant de larmes, il y a eu un incident après.

Robin a un petit sourire. Du dessus de l'index, elle caresse la joue rêche et froide de Zoro. Il baisse le regard vers elle. Il souffle par le nez. C'était obligé que la réaction de Bartolomeo soit aussi exagérée. Mais là, il n'y aura pas d'incident. Du bout des lèvres, Zoro embrasse le doigt de l'archéologue avant de s'approcher du capitaine pirate. Un homme lui tend une chope de rhum, il en boit une longue gorgée.

\- Hé, Barto, ça va allez mon vieux ?

\- Gouah, pardon Zoro-sempai. C'est juste que je suis trop content de vous revoir ! Je sais pas comment m'exprimer, alors, je pleure ! Mais ça va super hein, promis.

Il essuie ses joues mouillées contre sa manche alors que Zoro s'enfile la moitié de sa choppe en rejoignant sa place. Robin le regarde revenir vers avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. La voyant ainsi, Bartolomeo fond à nouveau.

\- Robin-sempai, tu es si beeeeelle !

Il ouvre grand les bras, prêt à se jeter sur elle. Mais il est retenu sur place par un fourreau de sabre dans l'encolure de son tee-shirt.

\- Zo… Zoro-sempai ?! Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas bousculer votre camarade. Est-ce que vous restez un peu avec nous ?

\- Oui, Bartolomeo, déclare Robin. Seulement si vous promettez tous de ne rien dire à personne.

\- Promis, juré, craché ! s'écrient les pirates en faisant une croix à l'aide de leur index sur leur poitrine.

Zoro soupire. Une belle brochette d'idiot, voilà ce qu'ils sont.

 **...**

Durant des heures, Bartolomeo discute avec ses amis, leur racontant ses mésaventures à renfort de grands gestes et de longs détails inutiles. Robin et Zoro l'écoutent, souriant, riant parfois, s'amusant beaucoup. Ils regardent les pirates qui s'esclaffent. Malgré les faibles températures, la plupart d'entre eux sont en marcel et en bermuda, levant des choppes pleines d'alcool. Robin a terminé son café et a demandé un cocktail maison. Elle se souvenait que le cuisinier de bord était très doué. Assis à côté d'elle, Zoro semble s'amuser aussi. Robin sourit. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vu si détendu. Elle profite même d'une chorégraphie improvisée sur une parodie de Binks no sake à la Barto pour s'approcher du bretteur. Glissant son nez contre son oreille, elle demande :

\- Tout va bien, Zoro ?

\- Je gagne quelques minutes précieuses de vie, Robin, répond l'intéressé en tournant doucement la tête.

Leurs nez se frôlent. Robin sent son estomac jouer au yoyo. Elle ferme les yeux. Quelle est donc cette sensation ?! Elle a envie d'approfondir, de chercher plus loin en elle afin de trouver la réponse à sa question mais elle n'en a pas le temps. Soudainement, Bartolomeo éclate à nouveau en sanglot. De surprise, les deux anciens pirates s'éloignent l'un de l'autre et se tournent vers leur ami. Les yeux mouillés de larmes, il les regarde et s'exclame :

\- Pardon ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amoureux ! Paaardoooon…

Zoro soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amoureux ! réplique Robin avec force. Pas le moins du monde !

L'archéologue a répondu par automatisme. Posant une main sur son bas ventre, elle se demande si, véritablement, elle n'aurait pas, elle aussi, des sentiments pour Zoro. Le bretteur lui, éclate de rire.

\- Tu changes pas d'un poil, Barto ! Arrête tes idioties et viens trinquer avec nous tant qu'on est encore vivant !

\- J'arrive !

Le reste de la journée n'est qu'une succession d'éclats de rire, de souvenirs et de larmes. Dehors, le brouillard opaque les garde bien loin du reste du monde.

Loin, mais tout de même assez proche…

Zoro le sent arriver avant qu'il ne s'annonce. Il se redresse, la main posée sur son fourreau. Aussitôt, Robin se tend, croisant les mains devant sa poitrine, prête à exterminer la première chose qui bougera. Autour d'eux, les pirates ne s'en formalisent pas. Ils poursuivent la fête. Zoro se penche vers Robin et lui fait un signe de tête.

En une minute, ils ont remis manteaux, gants et bonnets, écharpes, pèlerine et capuche.

Et soudain, une voix grave dans un mégaphone se fait entendre :

\- Pirate Bartolomeo, vous et vos hommes, rendez-vous !

Le temps se fige une seconde. Robin et Zoro s'avancent à pas lourds vers la porte de sortie.

\- Zoro-sempai ?

\- Chut, Barto. Nous sommes morts, pigés ?

\- Mais… Robin-sempai ?!

\- Pas un mot, petit coq.

Zoro ouvre la porte. L'air glacial entre dans le navire, faisant grelotter les pirates. Robin passe devant son compère. Le bretteur se tourne vers Bartolomeo.

\- Merci pour tout. Désolé encore de t'avoir surpris. J'espère, nous espérons, croiser à nouveau ta route. Et que ta choppe s'entrechoque encore avec la mienne, comme les frères d'armes que nous sommes.

Le pirate est à deux doigts de pleurer, encore. Mais il se retient, en se mordant la joue jusqu'au sang. Zoro remarque son effort. Robin passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Avec ce brouillard, je ne vois pas grand-chose mais, il s'agit d'une petite escouade de la Marine arrivée par voie terrestre. Vous pouvez filer par la mer, ils ne sont pas nombreux, nous les retiendrons. Merci encore, Bartolomeo. La prochaine fois, ce sera moi qui vous servirai le café.

Elle sourit et disparaît.

Pour toujours.

Le sabreur tire sur sa capuche.

\- Zoro-sempai ! On va vous soutenir. À nous tous, on éliminera tous ces Marines ! Et puis, on…

\- Non, Barto. Non. Vous avez beaucoup donné pour protéger notre capitaine. Il est l'heure de rembourser nos dettes. Filez ! Robin et moi on s'occupe de tout.

\- Mais !...

\- Y'a pas de mais, Barto, tu te casses ! Il est temps pour nous de vous dire merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, à Dressrosa et après.

Il fait un pas en avant et ajoute :

\- La prochaine fois, on boira dans la même bouteille de sake, capitaine Bartolomeo.

Et il disparaît.

Pour toujours.

En deux gestes simples, Bartolomeo envoie ses hommes lever l'ancre et les voiles. En une petite minute, le Going Luffy s'ébroue dans le froid glacial de la fin de journée. Robin et Zoro marchent côte à côte sur la glace grise. Bartolomeo les observe depuis le pont de son navire. Il les regarde marcher du même pied, si sûrs d'eux. Le brouillard commence à se lever doucement, laissant glisser sur l'immense baie de glace des nuages blancs cotonneux. Le capitaine pirate distingue par moment les Marines, leurs fusils tirant au hasard dans la brume. Fermant les yeux, tournant le dos à l'île, Bartolomeo croise les doigts de ses deux mains.

Une immense barrière se forme, entre les deux fantômes et le Going Luffy.

Robin et Zoro se mettent à sourire. Bartolomeo a compris.

Et sans un bruit, le navire glisse sur les eaux du Nouveau Monde et disparaît, dévoré par le brouillard.

Il disparaît pour toujours.

\- Bordel, les gars ! Ce crétin nous a encore échappé ! s'écrie un Marine à la voix grave et passablement énervée.

Robin et Zoro ne sourient plus. Ils l'avaient senti, cet homme.

\- Demi-tour, on retourne au navire ! Avec un peu de chance on les prendra par la mer !

Sa voix est désespérée, il a raté son coup, c'est tout. Malgré ses canons, ses hommes et leurs fusils, il n'aura pas Bartolomeo aujourd'hui.

\- Merde, ça m'agace ! Au navire et plus vite que ça, bande de poules mouillées !

\- Du calme, Vice-Amiral, ce n'est pas de leur faute.

\- Je sais mais ça m'énerve.

La brume se déchire une seconde. Suffisamment pour apercevoir le Vice-Amiral dans sa tenue blanche et sa seconde à ses côtés.

La surprise. Le brouillard se referme. Il joue. Le Vice-Amiral fronce les sourcils. Ça lui rappelle de drôles de souvenirs.

Il les ressent avant de les voir clairement. Deux silhouettes enroulées dans des pèlerines sombres.

Les mêmes que la dernière fois sur l'Océan.

\- Comme on se retrouve, Smoker, gronde un homme au sourire carnassier.

L'interpellé coince un cigare entre ses lèvres qu'il allume d'un geste habile. Et le brouillard se lève dans un cercle autour de lui. Un coup de vent soulève les capuches des deux individus, ne laissant aucune place au doute.

\- Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin… Que font deux morts parmi les vivants ?

* * *

 **NdZ** Avis aux personnes qui m'avaient proposé de revoir Barto, j'espère que vous êtes contentes. Pour tout vous dire, quand je vous avais posé la question, il y a bien longtemps maintenant, je savais pertinemment qui j'allais faire apparaître. Voilà donc Barto et son équipage. Et la semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit au retour de Smoker.

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	28. souvenirs

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Oh yeah ! On est vendredi !... Ouais, je sais, c'est pas un scoop. Allez, reprenons nos bonnes vieilles habitudes. On s'était arrêté sur le re-retour de Smoker. Oui car pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié, Smoker a déjà fait son apparition dans cette fiction. On retrouve donc ce très cher Vice-Amiral et sa seconde. Et puis, quelques autres persos bien cool aussi. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Disons que, c'est comme si je vous servais du thé et que je vous laissais goûter pour savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. (NdZ : ça marche avec n'importe quel autre plat... c'est juste que j'adore le thé)

Comme toujours , Robin, Zoro, Smoker et les autres ne sont pas de moi. Genre, pas du tout.

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Zorobin-pm : Merci pour ta review :) WHAT ?! C'est vrai que Robin pose la main sur son ventre mais quand même nooooon, pas de bébé ! C'est pas au programme ! Ah oui, Barto a fait plaisir. Et oui, tu vas voir ce que ça donne avec Smoker._

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre vingt-huitième~**

 **souvenirs**

 **...**

\- Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin… Que font deux morts parmi les vivants ?

Smoker regarde les deux nouveaux venus avec cette haine dans le regard propre au Marine qui fixe le pirate. Tashigi s'approche en souriant. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son chef puis, elle se penche en avant, fermant les yeux. Elle inspire fortement par le nez et se redresse. Zoro voit ses yeux briller. La jeune femme s'exclame :

\- Je suis très honorée de croiser votre route !

\- Tashigi !

\- Je suis sérieuse, Smoker. Laissez-moi parler avec sincérité.

Elle pose une main sur son cœur.

\- J'ai été très attristée par votre disparition aussi soudaine qu'inexpliquée. Je présume que vous êtes les seuls survivants, aussi… Je salue votre courage et votre bravoure, pour oser continuer à naviguer sur cet océan qui vous a pris votre capitaine, votre navire et vos amis les plus chers…

Elle essuie une larme qui coule doucement sur sa joue.

\- Merci d'être revenus, merci de continuer à nous prouver que les forces de ce monde sont sans cesse partagées.

Tashigi sourit, d'un immense sourire sincère. Puis, elle se tourne vers son chef et déclare, en effectuant un salut militaire :

\- Vice-Amiral, je vais rejoindre nos hommes et préparer notre imminent départ. Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, bon courage à vous.

Elle se détourne et disparaît dans le brouillard. Smoker ferme les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il regarde les deux anciens pirates et demande :

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse après un tel discours ?!

Il retire un instant le cigare de sa bouche et se détourne légèrement.

\- Expliquez-moi.

\- Que veux-tu entendre ? demande Zoro en s'approchant d'un pas pour se poster entre le Marine et Robin.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en vie ? Notre Amiral en chef a affirmé avoir coulé votre navire !

\- Il suffisait de ne pas se trouver sur le navire, voilà tout.

\- Alors, où étiez-vous ?!

\- Juste à côté, soupire Robin. Nous avons tout vu. Nous avons senti la chaleur de la lave en fusion et l'odeur du bois qui crame. Puis, nous avons vu l'eau bouillir dans la baie et le navire disparaître dans les eaux sombres. Avec nos compagnons.

\- Il vous a loupé alors ?!

\- Il devait imaginer que nous étions tous au même endroit.

\- Quelle erreur stupide…

\- Tu n'y crois pas ?!

\- Bien sûr que si, Roronoa Zoro. À présent, je me demande juste pourquoi vous vous présentez à moi à visage découvert ?!

D'un même mouvement, les deux anciens pirates remettent leurs capuches. Robin se met à sourire et Zoro déclare :

\- Peut-être parce qu'on te fait confiance. Après tout, dans l'impasse où nous étions tous à Punk Hazard, tu t'es montré clément et coopératif. Notre capitaine t'appréciait énormément pour cela, malgré ton statut, Vice-Amiral Smoker.

L'intéressé soupire ostensiblement.

\- Punaise, comme si on n'avait pas assez de problème avec l'autre comme ça, il faut en plus que deux fantômes viennent squatter cette zone !

\- L'autre ? interroge Robin. Bartolomeo ?!

\- Nan, lui, il est juste de passage. Mais j'aurai préféré avoir à faire à ce zigoto là que de devoir me payer les sbires de l'autre.

\- L'autre ? demande à nouveau Robin.

Smoker ne répond rien. Il se frotte la nuque.

\- De qui parles-tu ? demande Zoro, flairant le sale coup. Et puis de toute manière, nous n'allons pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux, et ce pour tout le monde.

Le Vice-Amiral se détourne complètement et disparaît dans le brouillard. Il s'exclame :

\- J'appréciais énormément votre capitaine pour sa capacité hors norme à se défaire de n'importe quelle situation. Restez en vie… Juste pour honorer le souvenir de cet homme si fort et puissant en toute circonstance. Ne laissez jamais Akainu poser la main sur vos existences ! Vous valez plus que de l'or.

Il se met en route. Robin et Zoro entendent ses bruits de pas s'éloigner. Smoker soupire.

\- Et si ça vous intéresse, poursuit-il, un Empereur a élu domicile à quelques îles de là, vers le soleil couchant. Un certain Shanks le Roux. De mémoire, il était très lié au gamin au chapeau de paille, non ?!

Le crissement de la glace sous les pas du Marine s'estompe petit à petit. Lorsque le silence revient, Zoro regarde Robin. Ils sont frigorifiés mais ils s'en moquent. Ils tiennent une information cruciale. Et cette information porte un nom.

Shanks.

 **…**

\- Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Navire droit devant !

\- Quel genre ?!

Shanks se lève du fauteuil où il était assis. Cela fait des jours qu'ils n'ont pas vu un seul navire. En vérité, lui et son équipage a élu domicile sur cette île vierge juste pour asseoir sa domination sur cette zone du Nouveau Monde récemment passée sous sa protection. Et Shanks ne voulait pas partir tant que les pirates et les Marines n'avaient pas compris que le boss ici, c'est lui. Il s'approche de la tour de guet.

\- Oï ! Lucky ! C'est la Marine ou quoi ? Arrête de bouffer, petit goinfre et répond !

\- C'pas la Marine, capitaine !

\- Zut.

Benn Beckmann se met à ricaner en voyant la mine déconfite de son capitaine. Shanks se détourne de la tour de guet et déclare :

\- Je t'autorise à faire feu, Lucky.

\- Désolé, capitaine. Mais j'peux pas.

\- Mais quel con, soupire Yasopp assis à côté de Benn.

\- Quoi ?! Nan mais te fous pas de moi Lucky ! C'est des civils ?!

\- Mmh… C'est plutôt inexplicable, en fait.

Intrigué, Yasopp se lève et grimpe à l'échelle de bambou pour rejoindre son camarade dans les hauteurs, prévenant son capitaine qu'il va jeter un coup d'œil. Les mots lui manquent lorsqu'il passe son œil derrière les jumelles.

\- Yasopp ? interroge Benn en se redressant de sa sieste improvisée.

\- Bon. Arrêtez les mystères les gars, gronde Shanks. Qu'est-ce que c'est à la fin ?!

\- Des fantômes, souffle Yasopp.

\- Quoi ?

Benn Beckman se met à ricaner.

\- Des fantômes, capitaine, répète Lucky. C'est… véritablement incompréhensible.

Énervé, Shanks demande à ses deux hommes de descendre, illico presto, et de lui prêter la paire de jumelle. Si les deux hommes n'obtempèrent pas, le capitaine se verra dans l'obligation de les faire descendre, manu facti s'il le faut. Ces deux idiots doivent certainement lui faire une blague. Et Shanks déteste les blagues. Benn Beckman observe tour à tour, ses compagnons et son capitaine qui grimpe à la tour de guet.

La première chose que Shanks voit en regardant le petit navire qui pointe à l'horizon, c'est la figure de proue en forme de fantôme. Il a envie de rire et de dire "cette blague n'est pas drôle, les gars" d'un air sombre et mesquin. Il commence même à imaginer une punition pour les deux petits malins. Puis, il voit les deux personnes sur le pont. Une femme, installée dans un fauteuil pliable en tissu, plongée dans un livre, et un homme, allongé à même le sol, au pied du mât, semblant dormir à poing fermé. Nico Robin et Roronoa Zoro. En observant le navire de plus près, Shanks suppose qu'il ne verra rien d'autre.

La dernière chose qu'il voit en regardant le petit navire qui pointe à l'horizon, c'est son drapeau intégralement noir. Et des larmes lui brouillent la vue.

Lorsqu'il redescend, son second l'interroge du regard. Shanks ferme les yeux.

\- Tu crois aux miracles, Benn ?!

\- Pas vraiment, Shanks, tu sais bien.

\- Moi non plus, Benn. Moi non plus. Mais là, je suis forcé d'y croire. Parce que je suis à jeun…

Il désigne deux hommes d'un doigt, il donne quelques ordres brefs, il enserre Benn Beckman de son bras valide et sort des fûts de rhum encore pleins.

\- Shanks ?! interroge le second.

\- La soirée va être longue, Benn. Elle va être très longue…

 **...**

Robin relève le nez de son livre. Un ronflement discret sort des narines du bretteur. L'archéologue sourit. Puis, elle pose son regard à l'horizon, là où se découpe l'île qu'ils approchent. Elle se lève discrètement et se poste à la barre, posant son livre sur son fauteuil.

\- On approche ? demande Zoro en s'étirant.

\- Disons que nous ne sommes plus très loin, Zoro.

Elle se tourne vers lui et ajoute :

\- Je suppose sans mal qu'il doit y avoir une baie à tribord. Regarde, on voit un pavillon et des mâts.

\- Je vois, Robin. Tu crois qu'on doit mettre nos pèlerines ?

\- On était pourtant d'accord au sujet des questions inutiles, mon cher Zoro…

Elle lui caresse la joue en faisant la moue avant de lui laisser la barre, lui spécifiant de tenir le cap le temps qu'elle aille ranger ses affaires. Zoro ne dit rien et observe les environs de l'île. Shanks s'y cache. Il se demande comment vont se dérouler les retrouvailles. Il entend quelque chose tomber à l'intérieur du navire.

\- Robin ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui !

La voix est lointaine, le bretteur se tourne vers la pièce de vie en soupirant. Dans l'équipage de Shanks, il n'y a que des hommes. Comment vont-ils réagir ?

Trop perturbé par ses questions inutiles, Zoro n'entend pas l'archéologue revenir. Lorsqu'elle se poste à ses côtés, il sursaute imperceptiblement. C'est assez pour que Robin le remarque. Elle penche la tête et demande :

\- Quelque chose te perturbe ?

Il hésite un instant à ne pas répondre. Puis, il réplique :

\- Je me demande comment ça va se passer.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Cette fois, le bretteur ne répond rien. Robin lui sourit doucement, comprenant sans mal son appréhension. Elle avait la même à la vue du navire des Cujas. Soudainement, elle ne sourit plus. Zoro lui a clairement dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle et plus le temps avance, plus elle se rend compte qu'elle et lui se ressemblent énormément. Ils sont pareils, ils partagent les mêmes épreuves.

Et leurs sentiments aussi sans doute.

Robin regarde Zoro. Elle se demande alors ce qu'il se serait passé si…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Robin… J'ai un truc sur le pif ?!

\- Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

\- Parce que tu me fixes ! Tu me prends pour un bleu ou quoi ?!

\- Zoro… Je suis du côté de ton œil invalide…

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin d'œil pour te voir ? demande le bretteur en tournant sa tête vers la jeune femme.

Robin répond 'non' de la tête. Lentement, le Fantôme de Paille entame un grand virage à tribord.

\- Alors quoi ? demande Zoro.

\- Je me demandais…

Tout à coup, ils lèvent le nez vers le ciel. Il faut remonter les voiles. Ils s'élancent tout deux vers les hauteurs du navire.

\- Je me demandais, Zoro, si la situation aurait été la même si ce n'avait pas été toi à mes côtés.

\- Bien sûr que la situation aurait été différente, Robin ! T'es idiote ou quoi ?! On était tous unique dans cet équipage.

\- Je sais bien, mais je ne pensais pas à…

\- À quoi ? Finis ta phrase !

Ils redescendent en même sur le pont du navire.

\- Je me demandais si ma vie serait la même si Sanji, Franky ou Usopp avait été à ta place.

Zoro reprend la barre en regardant Robin.

\- Tout aurait été diamétralement différent. Et en de très nombreux points…

Il pose la main sur son torse et conclut :

\- Mais je me satisfais de cette situation. Pas toi ?!

Elle sourit mais ne répond rien. Ils reportent leur attention sur l'horizon. Un port aménagé à même le bord de l'île se dessine. Un ponton de bois a été construit à quelques mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer. Zoro fait virer de bord le navire pour prendre place entre un gros galion et un navire à une voile plus petit. Il manœuvre en silence, Robin se charge de lancer la corde sur le ponton et d'attacher le navire à la borne d'amarrage avec ses membres surnuméraires. Ils écoutent le vent siffler dans les poulies et les cordages du galion surmonté du jolly roger à la tête de mort à cicatrice. Puis, ils se regardent et se décident enfin à descendre.

Sur le ponton, ils se mettent en marche, côte à côte, leurs doigts se frôlent, ils avancent à la même allure, du même pied. Et leurs regards sont ancrés dans la même direction. Au bout du ponton commence une épaisse et dense forêt. Robin et Zoro s'y engagent sans ciller. Ils ont aperçu le poste de guet et la lueur particulière du soleil se reflétant dans le verre d'une paire de jumelle.

 **.**

Ils ne font pas cent mètres qu'ils voient les premiers baraquements du campement de Shanks et de son équipage. Ils passent les bâtiments de bois et de feuilles de palmier et se retrouvent au milieu des pirates.

Tous debout, attentifs, silencieux, ils ont le regard fixé sur les deux nouveaux venus, l'air sentencieux. Ils forment une sorte de haie d'honneur qui mène les deux anciens pirates jusqu'aux pieds de l'empereur, assis dans un grand siège improvisé. Robin et Zoro s'avancent sans rien dire. Shanks les regarde, silencieux comme la mort.

Soudain, Zoro s'arrête. Aussitôt, Robin l'imite. D'un coup d'œil sur le côté, elle voit Zoro faire son sourire carnassier. Elle a envie de rire. Il va forcément dire une connerie.

Et ça ne loupe pas.

\- Punaise, Shanks. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieillit de 10 ans en l'espace de 6 mois mais, ça me rassure. Toi, t'as pas pris une ride.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es con, Zoro ! Tu veux me faire pleurer c'est ça ?!

Robin soupire par le nez.

\- Approchez que je vous observe ! s'exclame Shanks en se levant.

Sa cape vole au vent et la manche de son tee-shirt couvrant son membre fantôme pend mollement sur le côté. Shanks sourit, la main posée sur le fourreau à sa ceinture. Il regarde de haut les deux jeunes gens. Il soupire.

\- En vous voyant, c'est moi qui prends un coup de vieux. Pourquoi vous ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'on te réponde ? souffle Robin. Cela fait 6 mois, presque 10 ans, qu'on se pose la même question…

Elle lève vers lui son regard azur et se met à sourire. Shanks éclate de rire.

\- Oh bon sang ! On va pas partir dans le mélo, hein les copains ? On va pas pleurer nos morts. Buvons plutôt à leur santé !

\- Je te retrouve bien là ! s'exclame Zoro. Mais c'est bien dit. Nous devons boire à nos Seigneurs partis trop tôt.

 **.**

Lorsque le soleil s'efface derrière la cime des arbres, les pirates chantent joyeusement autour d'un feu de camp, de quelques viandes rôtis et de fûts d'alcool presque vides. Le temps est comme arrêté autour de cette petite île estivale au climat tempéré. Shanks semble être le plus alcoolisé, il ne cesse de rire, de raconter des anecdotes de quand il était moussaillon et des blagues grivoises de son invention. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Ysaopp a pris à part les deux invités pour les remercier d'avoir toujours veillé sur son maladroit de fils. Robin n'avait rien dit mais Zoro avait beaucoup parlé de leur sniper, de sa couardise, de ses mensonges, de son combat contre lui-même et surtout, de son indéfectible bonne humeur, sa chance et ses bidouillages douteux. Ils avaient ri et discuté pendant de longues minutes sous le regard attentif de Shanks.

À présent, le capitaine n'est plus en état de porter son attention sur quoi que se soit. Il profite même que Zoro est occupé par un combat de boisson avec Lucky pour approcher l'archéologue.

\- Alors, ma petite Nico Robin… Est-ce que tu t'amuses ?

\- Tu es ivre, Shanks.

\- À peiiiiiine ! Benn ! A boire encore !

La jeune femme se met à rire.

\- Oh ! Elle est belle quand elle rit ! s'exclame le capitaine éméché en approchant son visage. J'adore les belles jeunes femmes naïves et souriantes !

\- Je suis sincèrement navrée, Shanks. Mais, je ne suis pas une jeune femme naïve et je peux te tordre le cou en un instant.

Il se met à rire bêtement jusqu'à ce qu'un sabre se plante dans le sable juste sous son nez. Le roux sursaute, tombe en arrière, renverse sa choppe de rhum sur son voisin en pestant et se redresse difficilement en criant :

\- Qui ose me faire ça ?!

\- Moi.

Shanks lève les yeux et tombe face au regard unique et noir de Zoro.

\- Oups. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Trois fois rien, capitaine ! souffle Benn Beckmann. Tu es juste bourré. Tiens, prend ta choppe et tais-toi.

\- Oh merci ! Hé, Lucky ! Fais une bataille avec moi !

\- Laisse-le ! s'exclame un homme hilare. Celui-là est ivre mort…

Ils se mettent à rire. Benn tend une brochette bien cuite à l'archéologue et s'excuse pour son capitaine.

\- Ce n'est rien, assure Robin. J'ai un excellent gardien.

\- Oh Robin ! s'exclame un pirate en soulevant un gros bouquin poussiéreux. Il parait que tu parles beaucoup d'anciennes langues ! Tu pourrais nous aider à décrypter ça ? On est dessus depuis des mois, on galère !

Les yeux azurs de la jeune femme se mettent à briller et elle se lève pour les rejoindre. Elle pose sa main sur la tête de Zoro et lui lance un regard, lui faisant la muette promesse de faire attention à elle. Et elle s'éloigne dans la foule de pirate. Zoro soupire. Benn s'assied à ses côtés, lui tendant une choppe pleine d'un étrange liquide orangé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il en reniflant la boisson.

\- Un cocktail de mon invention, réplique le colosse. Liqueur d'orange, jus de coco et rhum. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

\- Avec plaisir !

Zoro se met à boire en souriant. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux hommes restent silencieux, buvant en observant les autres. Soudain, Benn déclare :

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre sans ton capitaine.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais, bizarrement, j'arrive à survivre. Et Robin aussi.

\- C'est sans doute parce que tu as la femme que tu survis, Zoro.

Le bretteur tourne la tête. Benn se met à sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi que tu restes en vie, Zoro. Mais pour elle. Je me trompe ?

\- Héhé, tu es un malin, Benn Beckman. Tu ne te trompes pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un malin, je suis un second.

Zoro reprend une gorgée de cocktail et soupire.

\- Un délice.

\- Je savais que tu aimerais.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que tu es un second. Et seul le second peut apprécier la douceur de l'ombre.

\- J'étais un second, Benn. À présent, je suis un premier.

\- Pour elle ? demande le plus âgé en désignant l'archéologue du pouce.

\- Ouais. Rien que pour elle. Je suis le seul et le premier.

À cet instant précis, Robin relève la tête du livre qu'elle est en train de déchiffrer. Son regard ne cherche pas dans la foule. Il tombe immédiatement sur le bretteur qui lui sourit en soulevant sa choppe. L'espace d'un instant, ils ont beau être éloignés et au milieu d'une masse de pirates ivres, Robin et Zoro sont tout proche, enfermés dans leur bulle. Surprenant cet instant de plénitude, Shanks a envie de pleurer. Il s'approche de son second et s'appuie sur ses épaules.

\- Tu t'amuses, Zoro ?

L'interpelé tourne lentement la tête. Et au loin, Robin replonge le nez dans le livre.

\- Oui, Shanks. Merci beaucoup !

\- Et ne me dis pas que tu bois ce truc infâme de Benn !

\- Et si, capitaine.

\- Beeeeenn, merde ! Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne plus jamais ressortir cette chose !

\- Désolé capitaine. Mais je savais que Zoro aimerait.

\- Et tu aimes ? demande Shanks scandalisé.

\- Absolument !

\- C'est une honte !

Et il se met à haranguer ses hommes sur cette infamie. Tous les pirates se mettent à huer, accusant Benn de boire de l'alcool dilué. Piqué au vif, le second s'engage dans un concours de boisson avec ses plus fervents camarades, eux déjà bien entamés. Il délaisse le bretteur qui en profite pour rejoindre sa camarade.

\- Tu t'en sors Robin ?

\- Très bien ! s'exclame-t-elle sans relever la tête. C'était plus facile qu'espéré. Une fois trouvé la langue de base, tout se débloque !

\- De quoi ça cause ?

\- Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?!

Robin sourit et délaisse l'ouvrage une minute pour en faire un résumé à son compagnon.

\- C'est le journal de bord d'un très ancien pirate. Je dirai, au bas mot, que le livre à au moins trois siècles. En soi, cela n'apporte rien à ce que nous savons déjà tous et c'est assez désuet dans les méthodes mais, j'aime beaucoup ces histoires de guerre et de conquête de territoires.

\- Je vois. Tu vas donc tout lire.

\- Oui mais ça va être rapide. Il ne me reste qu'une centaine de page.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours, Robin.

\- Et c'est réciproque, Zoro. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

\- Un élixir pour se souvenir de l'ancien temps.

L'historienne sourit. Elle ne comprend pas mais elle ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Elle inspire l'air frais du soir, elle frisonne. Un pirate pose sur ses épaules une veste chaude, Zoro le réprimande aussitôt. Shanks éclate de rire et Benn Beckman a bien dû mal à l'arrêter. On lance des "ça me rappelle une fois…", des "hé, tu te souviens quand on…" et des "c'était l'époque où…". Robin et Zoro écoutent en souriant les souvenirs épars de cet équipage. Certains ont presque vécu mille vies ! Eux n'en ont qu'une qu'ils peinent à mener à bon port. Le soleil se couche complètement, la lune se lève, les pirates continuent de faire la foire. Certains s'endorment, d'autres rient encore.

Et Shanks se dit que, de toutes les bringues que cet équipage a connues, celle-ci est la plus mémorable de toutes.

* * *

 **NdZ** Très franchement, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours, histoire de voir quel effet vous a fait Shanks ^^ Je ne pouvais pas laisser vivre nos deux p'tits loups sans qu'il y ait une interaction avec Shanks. Je pouvais vraiment pas passer à côté. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

Et pour les reviews, vous connaissez le chemin mais je vous le rappelle quand même : là, juste en dessous :)


	29. étrangeté

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Vous allez me détester aujourd'hui ! (oh oui, vraiment très beaucoup... et la semaine prochaine, vous allez pleurer... Je fais dans la divination à présent)

Shanks vous a vraiment beaucoup plu, vendredi dernier. En même temps, c'est normal, c'est Shanks. On est encore un peu avec eux aujourd'hui, mais plus pour longtemps. On repart à l'aventure ! Yahou ! (moi, en plus, je sais ce qu'il se passe à la fin)

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Zorobin-pm : Merci pour ta review :) Euh oui mais non, pas de bébé. Ça risque sérieusement de compliquer cette fic. Du Robin badass ?! Oh oui, c'est bien aussi._

 _Umi : Merci :D Il fallait cette interaction avec Smoker et Tashigi. Ça fait du bien à tout le monde ! Haha ^^ Je savais que la partie avec Shanks te plairait x) Oui sans doute que Shanks aurait pu parler un peu de Luffy. Je n'ai pas jugé ça nécessaire dans le sens où je voulais que Shanks fasse comprendre à nos deux loustics l'intérêt d'être encore en vie. Alors, Benn, c'est un truc de second. Yasopp… non décidément non, j'ai essayé de l'imaginer faisant du crochet mais non, ça ne passe pas. De la couture, peut-être ?! Haha, oui, les choses bougent ma Umi, les choses bougent sacrément. D'ailleurs, toi comme tout les autres, vous allez me détester à partir de maintenant x) A la prochaiiiiine~ :)_

Comme toujours, Robin, Zoro, Shanks et sa clique ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, ça ferait la bringue toutes les nuits, merci bien.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre vingt-neuvième ~**

 **étrangeté**

 **...**

Il est très tard. Ou très tôt, c'est selon. Benn Beckman bâille outrageusement.

\- Va te coucher, idiot ! soupire Yasopp en le voyant.

\- Naaan, le capitaine est toujours debout !

\- Le capitaine dort debout, rectifie le sniper. Alors, va te coucher avant de finir comme lui !

Mais le colosse reste assis par terre à vider une énième choppe de son cocktail spécial. Yasopp soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il étale une couverture sur ses copains endormis à même le sol et pousse ceux qui sont encore éveillés à se diriger vers le dortoir. Lucky passe auprès de lui et déclare qu'il va se coucher lui aussi.

\- Traine avec toi ce bon à rien de Shanks, il va finir par attraper froid !

\- D'accord, bonne nuit.

Plus loin, Benn ricane.

\- Yasopp, tu es comme une mère.

\- La ferme, toi, et suis Lucky, ce sera aussi bien.

\- Non. Moi, je reste dehors, j'ai pas sommeil.

\- Menteur, grogne Yasopp en gagnant le dortoir.

Lucky ne réussit pas à trainer Shanks jusqu'à son lit. Le capitaine se réveille, déclarant que la fête continue et que ceux qui ne le suivent pas sont des gros blaireaux. Benn éclate de rire en entendant ses camarades tenter de le faire taire. Il y a une série de coups et le silence revient. Auprès du feu, Zoro remue les braises, Robin assoupie à ses côtés, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Benn se lève, chancèle, reprend son équilibre et s'approche de lui.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous coucher ?!

\- Elle n'est pas dans son sommeil profond. J'aurai peur de la réveiller en la transportant.

\- Vous pouvez dormir ici !

\- Oh oui ! s'écrie Shanks sorti de nulle part. Dormez avec nous !

\- Désolé, soupire Zoro. Mais il en est hors de question.

Le roux s'assied juste à côté du bretteur et demande :

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il y a trop de testostérone, ici.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour la petite dame ? Oh ne t'en fais pas. Mes hommes sont tellement ivres qu'ils ne lui feront rien du tout.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, Shanks. Nous retournerons sur notre navire, un point c'est tout.

\- Ah bon, d'accord.

Le silence siffle dans les branches des arbres. Quelques animaux nocturnes se mettent à crier et les grillons chantent sous la lune. Soudain, Zoro se lève, sans un froissement de tissu. Il porte Robin dans ses bras. La jeune femme dort à poing fermés et ne se réveille pas. Sa respiration est régulière. Le bretteur la regarde, attendri. Shanks lève la tête et demande :

\- Vous êtes amoureux ?

Lentement, Zoro pose son regard de cyclope sur le capitaine pirate. À ses côtés, Benn Beckman semble vouloir se fondre dans le sol.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Shanks…

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu sais, j'ai connu une femme, Zoro, que je regardais avec ce même regard de "je porte le plus grand trésor du monde"…

Shanks sourit à se souvenir.

\- Fait attention à ne pas t'éloigner d'elle. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, le roux. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus que ça en tête…

Il sourit et salue de la tête les deux hommes avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Il se perdra une fois ou deux avant de retrouver son navire mais il couchera l'archéologue dans son lit sans même la réveiller.

 **...**

Le lendemain, Robin s'éveille à l'aube. Les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent difficilement et elle a très mal à la tête. Sans un bruit, elle sort du lit, évitant de réveiller le bretteur endormi de toute sa largeur à ses côtés et file à la cuisine se préparer une infusion. Par le hublot, elle voit le ciel rose se refléter sur l'océan. Elle sourit, elle se sent bien. Elle entend le lointain murmure du vent, le clapotis des vagues qui résonne contre le navire et, tout proche d'elle, la respiration lente et régulière de Zoro. Elle s'approche de lui. Il dort comme un bébé, les deux poings serrés et le visage figé dans une étrange expression de bien-être. Robin caresse doucement les cheveux courts de l'homme qui baragouine des mots qu'elle ne comprend pas bien. Ça la fait sourire. Lorsqu'il n'est attentif à rien, Zoro ressemble à un enfant.

Robin entend des pas. Elle se lève du lit où elle était assise et s'approche de la fenêtre. Elle tire doucement le rideau. Sur le ponton de bois auquel ils sont amarrés, un homme vient de s'asseoir et lance une ligne dans les eaux claires de cette matinée. Robin sourit. Elle retire l'eau frémissante du feu, posant la casserole dans l'évier. Puis, elle prépare deux cafés et sort dans l'aube fraîche.

\- Un café, Benn ?

Le second de Shanks sursaute à cette voix claire et mielleuse. Il se retourne et regarde Robin comme si elle était une créature sortie de nulle part. L'archéologue se met à rire.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur !

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Volontiers pour le café, merci.

\- Tu es bien matinal ! s'exclame la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de l'homme sur le bord du ponton de bois.

\- Je suis puni, en fait…

\- Puni ?! Dès le matin ?!

\- Oui… Euh… Disons que, dans mon sommeil, j'ai poussé le capitaine hors de son lit… Je suis somnambule, sujet à des crises quand j'ai un peu trop bu. Shanks n'a pas apprécié d'être réveillé de cette manière. Il m'a demandé d'aller pêcher pour me rafraichir les idées.

Robin se met à rire. Erreur stupide, punition stupide. Benn désigne du regard le navire.

\- Il ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

\- Non. Je suis à côté. S'il était réveillé, il sentirait ma présence et il entendrait ma voix. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour ça.

\- Tu l'aurais vu hier soir…

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demande l'historienne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh rien. Il est juste très attaché à toi.

\- C'est réciproque…

Elle regarde le gaillard et se met à sourire. Elle a le visage lumineux et serein. Benn se laisse presque attendrir… Une voix le ramène à la réalité.

\- Hey ! Y'a pas de café pour moi ?!

Benn tourne la tête. Accoudé au bastingage, Zoro baille, les yeux humides du dormeur qui vient tout juste de se réveiller. Robin remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Il doit en rester un peu dans la verseuse, fait le réchauffer !

Et il disparaît. Robin sourit. Benn soupire.

 **...**

Plus tard dans la journée, après le déjeuner durant lequel les pirates ont partagé les poissons pêchés par Benn et Zoro venu l'aider, Shanks déclare ouverte la chasse pour le festin de ce soir.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de nous, Shanks. On va repartir.

\- Quoi ?! Mais moi je fais tout ça pour vous !

Zoro éclate de rire.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais, nous devons y aller. Rester trop longtemps au même endroit nous ennuie plus que tout au monde. C'était vraiment sympa de croiser ta route. Tu es un symbole pour notre équipage. Mais, à présent, nous devons retracer une nouvelle voie.

\- Au plaisir de recroiser la tienne, assure Robin en souriant.

\- Oh non, vous êtes pas cool. Vous pensez un peu à Luffy ?! Lui, il serait resté !

Pendant un instant, Robin et Zoro restent silencieux. Ils se regardent, se demandant ce qu'ils doivent répondre, et soupirent. Le bretteur se lève, regarde Shanks et déclare :

\- Bien sûr qu'il serait resté ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais il savait aussi quand repartir. Là, c'est le moment. Vous étiez un élément important de notre errance. À présent…

Il se tourne vers Robin qui se lève à son tour. Elle sourit doucement et déclare :

\- À présent, il est temps pour nous de reprendre notre but. Quel est le votre, capitaine Shanks ?

\- Vivre, réplique le roux sans hésiter. Et garder mes compagnons sous mon aile.

\- Et le votre ? demande Benn en regardant Zoro.

\- Se souvenir, réplique le bretteur. Nous ne sommes pas du genre sentimental mais, nous pensons que nous avons besoin de revenir sur nos traces, de reprendre notre périple là où il s'était arrêté.

\- Vous retournez à Raftel ?! demande Yasopp en lustrant son fusil.

\- Exactement.

Shanks a très envie de répliquer que ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée mais, il se tait. Et se met à sourire. Il hausse les épaules et tend son bras sur le côté en signe d'impuissance.

\- Bien, si tel est votre souhait ! Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance, fidèles compagnons du Roi des Pirates. Tous mes vœux vous accompagnent.

\- Capitaine ? interroge Lucky d'une toute petite voix, cassant l'aspect très cérémonieux de la situation. On peut quand même les raccompagner jusqu'à leur navire ?!

Les pirates éclatent de rire et le glouton se met à rougir. Robin et Zoro acceptent la proposition et c'est un grand cortège qui salue le départ du Fantôme de Paille. En voyant tous ces hommes les regarder le sourire immense, Robin et Zoro se disent que, tout de même, ils en ont de la chance.

Étrangement, ils ont la vague sensation que ça ne durera pas.

 **...**

Ils naviguent pendant des jours. Sous la pluie battante et des vents violents. Sous un soleil de plomb et des nuages bas. Ils naviguent longuement, seuls au beau milieu de cet océan, à chercher Raftel, comme la première fois. Une nuit, ils croisent un galion de la Marine qu'ils attaquent sans se poser de question. Ils trouvent des trésors, de la nourriture et partent sans se faire voir. Qui pourrait soupçonner leur existence ?

Et puis, un petit point noir se place entre le Fantôme de Paille et son but ultime. C'est une petite île de rien du tout, à l'horizon. Robin et Zoro la considèrent comme une halte, un garde manger sans doute, et dirigent leur navire dans sa direction.

Lorsqu'ils atteignent l'île, ils ne le savent pas mais cela fait huit mois que leurs compagnons ont disparu. Ils se sentent différents. Plus fort, sans doute. Après tout ce temps à lutter à deux contre le monde entier, ils ont le droit de se sentir un cran au-dessus. L'île n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Robin arrime leur navire à un gros tronc d'arbre, attachant la corde grâce à un nœud solidement serré. Zoro observe les alentours. De la végétation dense à perte de vue, des arbres immenses et un silence religieux. Il se tourne vers Robin en soupirant. Ils ont encore atterris sur une île déserte. En même temps, ce n'est pas plus mal. Ils en ont marre des larmes et de la compassion. Ils ont besoin de recommencer leur vie.

Leur vie à deux.

Sans se le dire, ils s'en sont rendu compte. Désormais, ils ne vivent plus pour un chapeau de paille ou pour un drapeau. Désormais, ils vivent pour eux-mêmes… et pour l'autre qui dort dans le même lit.

Zoro le savait depuis longtemps, Robin n'en prenait pas conscience. Mais un soir, après une longue tempête contre laquelle le bretteur avait lutté, Robin avait vu son camarade lessivé s'affaler sur le lit. Elle avait alors délaissé toute activité et elle s'était couchée contre lui. Ils n'avaient rien dit, rien fait. Ils avaient passé la nuit à s'observer à la lumière de la lune. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, lorsque l'archéologue s'était levée pour reprendre la barre, qu'elle s'en était rendu compte. Elle s'était penchée sur le bretteur et elle l'avait embrassé. Un seul baiser. Qui en disait bien plus long sur leur situation…

À présent, ils sont là, sur cette petite île déserte. Ils sont là, Roronoa Zoro et Nico Robin. Et ils avancent. Tous les deux.

Pour combien de temps encore ?

Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à tomber sur un village. Une petite cité récente et coquette, aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux rues pavées. Mais, malgré son charmant aspect, cette ville est vide. Les portes ne sont pas barrées et l'intérieur des bâtiments est dénué de tout mobilier. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. En d'autres termes, c'est une ville fantôme.

\- C'est vraiment étonnant. Viens voir Zoro !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?!

\- La pierre ! Elle n'a pas de trace de mousse ou quelconque aspérité. On dirait que le temps ne s'écoule pas ici !

\- Bizarre. Pourquoi avoir créé une ville alors ?

\- C'est peut-être une illusion Zoro !

\- Ah non. On n'a rien bu et je la touche parfaitement, cette baraque !

Robin soupire face à l'idiotie de son compagnon. Elle lui frappe affectueusement le crâne et continue son exploration. Les deux anciens pirates visitent quelques maisons, espérant secrètement dénicher des pièces d'or ou des objets de valeur. Mais il n'y a rien, nulle part.

Ils tournent ainsi, des heures durant, à travers les rues de cette minuscule citée abandonnée, tentant de remonter l'histoire, de dérouler le cours du temps. En soirée, alors que le soleil rougeoie l'horizon, Robin et Zoro dénichent une ruelle minuscule qui débouche sur une grande place. Autour de cette place, les bâtiments sont plus hauts, deux ou trois étages avec de larges fenêtres vitrées. Autour de cette place, toutes les constructions semblent se toucher. Sauf à un endroit.

Comme une perle de nacre dans une huître, il y a une toute petite bicoque, bien à l'abri des regards extérieurs, protégée par ces murs de pierres. Cette maison ne ressemble à aucune autre dans la ville. Elle est poussiéreuse, usée par la pluie et rongée par le temps. Le lierre pousse, la mousse s'incruste. Elle possède deux minuscules fenêtres au rez-de-chaussée, une autre à l'étage et une simple ouverture de bois servant d'entrée, protégée par un rideau en tissu mité. Cette bicoque ne ressemble à rien. Pourtant, Robin et Zoro ne peuvent pas passer à côté.

Car cette maison est le centre même de l'île, son cœur, son monde.

Sur le pan de mur qui fait face à la place, dans l'air rougeoyant de cette fin de journée, Zoro et Robin ne voient que ça.

Une immense plaque de bois sur laquelle il est inscrit quatre mots à la peinture noire.

"Auberge du temps qui passe"

* * *

 **NdZ** La voilà enfin la fameuse auberge ! Et vous allez pleurer la semaine prochaine en voyant pourquoi cette fic porte ce nom. Des idées sur la question ?! Je vous laisse mariner sept petits jours et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! (Vous me détestez, pas vrai ?!)

Et pour les reviews (réclamations et autres) c'est juste dessous :)


	30. choix

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Oh le joli chapitre 30 ! Punaise, déjà 30 chapitres de passés... On en a fait de la route ! Bon. Je vous avais laissés devant l'Auberge la semaine dernière. Il est temps de voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur et surtout... de voir ce qui se cache derrière ce nom.

Et sachez que si j'avais vraiment été méchante (ce que je ne suis pas, heureusement pour vous) donc si j'avais été méchante, j'aurai fini cette fic ici. Maiiiiiiis... Je voulais vraiment faire la suite alors, bon. Oh et au passage, ce chapitre fait plus de 4000 mots... Accrochez-vous ! Je vous rappelle que le raiting n'est pas M pour rien. Hem. Voilà.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, hein.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre trentième ~**

 **choix**

 **...**

"Auberge du temps qui passe"

Pendant une longue minute, ni Robin ni Zoro ne parlent. Cette enseigne, elle est étrange. Elle leur serre le cœur et en même temps, elle les attire. Ils sont intrigués. Ils ont peur. Quel sentiment étrange que l'indécision. Et puis, ils se regardent. Leurs hésitations s'envolent. Ils ne se posent plus de questions. D'un même mouvement, ils poussent le rideau mité et pénètrent dans le bâtiment.

À première vue, l'Auberge n'en est pas une. Aux murs, des tas d'étagères remplies d'objets divers font ressembler le lieu à un musée. La lumière est basse et une forte odeur de poussière traine dans l'air. Le sol est en parquet qui craque à presque chaque pas. Au fond de l'unique pièce du bâtiment, il y a un autre rideau, dissimulant certainement l'escalier montant à l'étage.

Et juste devant, une chaise en bois.

Et sur cette chaise en bois, un homme.

Assis, immobile, silencieux, les deux yeux comme des fentes, des yeux de serpent.

Un homme les regarde.

Si Robin et Zoro ne montrent aucune expression, ils n'en sont pas moins surpris. Ils échangent un rapide coup d'œil, se demandant si l'homme est bel et bien vivant.

\- Je vous attendais.

Les deux fantômes sursautent. La voix sombre, l'accent rude, l'homme semble porter sur lui un énorme poids.

\- Je vous attendais, répète-t-il. Bienvenue à l'Auberge du temps qui passe.

Ils esquissent un remerciement du chef. D'un ample mouvement, l'homme se lève. Il s'approche à pas lents qui font à peine grincer les lattes du parquet. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la lumière, les deux anciens pirates l'observent en détail. C'est un homme sans âge, sans ride, mais aux cheveux blancs et à l'allure voûtée. Son visage n'exprime rien et son regard est éteint. Il fixe les deux nouveaux et esquisse un sourire.

\- Vous saviez que nous arrivions ? demande Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

Il effleure ses sabres du bout des doigts, ne sachant pas comment réagir avec cette étrange personne. Est-ce un ennemi ? Robin pose sa main sur son avant-bras, lui interdisant toute menace ou geste malhabile qu'ils pourraient regretter. Elle ose même le froncement de sourcil, lui intimant de rester à l'écart, de ne rien dire qu'elle maîtrise la situation.

Robin pose son regard sur l'homme et demande :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Oh, qui je suis ne vous avancera à rien, Nico Robin. Je suis un homme sans histoire. Les objets autour de vous sont mille fois plus intéressants que moi !

\- Je vois. Nous devons également avoir plus d'histoire que vous-même.

L'homme hausse les épaules.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Vous savez, j'ai déjà vécu plusieurs vies alors que vous n'en êtes qu'à votre première.

Surprise, Robin tourne la tête vers Zoro, passionnément occupé à observer un globe terrestre prendre la poussière sur une table.

\- D'où vous tenez tout ça, papy ?!

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, Roronoa Zoro, j'aime pas qu'on me vieillisse.

\- Désolé. Vieille habitude.

\- Mouais…Et si tu veux savoir, ce sont des sortes de… souvenirs…

Les deux amis sont étonnés. Zoro arque un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Euh… Ok. De toute façon, j'suis pas très bibelot. On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici avec vos vieilleries ?!

\- Ne parle pas de ces trésors avec autant de désinvolture ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois d'ici ou d'ailleurs ?!

\- Ça me titille. Et j'ai horreur des trucs qui me titillent.

Tout à coup, Zoro devient sombre. Il porte la main à un sabre sans le sortir de son fourreau et déclare :

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on erre, Robin et moi. On a croisé pas mal de monde, toujours en notre faveur. Et là, on arrive sur une île paumée et vide où un seul homme nous annonce de but en blanc qu'il nous attendait. Désolé, mais moi, je trouve ça louche. Pas toi, Robin ?

\- Si. Vous cachez forcément quelque chose. Mais quoi ?...

\- Pff, on s'en fiche, Robin. Viens, on s'en va. Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Surpris de ce retournement de situation, l'homme lève le bras vers eux et s'exclame :

\- Attendez !

Les deux se retournent d'un même mouvement. L'homme regrette aussitôt son intervention. Les deux regards noirs qui sont fichés sur lui le mettent mal à l'aise. Mais, il n'a pas le choix. Il doit leur dire.

\- Excusez-moi de mon indélicatesse. Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?! La nuit tombe, vous devriez vous reposer un peu.

Il allume une vieille lampe à huile et invite les deux étrangers à prendre place autour d'une petite table vide, au fond de la pièce. D'abord hésitants, Robin et Zoro n'osent pas s'approcher. Puis, l'historienne se laisse tenter par le mystère de cette demeure et le bretteur la suit, sans rien dire.

Ils auraient pu en décider autrement… Le hasard se joue parfois à peu de chose.

 **.**

La nuit tombe soudainement, comme si le soleil était tombé dans l'océan. L'homme fait chauffer de l'eau dans une théière en inox posée sur un petit feu, au creux d'une étrange cheminée ronde. Robin étudie le système mais ne parvient pas à voir où passe le tuyau de la cheminée. Puis, l'homme prépare du thé et le verse dans les trois tasses ébréchées qu'il avait posées sur la table. Une fois la boisson servie, il repose la théière et s'installe auprès de ses deux invités improvisés.

\- Je ne connais pas l'histoire de cette île. Cela fait longtemps que j'y vis et je n'ai jamais percé son secret. En vérité, je ne m'y intéresse plus depuis longtemps…

\- Pour quelle raison ? s'indigne Robin. Toutes les histoires sont passionnantes !

\- Je n'en doute pas mais, j'étais plus préoccupé par mon état que par celui de l'île.

\- Votre état ? interroge Zoro. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?!

\- Écoutez-moi et jugez vous-même…

Il prend une gorgée de thé, inspire profondément et commence à raconter son histoire.

\- J'ai fait naufrage ici, il y a longtemps. À l'époque, j'étais antiquaire et je voyageais souvent pour assister à des ventes aux enchères. Je n'aimais pas spécialement acheter mais, j'aimais l'ambiance et l'odeur de ces lieux. Mon navire a coulé alors que je me rendais à l'une d'entre elle et j'ai échoué ici. J'ai d'abord essayé de repartir en me construisant un navire de fortune mais je rencontrais un gros problème.

Il désigne son ventre d'un doigt et déclare :

\- J'avais, par inadvertance, mangé un fruit du démon.

\- Sur cette île ?

\- Oui. Il était dans un arbre sur la plage, beau, attirant. J'avais soif et faim, il fit son travail. Mais il m'empêcha à tout jamais de repartir d'ici. J'étais bloqué.

Zoro a très envie de lui demander quel fruit du démon il a mangé mais, il se retient, buvant son thé du bout des lèvres pour ne pas paraître mal élevé.

\- J'ai maudit cette île avant de découvrir mon pouvoir.

Il pose sa main droite sur la table. Elle est gantée. Lentement, l'homme retire le tissu, dévoilant une main fripée et tâchée.

\- Alors que je cherchais à manger une banane, le régiment tout entier disparut entre mes doigts tandis qu'au-dessus de moi, le bananier venait subitement de retrouver les fruits que je venais de retirer…

L'homme laisse couler un silence. De sa main nue, il touche sa tasse. Aussitôt, celle-ci se vide. Lorsqu'il la retouche, elle disparaît, reprenant sa place dans le placard.

\- J'ai mangé un fruit du démon me permettant de renvoyer des choses dans leur passé.

\- C'est assez impressionnant, commente Robin. Et vous pouvez remonter jusqu'à la source de l'objet en question ?

\- Ça peut. Mais je n'ai cependant jamais réussit à remonter jusqu'aux matières premières…

Robin a un sifflement admiratif. Zoro, lui, est plutôt perplexe. Son regard passe de l'homme à Robin dans un mouvement lent. Robin semble en pleine réflexion. Son doigt sur ses lèvres, elle a le regard fixe sur un point de la table. Le bretteur pousse un soupir en reposant sa tasse. Aussitôt, l'archéologue sort de sa torpeur. Elle redresse la tête et s'exclame :

\- Sacré pouvoir, dis donc ! Très intéressant. Merci pour l'histoire et pour le thé.

Elle se lève et pose son regard sur son compagnon.

\- On y va Zoro ?

\- J'te suis.

À son tour il se lève. Mais il remarque dans le coin de son regard que le vieux ne semble pas de cet avis. Lentement, les deux naufragés se dirigent vers la porte. La voix de l'homme les stoppe dans leurs intentions.

\- Il n'y a pas que des objets que je peux renvoyer dans le passé…

Il laisse planer un silence religieux, scrutant l'expression des deux autres d'un air très sûr de lui. L'archéologue l'avait senti. Il ne leur dit pas tout.

\- Pas… que des objets ? interroge Robin.

\- Non.

Elle regarde son ami.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Des êtres humains aussi, oui.

\- Mais…

L'homme a enfin toute leur attention. Il s'approche d'eux et semble presque se redresser, comme s'il luttait contre son dos voûté pour paraître plus imposant. Un sourire étrange étire ses lèvres et illumine son regard.

\- Et oui. Monsieur, Madame. Avec ces mains, je peux vous renvoyer tous les deux… dans votre propre passé. Offre alléchante, pas vrai ?!

Alléchante, certes. Mais étonnamment, ni Zoro ni Robin ne semblent pour. Comme si l'homme leur cachait quelque chose. D'instinct, ils froncent les sourcils, se mettant en position de défense. L'homme les voit faire et éclate d'un rire bref.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Si ! s'exclame Zoro. Mais, compte tenu de notre situation, c'est trop beau pour être honnête.

\- La méfiance donc.

L'homme soupire.

\- Mais, vous avez raison. Mon pouvoir a un petit inconvénient.

L'homme se met à déambuler dans son musée personnel, continuant son histoire.

\- Après la découverte de mon pouvoir, j'ai tenté diverses choses. Un jour, c'est en voulant attraper un rat que j'ai découvert la possibilité immense de mon pouvoir. J'ai poussé plus loin, notant précieusement mes observations dans un carnet.

\- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demande Robin très intéressée par le sujet. Est-ce que les animaux étaient chamboulés ? S'interrogeaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils…

\- Ils ne se souvenaient de rien, gronde durement l'homme.

Le silence tombe comme une masse dans la petite pièce. Au dehors, quelques animaux nocturnes se font entendre. Robin et Zoro sont muets comme la mort. Lentement, ils se regardent. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

\- Vous devez comprendre, vous n'êtes pas des idiots. Mais je suis un homme d'honneur, je vous propose à nouveau mon offre.

Il les regarde. Droit dans les yeux, sans équivoque, sans tour de passe-passe. Il les regarde au fond de leurs âmes.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous renvoie dans votre passé, en sachant que vous perdrez à jamais la mémoire de ce que vous avez vécu jusqu'à maintenant ?

Les deux ne répondent rien pendant quelques instants. Puis, Zoro pose sa main sur l'épaule de Robin et déclare :

\- Laissez-nous quelques heures.

\- Un jour entier, ça vous va ?!

\- La nuit. Ça sera amplement suffisant, réplique Zoro en faisant demi-tour, entraînant Robin avec lui.

Le silence tombe sur la nuit de cette étonnante île et un étrange sentiment plane dans le ciel noir.

 **...**

Robin et Zoro marchent pendant de longues minutes, main dans la main, en silence, écoutant le vent, les criquets, la nuit. Soudain, ils entrent dans un bâtiment imposant. Au hasard. Ils se retrouvent dans un hall sombre et vide. En face de la porte qu'ils viennent de passer, un immense escalier semble leur tendre les bras. Lentement, les deux anciens pirates s'en approchent et commencent à monter les premières marches. L'escalier est recouvert d'une moquette rouge et grimpe sur deux ou trois étages. Une main sur la rambarde, Robin serre fermement les doigts de Zoro qui ne l'ont pas lâchée. Le regard vers le haut, l'archéologue est hypnotisée. Autour d'eux, il y a une légère lumière tamisée venant de nulle part qui les entoure d'une étonnante chaleur. Plus ils grimpent dans les étages, plus ils se sentent étrangement bien.

Arrivés sur le dernier palier, Zoro et Robin se regardent. Un long et puissant regard qui noie leurs cœurs au fond de leurs yeux. Le bretteur se met à rire et approche la main du visage de l'archéologue. Il attire son visage à lui et il embrasse le front de Robin. La jeune femme se laisse faire. Elle aime la sensation des lèvres de l'homme sur sa peau. Elle sourit. Elle est bien. Que souhaite-t-elle de mieux ?

Après cet arrêt, ils reprennent leur avancée. Juste en face de l'escalier, une porte est entrouverte sur une pièce doucement éclairée. Zoro pousse la porte, Robin la referme derrière elle. Dans cette pièce, il n'y a presque rien. Deux fenêtres, sur les murs en face à face, et au centre, un lit. Les draps sentent le propre, ils sont lisses et semblent doux. Il n'y a aucune tête de lit, pas de table de chevet, juste ce lit. Et cette lumière autour qui enserre les deux jeunes gens de ses bras ensommeillés. Les fenêtres n'ont pas de rideau. Zoro s'approche de l'une d'elle. Son regard se pose sur la nuit. Robin, fatiguée, défait le lit et s'y allonge en fermant les yeux. Elle soupire, elle inspire, elle expire. Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, il fait noir autour d'elle.

Robin se redresse sur les coudes et observe son compagnon, en ombre chinoise devant la fenêtre. Au dehors, la lune se lève, lentement, presque pleine mais pas totalement. Robin se souvient. Le jour de la disparition de leurs compagnons, la nuit était totalement noire…

\- Zoro, appelle-t-elle doucement. Que fais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Robin. Et toi ?!

\- Je t'attends, idiot.

Un sourire malin se dessine sur ses lèvres. Zoro se tourne vers elle et s'approche à petits pas. Lentement, deux petites mains apparaissent aux côtés du bretteur et commencent à défaire les boutons de sa veste. L'homme grogne.

\- Robin… Je n'aime pas tes fausses mains.

Il repousse les membres fantômes qui disparaissent dans une pluie de pétales. L'archéologue, alanguie sur le lit, se met à sourire. Lentement, elle se redresse et se met debout, face à Zoro. Elle pose ses deux mains sur son torse et pendant une minute, il ne se passe rien.

Ils sentent leurs souffles, leurs respirations et leurs cœurs, qui battent au même rythme. Ils sont seuls, sur une île quasiment déserte. Ils peuvent se laisser aller, ils le peuvent, ils le savent. Zoro approche son visage de Robin qui capture ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ils le peuvent, ils le savent.

Ils s'aiment.

Sans cesser leur baiser, ils se déshabillent. Ils apprécient de sentir sous leurs doigts le tissu des vêtements de l'autre. Et sous le tissu, la peau. Celle si douce et parfumée de Robin. Celle si rêche et forte de Zoro.

Lorsqu'il n'y a plus de tissu à retirer, les deux anciens pirates basculent sur le lit, sur le drap froissé et sur les oreillers frais. Zoro s'appuie sur ses bras pour observer Robin, juste sous lui. Il l'embrasse fougueusement mais elle coupe le baiser en prenant son visage. Ses mains glissent des joues jusque dans la nuque et plus bas encore.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, murmure-t-elle dans le noir éclairé de lune.

\- De quoi ?

\- De paraître si faible.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne l'es pas. Dans cette situation là, Robin, tu es au moins aussi forte que moi.

Il sourit, elle l'enserre contre elle, lui transmettant toutes les choses qu'elle ne lui dira jamais. Il dépose un baiser dans sa nuque et se redresse encore plus.

Demain, au petit matin, cette vie là ne sera plus. Demain, au lever du soleil, tout sera différent. Il faut profiter de l'instant présent au maximum.

Zoro sourit. Robin ferme les yeux et écarte doucement les jambes en donnant une impulsion avec ses mains dans le bas du dos de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça mais, d'avoir son accord, il se sent plus humain. Alors, il plonge son nez dans le cou de l'archéologue et offre à son sexe ce qu'il réclame depuis longtemps.

L'archéologue gémit doucement de plaisir. Sa tête tombe vers l'arrière. Elle se laisse aller. Elle est faible mais qui ne le serait pas dans les bras de cet homme là, si beau, si fort, si puissant. Robin sourit. Elle est bien là, avec lui. Elle saisit les cheveux de Zoro pour l'attirer à elle, plus fort encore plus fort. Zoro assouvit sa demande. Plus fort, toujours plus fort. Son rythme s'accélère, il commence à perdre pied. Il est là, en elle. Mais il se sent à égalité avec elle. Il est comme elle. Depuis longtemps, il le sait.

Ils s'aiment.

Au-delà de la mort, au-delà des mots.

Et même s'ils doivent tout recommencer, ils se seront aimés.

Au-delà du possible, au-delà de l'espérance.

Lorsqu'ils atteignent leur climax, ils expirent, la tête renversée, la peau ruisselante de sueur, les muscles gourds, le sourire léger.

Lorsque Zoro se retire, Robin a déjà envie qu'il revienne.

 **...**

La lune est totalement pleine. Elle apparait toute entière à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Robin et Zoro la regardent en silence, nus l'un contre l'autre, le calme de la pièce simplement entrecoupé de leurs battements de cœur. Ils sont encore un peu essoufflés mais ils sont bien.

D'un doigt absent, Zoro caresse les courbes généreuses de la jeune femme, appréciant sous son épiderme la douceur de la peau de Robin. Elle soupire d'aise, sentant ce doigt qui se promène sur l'étendue complète de son corps. Elle délaisse soudainement la lune et se passionne pour le visage du bretteur. Elle aime tout chez cet homme. Ses traits rudes, ses muscles saillants et forts, son visage serein… Ce dernier l'interpelle. Elle prend son visage à deux mains.

\- Je ne connais pas ce regard, Zoro, souffle-t-elle.

\- C'est le regard que je n'offre qu'à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

Elle sourit tendrement en lui caressant la joue. Le bretteur attend une réplique de sa camarade qui ne vient pas. Il fait une petite moue. Robin l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, ouvrant ses yeux pour plonger dans l'œil unique de Zoro.

\- Désormais, moi aussi, je te regarde de la même manière, Zoro.

\- Pour nos dernières heures ensemble, Robin.

Ils s'étreignent une longue minute. En silence, ils repensent à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu… La barque, Sabo, Koala, Dragon, leur navire, Rayleigh, Shakky, le voyage, Hancock, les Cujas, la nostalgie, le Nouveau Monde, l'amour, le sous-marin jaune, Law, les rencontres hasardeuses, Aokiji, les questions, la princesse Vivi, les regrets, l'errance, Mihawk, Perona, les livres, les silences, leurs paroles, Bartoloméo, les larmes, Shanks, le choix… L'archéologue murmure dans le cou du bretteur.

\- Nous sommes toujours au point en ce qui concerne les questions inutiles, n'est-ce pas, Zoro ?!

\- Oui. Tu sais ce que nous allons faire.

\- Retourner dans le passé, murmure Robin en fermant les paupières.

\- Et retrouver ce que nous avons perdu…

Zoro soupire en plongeant les doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- Je le regrette un peu. Nous avons vécu de belles choses, toi et moi. Je regrette de ne pas être capable de m'en souvenir.

\- Moi aussi, un peu, avoue l'historienne. J'aimerai au moins me souvenir de ton regard.

Le bretteur se redresse sur le lit, s'asseyant sur le matelas. Il passe une main dans sa nuque, le regard perdu au travers de la fenêtre, au travers de la nuit à la clarté lunaire. Il soupire.

\- Tu sais, déclare-t-il de sa voix grave. J'ose espérer que, malgré le temps, malgré les évènements… malgré cette première vie qui semble nous échapper… J'ose espérer que je me souviendrai de toi, de ton corps tout entier.

L'historienne enlace le jeune homme à la taille avant de se hisser à la hauteur de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Zoro la laisse faire, il la laisse l'allonger, il la laisse commander, il la laisse devenir maître de leur étroite et courte relation. Lentement, il se laisse aller. Il ferme les yeux et soupire.

\- Encore, Robin.

Elle ne lui demande pas s'il sera capable de suivre, elle improvise. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi vivante.

La première fois, leur première fois, était comme une naissance.

Ce soir, c'est comme un adieu.

Mais leur choix est fait.

À quoi cela leur sert-il de se poser la question ?

Entre leurs sentiments et leurs compagnons, ils n'ont pas longtemps hésité.

À leurs sentiments puissants, ils ont préféré la vie de leurs compagnons.

 **...**

Ils s'éveillent aux aurores alors que le soleil n'est même pas encore levé. Ils s'étirent dans le noir. Ils se sont endormis l'un contre l'autre, sans s'en souvenir. Ils se regardent sans se voir et s'aiment sans se le dire. Dans l'obscurité, Zoro caresse la joue de Robin en murmurant :

\- Allons-y à présent.

Robin fait "non" de la tête. Elle ne veut pas, pas encore. Elle veut profiter de cette odeur puissante de mâle, de cette figure si grave. Elle veut profiter de cet instant, indéfiniment. Comme un rêve.

\- Encore, Zoro… Encore une fois, susurre-t-elle.

Ses mains glissent jusqu'au sexe de Zoro qu'elle caresse doucement.

\- Encore, souffle-t-elle.

Zoro l'embrasse, encore et toujours. Et il retourne en elle, encore une fois, encore plus fort. Jusqu'à en avoir mal, jusqu'à en avoir envie de pleurer, de hurler.

Huit mois se sont écoulés depuis le tragique accident qui a couté la vie à leur navire et leurs compagnons de route. Huit mois durant lesquels il a fallu répondre aux questions, se relever et apprendre à continuer à vivre. Il leur aura fallu huit mois pour se découvrir l'un à l'autre et enfin se regarder dans les yeux avec sincérité. Au bout du compte, ces huit mois n'auront servi à rien. Puisque, dès à présent, ils vont laisser filer le fil de leur vie pour commencer à en broder une autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'Auberge du temps qui passe, le soleil caresse paresseusement les cimes des arbres. Il est très tôt, la forêt s'éveille de mille bruits étranges. Le vieil homme attend les deux pirates, assis sur la même chaise que la veille, à fumer une longue pipe, éclairé par un reste de bougie englué sur un vieux chandelier.

\- Vous avez fait votre choix, les jeunes ? interroge-t-il en relevant les yeux de sa pipe.

\- Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir, réplique Zoro.

\- Nous avions juste besoin de passer un moment tous les deux.

\- Pour toujours…

Le vieux ne sourit pas. Il peut sentir une sorte de tristesse et d'impatience jaillir de ces deux là. Sans savoir si ce sont des larmes ou des cris de joie qui vont sortir. Il se lève de sa chaise, aussi courbé, aussi vieux que la veille. Il s'approche et déclare :

\- Alors, si vous n'avez aucun regret, laissez-moi vous renvoyer dans votre passé.

Après cette formule très solennelle, le vieil homme se concentre. Robin et Zoro se tournent l'un vers l'autre. Leurs doigts s'emmêlent et soudain, Robin se love aux creux des bras du bretteur qui l'enserre fermement, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre.

\- Je suis certaine, souffle-t-elle, qu'on se retrouvera, toi et moi. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas où, mais je suis certaine que notre aventure n'est pas due au hasard. Je sais bien que nous n'y croyons pas. Alors… Continuons à vivre et essayons de nous aimer, dans cette autre vie.

\- Mon cœur reste à jamais prisonnier de toi, Robin. Peu importe quelle vie nous allons mener à l'avenir. Notre passé se transforme et se tord mais nous restons les même. Attendons le temps qu'il faut, Robin. Et aimons-nous encore…

Ils s'embrassent, comme des enfants. Le vieil homme lève ses deux mains vers les pirates. Robin et Zoro se séparent, se regardent dans le fond des yeux puis, ils tournent la tête vers le vieil homme de l'Auberge et déclarent :

\- Merci infiniment…

Les deux mains se posent sur eux.

Et ils disparaissent dans un léger courant d'air qui fait rouler les moutons de poussière sur le plancher de l'Auberge du temps qui passe.

Ils ont disparus.

Pour toujours.

 **.**

Ou presque…

* * *

 **NdZ** *immense sourire aux dents blanches* Quoi ?! Elle vous plait pas cette fin ?! Ooooh, voyons. C'est une fin pour un renouveau, non ?! Donc, voilà. Le mystère est enfin levé sur cette fameuse Auberge. Vous comprenez mieux maintenant le titre de cette fic, mmmh ?! Voilà ce que je veux vous amener depuis le chapitre un. D'ailleurs... En parlant de chapitre un... Vous vous souvenez du chapitre un ?!...

Et pour les reviews, vous savez, hein. C'est juste dessous :)


	31. château de pierre

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Vous vous souvenez du chapitre 1 ?! C'était ya longtemps, pas vrai ?! Et bah en fait, non. C'était ya pas si longtemps que ça en fait.

J'ai beaucoup apprécié toutes vos reviews. Elles sont pleines d'interrogations et de tristesse. Mais je vous l'avais dis, ce n'est pas fini ! Voici le chapitre qui boucle la boucle de cette tragique histoire. Enfin... Une boucle... Dans vos questions, j'en ai beaucoup autour de cette perte de mémoire. Mais que va-t-il leur arriver ?! Je vous avais promis que je ne ferai pas une fin minable. Alors... On continue encore un peu ?! :)

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Zorobin-pm : Merci pour ta review ! Haha ^^ Nan mais c'est pas terminé, hein ! Regarde, regaaaarde ! Bref. Merci d'aimer autant cette fic. Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite._

Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la situation dans laquelle je les balance par contre, si.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre trente-et-unième ~**

 **château de pierre**

 **.**

Le Sunny fend les flots, droit et fier. La figure de proue souriante est éclaboussée par les embruns. Sur le haut de sa tête de lion, un pirate au chapeau de paille assis en tailleur regarde les dauphins filer de chaque côté du navire. Le sourire immense, il souffle par le nez. Luffy est heureux. Il se lève et se retourne. Il regarde ses membres d'équipage affairés. Depuis quelques temps, ils ont l'immense honneur d'être les pirates les plus recherchés du Monde et pour cause. Il y a quelques temps, Monkey D. Luffy a été proclamé Roi des Pirates. Ça a créé quelques tensions au sein de la piraterie mais, très vite, les plus éminents représentants pirates ont prêtés allégeance au Roi. Ce qui fait que les plus petits flibustiers se sont vite ramassés avant d'être croqués par les plus gros. La Marine avait fait la grimace lorsque Luffy avait affirmé avoir trouvé le One Piece puis, elle s'était rendue compte que cet évènement avait fait un bon gros ménage sur le Nouveau Monde et au-delà. Les éminents membres de la Marine avaient soupirés de désespoir pendant que, dans son coin, Garp riait aux éclats. Ils avaient fait monter les primes en flèche… pour se rendre compte que tous les pirates ayant prêté allégeance à Monkey D. Luffy répliquaient de la manière la plus violente qui soit. Ils avaient soupirés une seconde fois tandis que Garp s'étouffait avec ses biscuits.

Le Roi des Pirates est tout à ses réflexions lorsqu'il entend une voix familière s'écrier :

\- À table bande de mollusques visqueux et sans pitié !

\- Sanji ! Tu traites les femmes de mollusques ?

\- La ferme, Usopp ! Je parlais de vous ! Les dames sont déjà à table, je te signale.

\- Où est Luffy ?!

\- No panic, Chopper. Il n'est jamais loin quand il s'agit de bouffe.

\- Qui va réveiller l'algue ?

\- Je suis debout et je t'emmerde !

Luffy éclate de rire en entendant ses compagnons se crêper le chignon. Il saute et atterris entre les deux belligérants en souriant.

\- Stop, ça suffit, déclare-t-il d'une voix posée. Maintenant, passons à table. Ce serait bête que ça refroidisse !

Le temps file à vive allure lorsqu'on est l'équipage du Roi des Pirates. Entre les bandits qui veulent votre peau, les civils qui vous agressent et les problèmes insurmontables qu'ils surmontent tout de même. Le temps file et le Thousand Sunny luit fièrement. Leurs rêves réalisés, les pirates poursuivent la route qu'ils avaient commencée, ils poursuivent d'autres rêves qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvés.

 **…**

Par un bel après-midi ensoleillé sur Grand Line, Brook à la vigie voit une forme se dessiner à l'horizon.

\- Île en vue ! hurle-t-il dans le haut parleur.

\- Vrai ?! Génial ! réplique son capitaine.

Nami prend ses jumelles. Une île ? Même pas indiquée par le Log ? Bizarrement étrange. Elle hausse les épaules. Luffy a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Ce sera l'occasion. Ils poursuivent lentement leur route.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'île, ils sont un peu déçus. Ce n'est qu'un immense rocher creux en forme de croissant de lune, seule la baie à l'intérieur de l'arc de cercle les attire. L'eau est bleue et claire et le sable est blanc et fin. En hurlant de bonheur, Luffy décide de s'y arrêter un peu.

Dès qu'ils sont dans la baie, Luffy demande à Zoro de jeter l'ancre. Le bretteur tourne la tête vers son capitaine et lève un sourcil interrogateur. Tout à coup, quelque chose lui dit que ça ne va pas. Il a comme un mauvais pressentiment… Son capitaine l'observe en penchant la tête. Puis, ils lèvent leur tête vers le ciel. Pas un nuage, pas un brin de vent. Ils regardent ensuite Nami, qui ne semble pas s'affoler d'une éventuelle tempête. Alors, Luffy regarde Zoro et lui fait signe d'abandonner cette idée. Et Zoro se demande où il va aller faire sa sieste. Usopp porte Chopper sur ses épaules et saute sur la plage en riant. Brook se met à rire fortement en demandant à Nami s'il peut la prendre dans ses bras pour la descendre sur la plage. Il est expédié sur le sable avec une grosse bosse sur le crâne. Mais, il continue à rire. Sanji a sorti le bermuda, Zoro se fiche de lui, les deux hommes finissent à l'eau, poussés par Franky. Robin se demande s'il y a des choses intéressantes à voir sur cette île. Elle pose la question à Nami qui hausse les épaules, plus intéressée par l'optique de bronzer sur le sable que de parcourir le rocher à pied. Luffy est ivre de joie. Robin s'approche de lui pour lui demander son avis. Mais, quelque chose lui dit que ça ne va pas. Elle s'approche du bastingage et sonde du regard le rocher qui les entoure. Elle a comme un mauvais pressentiment… Alors, elle se détourne de son capitaine et décide que, pour une fois, elle passera du temps avec ses compagnons plutôt que seule avec ses recherches.

L'air est doux et chaleureux, les sourires immenses.

Alors que Franky est en train de finaliser le château de sable des pirates avec des galets et que Luffy, Chopper et Usopp terminent leur partie de raquette dans tous les sens, un coup de canon leur fait tourner la tête. Zoro, qui était resté sur le bateau, s'écrie :

\- Navire pirate droit devant !

\- Il va nous boucher la sortie ! s'écrie Franky. Ah les salauds ! On est pris au piège !

\- Tous sur le navire ! s'écrie Luffy. Usopp, au canon ! On réplique !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le sniper se retrouve derrière le canon et tire sur le bateau pirate. Il grimace en voyant le résultat.

\- C'est des coriaces, constate Nami. Ils ne lâchent rien.

\- On ne se laisse pas faire ! hurle Luffy. Ils vont voir ce que ça fait de s'en prendre au Roi des Pirates !

Sanji frappe le sol du bout du pied, Zoro sort ses sabres en grinçant, Franky remonte des cales et déclare :

\- On n'a pas assez de cola pour s'envoler sur des kilomètres mais on peut au moins se dépêtrer d'ici ! On fait quoi cap'tain ?

\- On attend de voir si on peut s'en sortir à la main.

\- Où est Robin ? demande Chopper en regardant à droite et à gauche.

\- Je suis là, Chopper. Pas d'inquiétude, on partira d'ici au complet.

Deux grappins viennent s'agripper au Sunny et une horde de pirate se jette sur eux. Les pirates au chapeau de paille commencent la bataille.

Luffy s'en donne à cœur joie ! Zoro et Sanji aussi, trouvant même le moyen de se hurler dessus car l'un a pris les ennemis de l'autre et vice versa. Usopp s'est mis en hauteur pour shooter ceux restés sur le navire et Nami se bat aux côtés de Chopper et Robin. Franky a percé la mêlée avec Brook et tout deux font du grabuge à la poupe.

Cette situation pourrait presque paraître normale, scène de la vie quotidienne des pirates au chapeau de paille. Il y a un sentiment étrange qui plane au-dessus d'eux, comme si, l'espace d'un instant, ils étaient passés à côté d'une catastrophe. Inexplicablement, ils passent juste à côté.

Soudain, au beau milieu des tirs de pistolets et des coups de lames, un sifflement strident se fait entendre et une boule de magma en fusion tombe sur le bateau pirate ennemi. Luffy redresse la tête. Derrière les rochers, il distingue un Navire de la Marine. Il hurle :

\- Akainu ! On décampe !

Franky se met en position et prépare le coup de burst. Ses amis se battent toujours, poussant les pirates à l'eau. Le navire de l'Amiral se rapproche, coinçant dans la baie les deux bateaux pirates. Luffy s'appuie au bastingage et regarde l'état du navire ennemi. Ce n'est pas beau du tout. Il se dit que si ça leur tombe dessus, ils sont morts. Il ne sait pas à quel point il a raison. Il grogne entre ses dents. Il se retourne et voit l'immense mouette bleue se rapprocher, plus vite, toujours plus vite. Il voit l'Amiral, debout sur la proue du navire. Il connait bien Akainu, il sait à quel point il est féroce et sans pitié.

Pendant une infime seconde, l'espace et le temps ne semble plus les même…

\- Luffy ! s'écrie Franky. Tout est prêt pour le coup de burst !

\- Parfait ! Les gars ! Foutez-moi ces pirates hors du Sunny ! hurle Luffy en envoyant ses poings et ses pieds dans les mâchoires des ennemis les plus coriaces. Évitez les tirs et on se casse de ce trou à rat ! Vite !

Le capitaine se replonge dans la bataille tandis que Nami se rue sur la barre. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Elle fixe l'immense voile du galion de la Marine qui se relève lentement. Un sourire malin traverse le visage de la navigatrice. C'est exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

\- Maintenant, Franky !

\- Accrochez-vous ! hurle Usopp en sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui par le stress.

\- Couuuuup de BUUUUUURST !

La déflagration jette à l'eau les derniers pirates récalcitrants. Le Sunny fonce sur le navire pirate ennemi, arrachant le mât au passage.

\- Oups ! déclare Zoro.

\- Toutes nos excuses ! ajoute Chopper agrippé au bastingage à ses côtés.

\- Nananinanèreuh ! s'exclame Usopp aussitôt réprimandé par Sanji.

\- Attention ! s'écrie Luffy.

Mais le coup est inévitable et le Sunny fait tomber les deux vigies du galion de la Marine.

\- Bande de cochon ! s'écrie Franky en remontant des cales. Virer vos vigies, merde ! Vous pensez à mon navire ?!

\- Non, Franky, soupire Robin. Non. Ils n'y pensent clairement pas.

Akainu voit le navire passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'élance dans les airs, son poing bouillonnant en avant.

\- Luffy ! s'écrie Zoro. Ça va pas le faire là, il nous arrive en plein dessus !

\- Je gère !

Il saute sur le bastingage et blinde son corps de haki. Coinçant son pouce entre ses dents, il déclare :

\- Moi vivant, personne à bord ne partira…

Le capitaine s'élance contre Akainu. Il peut le faire, il peut l'éloigner. Il ne peut pas le tuer dans ses conditions. Mais il peut sauver sa peau et celle de son équipage.

Son équipage au complet.

Deux coups de poing empêchent l'Amiral en chef d'avancer plus vers le Sunny qui s'envole. Un coup de pied lui fait prendre une position défensive. C'est l'espace d'une seconde. Akainu ferme les yeux. Luffy attrape le gouvernail de son navire et s'éloigne dans les airs. Il hurle à Franky de lancer un deuxième coup de burst. Au diable les réserves de cola si elles peuvent sauver quelques vies…

Lorsque le Sunny retrouve le calme plat de l'océan, Luffy éclate de rire, déclarant que c'était un passage assez drôle. Sanji lui fiche un coup de pied, déclarant que non, ça ne l'était pas. Nami tonne qu'il faut mettre les voiles, comme quoi rien n'est encore fait, les Marines peuvent se lancer à leurs trousses. Usopp se met à trembler, envoyant mille prières à Davy Jones et demandant à ses compagnons de verser ses cendres sur l'océan. Chopper s'exclame que leur sniper les a quitté. Brook demande si son âme est en train de quitter son corps et se met à rire à gorge déployée ou presque. Franky s'essuie le front en disant que les réserves sont à sec et qu'il faut vite trouver une île.

Robin et Zoro, eux, ne disent rien. Ils regardent le ciel, étonnés d'être encore en vie, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Ils ont une drôle de sensation au fond de la gorge. Comme si…

Ils lèvent leur nez vers le ciel. Il faut dresser les voiles. Et ils s'élancent dans les hauteurs du Sunny. Le vent fouette leur visage. Sur le mât principal, ils échangent un regard, ne se disent rien mais sont étonnés d'avoir eu la même idée. Ils redescendent en même temps sur le plancher du Sunny. Ça sonne étrangement fort sous leurs pieds, il n'y a pas de résonnance. Ils se redressent. Ils ont la sensation de l'avoir déjà vécu mais pas exactement.

Cet étrange sentiment de déjà vu…

Ce n'est que le début.

* * *

 **NdZ** Je n'ai pas DU TOUT usé du copier coller pour ce chapitre là. Catégoriquement pas-du-tout. Ou presque pas. Et voilà, le chapitre 31 :) Il aurait pu s'appeler "Renaissance" mais il n'y aurait eu aucun lien avec le chapitre 1 et du coup, c'était pas drôle. On repart donc sur les mers alors... A la semaine prochaine ! *smile*

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	32. renouveau

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Houla ! J'ai faillit vous oublier dis donc ! Bien. Dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et oui. C'est la fin. Merci beaucoup à tous d'être venus, merci d'être restés jusqu'au bout. Je vous aime tous.

On est revenus en arrière. Mais que va-t-il se passer ?!

Comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ chapitre trente-deuxième ~**

 **renouveau**

 **...**

Les pirates au chapeau de paille font la bringue. Ils attaquent des navires pirates et parfois, par inadvertance, des navires de la Marine. Ils traversent des îles, ils boivent à la santé des morts et des vivants. Ils sont les maîtres du monde.

À bord du navire, l'ambiance est toujours la même. Électrique, entre le cuisinier et le bretteur, calme à la vigie ou à la bibliothèque, animée à la cuisine, réfléchie en sous-sol, reposante au salon, ronflante dans les chambres, joyeuse sur les ponts… Et parmi les membres vivant sur ce petit navire, il y en a deux. Un homme, une femme. Deux membres qui semblent constamment en décalage. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là. D'extérieur, ces deux là gardent leur façade neutre et inviolable. Mais derrière le vernis calme et placide, il y a un flot de questions inavouables et sans réponses.

 **…**

Un soir, les pirates s'arrêtent auprès d'une île très animée. Une fête locale est en train d'avoir lieu et les pirates s'y glissent sans problème. Au programme, fête foraine, manèges, feu d'artifice et bal populaire sur la place du village. Luffy et ses compagnons s'amusent comme des petits fous. Et, naturellement, Zoro s'égare. Évidemment, l'idiot ne s'en rend compte qu'une fois face à un cul de sac. À cet instant précis, il se dit qu'il est dans la merde. Alors, il se retourne. Et tombe face à Robin.

Silence.

\- Tiens ? s'étonne soudainement Zoro. Tu t'es perdue ?!

Soupir.

\- Non, je suis venue te chercher.

\- Ah ?!

\- Oui. Luffy m'a envoyé à ta recherche, malgré les protestations de Sanji. Tu imagines bien. Tu viens ?!

\- J'te suis.

C'est innocent, c'est trois fois rien. Mais ça les perturbe, ça les titille. Ils se regardent en coin en se demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi elle ?!

 **…**

Une fois, sur le navire, un incident force Zoro à faire la vaisselle. Trois fois rien en somme. Une montagne de problème si l'on considère le fait que Robin a profité de cet instant de solitude en cuisine du bretteur pour aller se faire un café. Il n'y eut que du silence, aucun regard en coin, juste un homme faisant la vaisselle et une femme venant prendre un café. Ce n'est presque rien.

Mais cette situation, cette proximité, cette situation anodine, ils ont la vague sensation de l'avoir déjà vécue.

Des milliers de fois.

Puis, le café est prêt, Robin repart, Zoro termine sa vaisselle.

 **…**

Un jour de plein hiver, les pirates sont pris dans une tempête de neige, au beau milieu d'un combat contre la Marine. Le brouillard tombe soudainement, une purée de pois à couper au couteau. Les pirates ne voient plus à deux mètres. Et dans ce décor apocalyptique, Robin et Zoro s'arrêtent, attendant quelque chose. Ils regardent autour d'eux mais ils ne trouvent plus rien que du blanc. Et puis, en cherchant à tâtons, ils se retrouvent face à face. Autour d'eux, il y a des cris. Ceux des pirates égarés et des Marines qui cherchent à retrouver leur chef. Tout est bourdonnant dans ce grand paysage blanc. Mais ils n'entendent rien, ils ont le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Quelque chose bouillonne dans leur ventre, quelque chose d'étrange, qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ou plutôt, qu'ils connaissent mais qu'ils ne veulent pas admettre. Zoro s'approche, Robin l'imite. En deux pas, ils sont face à face. Ils se regardent, ils s'observent, ils s'épient. La jeune femme soupire. Quelle est cette sensation ?!

 **…**

Et puis, un jour, ils croisent le navire des Cujas.

Et là… Là, c'est le drame.

Évidemment, Hancock en fait tout un plat, louant son Luffy adoré dans de longs monologues larmoyants, s'extasiant qu'elle ne pensait pas le croiser ici, qu'elle en pleure de joie. Des larmes, des larmes et encore des larmes. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Robin et Zoro, chacun de leur côté, se sentent très mal à l'aise. S'en est tellement insupportable qu'ils se détournent du navire. Et leurs regards se croisent. Ils ont la même détresse au fond des yeux. D'où cela vient-il ?

Soudain, Hancock déclare :

\- Oh Luffy, mon Luffy. L'autre nuit, c'était affreux. A-ffreux ! J'ai rêvé… oh mon dieu, je défaille… J'ai rêvé que toi et tes compagnons étaient… m-m-mmm… MORTS ! Tu étais mort, Luffy ! Une horreur ! Mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, je suis soulagée de te voir. Nous partagerions bien notre repas avec vous tous, pas vrai les filles ?!

Des cris de joies se font entendre, de chaque navire. Seuls Robin et Zoro ne partagent pas cette joie. Pourquoi ? D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

La main sur le ventre, ils ne peuvent rien avaler. Ils rient avec les autres, ils boivent un peu mais ils ne sont pas vraiment là.

Alors… Où sont-ils ?

N'y tenant plus, Robin s'éclipse, prétextant d'aller aux toilettes. Personne ne note que le bretteur la suit discrètement.

\- Robin attend !

La jeune femme se retourne vers son compagnon, l'air étonné.

\- Robin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Et bien, je vais juste aux toilettes !

\- Me prends pas pour un bleu ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'archéologue hésite un instant.

\- Je ne sais pas, Zoro. J'ai un nœud au ventre.

\- Pareil. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Si je le savais, je te le dirai, Zoro. Bien, je peux aller aux toilettes à présent ?!

Le bretteur lui bloque la route, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ça ne me plait pas.

Il se redresse, laissant le passage libre pour la jeune femme. Elle dépasse le bretteur, un peu étonnée de son attitude. Et Zoro, lui, ressent comme un violent coup au ventre lorsque la jeune femme passe à ses côtés. Il se retourne et l'observe, continuant sa route, ses longs cheveux bruns glissant en cascade sur ses épaules. À cet instant là, il se dit qu'elle est belle. Vraiment belle…

Et il se dit que ce n'est pas bon.

 **…**

Le temps suit sa route.

Un soir, alors que Robin lit tranquillement à la bibliothèque, elle redresse soudainement le nez de son livre. Autour d'elle, tout est calme. Trop calme. Elle fronce les sourcils, quelque chose ne va pas. Lentement, elle pose son livre sur le meuble et se lève sans un bruit. Quelque chose ne va pas. Et elle sait exactement où aller.

Elle traverse le navire à l'aveugle. Elle le connait si bien qu'elle s'y orienterait les yeux fermés. Pourtant, à chaque pas effectués, elle a comme la sensation de marcher sur le plancher d'un autre navire. Elle se dirige sans problème jusqu'à l'échelle de corde et grimpe à la vigie, aussi silencieuse qu'un chat. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, elle tombe sur un spectacle étonnant.

Zoro, allongé au milieu de la pièce, sous ses barres de tractions, est en train de parcourir un livre, un infime sourire aux lèvres. Robin se redresse et entre complètement dans la pièce. Elle s'approche de Zoro et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre ?!

Le bretteur le tourne dans sa direction et déclare :

\- "Le Bushido des îles Hermines"… Mihawk l'a dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. L'autre jour, dans un petit village, je l'ai retrouvé. J'suis content de le relire.

Robin sourit et s'allonge à côté de lui, le ventre sur le plancher froid. Elle lit par-dessus son épaule. Certains passages l'interpellent. Elle se demande où elle a pu les lire.

\- Parle-moi de ce bouquin.

\- Ce livre a deux histoires, souffle Zoro.

Robin sursaute. L'air calme et nostalgique de son camarade, elle ne le connait pas.

\- La première, c'est la mienne. Quand je suis arrivé à Lugubra, ce livre servait de cale à ma table de chevet. Il était planqué sous une couche de poussière absolument phénoménale ! J'ai faillit ne jamais le découvrir. Un soir, j'avais fait tomber au sol mon ustensile de nettoyage. À l'aveugle, je le cherchais. Je suis tombé sur lui. J'ai passé la nuit à le lire. Un bien bel ouvrage…

Il sourit…

\- Un bien bel ouvrage, ouais.

Lentement, il laisse son livre glisser au sol et lève son regard vers Robin.

\- C'est étrange, Robin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette conversation.

\- En effet… J'ai la même sensation. Je pourrais presque croire que tu vas me parler de la leçon 23…

\- "De l'art"… commence Zoro.

\- "De trancher le roc", termine Robin.

\- Exactement, "de l'art de trancher le roc"… Mihawk et moi avions une vision très différente.

\- Je me souviens, c'est limpide. Tu m'en as déjà parlé de ce livre !

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! Je l'ai acheté il n'y a que quelques jours !

Robin secoue négativement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, Zoro… Je ne sais pas…

Ils ne se regardent pas. D'où vient cette étrange sensation de déjà-vu ?

 **…**

Quelques jours après cet incident, Zoro se retrouve dans la salle de bain avec Luffy, endormi contre la baignoire, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

\- Punaise, Luffy ! grogne le bretteur. Si t'es pas réveillé, tu ne te lèves pas, quoi !

\- Gnééé ?! Uchopp a fait péter le navire ?!

\- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu me chies ! Brosse-toi les dents et laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Oh, Joro, ch'est toi ?!

\- Et parle pas la bouche pleine ! Tu mets du dentifrice partout !

\- Pargon…

Le capitaine se précipite au lavabo, crache, se rince la bouche, rince sa brosse, essuie le tout et lance sa brosse dans le verre prévu à cet effet. Zoro grogne un peu mais laisse faire son idiot de capitaine. Avant de sortir, Luffy s'exclame :

\- Oh, Zoro ?! J'ai besoin de ton avis.

Étonné, le bretteur arque un sourcil. Il crache dans le lavabo et déclare :

\- Depuis quand tu me demandes mon avis, toi !

\- Parce que… en fait, je sais pas trop quoi faire. Tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Oui, oui, je t'écoute, grogne le sabreur en se lavant le visage.

\- Je vais devoir faire des groupes pour aller sur l'île, faire les provisions. Tu sais, j'en ai marre que se soit toujours Nami qui décide.

Il fait la moue et poursuit :

\- Du coup, est-ce que ça te dérange si je t'envoie avec Robin ?!

Soudainement, le bretteur a la tête qui tourne, des images défilent par milliers sous son crâne. Il perd pied, sans raison. Sa respiration s'accélère, la sueur perle à son front. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Zoro ?! Euh… ça va ?! demande Luffy en penchant la tête.

\- Ouais… Ouais, t'inquiète.

\- Il te plait pas mon programme ?!

\- Nan… C'est pas ça. Ton programme est très bien.

\- Est-ce que c'est Robin qui te met dans cet état ?!

Le regard dans le vague, Zoro n'est plus vraiment là. Il souffle rudement et soudain, il murmure :

\- Restez en vie…

Le bretteur est perdu. Comme s'il était entre deux temporalités. Il se tourne vers le brun et lui offre un léger sourire.

\- Je crois que j'ai tenu parole, capitaine.

Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir mais il est sûr d'une chose. Il est resté en vie.

Comme prévu, Zoro se retrouve avec Robin l'après-midi pour aller chercher quelques provisions sur l'île à laquelle les pirates sont arrêtés. Ils sont silencieux, parcourant les ruelles désertes sous le soleil de plomb de cette journée. Robin regarde la liste, Zoro se contente de suivre. Il tente, en vain, de remettre ses idées en place. Mais l'archéologue est présente dans chaque recoin de son crâne, quoi qu'il fasse. Pourquoi elle ? Que lui a fait cette femme ?!

\- Zoro ? On entre dans cette boutique là ?!

Le bretteur relève la tête. Il regarde Robin. Elle est étonnement sereine. A-t-elle vécu la même chose que lui ?

\- Ouais, ouais, ça me semble cool. Avance, j'te suis.

\- Tu pourras porter quelques sacs ?

\- Je suis là pour ça, non ?!

\- Non, Zoro. Tu es là pour m'accompagner et pour…

Robin s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, comme si elle hésitait. Ou plutôt, comme si elle ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. Zoro pose sa main sur son épaule et lui offre un maigre sourire.

\- Entre. Je suis juste derrière toi.

Robin est saisie par ce regard. Profond, froid mais étrangement familier. Elle approuve de la tête et s'engouffre dans le magasin.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvent leur navire, en début de soirée, ils ont les bras chargés de paquets et une drôle de lueur dans le fond des prunelles. Quelque chose que personne à bord ne décèle.

Le Sunny reste à quai quelques jours. Puis, il reprend la mer, son éternel sourire sur son visage de bois peint. Sans doute que lui, il sait.

 **…**

Les jours passent, les semaines s'écoulent, les mois défilent. D'abord deux, trois. Puis, quatre, six… Huit.

 **…**

Un soir, que la lune n'est qu'un croissant dans un ciel constellé d'étoiles, Zoro se dit qu'il a soif. Il est à la vigie. Et il ne se perd plus depuis longtemps pour aller à la cuisine. D'un geste franc et sûr de lui, il ouvre la trappe.

Il tombe nez à nez avec l'archéologue.

Pendant une seconde, ils ne se disent rien. Puis, Robin sourit doucement.

\- Une petite soif ?!

\- On dirait que tu me connais bien.

\- Avec le temps, Zoro, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses à ton sujet. Tiens ! J'ai déniché ça, par hasard, dans la réserve d'alcool de Sanji.

Elle lui tend une bouteille aux reflets dorés que Zoro accepte avec grâce, tendant la main à l'archéologue pour l'aider à monter. Elle n'en a pas besoin, il le sait. Pourtant, elle accepte son aide. Il sourit en refermant la porte de la vigie derrière la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'as rien pris pour toi ?!

\- Pourquoi ? interroge Robin en haussant les épaules. J'ai cru t'avoir vu monter l'autre jour l'ancienne cafetière du Merry. Je me trompe ?!

\- Pas du tout ! réplique le bretteur en sortant la fameuse cafetière. Corsé ?

\- Le café ?

\- Naaaaan. Mon pantalon !

L'historienne émet un hoquet de surprise puis, elle éclate de rire.

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieux, Zoro ?

Il débouche la bouteille avec ses dents et en avale une grande goulée. Puis, il serre le café à Robin et s'assied sur la banquette à ses côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas, Robin, soupire-t-il. Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve, mais, des fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu des tas de trucs avec toi.

\- Ah oui ? Des tas de trucs comme quoi ?

\- Des aventures ! Je sais pas exactement quoi mais… Des trucs quoi !

\- Haha, je vois. Et… dans ces "rêves" nous sommes que… tous les deux ?

Zoro se tourne vers Robin et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu fais les mêmes rêves, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je te vois venir, toi ! Non, je n'ai pas de vues sur toi et…

\- Je te parle pas de ça ! Je suis sérieux. Robin, je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais…

Il soupire.

\- On a déjà vécu ça, souffle Robin, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et le regard dans le fond des yeux. Dans le fond de l'âme. Zoro s'approche d'elle et caresse sa joue du revers de la main.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmure-t-il. Je ne sais plus faire la différence entre mon imagination, d'éventuels souvenirs et mes sentiments.

\- Tes… sentiments ? demande Robin sentant affluer en elle des émotions contradictoires.

Zoro s'éloigne en se frottant la nuque.

\- J'aurai aimé te le dire autrement. Mais, tu me connais. Je suis pas doué pour les mots.

Le bretteur se lève, déambulant dans la vigie tandis que l'historienne ferme les yeux, en proie à des images issues d'un passé qu'elle ne saisit pas. Soudainement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se redresse un peu et murmure :

\- Moi aussi, Zoro…

Le bretteur s'arrête, tourne la tête vers elle, ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la referme. Le regard perdu dans le noir de la nuit, il fronce imperceptiblement un sourcil et déclare :

\- Robin, réveille les autres. On nous suit.

L'archéologue se lève en un bond, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Loin ? Qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffle le bretteur dans le dos de l'historienne. Mais, moi vivant, ils ne nous auront pas.

Robin sourit doucement. Ce "nous" ne désignait en rien leur capitaine et leurs compagnons.

 **…**

Le Sunny file sur les flots du Nouveau Monde. Les pirates à son bord continuent de lutter pour leurs idéaux bien acquis. Robin et Zoro, dans leurs coins, songent encore et toujours à ces souvenirs qu'ils n'arrivent pas à placer sur la frise de leur vie. Ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, toujours plus, inexorablement.

Et un jour, ils arrivent sur une île.

Une île aux belles habitations.

Mais une île déserte.

S'égarant au hasard des rues, les pirates tombent sur un étrange bâtiment.

Cette île déserte est uniforme.

À l'exception d'un bâtiment.

"L'Auberge du temps qui passe".

 **…**

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?!

\- Oula, Luffy, t'approches pas, c'est moche !

\- Et alors ? Sanji, c'est pas parce qu'un bâtiment n'est pas beau qu'il ne faut pas s'en approcher. Mais j'avoue, Luffy, c'est pas très prudent. On devrait retourner dans ce bâtiment plus haut qui avait un grand lit trampoline !

\- Oh oui, Luffy ! Usopp a raison ! Retournons au lit trampoline !

\- Aaaah, Usopp ! S'il te plait, arrête d'embarquer Chopper et Luffy dans tes délires !

\- Je comprends ton sentiment, jolie Nami. Mais, avoue que ce lit était top.

\- Pfff, Brook ! T'étais le premier à voler ! Et d'ailleurs, tu volais suuuuuper bien, mon pote !

Robin et Zoro ne disent rien. Ce bâtiment leur rappelle quelque chose. C'est un vague souvenir, comme une réminiscence venue de loin. Pas comme un souvenir d'enfance, lointain, vague, flou. Ce sentiment d'être déjà venu ici bat dans leur poitrine.

Attiré par le lit trampoline, Luffy entraine ses compagnons à l'écart de l'Auberge étrange. Le bretteur et l'archéologue restent à la traîne. Sanji prépare un dîner frugal et végétal dans une maison inhabitée et les pirates s'endorment à même les lits froids et vides de l'habitation.

Mais, une fois que tout le monde est endormi, Robin sort. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro se réveille, baille et sort à son tour.

 **…**

Le bretteur marche dans la nuit. Au-dessus de lui, la lune est pleine. On dirait presque qu'elle le nargue de son œil blafard. Zoro l'ignore et se promène. Il ne sait pas où il va. Son cerveau ne le sait pas. Mais ses pieds, eux, savent parfaitement où ils vont. Au détour d'une rue, le bretteur s'arrête et revient sur ses pas, prenant une ruelle sombre. Ne s'inquiétant pas de sa situation, Zoro continue de marcher, les mains dans les poches, le nez levé. Soudain, il s'arrête. Et il tourne la tête vers la gauche.

Là, un bâtiment. Comme tous les autres autours. Sauf que celui-ci a la porte entrouverte. Et par l'entrebâillement, il distingue une lumière douce. Sans se poser de question, Zoro entre.

En face de lui, il y a un grand escalier couvert d'une moquette rouge. Et partout, cette lumière tamisée qui enroule le bretteur d'une étrange familiarité. Zoro grimpe vers les étages. Sa tête est vide mais, petit à petit, ses sensations font remonter à la surface des souvenirs d'un autre temps. Le bruit de ses pas, l'odeur de la moquette, la vue de la lumière, le toucher… D'instinct, Zoro ferme le poing. Là, il manque quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Arrivé au dernier étage, Zoro ne s'arrête même pas. Il pousse le battant de bois devant lui qui donne sur une chambre à la lumière basse.

Accoudée à une fenêtre ouverte, Robin regarde la nuit.

Le bretteur ferme la porte derrière lui et s'approche.

Robin se retourne alors que Zoro n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Le bretteur remarque tout de suite la larme qui roule sur sa joue droite. Lentement, il s'approche, l'essuie du pouce. Le toucher…

\- Je me souviens, murmure la jeune femme en enlaçant Zoro.

\- Moi aussi, je me souviens, souffle le bretteur en répondant à l'étreinte de Robin.

Ensuite, ils font ce dont ils se souviennent le mieux. Ils s'aiment. Entièrement. Sans doute aveuglément.

Comme la première fois après l'incident.

Les souvenirs refluent, doucement, par vagues. Ils revoient un bateau, ils ressentent la tristesse, ils se souviennent de visages. Mais ils n'arrivent pas à mettre les morceaux en place. Comme si le puzzle était incomplet. À l'aube, ils savent quelle est la pièce manquante.

L'Auberge du temps qui passe.

 **…**

Dès qu'ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment, ils savent qu'ils sont arrivés au point de non retour. C'est là que tout à commencé… ou peut-être terminé… ou sans doute, recommencé.

Ils entrent dans l'Auberge et distinguent, tout autour d'eux, des objets sur des tas d'étagères. Comme la première fois. Au fond, ils distinguent un rideau, dissimulant certainement un escalier menant à l'étage. Et devant cet escalier, une chaise. Et sur cette chaise, un homme.

Comme la première fois.

\- Et bien… Vous revoilà.

Le vieil homme se redresse. Il fume sa pipe et darde son regard sombre sur les deux pirates.

\- Vous n'avez pas la même tête que la première fois, les jeunes.

\- Nous nous souvenons, déclare Robin. Vous nous avez menti.

\- C'est vrai, jeune femme. C'est vrai. Mais… Je dirai plutôt que je vous ai caché la vérité parce qu'elle n'est pas toujours exacte.

\- Alors, vous saviez que nous retrouvions sans doute la mémoire ? interroge Zoro.

L'homme hausse les épaules et ne répond pas. Il se met à sourire. Les deux pirates se regardent.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire désormais ? demande l'homme après un long silence.

Robin glisse ses doigts dans ceux de Zoro.

\- Facile ! s'exclame-t-elle. Nous allons tenir notre promesse.

\- Qui est ?!

\- Rester en vie, déclare Zoro en serrant fortement la main de Robin dans la sienne.

 **…**

Lorsque les pirates se réveillent ce jour là, personne ne se doute de rien. Robin est en train de lire un livre et Zoro ronfle comme un bébé. Personne ne soupçonne que, cette nuit, deux vies ont pris une tournure différente…

Et ces deux vies vont se suivre, s'imbriquer, se croiser, s'aimer pendant un temps sans fin…

Jusqu'au jour où…

 **…**

C'est une journée pluvieuse. Luffy et son équipage partagent un moment de calme dans le salon du Sunny. Un calme précaire et imposé par le mauvais temps. Ce navire en a connu des galères mais garder son capitaine au sec et à l'intérieur, c'est sans doute l'expérience la plus difficile pour lui. Les pirates au chapeau de paille sont tous là, plus ou moins calme, plus ou moins boudeur, autour de la table et de quelques jeux. Soudain, entre deux tours de carte, Zoro se redresse sur sa chaise. C'est à son tour de jouer mais il est étrangement silencieux. D'un air sérieux, il regarde son jeu de carte, sortant une carte, la replaçant dans son jeu avant de faire la même chose avec une autre carte. Lorsqu'il a trouvé la bonne, il la sort de son jeu, souffle par le nez, réfléchit encore et puis la range. Il en prend une autre qu'il balance sur le tapis de carte. À ce moment là, le regard posé sur la carte qu'il vient de lancer, il déclare le plus calmement du monde :

\- Vous savez les gars… Il y a trois ans, vous êtes morts.

* * *

 **NdZ** Et là, vous vous dites "Bon sang, Zuzu ! Mais quelle fin de merde !" Ah ! Oui. Mais en fait non. Je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous. Cette fic a un épilogue. Et ça, ça n'en est clairement pas un, n'est-ce pas ?! Alors, on se donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la vraie fin de cette fic. Mais bon, je vous avoue que j'aurai très bien pu finir comme ça, pas vrai ?! *Zuzu sort son bouclier en vibranium*

Et pour les reviews, c'est toujours dessous :)


	33. épilogue - 3 ans

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

On a dépassé les 190 reviews ! Oh bon sang, si ça se trouve, avec l'épilogue, on va passer à 200 REVIEWS ! Je vous aime !

Et voilà. Cette belle aventure est terminée. 33 chapitres de Zorobin, avec de l'amour et beaucoup d'amis. J'espère que ça vous a plu (je crois pouvoir répondre oui sans trop me tromper) Vous en voulez encore ? Bande de goinfres xD Pour le moment, pas de nouvelle fic en prévision. C'est donc à vous !... Enfin pour ceux qui veulent et qui peuvent, naturellement !

Un immense merci à vous tous sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas pu exister. Merci beaucoup, merci infiniment. J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour où l'autre au détour d'un message ou d'une review. Merci encore. Et je vous laisse apprécier ce dernier chapitre, cet épilogue.

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi. Et heureusement, parce que sinon, ce serait vraiment le bazar.

 _Pause réponse aux reviews_

 _Zorobin-pm : Merci pour ta review ! Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, toi ! J'adore, merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si tu laisseras une review sur cet épilogue, auquel cas j'y répondrai sur mon profil. En tout cas, je suis super contente si cette fic t'a plu !_

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **~ L'Auberge du temps qui passe ~**

 **~ épilogue ~**

 **trois ans**

 **...**

\- _Il y a trois ans, vous êtes morts._

Après la phrase de Zoro, le silence tombe sur le Sunny. Seul le clapotis des gouttes de pluie sur le toit se fait entendre. Le bretteur, les yeux rivés sur son jeu de carte, a le visage neutre. Tous les regards des pirates sont rivés sur lui. Sauf celui de Robin, qui fixe un point invisible dans l'air, un sourire vaporeux sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Zoro ? demande Luffy en penchant la tête.

Robin ferme les yeux. Elle soupire. Le bretteur déclare :

\- Tu as très bien compris, capitaine. Il y a trois ans, vous êtes morts.

\- C'est une blague ? demande Nami à Usopp, son voisin de table.

\- J'ai quelques doutes, en fait.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? interroge le bretteur.

Le sniper et la navigatrice font 'non' de la tête.

\- Mais… pourquoi tu dis ça ? interroge innocemment Chopper en grimpant sur les genoux de Zoro.

Le bretteur pose son jeu de carte face cachée sur la table. Il installe le petit renne sur ses genoux et prend le temps de regarder ses camarades, un par un. Il soupire en caressant le poil soyeux de son ami. Sanji tapote une cigarette sur la table.

\- Et comment tu sais qu'on est mort ? demande Brook en se penchant par-dessus le cuisinier.

\- C'est vrai ça, tête de mousse. Tu nous sors ça mais ça rime à rien !

\- Explique-toi ! s'exclame Nami. Explique-nous !

Le bretteur lève la tête et croise le regard de son capitaine. Luffy est silencieux. Il observe son second avec une note d'inquiétude dans le fond des yeux. Il sent bien que cet homme est sérieux, il le connaît trop bien. Zoro ne tourne pas le regard, affrontant son capitaine tandis que les autres s'interrogent à voix basse. Soudain, le bretteur ferme les paupières. Et Luffy tourne la tête. Il regarde Robin, les paupières closes, elle aussi.

\- Tu te souviens, capitaine, vous vous souvenez de cette fois au beau milieu de rien, où on était tombé sur Akainu en planque derrière un énorme rocher ?!

Les uns et les autres, ils se souviennent. Luffy est le dernier à parler.

\- Ouais, Zoro. Ouais. J'me souviens. On l'avait échappée belle.

\- Pff, tu parles, grogne Franky. Tu m'as littéralement liquidé mes réserves de cola ce jour là.

\- Hahaha, c'était drôle non ?!

Le rire claire et le sourire innocent du brun au chapeau de paille fait soupirer de tristesse Zoro. Il revoit, au fond de son crâne, l'image de son capitaine désespéré lui donnant un seul et dernier ordre. Ces trois mots résonnent encore dans sa tête…

 _Restez en vie…_

\- Nan mais c'était une blague ce jour ! s'exclame Usopp. On était peinards et des pirates viennent nous chercher des noises ! Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Akainu avait voulu se joindre à la fête ! N'iiiiimporte quoi. Comme si Luffy l'aurait laissé faire !...

\- La première fois, Luffy n'a rien pu faire.

Tous les regards se tournent vers Robin qui vient de parler. Soudainement, Luffy ne rit plus. Il regarde l'historienne. Il regarde le bretteur. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

\- Robin ? interroge Sanji, une réelle détresse dans la voix. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Elle lève la tête vers le cuisinier et se lève, lentement, très lentement, comme un chat. Une fois debout, elle toise le cuisinier en silence puis, elle tourne la tête vers son capitaine. Elle aimerait lui sourire, pour le rassurer. Mais rien ne vient. Elle a encore le goût amer de la perte dans le fond de la gorge. Elle sent presque les larmes monter. Alors, elle fait ce qu'elle sait faire le mieux. Quand la tristesse est trop présente, il faut passer à autre chose. Elle pose son regard azur sur le bretteur. Et elle s'approche de lui.

Zoro la regarde, si grande, si belle. Tellement loin, tellement proche. Doucement, le bretteur prend Chopper dans ses bras et le pose sur la chaise vide à sa droite. Puis, il se lève, posant son regard sur ses compagnons.

\- Les gars, il y a trois ans, lorsque nous avons été piégés par Akainu, vous avez tous péris, incendiés et noyés, avec le Sunny. Là-bas. Au beau milieu de la baie. Vous avez tous disparus. Tous. Sauf moi. Et Robin. Parce qu'elle, elle était sur l'île, à chercher des choses qu'elle ne trouva pas.

Il tourne la tête vers Robin. Elle poursuit :

\- L'explosion a été énorme, l'odeur encore pire. Pendant longtemps, l'image est restée gravée dans nos mémoires. L'image de cette eau bouillonnante qui s'était refermée sur vous.

Pendant une longue minute, aucun pirate ne bouge. Ils se lancent juste des regards en coin, se demandant quoi répondre à ça. C'est Luffy qui fait sursauter son équipage en s'exclamant soudainement :

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

C'est de l'incompréhension au fond de son regard.

\- Pourquoi vous ? Et… comment ça se fait qu'on soit toujours là ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Doucement, Luffy, doucement. Pour répondre à ta première question, il n'y a que toi qui puisse y répondre.

\- Hu ?!

Le capitaine penche la tête. Robin se met à rire doucement. Elle se tourne vers Zoro et réplique :

\- C'est toi qui a envoyé Zoro à ma recherche.

\- QUOIIIIIIII ?! hurle Sanji en devenant aussi blanc qu'un drap propre.

Plusieurs pirates s'étonnent, s'offusquent. Les réclamations montent. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux… Zoro grogne en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- La ferme, stupide cuistot. Nous non plus nous sommes incapables de savoir pourquoi. Nous avons passé huit mois à nous poser sans cesse la même question…

\- HUIT MOIS ?!

Cette fois, toutes les voix se sont jointes à celle de Sanji. Robin regarde Zoro en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Est-ce que leurs amis vont les comprendre ? Le bretteur lui fait une sorte de petit sourire, posant sa main sur celle de l'archéologue.

\- C'est impossible !

\- On ne pas mourir huit mois et revenir ensuite !

\- On ne peut surtout pas vivre deux fois une même scène et ne mourir qu'à la première !

\- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, quand même !

\- C'est carrément impossible !

\- C'est du délire !

\- Zoro ! Robin ! gronde le capitaine faisant taire le reste de l'équipage.

Tous les regards se tournent vers les deux pirates. Luffy a les sourcils froncés. Il tend son index vers son second et fait des petits mouvements de droite à gauche. Le bretteur regarde Robin puis, il regarde son capitaine. Pendant une seconde, une infime seconde, Robin et Zoro étaient seuls sur navire. Luffy se met à sourire. Le bretteur explique :

\- En huit mois, nous avons eu le temps de nous poser des tas de questions. Des utiles, des futiles. Nous avons…

Il consulte du coin de l'œil Robin. Autant ne pas leur raconter tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Un bref résumé suffira amplement.

\- Nous avons vécu pas mal de choses sans vous. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé, changeant sans cesse de direction. Nous ne savions pas vraiment ce que nous voulions. Mais l'opportunité nous a été donnée de revenir en arrière et de réparer nos erreurs passées.

Il respire profondément. Robin conclut :

\- Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Zoro et moi préférions mille fois vous retrouver que de poursuivre l'aventure seuls. Peu importe la relation que nous entretenions.

\- La… relation ? demande Sanji.

À cet instant, Luffy comprend. Il comprend qu'il y a trois ans, deux de ses compagnons ont été abandonnés. Il y a trois ans, il a laissé deux de ses amis en proie à des questions insurmontables. Il les a laissés pendant huit mois. Mais… Luffy se met à sourire.

\- Je suis content…

Zoro souffle par le nez.

\- Je suis content de voir que vous n'avez pas abandonné, que vous êtes restés forts. J'imagine que si nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui, c'est que vous avez fait un gros sacrifice et surmonté des obstacles plus grands que vous… Mais je suis content. Je suis le Roi des pirates et j'ai tout mon équipage autour de moi.

Il écarte les bras pour montrer l'unité de sa troupe. Lorsqu'il abaisse les bras, il ne sourit plus. Il s'approche de deux pas vers ses deux camarades et termine :

\- Mais… La chose pour laquelle je suis le plus content, c'est de savoir que, si vous avez vécus des choses inédites ensemble, vous les gardez pour vous, quelque part au fond de vos cœurs. Et que ça, il n'y a que vous qui les ressentez, qui les vivez. Alors, je suis content de voir que, malgré le temps, malgré les épreuves, malgré nous tous… Je suis vraiment content de vous voir si bien ensembles !

À cet instant précis, la pluie cesse et un infime rayon de soleil traverse le Sunny par les hublots. Le visage du Roi des Pirates est inondé de lumière. Son sourire revient. Il est comme une bénédiction pour tout cet équipage.

\- Nous sommes tous là, autour de ce trésor que je porte sur ma tête. Aujourd'hui, mes amis, je vous jure que plus jamais je n'abandonnerai l'un d'entre vous. Mais, si jamais cela devait se produire…

Il ferme les yeux, souffle lentement par le nez et conclut :

\- Promettez de ne pas faire comme eux. Vivez égoïstement ! Mais soyez pleinement satisfait de vos actes. Et surtout, restez en vie…

 **.**

Ce jour là, pour certain d'entre eux, ce fût la première fois. Mais pour tous, ce fût la dernière. Ce jour là, Zoro se mit à pleurer. Robin n'ajouta rien et le prit dans ses bras de cette façon dont seules les femmes savent enserrer un homme. Le bretteur s'abandonna contre elle, noyant son tee-shirt d'eau salée et serrant son corps frêle contre le sien si puissant. Dans leurs têtes défileront longtemps les images de leur première vie et de leur première mort. Mais, ils s'accorderont silencieusement pour ne garder en mémoire qu'une seule image.

Une immense plaque de bois sur laquelle il était inscrit quatre mots à la peinture noire.

Quatre mots d'espoir et de renouveau.

Un lieu de mort, de renaissance.

Et un petit homme, assis sur sa vieille chaise en bois, fumant sa pipe dans cette pièce aux objets exposés du sol au plafond, les deux mains bien au chaud dans une paire de gant.

Un étrange sourire sur des lèvres plissées par le temps et un regard pétillant derrière des années de solitude.

Le tout, bien caché derrière une enseigne de bois.

À l'Auberge du temps qui passe.

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà, c'est officiellement terminé. C'était une très belle aventure et vraiment, au départ, je pensais qu'elle ne ferait qu'une vingtaine de chapitres ^^ N'allez pas vous plaindre puisqu'elle en fait 10 de plus ! Au plaisir de vous retrouver, chers lecteurs adorés ! Merci encore.

Et pour les reviews, pour la dernière fois, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
